Everything
by Annie-Chan90
Summary: podria Sasuke comenzar denuevo como jamas penso y con quien menos se imagino...pero algo le decia que no seria todo color de rosa-¿que darias a cambio por el?- ella sin titubear contesto- TODO mi primer fic SASUHINA
1. arrastrandose

_Arrastrándose_

Pov Sasuke

Todo se me hacia tan vacío, sin sentido, sin relevancia…que mas da! Supe la verdad acerca de mi hermano…Itachi esta muerto…y he vengado su muerte, tanto Madara como los ancianos de Konoha, fue un placer asesinar a estos últimos, pagaron por todo…ya no tengo un propósito ni nada parecido.

Una vez el idiota de Kakashi me dijo que me olvidara de la venganza porque terminaría muy mal, el imbècil en cierto modo tenia razón, pero las heridas que tengo en el alma no sanaran y al saber la verdad, me siento aun mas herido; me siento patético, pero no solo por mi hermano muerto por mi propia mano sino que me siento así debido a que me estoy muriendo lentamente y a la vez mi alma se pudre cada día cada vez mas, consumiendo mi poca conciencia y carcomiendo mi tranquilidad. Madara, el muy bastardo quiso usarme como su títere creyendo que me tragaría el cuento por siempre pero el hecho es que el no contaba con que yo no tengo una pizca de ingenuidad en mi. Luego de saber la verdad sobre la masacre Uchiha y como Madara y Konoha cumplían sus retorcidos propósitos a través de mi hermano, me uní "transitoriamente" a la alianza Ninja de una manera "independiente", solo quería que se mataran entre ellos como unos malditos, mi MS fue muy útil para batallas decisivas y por supuesto mis ojos sufrieron las consecuencias de utilizar el poder…y después de muchas sangrientas batallas, la cuarta guerra Ninja acabo, muchos sujetos que compartían conmigo la vida de mi infancia en Konoha murieron…Rock lee, Chouyi y otros mas que ya ni recuerdo… pero la verdad es que a final de cuentas yo solo vivo para mi...

La sangre brota de mis ojos sin que nada pueda detenerla ni tampoco quiero hacerlo… ¿para que? Mi destino ya esta fijado, pero los efectos secundarios de estos ojos suman y siguen, como por ejemplo, el dolor intenso de mi cerebro y mi cuerpo en general, haciendo que mi mente distorsione la realidad; ha habido días en los cuales ni siquiera se donde estoy o si es de día o de noche, o si estoy vivo o muerto y permanezco tirado en el piso retorciéndome hasta poder estar de pie… me entra un terrible cólera al pensar en la patética apariencia que yo…Sasuke Uchiha…pueda tener…a fin de cuentas este era el final mas asqueroso de todos…el lento desgaste de mis ojos y no poder evitar que todas estas cosas pasen por mi mente…absurdo!...las personas somos escoria, no puedes confiar en nadie no puedes contar con nadie ni nadie te considera...Pues…no…existen…los…AMIGOS

_¿Amigos? Amigo Amigo Naruto_

Hmp! Baka aficionado al ramen!! Siempre fuiste un estùpido idealista, siempre con esa sonrisa idiota en el rostro y finalmente te convertiste en Hokage, ciertamente que enterarme de tu ascendencia me sorprendió, ¡el hijo del mas grande Hokage de todos los tiempos! Y eso demuestra que llevas la gloria en la sangre; recuerdo cuando estábamos en el mismo equipo, cuando discutíamos sin razón, no podía admitir cuanto te apreciaba, y aunque nunca te lo dije, admiraba esa alegría tuya, esa capacidad de sonreír desde el fondo y con todo sinceridad, no habrá nunca un amigo como tu para mi, nunca sabrás esto pero, desde el instante en que puse un pie fuera de Konoha, comencé a extrañar tu amistad, esa que por un tiempo, me hizo olvidarme de la venganza, la que alivio las profundas heridas de mi alma y la que ni por un segundo olvide, pero la cual tome la decisión de sacrificar para el cumplimiento de mi objetivo, eras la persona a quien mas apreciaba, pero con el tiempo, de cierta manera, y no se en que punto exactamente, eso se volvió un dolor para mi, al ver que mejorabas, al ver que crecías y yo no, teniendo que ser justamente tu a quien yo terminaría envidiando, ya que si bien, tu sangre te auguraba buena fortuna, la mía me auguraba miseria, así es, tal y como lo dijo Madara e Itachi, vine a nacer en un clan maldito, mi maldición me acompañara siempre, como mi sombra, pues mi fuerza y mi maldición, están unidas. En cambio tu eres todo lo opuesto y, a pesar de que la cuarta Guerra Ninja contra el maldito de Madara y sus infernales bestias fue relativamente corta, fue muy sangrienta, como ninguna antes y tu supiste obtener victorias y hacerte fuerte para que no te capturaran, mantener a la principal aldea del país del fuego con esperanzas, tus compañeros fueron los mejores estrategas y la alianza a pesar de sus desventajas y las numerosas victimas que cobro esta guerra, termino por triunfar y tu, usurantonkashi obstinado, nunca dejaste de buscarme, eres el único amigo que en verdad he tenido, pensé en muchas ocasiones, lo distinto que todo hubiese sido si las cosas no hubieran sucedido de esta manera, tal vez yo seria como pero tu…pero…no soy como tu…yo seguí mi camino y te deje atrás, creo que seras un muy buen Hokage, hasta me ofreciste la oportunidad de redimirme ayudándote a reconstruir Konoha, volviendo a la aldea pero ya no pertenezco a ese lugar…yo me convertí en un vengador…yo no tengo sueños…ya no siento nada…ya no tengo segundas oportunidades…ya no veo la luz y esto es casi literal… yo decidi no tener un lugar al que llamar hogar para poder regresar y es que no quiero compartir este infierno con nadie, desde mi nacimiento fue maldecido y moriré como tal, por que yo… soy una escoria

Patético! La autocompasión es patética no la soporto y me asqueo de las emociones inútiles y estùpidas que se me adhieren al cuerpo...

.Me he escondido del mundo…vivo junto a un río y una cascada, mucha vegetación y estoy rodeado de bosques, en una cabaña en la cual vivo "mis últimos días", eso sueña muy extraño viniendo de una persona de 18 años, pero el desgaste de mis ojos es demasiado y su luz pronto se extinguirá de forma permanente, creo que no podré reconstruir mi clan, la devastación de la guerra se hace notar, no hay ánimos de una relación de "conveniencia" para la procreación, ya que por supuesto, no amo ni amare a nadie jamás, alguien de un corazón como el mío, jamás sentirá esa clase de sentimientos.

En este lugar puedo encontrar la paz que no encuentro en mi mismo, además, no pasan muchas personas por aquí, eso me agrada; mi memoria muchas veces me atormenta, y es que una persona que ha vivido lo mismo que yo, jamás vuelve a ser la misma, hay cosas que no se olvidaran jamás, son las heridas del alma con las que tienes que aprender a convivir, y en mi caso, son mis únicas compañeras, manifestándose en mis pesadillas o en las alucinaciones que me provoca el MS, a estas alturas, solo sobrevivo.

Me mantengo cazando animales y viviendo de una manera muy "rustica", hace mucho deje atrás las comodidades y estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de vida. A unos kilómetros hay un pequeño pueblo empobrecido debido a la guerra, por lo cual, bandidos de mala clase se dedican a saquearlo; a las afueras del pueblo hay una serie de granjas no muy grandes, hace unos meses, cuando me encontraba cazando encontré a dos imbèciles tratando de robar a una muchacha y su carreta, me pareció una oportunidad estupenda para golpear a alguien, hace mucho que no lo hacia, cuando la paliza termino, la chica me trato de compensar con un poco de fruta, pero no las acepte, no quería dar una impresión equivocada y si las aceptaba contribuiría a esa mala impresión, así que solo la mire con frialdad y le pedí que se largara. Se que averiguò donde vivo y viene muy seguido a observarme mientras estoy a orillas del río entrenando, y cuando finjo estar lejos para saber el porque de su comportamiento, deja un poco de frutas y verduras y se me marcha…no negare que me es de gran ayuda, pero no quiero a nadie a mi alrededor, por suerte no es otra histérica acosándome, por lo menos se limita a evitar encontrarse conmigo y mantiene su distancia.

El grupo Taka fue disuelto después de que Juugo y Karin murieran, y como Suigetsu no es capaz de estar quieto y se convirtió en algo como "asesino a sueldo" mientras yo quería un poco de relativa paz, pero aun así siguo entrenando…esperando a que la muerte venga a por mi, se que no tendré que esperar por mucho, se que mi cuerpo sufre un desgaste que se acrecenta cada día, puedo sentirlo, así que solo me limito a esperar.

* * *

el titulo esta inspirado en una cancion que me gusta mucho de LIFEHOUSE

acepto cualquier tipo de comentario y colaboraciones...espero pronto subir el 2º capi...matta ne


	2. comienzos y finales

Segundo capi de mi fic...notaran ciertas similitudes con un clan de ojitos negros xD...pero me parecio buena idea plantear la historia con ciertas similitudes

las 2 bestias que elegi, lo hice basandome en la personalidad de c/u y en como se verian en escena, de todas formas las sugerencias son siemrpe bienvenidas

gracias por mis primeros review, me emociono verlos, hice cortito el capi para no dar lata pero este es mas largo

_-cuando narra algún recuerdo_

espero que lo disfruten y sea de su agrado

y claro que los personajes le perteneces al maestro Kishimoto (esta frase la he visto en muchos fics asi que como soy nueva la colocare para que no me demandes por plagio o algo aajajjaja)

_comienzos y finales_

Pov. Hinata

El sol brilla como nunca hoy, me gustan los días de primaveral temperatura, solía disfrutarlos mucho. Estoy a 8 meses de cumplir los 18 años y oto-san me hablara del "futuro del clan" y de lo inadecuada que soy para el cargo, a pesar del tiempo, las desgracias que han ocurrido y lo mucho que he mejorado, sigue con esa actitud. Y es que es curioso como han ocurrido las cosas, después de todo, ya no me queda nada, todos los que yo apreciaba y me apreciaban se han ido, aunque en apariencia estén aquí…yo sigo siendo débil, introvertida y tímida, no quiero ser parte de nada, ni ser cabeza de ningún clan y me apena muchísimo que las cosas sean así, y por si fuera poco, no se me permite renunciar a ese derecho, y si pudiera hacerlo mi padre no me lo permitiría, me pregunto cual es el proposito para mi a seguir ¿seguir los deseos de otros?¿de que me ha servido tratar de mejorar si las cosas no mejoraran jamas?.

He salido de casa después de recibir los rutinarios y matutinos regaños de oto-san, no tiene razón en todo lo que dice pero yo solo quiero complacerlo, ya casi ni siquiera me importa, pero aun así quisiera ganar su reconocimiento y que me aprecie, seria el sol de mi existencia…así como alguna vez quise que me apreciara él…Naruto-Kun…se ha vuelto tan fuerte como siempre quiso ser, estos años, entrene duro para poder alcanzarlo y confesarle mis sentimientos, aunque no paso como esperaba, ya que casi me matan, pero aun así, logre decirle lo que hace mucho llevaba en mi corazón, aunque el no pudo corresponderme, me senti muy feliz de que me considerara, y al fin, me notara;

A medida que paso el tiempo, el y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, pero el jamás llego a tener ojos para mi, estaba demasiado enamorado Sakura-Chan, ya lo sabia, pero debía intentarlo, actualmente están juntos, muy pronto se casaran, y ya no tendré ninguna oportunidad, bueno nunca la tuve; Naruto-Kun cumplió con su promesa, hablo con el clan y logro suprimir el sello de sumisión, aunque los del consejo accedieron a las peticiones del Hokage y héroe de la guerra, no dieron marcha atrás con ninguna otra "tradición", calificando su intervención como "suficiente", manteniendo, por ejemplo, diferenciación entre Souke y Bouke, argumentando la función dentro del clan de la rama secundaria; rivalidades de hermanas, diciendo que solo la mas apta se convierte en la cabeza del clan y matrimonios forzados; Naruto se disculpo conmigo por no poder hacer nada mas, creo que descubrió el lado B del puesto de Hokage, y que como tal, no tiene control absoluto de las cosas, pero para mi no puede ser mejor Hokage, realmente a cambiado mucho todo, las aldeas trabajan juntas y los países se respetan y se ven como naciones hermanas, los Jinchuurikis ya no serán recordados como bestias, sino como grandes Ninjas, los bijou serán custodiados, por las cinco naciones de manera cooperativa, ya que no pueden ser destruidos y para que no sean utilizados con fines militares denuevo, y los rencores y odios son dejados de lado, cuando un líder los llama a unirse y trabajar juntos , como hermanos y compañeros de vida.

Dentro de un mes será la boda, me ha confesado que esta muy nervioso y la vez muy melancólico, ya que siempre quiso compartir ese momento con Jiraiya-sama y con Sasuke-san, este ultimo nadie sabe donde esta, aunque Naruto si lo sabe, pero por la petición de Sasuke-san de no volver a buscarlo, no lo llamará, por lo menos tuvo el consuelo de saber que seguía siendo su amigo, y que siempre lo seria.

En cuanto a mi, la desdicha me persigue, mi padre me obliga a enfrentarme a un miembro del clan para probar mis habilidades y nada menos que a Hanabi, ella realmente merece el puesto,pero no puedo simplemente cederselo; aunque veo en sus ojos algo extraño en ella, últimamente pareciera disfrutar de las comparaciones en las que ella destaca y no logro descifrar el porque, quiero creer que ella solo quiere cumplir con su deber, pero yo me niego a enfrentarla, ya no de cobarde, se que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme a ella, pero me prometí jamás dar pie a rivalidades con mi hermanita, además, es ya casi lo unico que me va quedando en este mundo, y es a lo único que me aferro y el alivio al dolor en mi pecho.

Esto es así desde aquella misión después de la guerra, en la que Neji-niisan…murió…y desde ese día me he sentido aun mas sola, pasaron muchos años en los que mi nii-san me tuvo rencor, Naruto-Kun me devolvió a mi guardián y a mi primo, al principio, aun se mostraba distante, pero poco a poco logramos acercarnos, y ambos crecimos, pero esta vez, crecimos como personas y como ninjas…juntos.

Solo con nii-san me sentia acompañada, simpre he añorado a mi Oka-san y cuando al fin nii-san y yo nos entendimos, ese lugar lo tomo èl, oto-san jamás se acerco a mi de una manera calida, sino que solo para asegurarse que cumpliera con los estándares del clan, ahora sigo mi camino con la valentía que èl me enseño y atesorare cada cosa que aprendimos, pero cuando pienso en lo que sucedió me entran un montón de dudas, sobre las circunstancias en las que nii-san murió, el era realmente fuerte y todo fue muy extraño.

Cuando la guerra Ninja comenzó, Naruto se hizo extremadamente fuerte, controlo las técnicas del 4º y entreno con Killer bee-sama, convirtiéndose en un jinchuuriki perfecto, mientras que nosotros, nos quedábamos atrás, muchos de nuestros amigos cayeron en batalla y Naruto creía tener toda la responsabilidad; así que averigüe un poco mas acerca de las técnicas de mi clan, tenia que hacerme mas fuerte; entré al dojo de los ancestros y encontré pergaminos que versaban sobre habilidades que solo los Hyuga llegaron a poseer, los "tome prestados", ya que la mayoría eran calificadas como técnicas prohibidas y comencé mi entrenamiento, pero esas técnicas no estaban echas para entrenar solo, sino con un sensei o un compañero y acudí a Neji-niisan; el y yo entrenamos día y noche, esto a escondidas de todo el mundo, nadie podía enterarse de mi "hazaña", aunque Neji estaba complacido sobre mi nueva actitud, hasta conseguí seguridad en mi misma para dejar de tartamudear tanto, aunque no del todo, al fin y al cabo, sigo siendo yo.

Entre las muchas materias que aparecían en los pergaminos, como formas de controlar y distribuir chakra de una manera increíble, nuevas clases de taijutsu, manejo de armas, Neji se especializó en manejo de Tonfa y yo en el uso de sais y nunte, habia además, algo que solo Neji-niisan y yo logramos hacer, fuimos los primeros Hyugas desde los inicios de la aldea en hacer ese jutsu, diseñado para que dos personas del mismo poder y habilidad lo realicen de manera simultanea, y por separado, si se llegaba a controlar bien; era una invocación, de dos bestias que únicamente hacen el pacto de sangre con los Hyuga, dos de cuatro bestias legendarias, es un jutsu que requiere coordinación y mucho chackra al principio, y a medida que se va controlando, la coordinación pasa a 2º plano y se puede hacer de manera individual; las bestias que logramos invocar neji y yo son Seiryu, el dragón legendario azul y Byakko , el tigre blanco respectivamente, estarán ligados a nosotros hasta el día de nuestra muerte, como manera de sellar el pacto se coloca una marca entre el final del cuello y el comienzo de la espalda, así, solo nosotros podemos invocarlos, son realmente alucinantes, imponentes y enormes, Byakko-sama tiene el pelaje blanco como nieve y sus lineas bien definidas, tiene un par de alas de halcón preciosas y tiene los ojos de un hermoso dorado y el kanji "guardián del Oeste" en una gema en su pecho, mientras que Seiryu-sama era un dragon muy imponente, de un color azul marino y sus escamas resplandecían en un azul eléctrico, tenia dos largos cuernos en la cabeza inclinados hacia atrás,tenia 5 garras que se veian muy afiladas, sus ojos eran del mismo dorado y tenia las mismas hermosas y enormes alas de halcon que Byakko-sama, y el kanji "guardian del este" en su pecho, y un porte muy elegante y ergido, al verlo pense que era perfecto para Neji-niisan; nos explicaron que la invocación era tan escasa ya que las almas de las personas que realizan deben ser de su agrado y que ellos al ser invocados y solo en ese momento, nos prestaban su chackra, me pregunte mentalmente cual era la diferencia entre los bijou y ellos, y Byakko-sama contesto dentro de mi cabeza que ellos solo aparecían en tiempos de necesidad, ellos nos brindaran su chackra solo al ser invocados y ellos elegían a un compañero, no a un contenedor, debido a que serán nuestros acompañantes el resto de nuestras vidas y solo para nosotros en esta generación, hasta que sientan que son necesitados otra vez.

Como un valor agregado, la "exclusividad" te brinda habilidades que nunca pensaste posible, a mi Byakko me ayudo a mejorar considerablemente mi velocidad, casi o mas que la de Lee y me enseño a usar el viento además del agua y la tierra; Neji recibió su pago y su poder de ataque y defensa aumento el doble y la utilización de elementos para el aumento mucho mas que la mía; ellos nos hicieron jurar luchar como compañeros y ellos juraron acompañarnos y ayudarnos cuando los necesitáramos, pero a cambio, tomarían un poco de nuestra vida, cuando los trajéramos a este mundo, al aceptar, pusieron su marca en nosotros.

Nii-san y yo, luchamos juntos muchas veces, pero siempre tratamos de evitar su invocación, las habilidades extras eran permanentes, pero invocarlos nos hubiera puesto en evidencia absoluta, aunque muchos Hyuga sospechaban acerca de nuestro "entrenamiento rutinario", nadie sabia con certeza como fue.

En una sola ocasión los invocamos, fue en la última batalla contra Madara, por suerte no había ningún Hyuga en ese momento allí. Era nuestro último recurso y preparamos el camino para que Naruto-kun le diera el golpe final, todos nos preguntaron de donde los sacamos, Naruto sobre todo, pero les rogamos que no dijeran una palabra jamás, luego quedamos inconscientes dos semana, aun con los cuidados de Sakura-Chan y Tsunade-sama, ese era el precio a pagar luego. Pero aunque todo esto suene muy increíble, y a pesar de que fui yo quien tomo la iniciativa de entrenar, nunca pude controlar la invocación cono niisan; una vez coordinados y con entrenamiento podria invocar Byakko sin Neji, pero falle tambien en esto, sin niisan no podia invocarlo, el requerimiento de chacra era enorme, brutal y después te quedas en cero, la sensación de cansancio posterior, es indescriptible, en la ocasión que los invocamos, solo lo pude hacer con niisan, de lo contrario, hubiera fracasado, como en la mayoría de las cosas; aunque mejore mucho no fue suficiente ya que dentro de todo lo que debí haber mejorado, otra vez fui mediocre.

Luego de la batalla con Madara, cuando desperté, a las dos semanas, me encontré con que nii-san estuvo a punto de morir, Sakura-Chan, vino a hablar conmigo sobre que era ese extraño sello que mi primo y yo teníamos exactamente en el mismo lugar del cuerpo, sospeche que tenia que ver con la salud de nii-san, así que le dije todo, y tal como sospeche, esto era grave; el sello de que Seiryu-sama puso en mi primo le quitaba el doble de chackra y vida que a mi, debido a la marca de sumisión, al ser invocados, el sello en nuestra nuca arde, pero a Neji le arde tanto el sello como la marca en su frente, si bien el sello de sumisión no causa los efectos para los que fue impuesto (inmovilizarlo y freírle el cerebro), causa una doble sensación de ardor, y por supuesto todo lo demás, ,se hace doble, aunque el y yo llegamos a conseguir la misma fuerza para invocarlos, el se hizo el doble de fuerte que yo luego, por eso puede realizar la invocaron por si mismo, y también, le consume el doble de rápido la vida, por eso, estuvo a punto de morir. Cuando mejoro, hablamos al respecto, y con mayor razón acordamos no traerlos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Debido a eso, cuando recuerdo la misión en la que cayo, no puedo evitar sentirme dolida y confundida.

Naruto envio a Neji y a Hanabi a una aldea en el pais del Rayo, donde aun quedaban ninjas sedientos de guerra y muy peligrosos, para que fuesen detenidos, debían encontrar sus cuarteles y quienes mejor para hacerlo que los Hyuga, yo no fui enviada debido a que le rogué a Tsunade-sama, instruirme en el ninjutsu medico, y estaba en época de entrenamiento cuando surgió la mision, recuerdo haberle encargado a Neji, el especial cuidado con Hanabi, y que me perdonara por lo débil que soy, por no poder cumplir sus expectativas, ni las del clan, ni las de mi padre, y una vez mas me alentó, no tenia ni idea porque seguía pidiendo su perdón pero no podia evitarlo, e hizo algo que me dejo en shock, me abrazo muy fuerte, no podia creer que me abrazara, y luego me dijo que para el yo era su persona mas preciada, que yo era fuerte, solo debía encontrar la forma y la ocasión de demostrarlo, y que cuando volviera, volveríamos a entrenar juntos, eso me alegro mucho, pero cuando lo vi alejarse una punzada me atravesó el pecho, jamás imagine que no lo volvería a ver con vida;

_ Estaba en los campos de entrenamiento,solo sentada, habia sido una jornada agotadora con Tsunade-sama en el hospital por la mañana, y por la tarde realizabamos un entrenamiento especial, ya que le pedi que me enseñana el Ninpou, souzou-saisei (arte ninja, restauración divina), tuve la idea de aprenderlo para ver como puedo utilizar la acumulación de chackra como una ventaja para realizar por mi misma la invocación que no habia podido realizar sin nii-san,y asi crear un nuevo jutsu, pero tuve que contarle a Tsunade-sama todo, y me dijo que queria crear un jutsu muy peligroso, y que me costaria mucho; llevabamos entrenando desde hace ya mucho casi un año, y ya manejaba,jutsu de regenaracion perfectamente, ella estaba sorprendida, ya que mi rapides al aprenderlo y mi manejo era muy bueno, a ella le tomo años manejarlo, atribuimos eso a Byakko-sama y sus "regalos", a medida que avanzabamos con el entrenamiento,me confeso que durante las batallas en la guerra muchos shinobi habian utilizados jutsus prohibidos, y es que la situación lo ameritaba, y los que no murieron quedaron severamente incapacitados y dañados,asi que fueron dados de baja, esto debilitaba nuestra fuerza militar, retrasaba la recontruccion de la aldea y traía deprecion en los "ex-ninja" por lo que queria modificar de cierta forma el jutsu y enfocarlo fuera de su cuerpo, si bien yo me interese en aprenderlo por la acomulacion de chackra y mejorar mi invocaron, eso me parecio una muy buena idea, asi que los ultimos 6 meses habiamos estado avanzando en ese jutsu, para poder realizarlo tomabamos el chackra tanto del paciente como el propio acomulado, pero los efectos para el que realiza el sello son devastadores, y luego pense que se parecía mucho a las consecuencias en nii-san, y que yo no podria realizarlo o moriria, asi que seguimos investigando una manera de llevarlo a cabo, pero llegamos a la conclusión de que seria imposible, ya que no hay ser humano con tanto chackra, pense que si yo podía invocar a byakko quiza el podría ayudarnos, pero aun asi el riesgo para mi es igual de alto, podría regenerar no solo los tejidos, sino canales de chackra,si llegara a resultar, solo seria con una persona y luego moriria, un jutsu increible pero era un jutsu que solo un dios podría hacer, no una hunana inútil….como yo_

_ Sumida en mis pensamientos, recorde que habian pasado 43 dias y esa mañana desde que Hanabi y nii-san se habian ido, pero algo extraño pasaba, no tenia comunicación con ellos durante 14 dias, eso me tenia con mucha preocupación, y ese mal presentimiento comenzo aumentar;_

_El cielo comenzo a cubrise de nubes de lluvia, asi que me dirigi a la mansion, deseando el pronto regreso de mis seres queridos, al llegar al portico vi a Sakura-Chan parada ahí, ya habia comenzado a llover asi que ambas estabamos empapadas, pero ella estaba muy agitada, cuando se percato de mi presencia, se giro y me miro de una manera muy extraña, no pude descifrarla, ella se acerco a mi y mis sentidos comenzaron a abandonarme a medida que el prsentimeinto en mi pecho me punzaba otra vez, me miro a los ojos y susurro mi nombre, calmo su respiración y me pidio que la acompañara, corrimos sobre los techos hasta llegar al hospital, no sentia a lluvia mojando mi cuerpo, mi mente se desconecto del mundo, solo sentia este dolor en el pecho._

_ Al entrar me encontre con Oto-san afuera de la sala de cirugía, me pusieron al tanto de que Hanabi estaba siendo intervenida, y que ella, Neji y los dos ninjas que los acompañaban habian sido emboscados, pero lo que me debasto fue cuando alguien dijo: "solo Hanabi sobrevivió"_

"_solo Hanabi sobrevivió"_

"_solo Hanabi sobrevivió"_

"_solo Hanabi sobrevivió"_

_¡¡¡¡Neji-niisan!!!!_

* * *

gracias por leer...hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy y es que prefiero el suspenso muajajajajaaj

en los proximos capitulos pondre la cancion que me inspira para el capitulo...actualizare en cuanto pueda

matta ne


	3. dudas

aqui les dejo el 3º capitulo, estoy actualizando rapidito ya que vuelo al trabajo y no podre subir la continuacion en un tiempo, espero que sea corto...

es cuanto a las dudas sobre la chica de la que hablo sasuke, no es hinata, pero es clave para el desarrollo del fic

_narrando un recuerdo_

_**dialogo durante el recuero**_

estos personajes no son mios sino del señor masashi kishimoto

Dudas

(continuación del recuerdo)

_Me quede de pie, mirando a todos pero sin ver nada en realidad, no había ningún movimiento de mi parte, sentí a unas personas acercarse a mi a preguntar si estaba bien, no recuerdo quienes fueron, creo que Kiba-Kun, Naruto-Kun y Shino-Kun, y me percate levemente de que todos estaban ahí, pero no respondí, había un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía responder, trate de enfrentar la situación con calma, quería ver a Neji._

_-__**pu…puedo ver a nii-san…es q-que yo solo**__...-mire a Sakura-Chan y vi que en sus ojos había otra vez esa mirada, como diciendo que había algo peor, sabia, que en había fallecido pero aun así quería verlo ._

_-__**hina…bueno, Hanabi esta…muy mal y Tsunade-sensei esta atendiendo sus heridas y quemaduras**__-"¿quemaduras?" pensé en ese instante, ¿pero que fue lo que paso?- __**y **__**lamento mucho decirte esto pero…no puedes ver a Neji.**_

_Trague saliva y me obligue a preguntar- __**¿P-Por qué no pued-do vver a Neji-niisan?**__- ya casi era un susurro, quería sonar segura, pero no podía, hasta volvía tartamudear como en antaño__**- yo soy u-un Ninja medic-co t-tambien y yo…**__- pero ella me interrumpió._

_- __**Lo sè Hinata pero…no creo que en este momento sea bueno para ti ver el cadáver**__- la mire demandante, la cabeza me daba vueltas y necesitaba respuestas, se acerco mas a mi y me dijo casi al oido, poniendo una mano en mi hombro y otra en mi mejilla, como queriendo consolarme- __**el no esta en…digamos… buenas condiciones- **__preferi no seguir insistiendo, ya que sentia ganas de desmayarme, me senté en las sillas de la sala de espera, puse la mente en blanco, había muchas cosas que no entendía, y ese no era el momento para tratar de despejar dudas, mis amigos se quedaron conmigo hasta que Tsunade-sama salio de la sala de cirugía a avisarnos que Hanabi, sobreviviría, que a pesar de que sus heridas eran graves, las quemaduras eran solo superficiales, y que con terapia podría, a mas tardar un mes, volver a sus actividades normales sin ninguna cicatriz. Fue un alivio escuchar eso, pero cuando dijo: **"Hiashi-sama, por favor acompañeme a mi oficina para organizar lo del funeral"**, se desmorono mi momentaneo alivio, nii-san jamas volvería, mi primo, mi guardian…mi persona mas preciada se habia ido, denuevo perdi a quien debia protegerme y a quien yo debia proteger._

_Neji_

_Las cenizas de nii-san fueron recibidas por Oto-san, el funeral fue digno del genio Hyuga, por lo menos no hicieron la distinción del Souke y Bouke; amigos, compañeros, vecinos y conocidos vivieron a darnos el pèsame y mostraron sus respetos a Neji, yo solo estaba ahí, sentada, con una mascara de serenidad, comportándome como una Hyuga, pude ver la tristeza de Ten-Ten, no era un secreto lo que ella sentia por mi nii-san y viceversa, pero no solo había perdido a su amor, también había perdido a sus dos compañeros de equipo. El funeral acabo y el protocolo se cumplió. Entre a mi habitación, me senté en la cama, mire mi despertador pero no la hora, sè que era de noche y llovía, el tic-tac era igual a mis latidos. Me recoste encima de la cama mirando el techo, con la mente en blanco, solo escuchando el tic-tac_

_Tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac_

_No podia dormir, no recuerdo hace cuando no dormia, y cuando me puse a pensarlo, no habia llorado tampoco, no podia llorar, y no sabia por que._

_Camine por el pasillo de mi habitación, conducia al jardin y a la salida, me quede ahí mirado la lluvia, derrepente se detuvo, y se despejo, me di cuenta de que había luna llena, así que decidí dar un paseo, camine sin ir a ningún lugar por las calles de Konoha, muchos me miraban pero no me importaba, comenze a caminar cada vez mas rapido y luego a correr, hasta que las ganas de llorar comenzaron a llegar a medida que aumentaba la velocidad, sentia el aire frio en mi rostro, corri hasta que llegue a un parque, me arrodille en la base de uno de los arboléis y junto con las gruesas lagrimas, solte un sonoro solloso, ese que me guarde y siguió creciendo en mi pecho, lleve una mano a mi boca para contener mi llanto, peor no con mucho éxito, llore mucho alli, arrodillada, llore porque recien en ese instante, sentí el nuevo vacio en mi vida_

He seguido de acuerdo a como Neji le hubiera gustado que siguiera, la mejor forma de honrar a nuestros seres queridos es haciendo lo correcto, pase mucho tiempo triste por nii-san, deje un poco de lado mi entrenamiento, pero apenas me senti mejor, segui adelante, aunque por supuesto ya no era igual, seguí intentando invocar a mi Byakko-sama, para poder hablar y preguntarle unas cosas, pero era muy difícil y doloroso, ya que mis músculos se resentían de inmediato, quedando casi inmovilizada por un rato, debía perfeccionar el jutsu de Tsunade-sama a cualquier costo; en lo demás, continúe con mis ejercicios, pero este entrenamiento al ser diseñado para dos, me recuerda constantemente la ausencia de Neji, pero aun así, seguiré adelante. Pensé en revelar mi secreto a Hanabi, para que entrenara conmigo, pero, podrían llamarme egoísta, no quiero que este aquí, siento esto como lo único que aun me mantiene ligada a el, y no deseo compartirlo, no ahora.

Por supuesto mi padre es ajeno a todas mis mejoras, o a la mayoría, el considera a Hanabi mas apta, y concuerdo con el, si a actitudes y no a habilidad se refiere, pero la única manera que ella asumiera era enfrentándonos en un combate ante el consejo y el castigo para la perdedora era la deshonra y el exilio, o la muerte, quedaba al arbitrio del consejo, por supuesto no me enfrentaría a ella, es el ultimo vestigio familiar que me queda, tendré que saber endurecer mi corazón y hacer lo que se amerite, aunque no pueda, debo siquiera intentarlo, poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad, eso me enseño Neji-niisan y Naruto-Kun, debo hacerlo, es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Cuando pienso en las circuntancias en las que murio niisan, me parecen realmente extrañas, ciertamente si me emboscaran 10 ninjas, con mis nuevas habilidades, podria defenderme, y por lo que nos conto Hanabi a ellos los emboscaron 7, Neji-niisan era mas fuerte que yo, entonces, ¿Cómo es que pudieron asesinarlo?; por otro lado, esta el informe de la autopsia de Neji, en el se informaba que habia recibido un gran daño por armas filosas y que su cuerpo habia sido completamente calcinado debido a técnicas Katon, obligando a los ninjas forenses asegurarse de que se trataba de nii-san por sus piezas dentales…suerte que no insistí en verlo…al final del informe decia que el cadáver conservaba sus globos oculares, asi que en resumen mis dudas son:

¿Cómo es que pudieron asesinar a Neji a pesar de su habilidad?

¿Qué tan bajo tenia su guardia para que pudieran sorprenderlo de esa manera?

¿Por qué emboscarlos y prácticamente desaparecer el cuerpo sin tomar sus ojos? ¿No es ese el valor de un Hyuga?

¿Por qué no acudió a Seiryu? ¿Tanto temía ponerse en evidencia ante Hanabi que prefirió morir?

¿Estarían los shinobis del país del rayo involucrados directamente? ¿Acaso era un plan para poder atacarlos? ¿La misión era una farsa? Pero podria haber sido enviados otros ninja, ¿entonces por que?

Esta ultima duda, rondaba en la cabeza de Naruto y en las del clan, después de todo, nii-san era un genio, su muerte debia ser investigada; tomando como base la descripción de Hanabi, comenzaron a buscar a sus emboscadores, un mes después del funeral, nos informaron que sus cadáveres aparecieron en mismas condiciones que las de Neji. Esto solo aumento mis dudas.

Naruto no quizo indagar mas en el tema de manera "oficial", los tratos de paz entre las aldeas, habían costado demasiada sangre para romperlos sin pruebas, pero de manera extraoficial siguió tratando de averiguar que fue lo que paso.

Mi padre me informo sobre la impaciencia del consejo para que yo contraiga nupcias apenas cumpla la edad necesaria, después de que Naruto me hiciera ver que nunca podríamos ser mas que amigos, no me importo mucho si me casaba o no.

A pesar de que Naruto se había convertido en un amigo muy especial para mi, que habia intervenido en el clan para mejorar las cosas, aunque yo me haya hecho un poco mas fuerte, sigo sintiéndome enjaulada, sola y sin saber hacia donde ir, que razón mueve mis acciones, la verdad no tenia ninguna; intento seguir solo por mi misma y me repito que tengo a mis amigos kiba-kun, shino-kun, y naruto-kun, pero todos ellos tienen una vida aparte de con quien compartir la suya, en cambio yo no, sigo sola al final del día, sin una ilusión y sin chispa, sabia que apenas cumpliera 18 el consejo arreglaría mi matrimonio con algún Ninja "digno" y me casarían, podría gritar en el altar o en la fiesta y nadie me escucharía, engendrare hijos que a su vez se verán atrapados en los estándares de este clan y sus hijos también y los hijos de sus hijos, podía ver el resto de mi vida como una monótona cinta de cine antiguo, sin poder hacer nada. Siguo entrenando con Tsunade-sama, sigo tratando de mejorar para traer a Byakko por mi misma y despejar mis dudas, pero me siento tan innecesaria. ¿Habrá un lugar en este mundo al cual pueda acudir y sentirme feliz, necesitada y protegida? ¿Tendré un motivo para luchar?

* * *

gracias por leer...se que tal vez voy muy rapido quiero dejar la mayor cantidad de capis antes de irme

prometi Play list...asi que aqui esta la cancion: MAD WORL (Michael Andrew) es muy triste la melodia y la letra, pero me inspiro para este capi

ojala les haya gustado...agradesco siempre sus review son de mucha ayuda


	4. Prefacio

actualizando el 4 capi...ojala les guste...

_ilusion de sasuke_

_**"dialogo en la ilusion de sasuke"**_

**_"dialogo en la ilusion"_**

_"recuerdos"_

_**"diálogos en los recuerdos"**_

Prefacio

Pov. Sasuke:

Entrenando junto al río me di cuenta de que aquella extraña chica esta denuevo de pie, mirándome, no creo que quiera hablarme, ya lo habría hecho, solo pareciera venir a ver si aun sigo aquí, eso es extraño; yo finjo no saber que esta ahí, y sigo como si nada; en el tiempo que ella lleva trayéndome diversas frutas y verduras, que imagino cultiva en su granja debido a la gran variedad, me he alimentado mucho mejor, nunca le diré que estoy agradecido de eso, ni me acercare a cruzar palabras con ella, pero aprecio el gesto, estos últimos años han modificado mi carácter, bueno solo un poco, aun sigo prefiriendo estar solo, es mejor estar así.

Después de almorzar, me dedique a meditar un poco, es importante para mi, ya que debido a las malditas alucinaciones que padezco, encontrar estabilidad mental es relajante, y alivia mis dolores de cabeza.

Al terminar, me pongo de pie, pero nuevo siento esa sensación, mi MS se activa sin que yo lo quiera, mis ojos comienzan a sangrar y mi infierno comienza.

"_Veo a Itachi, de pie, vestido como la noche en que asesino a todo el clan, pero puedo ver a otro Itachi detrás de el, es como si su alma no estuviera en su cuerpo, y este actuara por si solo, vi como desenvaina y comenzaba a recorrer las casas y acabar con todos en ellas, miro el alma de mi hermano que a su vez esta mirando como su cuerpo hace su trabajo, cierra los ojos y comienza a llorar, cada grito ahogado de una victima es una lagrima nueva, quiero hablarle pero no puedo, estoy mudo, mi cuerpo junto con estar paralizado, comienza a arder. Itachi continúa, hasta que llega a nuestra casa, y antes de asesinar a nuestros padres el alma de Itachi se posiciona justo detrás, y se arranca los ojos, esto me llena de dolor, no quiero ver eso pero no puedo cerrarlos ojos ni mirar hacia otro lado. Ahora las lagrimas de mi hermano son de sangre. Levanta su espada y les susurra, "los amo" y así termina su trabajo. Se queda en la misma posición. Hasta que me veo a mi mismo, llegar, cada pregunta que le hago, su cuerpo responde fríamente, pero puedo oír los sollozos de su alma, y la sangre que sale de sus ojos, en ese instante, Itachi me mentía, y yo no pude verlo._

"_**¡perdóname hermano!...¡no quiero ver esto!...por favor"**__-al fin consigo gritar, mi tortura es revivir el dolor de mi hermano una y otra vez._

_La escena cambia, puedo verme a mi mismo, cuando al fin tuve a Itachi frente a frente, ese dia que fue por Naruto. Otra vez, al ver en mis ojos odio hacia el, el alma de mi hermano sangraba. Cuando me golpeaba y me hablaba con tanto desprecio, su alma caía al suelo__**-"¿por que no me lo dijiste?...somos hermanos, debiste habérmelo contado…yo quería morir contigo"**__- le grito, pero el no me escuchaba, seguí ahí. _

_**-"¡tu me odias Sasuke! Me envidiabas, mientras que yo solo quería protegerte"**__-mi hermano se para frente a mi y me grita estas palabras__**-"yo te amaba Sasuke"**_

_**-"basta Itachi por favor, yo no sabia lo que tu…"**_

"_**Tu NO quisiste ver, me odiaste a pesar de que yo sacrifique todo por ti, te dejaste manipular por Madara e ignoraste mi voluntad, no me honraste"**_

"_**no podía hacer lo que tu querías que hiciera…¡no podía perdonarlos!**_

"_**¿eres un vengador?**_

"_**si"**_

"_**mira lo que te ha traidor la venganza, solo errores, y por ellos, morirás solo"**_

_Entonces las imágenes de los últimos momentos de mis padres y de Itachi pasaban frente a mi, yo diciendo que le odiaba, yo envidiandole, yo asesinándolo, mi hermano muriendo frente a mi con una sonrisa, yo traicionando a mi aldea, a mis amigos y a Naruto, traicionando la memoria de mis padres, yo traicionando a todos. Hasta que ya no hay nada…_

"_**¡no quiero estar solo! ¡Madre, padre, hermano, Naruto!"**__-grito en la nada, cierro mis ojos, parecieran que me saldrán por la nuca y por las cuencas de mi cráneo, el dolor es intenso y puedo sentir como mi cara se cubre del liquido rojo._

"_**ya no eres mi hijo ¡me avergüenzas!"**__- la inconfundible voz de mi padre me hace buscar su figura por todos lados, lo encuentro junto a la de mi madre, de Itachi y de Naruto, pero no tienen rostro, solo escucho su voz__**-"Tu padre siempre me hablaba de ti ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a tu hermano?"**__- me dice con tristeza mi madre_

"_**Mama, Papa…llevenme con ustedes, se los suplico"**_

**"**_**¿Por qué despreciaste mi amistad? yo siempre quize encontrarte ¿Por qué no me quieres cerca?"**_

"_**Naruto**__…__** Ya no quiero sentirme así**__"_

_Hay ninjas atacándome, se aprovechan de que estoy en malas condiciones, siento como si las células del cuerpo me fueran a reventar una por una, es insoportable, mi cabeza arde, no se donde es arriba o abajo; comienzo a esquivar los ataques de esos ninjas, no los conozco, pero ellos me atacan, en la oscuridad absoluta intento defenderme, realizo un Chidori Nagashi, caen y vuelen a levantarse…es que acaso esto… ¿no acabara jamás?_

(En Konoha)

pov. Hinata

-Hina-chaaan!!-gritaba una rubia tratando de alcanzarme

-buenos días, Ino-Chan- sonrío de la manera mas sincera que puedo, desde hace mucho ya no me nacía sonreír.

-que increíble que esa frentona se vaya a casar antes que yo, solo faltan 2 semanas, la vida es muy extraña ¿no?- me dice con aire de frustración muy cómico, aunque se que en el fondo esta muy feliz por su amiga- ¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Estas así, por la boda de Sakura?...no me digas que tu aun…

-no, por supuesto que no sigo enamorada de Naruto-Kun, yo le quiero mucho y me alegra que pueda ser feliz junto a la mujer que ama.-dije con toda sinceridad -además, voy a ver a Sakura-Chan a su departamento para darle mi regalo de bodas.

-¡cielos! Eres una muy buena persona Hinata, pero dime… ¿Qué vas a regalarles? – me dijo con clara curiosidad

-no creo que deba decirlo, es que…me da vergüenza- me sonroje completamente, esa parte de mi seguía igual.

-vamos, vamos, que ya no resisto, anda, no seas mala - me dijo suplicándome, con una sonrisa en su rostro- quedara entre nosotras, lo prometo- levanto su mano de manera solemne, Ino siempre me divierte con su dinámica manera de ser, así que decidí recompensarla

-esta bien pero te dejo en claro que la idea no fue mía, sino de Hanabi ¿OK?...aunque también me pareció buena idea así que…- sacudió la cabeza de manera afirmativa y le mostré un sobre - es esto

-¿un sobre? Hinata…eso es un MUY mal regalo- me dijo decepcionada

-no es solo un sobre, es lo que contiene el sobre ¿ves ese símbolo? -asintió y lo quedo mirando unos segundos - ¿ya sabes que es?

-¡no puede ser! Ese es… ¡son unos pasajes en crucero! -dijo emocionada, eso si que me saco una sonrisa, su cara estaba muy iluminada- eres la amiga mas generosa del mundo ¿y por cuanto tiempo son?

- seis meses, todo pagado - dije bajito, nunca me gusto presumir de la fortuna Hyuga, y me avergonzaba el derroche, como a mi pequeña hermana, ella si que gastaba, de hecho ella los compro; cuando Hanabi le propuso esta idea a Oto-san pensé que se opondría, pero ella le dijo que se trataba de boda del Hokage y los Hyuga tenían que destacar, además era un héroe, y una persona apreciada para la aldea, así que papá estuvo de acuerdo, yo solo le pedí entregárselo antes, excusándome que era para que no tuvieran que gastar dinero reservando otro lugar, la verdad quería ahorrarme el bochorno, además el clan le dará otro regalo en nombre de todos - me pareció que era buena idea, Naruto y Sakura trabajan mucho, se merecen un buen descanso, Hanabi escogió la línea y el tiempo, pensé que a Naruto le parecería exagerado, así que hablamos con Tsunade-sama para que lo reemplazara y el se fuera mas tranquilo. Los jefes de los clanes de la aldea ya están al tanto, mi padre hablo con ellos, Naruto no podrá negarse, los últimos detalles los están arreglando Hanabi y Tsunade-sama.-

- Hanabi ha estado muy animada al parecer- dijo Ino un poco extrañada, y la verdad es que al principio ver ese cambio de actitud después de la muerte de Neji era muy extraño y contradictorio, últimamente había hecho mucho contacto con mi "circulo social", pero en casa no era lo mismo, era aun mas cortante que antes, era como si esperara algo...o algo así.

-si, lo se, a mi también me extraño, ha cambiado un poco su actitud, pero es mi hermanita y quisiera que nuestra relación mejorara.

-bueno Hinata, tengo que irme, dile a Sakura que pase por la tienda después para ver lo de las flores.- se despidió alejándose y moviendo su brazo.

-le diré, hasta pronto

Camine hasta donde vivía Sakura-Chan, sentía el rubor en mis pómulos, pero tenia que entregar el regalo, así contribuiría un poco a su felicidad; subí hasta su departamento y toque el timbre, Naruto abrió la puerta.

-¡hola Hinata! Ven pasa- me jalo hacia adentro y me ofreció sentarme en el sofá- y ¿Cómo has estado?

-pues, bien, gracias… ¿esta Sakura-Chan?-

-¡estoy en cocina, Hina-Chan!- grito desde ese lugar, salio rápidamente y se sentó frente a mi- aquí estoy Hina, ¿necesitas hablar conmigo? Digo…para mandar a Naruto fuera y tener una charla privada - dijo mirando sobre el hombro a Naruto detrás de ella

-nee, Sakura, yo también soy su amigo y puedo escuchar ¿verdad Hinata?- dijo posesionándose a mi lado como buscando tener la razón

-emm… de hecho quisiera hablar con ambos- me miraron interrogantes, creo que la expresión de mi rostro fue muy seria - no se preocupen es sobre el matrimonio -aun me miraba interrogantes - yo venia a entregarles su regalo de Bodas -extendí a Naruto el sobre, quien lo tomo y fue a sentarse junto a Sakura -por favor acéptenlo, es con mucho cariño- Ambos se miraron y Naruto saco los pasajes tenían sus nombres, beneficios a bordos y detalles del viaje, la fecha de partida era dos días después de la boda, ya que tendrían que ir hasta el puerto en el País de las Olas para abordar. Naruto de Golpe se puso de pie

- Hinata, no podemos aceptarlo, esto debe haberte costado una fortuna, no puedo yo…-pero no lo deje continuar.

-No te preocupes, no costo tanto, además quiero que tengan los recuerdos más bonitos que puedan, por favor no lo desprecies, herirías mis sentimientos-.

- no es despreciarlo, pero es que…yo…-Sakura extendió su mano para tocar el antebrazo de Naruto, quien la miro y luego volvió a sentarse. Ella me miro y me dijo

- Estamos muy felices y agradecidos Hina, es muy generoso de tu parte, y por supuesto aceptamos tan hermoso presente.

- gracias Sakura-Chan - dije ya un poco mas tranquila, ella me miro de una manera muy dulce, me hacia muy feliz que hubieran aceptado

-pero Sakura…el viaje es por…6 meses y bueno yo soy el Hokage -decía Naruto con preocupación

-no te preocupes - dije con una sonrisa - ya hablamos con Tsunade-sama acerca de tomar tu lugar en el tiempo que estés fuera, claro si tu aceptas, los jefes de los demás clanes están de acuerdo, tenemos todo cubierto.

-pues…si es así, muchas gracias Hina- se levanto y me dio un apretado abrazo, mientras Sakura me sonreía, yo solo le devolví la sonrisa, cuando Naruto me soltó, me dispuse a retirarme- bueno yo tengo que irme así que nos vemos en otra ocasión- me puse de pie e hice una reverencia

- OK, y otra vez, muchas gracias-me dice Sakura, dándome un calido abrazo

-de nada, hasta luego- Naruto me acompaño hasta la puerta pero antes de llegar me gire hacia Sakura - ah…se me olvidaba…Ino dijo que por favor pasaras por la tienda de flores cuando puedas- me agradeció y seguí hasta la puerta, donde Naruto me hablo.

-Hinata yo…quería agradecer tu gentileza con nosotros - me miraba fijamente y serio, de manera fraternal y cariñosa, percibí también un poco de preocupación así que le sonreí lo mejor que pude

-no te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia para mi, el regalo es con todo mi afecto en serio, se que fue algo apresurado pero no quería que ustedes reservaran algún lugar y después no pudieran…-pero el me interrumpió

-no me refería a eso, la verdad yo te quiero mucho Hina, nunca te lastimaría, eres una mujer muy buena, tierna, amable y muy linda además, yo te aprecio y quiero pedirte perdón por…-

-¡no! Por favor, no me pidas perdón, yo no estoy sufriendo por la boda, así que no hay nada que perdonar- mire fijamente esos ojos, al fin tenia el valor de mirarlo sin titubear y mantener su mirada, el era el amor de mi infancia, derrepente vinieron a mi mente todas las veces que me desmayaba por el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca. Pero su mano en mi mejilla me saco de mis cavilaciones

-se que hay algo que te entristece, no eres muy buena ocultando tus sentimientos, ya sabes que soy muy distraído pero tu me hiciste ver lo importante que es estar atento a los sentimientos de las personas que nos aprecian y que apreciamos…¿Qué pasa, Hina?

No sabia que responder, ¿debía decirle que la próxima boda seria en dos meses y justo seria la mía? ¿Debía decirle lo infeliz que me sentía al casarme sin amor, sino que solo por conveniencia y con un desconocido? ¿Debía acaso empañar su felicidad con mi mala suerte? Y que peor aun, el no estaría ahí, aunque eso lo agradecía, no quería testigos, cada vez mi invisible jaula que me mantenía cautiva en este clan, se hacia mas pequeña. De seguro cuando volviera hablaríamos, aunque ya fuera tarde, ahora necesita estar completamente tranquilo. Puse mi mano sobre la suya que aun estaba en mi mejilla.

-no es nada importante Naruto-Kun, pero cuando regreses quiero ver muchas fotografías de los lugares que visiten.

-por supuesto Hina-Chan - y me sonrío de manera muy amplia, de esas sonrisas que te contagian, así que se la devolví.

-bueno, hasta pronto- comencé a alejarme cuando Naruto tomo una de mis manos y me gire a ver que sucedía

- Hinata ¿puedo decirte algo?

-por supuesto, puedes decirme lo que sea Naruto-Kun

- no se la razón por la que tu mirada esta tan triste o porque ya no eres tan radiante como antes, pero si hay algo que no quieras hacer, simplemente no lo hagas, las personas siempre están atadas a las limitaciones de las leyes o imposiciones externas, por eso Hina, la única libertad real de los seres humanos es el poder de decidir como vivir su vida, sin que nadie decida por nosotros, solo así puedes ser verdaderamente libre -sus palabras me dejaron helada, sus palabras fueron el consejo que jamás espere escuchar, pero me quedaron grabadas en mi mente.

-gracias Naruto –fue todo lo que pude decir y me fui

(Dentro del departamento de Sakura)

Una Sakura preocupada estaba parada en el pasillo que conectaba la cocina con el living, miro a Naruto y pregunto

- No te dijo lo que le ocurría ¿verdad?

- no, ya conoces a Hinata, el matrimonio será casi dos meses después de la nuestra –Naruto comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia los sofá con al vista en el piso, como meditando la situación, luego se sitúo junto a los sofá - los del consejo del clan Hyuga adelantaron la boda como medida de presión para ella, es imposible que nombren a Hanabi como heredera perteneciéndole el derecho de sucesión a Hinata, para nadie es secreto que ella no les agrada y si no acepta las imposiciones del consejo será severamente castigada ; no se mucho acerca del lugar de donde proviene el "afortunado", solo se que es de una pequeña aldea emprendedora que fue neutral durante la guerra, de las montañas en la Tierra de las Cascadas, por allá se especializan en venenos, debido a raras plantas que crecen en esas tierras, y en utilización de técnicas Katon, además alrededor hay pueblos muy pequeños, que muchos ni siquiera aparecen en los mapas, pero aun así han prosperado y con la cual, los Hyuga habían tenido ciertas negociaciones hace ya mucho tiempo, creo que hasta antes de que naciera Hinata, pero solo ahora volvieron a tomar contacto, de hecho, con el fin de que Hinata se familiarice con su prometido, su padre me pidió enviarla a una misión en aquellas tierras, un mes antes de su boda, ya que el novio vendrá solo a casarse con ella y luego vivirán en la mansión Hyuga. Lamento tanto no poder hacer nada por ella, logre que el clan ya no hiciera uso de ese maldito sello de sumisión, pero solo a las generaciones futuras, ya que el sello es de porvida, no he hecho gran cosa por ella, ni siquiera estaremos para su boda, su regalo fue muy generoso, pero yo quería acompañarla, por eso estuve tan reacio a aceptar su presente, no entiendo porque pero me siento extraño –diciendo esto se sentó en el sofá, con la cabeza hacia atrás, Sakura fue junto a el y le abrazo por el cuello desde atrás

-Lo se, a mi me pasa lo mismo, no te atormentes con la situación, quizá tu no pudiste hacer algo dentro del clan, pero ten fe en que las cosas mejoraran de algún modo para ella, es una persona muy buena y fuerte, aunque yo también tengo un mal presentimiento, me preocupa mucho Hinata y lo digo muy en serio, pero no debes sentirte del todo responsable, has logrado lo que ningún Hokage antes, ella te apoya y te admira, siempre lo hizo y por ella debes tratar de estar bien, es una chica lista, ella tomara la decisión correcta, hay ocasiones en que debemos superar solos nuestras tormentas, mientras los que nos quieren nos alientan y apoyan, eso debemos ser para ella, como ella lo fue y lo es en estos momentos, a ella ya le ha llovido mucho, así que es hora de que salga su sol y sin dudas lo hará…o tal vez solo nos estamos sintiendo incómodos por nada, y es que no te regalan un paradisíaco viaje con tu apuesto marido todos los días – dijo lo ultimo de manera coqueta besando el cuello de su futuro marido

- tienes razón, tal vez solo es eso, aunque…extrañare la aldea- dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un pequeño puchero

-¡OH por favor! Te fuiste 2 años y medio con Jiraiya- sama, ¿Qué serán 6 mese? Además…yo me encargare de que no tengas ganas ni tiempo de extrañar nada -dijo susurrando al oído de Naruto, quien de inmediato busco abrazarla, pero ella se safo, dejándolo un poco frustrado- además piensa que si no disfrutas el regalo de Hinata, seria un desperdicio-

- ¡cierto!... suerte que ELLA nos contó un poco de sobre los sentimientos de Hina-Chan, no pensé que ELLA e Hina-Chan fueran tan unidas, es raro siempre pensé lo contrario, son muy distintas y también es raro que hablara de esa manera tan…bueno tan cálida sobre Hinata, pero sus palabras me ayudaron a aconsejarla, me pregunto por que no se lo dijo ELLA directamente- dijo estrañado- Hinata debe sentirse muy sola, sabes, si ella desdiera escaparse, no me extrañaría, la echaría de menos, pero preferiría eso a que siguiera como esta, ya que seria una decisión propia y no forzada, eso me haría muy feliz.

- a mi también, ella siempre se preocupa de los demás, si decidiera hacer algo como eso, y por ella misma, me daría mucho gusto, yo…también quiero que sea feliz, no importa donde, ella se ha ganado mi cariño y respeto-

-Mm…- Naruto comenzó a acercarse a Sakura por la espalda y le tomo la cintura- ¿sabes lo que a mi me daría mucho gusto?

- ilumíneme señor Uzumaki - dijo de manera juguetona, volteándose y pasado los brazos por el cuello de su prometido.

- pues que me diera uno de esos besos que solo usted puede darme, señorita Haruno – Inclinándose beso a su prometida de manera muy dulce pero apasionada, ella correspondía el beso con mucha emoción, entonces el al verla en ese estado y a modo de venganza por lo de hace un momento, corto el beso - y también comer eso que estas cocinando… ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre!

- ¡IDIOTA!- levantando su puño intento golpearlo, pero el lo esquivo, tomo su muñeca firmemente, la acerco a si mismo y la miro seductoramente, Sakura solo se quedo quieta

- te amo –le dijo Naruto, volviendo a besarla – yo también te amo- respondió ella, correspondiendo un mas duradero beso que el de antes.

(En la mansión Hyuga)

pov. Hinata

Definitivamente esto es un nuevo nivel de mala suerte, solo aquí en mi habitación consigo estar un poco mas en paz, me dedico nada mas que a mirar el techo y eso me relaja; me pongo a pensar en que ahora me obligaran a casarme antes de tiempo, por lo menos me dejaran verle la cara antes, el lado bueno es que su rostro se me hará un poco mas "familiar"; ya hacían dos semanas desde la noticia.

_**-"Hinata, el consejo de los 5 ancianos del clan y yo hemos acordado adelantar tu boda 3 meses antes de que cumplas la mayoría de edad"**__ – desde su posición, el autoritario tono de Oto-san no dejaba espacio a la discusión, hace mucho deje de mostrar alguna emoción frente a o ante el consejo durante sus evaluaciones y charlas sobre el liderazgo, no servia de nada, ellos lo miraban como un defecto y no se me permitía cometer tales errores, así que solo me he trasformado en el títere de sus deseos, aunque quise decir algo, no lo hice._

_**-"entendido padre"**__ -dije de manera mecánica, inclinándome para mostrar mis respetos._

_- __**" Le pedí al Hokage que se te asignara una misión en especial" **__– dijo mirándome para ver mi reacción – __**"debido a su ausencia, arreglaras los detalles de la misión con la princesa Tsunade, pero te adelanto que iras a conocer a quien se convertirá en tu esposo; el lugar a donde te dirigidas es una pequeña aldea, la familia principal del lugar tenia convenios con nuestro clan, para la mutua cooperación, pero hace algunos años, el líder y yo tuvimos unas diferencias y cortamos todo contacto, hace unos meses, su hijo y yo retomamos contacto, debido a que supe que desgraciadamente su padre murió hace muchos años, a pesar de que el es el líder de su clan, necesita tener descendencia y por lo tanto una esposa, así que tu has sido elegida como su prometida, para así limar todas las asperezas del pasado"**__- ¡genial! Soy objeto de trueque, pensé-__** "además, la aldea se vera beneficiada debido a lo que ellos podrían aportar, son una familia casi tan antigua como la nuestra, es un honor para ti unir tu vida con el" **__– luego desvío su mirada, y siguió mirando por la ventana como si nada __**–"debido a que Neji ya no esta, te acompañara Hanabi, solo irán ustedes dos, eso es todo, puedes retirarte" **__– me levante y salí del estudio. Nunca había ido a una misión con mi hermana. A sus 14 años ya era un chunin muy prometedor, se destacaba en muchos aspectos desde la academia, a veces pienso que se unirá a los AMBU, me emociona tener una misión con ella la verdad, tal vez pueda decirle lo que Neji y yo vivimos y nos acerquemos mas._

Unos golpes en la puerta de mi cuarto me sacan de mis recuerdos, me levanto de la cama y abro la puerta.

- Kiba quiere verte… ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en atender? – me pregunta Hanabi, su tono es tan parecido al de papa, además físicamente también se le parece, yo salí mas bien a mi madre. Me mira de manera inquisitiva, esperando mi respuesta – bueno como sea, ve a atenderlo – me mira y se va a su habitación

-si, muchas gracias – salgo y me dirijo a la sala de star donde esta mirando el cuadro familiar, me hace gracia su expresión, rio por lo bajo y se percata de que he llegado – en el cuadro se plasma el espíritu familiar muy bien ¿no crees?... ¿como estas Kiba-Kun?

- ¡hola Hinata! Pues muy bien…se te echa de menos durante los entrenamientos, hace mucho que ni te apareces- dijo sonriendo haciendo una escena de enfado fingido

- lo lamento, es que Tsunade-sama es…brutal - el se rie a carcajadas y vuelve la vista al cuadro

- te pareces mucho a tu madre…era muy bonita- dijo meditando, me sonroje un montón y los nervios hicieron acto de presencia en mis ya casi olvidados tartamudeos

- p-puess g-gracias – dije tratando de controlarme, el volvió a reír

- jajaja tranquila, aunque…no me gusta la extrema formalidad de la escena…bueno en fin ¿te parece si salimos a caminar un rato? Akamaru esta afuera y no me gusta eso- dijo irritado, en la mansión no le permitían entrar con el, lo que significaba que realmente quería hablar conmigo

- si claro, vamos – salimos de la mansion y Akamaru me saludo con un ladrido, acaricie su hocico y gimio contento, hace mucho no le veia, siempre con su pelaje tan bonito, Kiba-kun lo trata como si fuera su hermano – Hola Akamaru, yo tambien te extrañe mucho- comenzamos a caminar en silencio y eso era extraño de parte de Kiba - ¿ocurre algo? – pregunte después de un rato

- bueno…no lo se, es solo que hace mucho tiempo no hablamos y te he visto muy triste- acaso era tan notorio, ¡dios! Soy un libro abierto – Shino y yo estamos preocupados…aunque creo saber por que

- así que Hanabi te lo dijo ¿verdad?...si crees lo que estoy pensando estas en lo correcto-dije derrotada, el era mi amigo y necesitaba desahogarme – no le veo salido a esto Kiba

- ya lo sabia, ¡esto es una maldita tragedia griega! pero dime, y quiero que me contestes con toda sinceridad ¿tu realmente estas dispuesta ha hacerlo? Quiero decir ¿es tu deseo hacerlo?

-…no-

-entonces no lo hagas…solo serás mas infeliz de lo que eres ahora…siempre tratas de aparentar lo contrario pero no nos engañas a los que te queremos – llegamos a un parque y nos sentamos en unas bancas

-lo se…pero sabes que no hay opción

- maldición- bufo molesto- lo peor es que es cierto pero la única que puede hacer algo eres tu, siempre hay una solución Hina- dijo mirándome seriamente

- si enfrento al consejo me desterraran y no enfrentare a Hanabi…pienso y pienso y no le veo la solución…por favor dejemos de hablar de esto- le rogué, quería pensar en otra cosa

- lo siento Hinata, pero quiero que sepas que decidas lo que decidas, siempre te apoyare – me abrazo y me beso la parte superior de la cabeza

-…gracias- le dije muy bajito, pero se que me escucho – y ¿Cómo van las cosas con Hanabi? – senti como se tenso un poco, creo que no debi preguntar

- la verdad no muy bien…ha estado actuando muy diferente, no es la misma del principio, esa tierna niña que me habia enamorado, por la cual soporte los gritos de su padre cuando le pedi autorización para salir con ella, y no se la razon de su cambio- dijo un poco triste, me senti egoista al pensar solo en mis problemas

- dale tiempo…al fin y al cabo es una niña aun, y puedo entender que tenga su carácter pero ella no es mala, tal vez deberían hablarlo –dije a modo de consejo, me rei en mi interior por eso

- lo se… pero ya veremos -dijo soltando un suspiro – ve a ver a Shino, el también te extraña

- si…lo haré

- aun no entiendo por que quisiste aprender eso del Ninjutsu medico – dijo extrañado

-pues….por que quería serles de ayuda y por que tengo…otros….motivos-luche por no tartamudear y delatarme, no podía decirle que iba tras el ninjustu de Tsunade-sama para hacer una técnica que aprendí de manera clandestina – y pues se esta haciendo tarde, tengo que irme- dije para no ahondar en el tema

- si entiendo…te acompaño hasta tu casa

Caminamos hablando de un montón de cosas y luego nos despedimos en la puerta de mi casa, me despejo mucho el paseo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, me di cuenta de que ya había anochecido y había luna llena, me detuve a mirarle, suspire y me pregunte ¿Alguien te estará observando igual que yo? ¿Alguien se siente igual que yo?

(Cabaña de Sasuke)

Comienzo a estirar mis piernas, estoy en el piso boca arriba, lo se, siento la madera y se que estoy en mi cabaña, el cuerpo me duele de una manera endemoniada, odio esto; abro los ojos y y veo el techo, tiene unos agujeros y podía ver las estrellas "no otra vez", me digo a mi mismo, por lo menos no llovía, debido a mis vividas alucinaciones no puedo distinguir la realidad y ataco todo lo que este alrededor, se mueva o no, ¡que patético!; trato de levantarme y la cabeza me duele aun mas que el cuerpo, para que mencionar mis ojos, la parte delantera de mi yukata tenia sangre en la parte delantera al igual que mi rostro y estaba bastante sudado , me levante muy mareado, salí de la cabaña y me dirigí al río para limpiarme un poco; me quite la ropa; nade un poco, al salir dirigí mi vista al cielo la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, me quede mirándola, me sentí bien, estaba como hipnotizado "que estupidez" pensé luego, ¿Quién mas estaría mirado la luna?

* * *

poquito a poquito se iran acercando jijijijiji

aunque hay una traición que mi heroina ni se imagina o.O

gracias por leer...=)


	5. preparativos para la Boda

Actualizando un nuevo capi despues de unas merecidas vacaciones...he leido el manga y al parecer Karin ya no estara...predije su muerte ajajjaaj

ojala les guste _

**preparativos para la Boda**

Toda la aldea esta emocionada, se escuchan por todos lados los murmullos sobre la boda, que se pondrán para la ocasión y se dirigen a las tiendas a comprar regalos, esto será grande sin duda, aunque pensé que Naruto-Kun se casaría a lo tradicional, el prefirió casarse al estilo occidental, alquilo el mejor salón de Konoha en donde será la fiesta, pero se casaran en la montaña de los rostros Hokage, fue una sorpresa, pero eso nos pareció a todos muy…típico de Naruto-Kun, Sakura-Chan dice que eso es porque él es el Ninja nº 1 en sorprender a la gente, y ya lo creo.

Ino dijo que me eligió un vestido, que lo encontró en una oferta y compro uno para ella también, se que esta mintiendo y lo hizo porque no confiaba en mi gusto, aunque trato de agradecer su gesto, así que me dirijo a su casa para ver que es lo que me ha preparado.

Al entrar, me saluda eufórica, como siempre, escucho a su madre que también me saluda mientras me arrastra hasta su habitación, donde también estaba Ten-Ten, Temari y Sakura, esta ultima se veía realmente un poco demacrada y nerviosa, no era para menos, mañana se casaba, además a eso se le suma la verdadera parranda que organizo Ino en casa de Sakura, como despedida de soltera, mientras Kakashi-sensei estaba dándole la suya a Naruto, conociendo a su sensei, no quise ni imaginar lo que le había preparado, mientras que nosotras, je, bueno, un bailarín no es mucho, a pesar de que no me hice muy participe, por falta no tan solo de ganas, sino también de aire, ¡dios mío! ¿Puede un desconocido hacer eso frente a mujeres que jamás había visto?, la inocencia de mis ojos fue casi corrompida, pero me desmaye antes de que pudiera ver algo más que su torso, y se acercaba a mi de una forma descarada.

Al entrar Ino cierra la puerta y Sakura susurra un saludo, creo que la resaca la esta matando.

- ¡al fin llegaste Hinata!- dice Temari, que se puso de pie junto a Ten-Ten, ella se ve muy bien, se que ha estado igual o mas triste que yo por lo de nii-san, trato de no mencionarlo y sutilmente enterarme sobre su estado de animo.

- pues si…es que dude en venir, quería pasar a comprar un poco de…fruta- dije, la verdad sabia que si venia me usarían de muñeca y me pondrían un montón de atuendos que ni siquiera me gustan, aunque en algunos me he visto muy bien, pero son mis amigas y en el ultimo tiempo no hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntas, no me había percatado hasta que Ino lo menciono, así que decidí venir.

- bien Hina, aquí esta - dijo Ino desde mi espalda, mostrándome una caja blanca, supongo que esta dentro mi vestido- ¿Qué esperas? Anda pruébatelo, no seas vergonzosa, además Sakura se probará su vestido también.

- si y es que la verdad mi vestido esta muy lindo, nunca pensé que tuvieras talento de diseñador Ino cerda – dijo Sakura, tratando de salir de su nervioso estado

- pues ya lo ves frentona, soy una mujer que desborda muchos talentos a diferencia de ti – Ino no puede evitar encenderse en las discusiones con Sakura-Chan, pero creo que es su manera de demostrarse su afecto, son demasiado orgullosas para reconocer que en el fondo se quieren mucho, para nadie es un secreto, pero ellas lo prefieren así.

Un poco aparte de Ino y Sakura-Chan, yo estaba viendo el vestido que me había comprado Ino, cuando lo vi supe el porque ella me había pedido ir y nos tendríamos que probar el vestido juntas.

-ppero…qque…- me sorprendió de verdad el ver el vestido, era de color lavanda, la parte superior era tipo straples, largo y sobriamente acampanado, tenia bordados en un lavanda mas oscuro en la parte superior y el satén tenia en la parte baja diseños de ramas de cerezo florecidas y en seguida entendí.

- conociéndote como te conocemos temí que no aceptaras, pero tu me diste una gran sorpresa el otro día sin saber que yo también te tenia preparada una- me dijo Sakura-Chan acercándose a mi, luego tomo mis manos y me dijo - ¿serias tan amable de ser mi dama de honor? Quiero que todas mis amigas estén ahí ese día-.

Sakura y yo nunca fuimos muy cercanas en la academia, pero por las circunstancias que se dieron a través de los años, coincidimos y simpatizamos, debido a mi timidez no hablábamos mucho pero después que me volví alumna de Tsunade-sama pudimos conocernos mejor, aunque nunca creí estar en esta situación

- cuenta conmigo, será un agrado acompañarte a ti y a Naruto-Kun en un día tan importante

- ¡kyaaaaaaaaaa!- el grito de las chicas nos hizo saltar de sorpresa y soltamos una carcajada luego

- muy bien, ¡manos a la obra¡- Ino, Ten-Ten, Temari y yo, nos pusimos nuestros vestidos, eran idénticos y hacíamos juego con el vestido color marfil de Sakura, que era ajustado hasta las caderas y luego se volvía ancho, volviéndose de velo, de un diseño muy romántico, en la espalda se ajustaba como un corsé, se veía muy hermosa.

Después de las pruebas necesarias, nos dirigimos al departamento de Sakura donde pasaríamos la noche, y nos alistaríamos para la boda al día siguiente; la noche fue bien inquieta debido a los nervios de Sakura, hasta que Ino la obligo a dormir con un calmante, despertaría mas descansada y sin ojeras. Yo no podía dormir, miraba las estrellas sin pensar en nada, solo no tenia sueño, me dirigí hasta la cocina para beber un poco de agua, me quede mirando por la ventana hasta que alguien me hablo, al parecer no era la única que no dormía.

- deberías descansar, las damas de honor también tienen que lucir muy bien – Ino estaba de pie, observándome, se acerco a mi y también bebió agua - ¿Qué pasa, tienes insomnio?

- algo parecido, no puedo dormir – dije volviendo mi vista a las estrellas – y ¿Cuándo piensas casarte con Sai-san? – dije con una sonrisa, el pobre desde que se había hecho novio de Ino, accedía a todos sus caprichos y tenia muchos, creo que pronto también querrá casarse, no seria solo capricho, eso es muy claro, pero creo que Sai-san ni siquiera lo tiene en mente, por lo que es muy seguro que Ino sea la que le pida matrimonio, eso me causa gracia.

- bueno…es que no lo se ¡je!...he encontrado en Sai lo que siempre he querido, soy feliz solo con estar junto a el, aunque la idea de matrimonio me tienta montones así que será un tema de conversación para el y para mi- dijo tratando de ahogar la risa, al igual que yo- además pretendo quedarme con el ramo de la novia así que eso será una medida de presión.

- ya lo creo

- y… ¿tu cuando Hina-Chan? – me pregunto, note cierta vacilación en su tono, me pareció extraño, las chicas y yo hablamos de muchos temas, hasta de los mas íntimos, así que no entendía su vacilación ante una pregunta que, a pesar de que me incomodaba, no era extraña entre amigas como nosotras. Hubo un corto silencio durante mis cavilaciones, ella me miraba expectante y de pronto surgió una pregunta en mi mente ¿acaso Ino sabría de mi compromiso arreglado? Yo había evitado cualquier comentario debido a la boda de Sakura, era como empañarla con una noticia de funeral, mi funeral, así que decidí reservármelo hasta después de la boda.

- bueno…la vida nos da sorpresas ¿no? – dije para salir del paso lo mejor que pude, no quería mentirle así que creo que esa era la mejor manera de responder - ya es tarde, vamos a dormir, no querrás ojeras en esos ojos tan bonitos Ino-Chan -.

- no, claro que no, vamos – salimos rumbo a nuestra habitación, en unas horas comenzaria un gran dia.

(cabaña de sasuke)

Esta es la peor parte de todo, limpiar y reparar mis destrosos, creo que lo unico que me falta es terminar pudriendome en medio de mis propias inmundicias para que el circulo de mi miseria sea completo,, pro suerte reparar el techo no sera gran problema ya que después de mis primeros destrozos supuse que pasaria denuevo asi que me tome la molestia de comprar mucha madera, martillo y clavos, en el pueblo a unos kilómetros de aquí.

La extraña muchacha esta denuevo por los alrededores, siento su presencia, siento que me observa, debe tener unos 14 años ahora que lo pienso, es solo una niña, y se limita solo a observarme, que chica mas extraña; se queda unos minutos mientras estoy en el techo, finjo cansancio y sed y me alejo del lugar, me escondo tras unos árboles a unos metros para observar que hace, trae otra cesta con víveres y los deja cerca de mi cabaña para luego irse, a pesar de que la observo no puedo distinguir sus gestos y su rostro, eso me cayo como un balde de agua fría, estaba solo a metros y no podía distinguir las cosas, eran como manchas borrosas, eso era una señal, mi miseria pronto acabaría, apenas la presencia de la muchacha desapareció entre los árboles, sentí otra presencia, me puse en alerta y espere, hasta que escuche una voz cerca, y la reconocí de inmediato, era inconfundible para mi.

Suigetsu

-nee ¡Sasuke! Se que estas aquí sal a saludar no seas tan mal educado – estaba ya junto a la cabaña con las manos en la cintura como esperando algo. Bufe en mis adentros y desde mi posición como si nada pasara, lo mire unos segundos, seguia con la misma cara de idiota.

- ¡Hola! Ha pasado tiempo ¿pero que te has echo? ¿Te has cortado el cabello? ¿Estas más delgado? ¿Estas mas alto? ¿Quién era la muchachita? ¿Una conquista del huraño Uchiha eh? Esta bonita, aunque me parece rarita, estoy tan contento de verte - ¡Kami-sama! Es que no se cansa – creo que hablo mucho je – pues crees bien, pense – pero ya en serio, dime como has estado -

-… -

- me alegra, ¿Cómo van tus ojos? -

-…-

- lamento eso ¿puedo pasar? Tu cabaña se ve algo…¿arrasada? Asi que ¿puedo entrar?

-… -

- ¡ Gracias Sasuke! Hasta te voy a ayudar a arreglar todo esto mientras yo hablo y tu solo guardas silencio como el idiota que siempre has sido

No tenia palabras, suspire y me dirigi a continuar mi trabajo, mientras Suigetsu no cerraba el pico, me hablaba de millones de estupideces que ni siquiera queria escuchas. Comenzó a atardecer y termine mi labor, hoy en entrenamiento fue reemplazado por la maestranza, un verdadero fastidio, pero por lo menos mis "ataques" vendrían hasta dentro de dos semanas mas o menos, aunque en los últimos meses han tomado cierta distancia, y mis ojos ya no duelen tan seguido, pero al momento en que comienzo a sentir el dolor es cada vez mas intenso, el resto del tiempo no siento nada, como si se durmieran, eso era nuevo la verdad.

Bajamos del techo y nos dirigimos dentro de la cabaña, el como siempre llevo toda la conversación hasta que nose porque le puse atención mientras comiamos.

- bueno, lo que me trae por aquí es meramente la curiosidad, debido a que hace algun tiempo atrás viaje con unos tipos, bueno, yo no queria grupos y eso pero corria el rumor de que a ellos les pagaban muy bien sus "trabajitos" solo por ser ellos, asi que me encontraron y me les uni, gane mucho pero sus tacticas no iban conmigo, ellos eran del tipo fuego y yo agua, ya sabes, tenian tecnicas muy buenas y preparaban medicinas con plantas que solo crecen por aquí en estas tierras, y supe que eran originarios de aquí, pero que el señor feudal hace 15 años los había desterrado; después de un tiempo decidi seguir mi camino nuevamente, tal vez asentarme y eso, ellos me querian ofrecer una ultima mision, una chica los habia contratado para matar a un tipo de tu aldea, Konoha, de un clan importante o algo asi, yo me negue, ya habia conseguido suficiente de ellos y Konoha no es donde quiero tener problemas, pense que serias tu pero dude que regresaras ahí asi que les deje, hace unas semanas me entere que todo el grupo había sido asesinado, fue realmente sorpresivo. No pensé que moriría todo el grupo, tal vez Konoha les dio caza y los pesco y hasta ahí llegaron… ¡ah! Antes de que lo olvide traje algo para ti – yo había escuchado cada palabra sin interrupción, hasta ese momento, no pensé que me trajera algo – como dije esos tipos preparaban cosas muy extrañas, y digamos que, je bueno, me quede con unas cosas suyas, veras…es que recorde que tu estas…es decir…el problema de tus ojos y pense que quiza quieras esto – me ofrecio un pqueño frasquito con pildoras dentro y comprendi su intencion – tomate una cada cinco dias, sera como un analgesico, escuche a esos tipos decir que las hacian a base de unas plantas raras de por aquí, detiene la degenaracion de tejidos pero no los recupera, hay suficiente para los siguientes 5 meses, no se preparar mas, porque eso era un secreto de ellos, pero te ayudara ¿no? Y quisiera quedarme aquí unos dias ¿puedo verdad? – me miraba con una sonriza en su rostro, suspire

-¿cuantos? – dije de inmediato

-una semana… ¿y?-

- ya estas aquí, que mas da – dije cerrando los ojos, senti como se estiraba y vitoreaba

- que amable…me ire a dar un baño, el rio se ve muy refrescante – y salio rumbo al rio, su presencia estaria por los alrededores un buen rato.

gracias por leer y a los que me han enviado msj y reviews

hasta pronto!


	6. boda

olas...acabo de subir este capi que tenia pensado subirlo para el dia de los enamorados pero por asuntos laborales no fue posible

gracias por los reviews ojala les guste

**Boda**

La boda se llevo a cabo en la cima de la montaña donde se encuentran los rostros Hokage, fue una boda muy linda en verdad, en el momento de "puede besar a la novia" se miraron un momento y Naruto beso a Sakura con mucha energía, estuvo casi toda la ceremonia moviendo la pierna derecha, como esperando esa parte, los presentes al ver esto rompimos a reir, Naruto si que sabe como hacer una ceremonia divertida.

Luego nos dirigimos al salon donde seria la fiesta, los novios abrieron bailando el vals, luego se les unio Temari y shikamaru-Kun, no tenia pensado bailar, pero derepente Kiba tomo mi mano

-¿Me concedería esta pieza de baile hermosa señorita? – me ruboricé en el acto asentí para confirmarle y comenzamos a bailar. Me sorprendí al ver que a pesar de que sus movimientos eran algo bruscos, lo hacia bastante bien, para ser Kiba-Kun. Mire a los presentes y vi a Hanabi bailando con su elegante y orgulloso porte con un miembro del clan, paso casi rozando junto a nosotros pero ni siquiera nos miro, esto me dio una mala impresión sobre algo que pudiera haber ocurrido entre ellos, así que decidí preguntar

- Kiba-Kun…¿Hanabi y tu se han peleado o algo? Pregunte mirándole a la cara, sus expresivos gestos me dirían si algo iba mal

- ella y yo terminamos…definidamente- al juzgar por su expresión pensé que estaría un poco mas abatido o triste, conocía muy bien lo mucho que kiba-Kun quería a Hanabi como para decir esa frase así tan fresco, como si se quitara un peso de encima

- pareciera que, de cierta manera, te alivia eso ¿me equivoco?

-no…no te equivocas…es solo que – hizo una mueca melancólica y chasqueo la lengua un poco, dudoso continuo – bueno es solo que…ella ha cambiado mucho…es como si de un tiempo acá no le importara verme o continuar con la relación, ella es una chica de carácter fuerte, ya lo sabes, pero en ultimo tiempo la note mas…bueno no se como decirlo…mas ¿oscura?...no se…al principio hablábamos de todo, hasta de ti, yo siempre supe que ella y tu no se llevaban bien así que eso me dijo que en realidad ella te quiere, y eso me encantaba, pero poco a poco nuestras conversaciones parecían mas un protocolo que una charla de novios…la quise mucho y creo que en el fondo siempre tendré a Hanabi en mi corazón…pero el amor si no se cuida se muere poco a poco…eso nos paso…y me duele mucho pero ya no estoy enamorado de ella ni ella de mi…hasta he pensado…que tal vez ella nunca lo estuvo de mi como yo de ella – su rostro a medida que hablaba se iba haciendo mas triste, me dolió ver que en el fondo sufría.

- yo…no se que decir…Hanabi es una niña aun, ella a pesar de todo es muy joven y terca, y aunque no lo quiera aceptar es muy inmadura, algún día encontrara un hombre para ella y tu una maravillosa mujer

- si, lo se, gracias Hinata, eres mi mejor amiga, todo lo que deseo para ti es que seas feliz, donde sea, cuando sea y con quien sea…quiero que me prometas algo…sin importar que, quiero que si sientes que puedes alcanzar la felicidad, corras tras ella, la atrapes y no la dejes ir jamás…¿prometes que lo haras?

- lo prometo – terminamos la pieza y en seguida vino una su hermana a reclamar un baile con el, al parecer la había evitado bailando conmigo.

Sakura comenzó a llamar a todas las solteras para atrapar el hermoso ramo de flores blancas que traía, yo no quería participar pero antes de poder escabullirme me sujeto la muñeca y me llevo donde estaban todas ansiosas por atraparlo, después de recibir unos cuantos empujones note que Ino lo había atrapado, "ahora si que Sai-Kun no tiene salida", pensé y me reí en mis adentros. Después Naruto saco la liga de la pierna de Sakura para arrojarla a los solteros, y cayo justo en el vaso de champagne de Shikamaru-Kun, todos le jugaron bastantes bromas al respecto, realmente era una fiesta estupenda, veía a mi alrededor y veía mucha felicidad, las personas que no estaban ahí, las llevaríamos por siempre en nuestros corazones, seguiríamos adelante honrando su memoria y sus vidas nunca se extinguirían.

Ya había anochecido y me dirigí a la terraza que daba al jardín para sentarme y estar a solas un momento, me hubiese encantado que Nii-san estuviera con nosotros, tendría una casi agria expresión ante tanta parafernalia pero seria estupendo, cuanto le extrañaba en verdad.

- las fiesta son hechas para disfrutar, no para escabullirse fuera a suspirar hina-Chan – Naruto estaba recostado sobre el marco de los ventanales por donde había salido yo, ya se había quitado la corbata de moño que traía, se veía tan guapo con su traje de novio que le sacamos muchas fotografías, todos los que lo conocíamos pensamos que no era el.

- lo siento Naruto-Kun, es que estoy un poco cansada ¿has visto cuanto he bailado?- solté una pequeña carcajada, debido a que había bailado bastante a pesar de mi aversión a hacerlo

- sip, eres bastante buena, yo he pisado a medio mundo – río junto conmigo – pero aun no he bailado contigo Hinata – dijo dirigiéndose a mi hasta quedarme en frente y ofreciéndome su mano

- ¡oh! Lo siento, es que el novio estaba demasiado solicitado y no me di cuenta- tome su mano y me levante del pequeño sofá en el que me había sentado, hice ademán de entrar al salón pero el no se movió y tiro levemente mi mano, me volví a mirarlo y estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin soltarme dirigió su vista al cielo.

- la luna esta arrebatadoramente hermosa hoy – dirigí mi vista a la luna y asentí, luego volvió a mirarme – al igual que tu ¿me permitirías bailar un vals aquí, contigo? no te pisare – me sonrío y de nuevo solo atine a asentir con la cabeza, puso sus manos en mi cintura, yo en su cuello, y comenzamos a movernos a un imaginario y dulce compás, lo vi cerrar sus ojos y poner su barbilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza, yo cerré los míos y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, seguimos moviéndonos unos momentos así, sin decir nada, solo el y yo, cuantas veces había fantaseado estar así con el, sentir su aroma, sentir sus brazos, su respiración, solo estar así, Kiba tiene razón, cuando se ama de verdad, puede que tus sentimientos, al no ser cultivados, maticen en una manera distinta, pero siempre están ahí, en el fondo, Naruto será siempre mi gran amor, mi inocente sueño, mi fantasía, siempre lo voy a apreciar, sentí en esos instantes que fueron los únicos que nos pertenecieron solamente a el y a mi, que el también me apreciaba y me quería, que el me veía, que siempre lo haría y que me ofrecía desde el fondo de su corazón su invaluable amistad y su cariño, al igual que yo a el, después de tantos años de amor secreto por el, jamás pensé sentirme tan emocionada y encariñada con el, pero no enamorada, su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos – gracias Hinata, no hay nada en este mundo que yo pueda darte u ofrecerte para agradecerte – separo su cabeza de mi, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para mirarme.

- ¿Por qué me agradeces Naruto-Kun?

- por amarme cuando yo no lo merecía, por fijarte en mi cuando nadie lo hacia, por estar siempre apoyando en secreto

- n-no lo agradezcas, en serio, no es necesario, ya te lo dije

- lo se, lo se, solo escúchame, necesito decírtelo…después de lo que paso con Pain, bueno yo…pues en verdad me imagine una vida junto a ti, si no hubieras sido tu misma la que me hubiese dicho que me amabas, jamás lo hubiera creído, mire al futuro imaginariamente junto a ti y…¡demonios! Hubiera sido perfecto…tu, yo y niños y nietos, y amor y comida deliciosa…pero hay una droga rosa que no hubiera podido olvidar…eres para mi la segunda mujer mas importante en mi vida, y exactamente por eso no podía estar junto a ti, eres una mujer de tantos talentos, hermosa y bella, no era justo para ti el podio de segundo lugar, tu merecer el primer lugar, un corazón de un maldito afortunado en el cual tu tengas la absoluta exclusividad, que con tu suavidad y tu amor, tu y solo tu puedas llenar – al escuchar todas esas palabras, mis ojos poco a poco se fueron llenando de lagrimas, y al final llore, lo vi poner un gesto preocupado - ¿estas bien? ¡No me digas que metí la pata! No estés triste, yo no quería eso

-no, no estoy triste, solo estoy feliz, en serio, me emociona escuchar todas esas palabras de ti, es solo eso – reí al imaginar lo tonta que me veía

- bueno, je…me preocupaste…yo tengo que irme a mi luna de miel, solo venia a despedirme de ti…y p-pues yo..-q-quisiera pedirte si podría darte una c-c-cosa – parecía nervioso y contrariado, lo note medio tieso

- claro que si, adelante – dije un tanto extrañada

-emm si! Bueno...no pienses mal por favor – miro a todos lados, me apretó un poco hacia el y me miro – solo…quédate así – se acerco rápida pero delicadamente a mi y me beso, lo sentía tan suave, no apasionado ni vehemente, con cariño, con dulzura, movió sus labio y yo le seguí, era mi primer beso y lo disfrutaría, fue muy tierno, lindo, un lindo recuerdo. Se separo de mi me miro, me beso la mejilla – bueno eso…pues yo ya me voy...te veré en 6 meses – y salio por donde vino, reí un poco, había sido mi primer beso, mis mejillas enrojecieron, estuvo muy bien, me encamine hacia el salón, sentí como si un capitulo se cerrara, como si resolviera un asunto pendiente, quizá esa fue la conversación que el y yo debimos tener hace mucho.

En el salón seguía la fiesta, los novios se alistaban a marcharse se despedían de todos los presentes y no se por que pero, al ver a Sakura-Chan no sentía haberla traicionado en algún sentido, ella me miro y me guiñó y ojo, yo solo le sonreí, comenzaron a despedirse y ella llego hasta mi posición, me abrazo y me dijo "no te preocupes, lo cuidare y lo hare muy feliz", se separo me sonrío, mis ojos no podrían estar mas abiertos ¿acaso ella…?

Ella sabía lo que Naruto me dijo

Ella lo alentó a decírmelo

Ella conocía mis sentimientos y los de Naruto

Ella sabia que su amor era suyo, pero compartía su cariño conmigo

Ella es una gran mujer

Ella es la mujer correcta para el que alguna vez fue mi adorado Naruto-Kun

Ella lo haría muy muy feliz

_Que seas inmensamente feliz, Naruto-Kun…algún día, al igual que tu, yo también lo seré_

* * *

tal vez este cortito jijijiji pero bueno

gracias por leer

besos!


	7. viaje

un nuevo capitulo escrito...ojala sea de su gusto, quizá este cortito pero el próximo aseguro que estará largo xD

_**fuerza chile!! mi pais querido**_

(En un hotel en la tierra de las olas)

Sakura despertaba de su maravillosa noche de bodas, la noche más maravillosa en toda su vida, se imagino ese momento muchas veces cuando era niña, pero había sido mil veces mejor.

Se encontraba boca abajo, con la espalda desnuda y descubiertas, las blancas sabanas cubrían solo desde sus caderas hasta un poco mas debajo de los glúteos, se removió un poco con sueño aun, no quería levantarse, quería quedarse abrazando a su marido un muy largo rato, estiro el brazo para acariciarlo pero no lo encontró, abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza para buscarlo en la amplia habitación decorada a un estilo romántico y costero, de matices blancos y marrones, dirigió su mirada hacia el balcón, a través de los grandes ventanales y las cortinas que se movían con la brisa y vio que Naruto estaba ahí, sentado mirando hacia la playa, tenían una hermosa vista de la bahía, se podía escuchar las olas, el sol brillaba sin ninguna nube que impidiera su resplandor, un perfecto y hermoso día, recordó la noche anterior y su estomago se contrajo de solo recordar las increíbles sensaciones de ella, simplemente maravilloso, recordar las caricias, los besos, las manos de su marido recorriéndola, solo quería quedarse ahí.

Se sentó en la cama y se cubrió con una bata de seda blanca para dirigirse hacia Naruto, pero al dar un par de pasos, miro con mas atención la postura de él, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas adelante, como si estuviera meditando, junto a el una cámara de video, esa misma cámara que había comprado para grabar secretamente la boda, hasta los mas embarazosos, sin que ninguno de los chicos supiera, hasta el final de la fiesta en el salón; se quedo quieta un momento y analizo lo que Naruto pudiera estar haciendo en ese momento,

Hasta que él la interrumpió.

- buenos días amor, no quise despertarte tan temprano – dijo con un tono amable y cariñoso pero sin voltearse

- buenos días cariño ¿Qué estas haciendo? – dijo acercándose y abrazándolo dándole un beso en la mejilla, el se volvió juguetonamente hacia ella para besarla en los labios

- estoy enviando nuestra boda – Sakura miro sus ojos y vio que estaba en modo ermitaño

- ¿Enviando?- al analizar esto lo comprendió- OH! Bueno…es una buena idea pero ¿crees que le agradara? – pregunto un tanto dudoso

- claro que si, yo se que si – dijo volviendo su vista al mar con una expresión melancólica – sabia que si le invitaba no vendría, ya sabes…la gente de la aldea no lo quiere, el podría decir que no le interesaba pero se que el jamás hubiera venido para que nosotros pudiéramos tener una boda perfecta y tranquila, así que grabe cada instante de la boda para que fuese como si estuviera ahí y se lo enviare con un sapo- al segundo después apareció una rana, puso la cámara en una cajita junto con una nota y la amarro al lomo de la rana, asegurándola muy bien para que no se cayera – tenia que encontrar su chacra pero si que se fue lejos el muy bastardo – y envío al sapo a su previsto destino; cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió volvió a tenerlos azules como el cielo

Se levanto y extendió la mano hacia su esposa para ayudarla a pararse también.

- ese es un gesto muy lindo, me hubieras dicho lo que planeabas, me hubiera gustado escribirle o dedicarle unas palabras en el video...y dime ¿siempre buscas su presencia?

- no siempre, solo cuando lo extraño demasiado…perdón por no decirte nada de la cámara hasta el ultimo momento, pero quería que todo en el video fuera de lo mas espontáneo – escondió el rostro en el cuello de Sakura y comenzó a darle pequeños besos que le hicieron cosquillas a esta – no quiero salir de este lugar- dijo con un tono bajo y sensual al oído de ella, mientras Sakura suspiraba ante esto – quiero quedarme aquí, contigo y no salir jamás – y se apodero de sus labios besándolos con pasión y ternura, ella correspondía su beso de igual manera, mientras el la volvía a dirigir hacia la amplia cama; cuando toparon con ella el comenzó a desatar la bata que cubría su cuerpo, ella estaba encantada con las caricias y los besos de su esposo, pero le interrumpió un poco.

- el barco sale…en unas…horas- dijo entre suspiros mientras Naruto besaba su cuello y comenzaba a bajar por su cuerpo, pero cuando escucho sus palabras, subió hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro para mirarla a los ojos

-¿ah si? En cuantas horas – pregunto susurrando sobre sus labios

- tres- se limito a decir, quería sentir sus besos con todas sus fuerzas

- ah…tiempo mas que suficiente para disfrutarla mas señora Uzumaki

Y volvió a decender por su cuerpo, puso las manos de ella por sobre su cabeza, sujetándolas con las suyas y entrelazando sus dedos, besaba su piel y con la punta de la lengua le daba pequeñas caricias húmedas que la hacían estremecer y suspirar, mientras decía su nombre, a medida que iba descendiendo, soltaba sus manos, besaba su vientre y alrededor de su ombligo de manera circular mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello y soltaba pequeños gemidos, volvió a subir lentamente acariciando su cuerpo de arriba abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, hasta volver a mirarle

- no creo poder decirte con palabras lo feliz que me siento en este preciso momento, hasta antes de caer rendido ante tus ojos, yo solo era una criatura, al tener tu amor me convertí en un hombre, y al unir mi vida contigo me convertí en TU hombre, te amo tanto

- y yo ahora soy TU mujer, y siempre será así…te amo

(En konoha)

Pov. Hinata

El ambiente en la aldea era muy tranquilo, ya ha pasado un mes sin el hiperactivo Hokage, el aire estaba quieto pero a la vez melancólico, se extrañaba su presencia, mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de Tsunade-sama miraba a mi alrededor, estaba a punto de partir a una tierra desconocida, al encuentro con un desconocido, a una vida desconocida.

Todos me esperaban el la oficina del Hokage, solo faltaba yo, ya estaban los ancianos del clan reunidos, mi padre y mi hermana, se nos darían las ultimas instrucciones, partiríamos en unas horas, el viaje era largo tendremos mucho que caminar.

Al entrar me encontré con las personas que esperaba, pero había mas gente con la cual no contaba, todas las miradas se posaron sobre mi

- buenos días Hinata-sama, la esperábamos – me dijo el vocero del consejo Hyuga, kin-san, sé muy bien que no soy de su agrado, y que en las decisiones que el consejo toma, su voz es la que decide.

Ciertamente que denominarse "el consejo de los cinco" fue para no dejar disparidad a la hora de tomar decisiones, solo la voz del jefe del clan podía revocar una decisión, aunque rara vez pasaba.

- siento llegar tarde- hice una reverencia mostrando respeto, ese respeto que el no me tenia, ya que cada vez que se dirigía a mi escupía la palabra "sama" cuando acompañaba mi nombre

- eso no importa Hinata-sama, llega solo unos instantes luego que el consejo tomara asiento – me sonrío Kichi-san, el era el nuevo miembro del consejo, su padre había fallecido hace unos meses, el fue instruido y recientemente incorporado al consejo. El siempre se ha dirigido a mi con amabilidad a mi, eso me sorprendió al principio, pero se que el no comparte muchas de las reglas y decisiones tomadas en el clan, al igual que su padre; se unió al clan para hacer escuchar su voz, nació con ese derecho y hace uso de el de manera que ningún otro miembro del consejo lo hace, si por los demás fuera, el no estaría ahí, pero es un derecho que no pueden arrebatarle

- no nos retrasemos- dijo mi padre – Hinata, como puedes ver hay mas ninjas aquí que no son de Konoha, son ninjas del país de tu prometido, el país del trueno, mas específicamente de la tierra de las cascadas, por ende, emisarios de él, vinieron para servirles a ti y a Hanabi como escolta para que lleguen sin ningún imprevisto a su destino, una vez allá se dirigirán a la casa del señor feudal, tu prometido, y arreglaran los últimos detalles con el sobre la boda del próximo mes, volverás en una semana, para que así el consejo y yo podemos indicarte con profundidad el cumplimiento del protocolo matrimonial. Como ya sabes, después de que regreses de tu luna de miel, tomaras el lugar como cabeza del clan, precederás el consejo, junto con tu marido, los demás detalles los sabrás a tu regreso, ahora alístense para partir – se dirigió a los ninjas del país del trueno- por favor, llévenle saludos al señor feudal y mis respetos – todos asintieron y nos escoltaron a la salida de la cuidad, Hanabi no decía nada, nuestros escoltas no decían nada, yo no decía nada, este seria un largo viaje.

Al llegar a las puertas de la ciudad, vi a Kiba que estaba de pie junto a un árbol, si no me lo hubiera topado antes de llegar a la reunión, pensaría que se despedía de Hanabi, pero se venia a despedir de mi, y sus palabras aun resonaban en mi cerebro

"_**se que vas de camino a la reunión con los vejetes, pero no se porque pero necesitaba verte, no quiero que digas nada….solo ve con cuidado"**_

_Cuando lo escuche, no dije nada como pidió, seguí mi camino, yo también me siento extraña_.

A medida que nos alejábamos de la aldea, sentía como si no fuera a volver jamás.


	8. Chapter 8

**correspondencia**

Pov Hinata

Mañana llegaríamos a la aldea en la tierra de las cascadas, habíamos avanzado mucho más de lo previsto, el país del trueno es muy alejado, he escuchado que tiene bosques preciosos, escondidos entre las montañas y una geografía rica en ríos y cascadas, por lo que se, es realmente hermoso.

He pensado seriamente mi situación, pronto seré una mujer casada, tendré hijos, envejeceré quizá, y luego moriré, no es exactamente lo que soñé, pero tal vez no tendría otra opción, me ha tocado vivir esto y no queda más remedio. No me gusta sentir que me he rendido prefiero pensar que me he resignado, al final creo que es lo mismo. Mirar el cielo siempre me relaja, es lo que más me gusta de viajar, poder mirar las estrellas, sin toda esa luz de la aldea, es algo que merece la pena apreciar. Siento un poco de pesadumbre respecto a lo que pasara conmigo después del matrimonio, lo más seguro es que mi carrera ninja se termine, así como ocurrió con mi padre una vez que ocupo su lugar como el líder del clan. Aunque nunca he sido una ninja sobresaliente ni nada parecido, no quiero dejar de serlo, me siento realizada cada vez que finalizo una misión y tengo éxito, he mejorado tanto que ni yo me creo las palabras de Tsunade-sama me dijo antes de salir

_Flash back_

_ Estábamos en el hospital, un ninja estaba en tratamiento para recuperar la movilidad en sus piernas, sus redes de chacra estaban dañadas y no permitían su movimiento, Tsunade-sama me pidió que intentáramos el jutsu que habíamos perfeccionado en él, y había dado resultado, el ninja volvería a caminar pero jamás volvería a ser un ninja_

_-Muy bien Hinata, has logrado utilizar muy bien el sello, debo decir que lo has hecho más que bien la verdad– me sonrió de manera muy amplia, veía la impresión en sus ojos y me miraba como si hubiera crecido 1 metro, enrojecí._

_- todo es gracias a usted Tsunade-sama y sus lecciones- hice una reverencia haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza para no tartamudear no desmayarme_

_- no! ni lo menciones, no digo esto solo como un cumplido, tú en realidad me has dejado desconcertada, me tomo años controlar el jutsu, es extremadamente incomodo tratar de concentrar chacra en un punto especifico de tu cuerpo y mantenerlo ahí, pero tú lo has hecho en solo meses he incluso lo has mejorado, he terminado aprendiendo yo de ti algo nuevo- se carcajeó al ver mi avergonzada – realmente has mejorado, eres un excelente ninja, ese nuevo jutsu que pretendes intentar realmente sería algo novedoso, espero que vuelvas muy pronto de tu misión y continuemos con tu entrenamiento, aunque creo que ya no hay nada que yo pueda enseñarte, creo que es mejor decir, continuar con la "exploración" – me sonrió, tal vez esperando que hiciera lo mismo, pero la incertidumbre de no saber si seguiría siendo ninja me lo impidió._

_- gracias por sus amables palabras Tsunade-sama, también espero lo mismo, si me disculpa iré a alistar mis cosas para mi viaje de mañana- hice una reverencia y salí del lugar, ella solo me deseo un buen viaje antes de abandonar por completa la habitación. _

Aquí mismo donde me encuentro sentada y miro al cielo, pienso en que el viaje ha estado algo…extraño, especialmente por nuestra escolta; ellos hacen la guardia y me pidieron que descansara, pero no puedo dormir, así que les pedí que me dejaran hacer la guardia con ellos un poco, aceptaron a regañadientes. Ellos se comportan extraño y visten extraño, incluso para ser ninjas, completamente de negro, con un uniforme que les cubre todo menos los ojos, a excepción de uno, y eso es lo raro. Son un total de 6, pero uno de ellos no ha dicho palabra alguna en todo lo que va del viaje, se comunica con los demás con una especie de discretas señas, dudo mucho que no pueda hablar y además, el tiene un aire de superioridad, por así decirlo, respecto de los otros, lo noto porque aunque intenten disimularlo, noto un respeto que se le tiene a alguien muy importante, como dije, es realmente extraño, y lo que aun más raro, Hanabi no ha dicho palabra, se nota muy indiferente, había escuchado de Kiba-kun, que en varias ocasiones fueron compañeros de equipo, que ella es muy perceptiva y observadora y su desempeño era el de un genio, entonces era imposible que no lo notara, si yo lo note y ella está muy por encima de mí en ese aspecto, o tal vez fingía no notarlo; he pensado en usar mi byakugan para investigar, pero pensé en la posibilidad de que solo fuera mi imaginación, lo que significaría que estoy invadiendo su privacidad y eso es indiscreto e incorrecto, además si lo pienso bien, serian muy tontos si fueran a buscar a las hijas del patriarca Hyuga a la misma aldea solo para emboscarlas o raptarlas, serian cazados como animales y no saldrían vivos, seria en verdad muy estúpido o… muy inteligente y osado. Traté de no pensar en eso, faltaba poco para el amanecer, la noche paso rápido con todos esos pensamientos rondando en mi mente, no dormí, pero no me preocupa, ya lo he hecho antes sin ningún problema, esta no será la excepción, al cansancio y al sueño le gana por lejos la ansiedad. Mañana al atardecer, estaré en un palacio, en una cama cálida, comiendo delicioso… estaría colocándome mis resplandecientes cadenas de oro, para terminar cautiva en una jaula de cristal.

POV Sasuke

Las palabras en la nota del dobe resonaban en mi cabeza, me pareció un gesto incomodo de su parte, he hecho todo lo que he podido para alejar a Naruto de mi, el necesita estar lejos, pero aun así, sigue tan terco. Supe que se trataba de él apenas vi al sapo, apareció derrepente y supe de que se trataba, _modo ermitaño_ pensé, claro, siempre estaré en su radar, llamo mi atención al cajita que el sapo traía con él, era para mí, dentro una cámara y la nota, _como hubieses estado ahí_ decía, tome la caja y el sapo desapareció, saque la cámara y la revise, tenia una cinta, era una grabación, la encendí, lo primero que fue gravado fue un mensaje de Naruto con su cara de estúpido:

_Hola bastardo, como te va, mas te vale apreciar esto porque me costó mucho dinero je! Bueno…espero que estés bien con lo de tu salud…se que tal vez no te interese esto pero, yo realmente quisiera que estuvieras aquí, mi felicidad seria completa, pero sé que si yo fuera a buscarte solo por esta ocasión, me patearías el culo…ves! Ya me he vuelto más sabio jejeje!...y es que veras ¡me caso! Si como lo escuchas, seré un hombre casado en una hora más y mi esposa será Sakura-chan… ¡mira, mira! ¡Este traje resalta mi belleza dattebayo! Ni tú te verías tan bien como yo ajajajja…ay! Bueno…je! espero verte algún día, sé que no prometiste nada, que querías estar solo pero quisiera verte de vez en cuando, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi casa, eres mi mejor amigo, cuando te sientas listo…por favor…vuelve ¿sí? Cuídate mucho hermano, adiós._

Ahí terminaba el mensaje, o eso creía yo.

_¡MAS TE VALE VERLO BASTARDO!_

Realmente no cambia. Iba a deshacerme de esta estupidez, pero, pensé que ya le había hecho muchos desaires al dobe, solo por esta vez le haría caso.

Aparecían un montón de rostros que alguna vez vi, algo más maduros, más adultos, algunos con cicatrices, pero se veían tan…felices, era como una escena de una hermosa obra musical, todos reían, en la ceremonia, en el banquete, en la fiesta. Damas de honor, padrinos, ¿se caso en la montañas de los rostros Hokage? Bueno, solo a Naruto se le ocurriría algo así; Sakura parecía algo ida, su insoportable carácter parecía severamente mermado por la ceremonia, creo que le cuesta más asimilar su condición de _señora Uzumaki_, Naruto trataba de conseguir unas palabras de ella pero parecía ausente, nerviosa o ansiosa. La cámara pasaba de unas manos a otras, decían estupideces a Naruto, creo que no le conto a nadie que era para mí, sus rostros no hubieran estado tan felices de ser así; baile, brindis y risas, muy felices, yo lo hubiera arruinado si hubiera estado ahí, nadie quería mi presencia allí, a no ser Naruto y Sakura, tal vez Kakashi, quien sabe. Algo llamo mi atención derrepente, algo que no encajaba en ese cuadro, algo que no brillaba ni resplandecía de felicidad, pero resaltaba de entre todo lo demás, una mujer, una dama de honor, una melancólica dama de honor, tuvo unos minutos solo para ella en video, en la que la cámara solo la enfocaba a ella, Naruto un poco borracho dejo la cámara sobre una mesa, ella estaba sentada ahí y el lente quedo enfocándola.

_-Hhinata cuida la cámara en seguida vengo_

_-eespera! ¿Quieres que te ayude con el video?_

_-no, no, no, no! Tu solo sonríe bonita, saldrás herrsmosa_

_-no por favor! No me enfoques…me da vergüenza_

_- está bien preciosa! Pero cuídala un momento iré a ver si pillo a sshikamaru dessprevenido y le hago un video del cual se arrepentirá ejejejejej solo espera aquí ah y no te preocupres ya la apaague o …eso creo_

Ella solo estaba allí sentada, tenía su mano en su mano su mentón, miraba hacia donde se había ido Naruto, con una sonrisa, una extraña sonrisa; tenía el cabello oscuro y recogido, era una de las damas de honor, no había puesto atención en el vestido de las damas de honor hasta que la vi a ella, su piel se veía cremosa y suave con el color del vestido, sus ojos me llamaron a la atención, _una Hyuga_, ese clan era aun más estricto que el de nosotros, tenían más privilegios y dinero también, ella debe de ser de la rama principal, nunca la había visto, que raro. No me llama la atención lo inusualmente bonita que es, sino que desencajaba con el ambiente, como si ella no participara de el, como si ella solo fuera una observadora, sus ojos miraban distantes, con cariño, pero ajenos, nadie parecía notarlo. Se quedaba un tiempo es esa posición. Volvió su vista a la cámara y salte, no sé porque pero esperaba que se quedara así, quieta, su mirada inspecciono la mía y me miro fijamente, me golpee mentalmente, ya que ella miraba la cámara que había notado que estaba encendida, no a mí,_ estúpido, _el aislamiento realmente me está afectando. Adelanto el video solo de rabia ante mi incomprensible pensamiento, la fiesta termina y el video también.

Las píldoras que Suigetsu trajo las tengo en mis manos, me debato conmigo mismo sobre si tomarlas o no, retrasaran lo inevitable, es oro falso, como correr hacia el final del arcoíris solo para encontrar porquería, retorcerme de nuevo, alargando mi existencia por un fin que ni yo comprendo porque, _pero quiero encontrar una razón._ Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo una píldora y la trago, algo me impulsa, no sé que puede ser, solo quiero creer que me queda algo de orgullo para poder levantarme y no morir tan patéticamente.

* * *

aqui una nueva actualizacion, ni anitugo pc tiene todos los otros archivos asi que en cuanto los recupere subire un capi mas largo...el proximo si que viene largo...es el que cruza los caminos de sasuke y hinata y el que define la historia en general xD

ojala les gusta y gracias por leer...

hasta pronto!


	9. miradas

Aldea de las cascadas

Las puertas de esta aldea son muy parecidas a las de Konoha, al ser un pueblo tan pequeño pensé que serian más pequeñas. Al entrar debo decir que sorprendió lo bonito que era el paisaje, lleno de jardines, se notaba que eran personas de arduo trabajo y que habían prosperado gracias a ello; la gente es muy cordial, saludaba gentilmente dándonos la bienvenida, escuche algunos murmullos, supuse que sabían que yo venía, ¿Cómo será mi prometido?, imagino a un señor de edad, no viejo pero definitivamente no un adolecente, alguien mayor, maduro sería mejor decir.

Al entrar al palacio los sirvientes me recibieron con un cariñoso _bienvenida Hinata-sama, _enrojecí un poco, y devolví el saludo, nuestra guardia nos dirigió al salón principal para encontrarnos con el señor de esas lejanas tierras. El estomago se me había encojido, la noche anterior no había tenido apetito debido a la ansiedad, ahora era mas intensa, se me secaba la boca y las manos me comenzaron a sudar ¿seria aquel hombre malo conmigo? Me reí de mi misma, esa pregunta se la hacia una niña asustada, bueno, yo estaba asustada. El salón principal era muy amplio, todo el palacio tenia colores calidos, dorados, rojos y plateados, de cortimas grandes, ventanales amplios, muy hermoso, lleno de vida, muy distinto al hogar huyga, siempre tan recatado y sobrio, me gusto el lugar; mis escoltas se pusieron de rodillas y se dirigieron a un señor alto que estaba de espaldas, llevaba vestiduras muy elegantes, pero simples, de color crema, su cabello era trigueño, ni largo ni corto, mis nervios estaban al limite.

-Shinji-sama, hemos traídos a sus invitadas como ordeno, el viaje ha sido sin ningún tipo de contratiempo - era la segunda vez que escuchaba la acongojada voz de aquel que en el noventa por ciento del viaje no dijo nada, solo lo oí al llegar cuando dijo _aquí es_, su voz era suave, melodiosa para ser hombre, pero sonaba un poco forzada, como si por el fuera, seria mudo.

-muchas gracias Shura, hicieron un buen trabajo, pueden descansar, deben estar exhaustos - y volteándose vi su rostro, debo decir que no me esperaba alguien tan guapo, debía tener unos 20 años, solo un poco mayor que yo, pero en él se veía una autoridad que parecía proceder de años de experiencia, le daba un aire de madurez poco usual en un joven, parecía tener todo calculado, una expresión serena inusual; sus ojos eran grandes pero un tanto tristes, pero eso era compensado por el exquisito color de estos, nunca lo había visto, era un color amarillo piedra, casi dorados el ambiente en el lugar parecía resaltar mas su color de ojos, tenia pestañas largas y las mandíbulas bien formadas que daban un contorno sutil y varonil a su rostro, era bastante guapo, camino hasta nosotros y observo mi rostro con bastante interés, me sobresalte un poco y me dedico una amable sonrisa.

-usted debe ser Hinata-sama, es un gusto para mi tenerla en mi palacio – hizo una reverencia a la cual respondí unos segundos después.

-el gusto es mío Shinji-sama

- y usted debe ser su hermana pequeña, Hanabi- dijo dirigiéndose a Hanabi

-asi es, un gusto Shinji-sama- ella contesto secamente, como siempre

- si gustas puedes pasar a descansar a su habitación, mi ama de llaves Aiko, la llevara- indico a una mujer que estaba detrás de él para que Hanabi la siguiese, todos se retiraron y quedamos el y yo a solas.

No sabía que decir en realidad, pero gracias al cielo no tuve que quedar en ridículo por el silencio insoportable, ya que el hablo primero.

-permítame decirle que es más hermosa de lo que me había imaginado- enrojeci, esto era inesperado- por favor siéntese conmigo a beber te, debe estar cansada y con algo de sed después de viajar tanto, me disculpara que yo no haya ido hasta usted pero tenia que atender mis asuntos aca, podrá darse cuenta que es un pueblo pequeño y me necesita, además no salgo muy a menudo, mis ninjas son reducidos, solo son usados como mi escolta, pero puede estar segura que están a la altura de cualquier otro ninja, aquí nos especializamos en técnicas únicas, y me incluyo ya que al igual que su familia, recibimos entrenamiento ninja, al ser una comunidad pequeña eso es necesario, pero digame mas de usted – dijo ofreciendo el asiento, titubie un poco pero me sente en frente de el, me miro expectante a que hablara, el lo noto- disculpe, ¿dije algo que la ha molestado?

- no para nada, solo estoy nerviosa, es usted muy amable en verdad, yo esperaba otra cosa-admití bajando un segundo la mirada. Me miro un poco extrañado pero desapareció en seguida su confusión

-ya veo, esperaba a un vejestorio ¿verdad?- me miro sonriendo, le parecieron graciosas mis fantasias, no comparti su humor, estaba avergonzada al especular como una niña pequeña

-perdone mi imprudencia, Shinji-sama, no era mi intención…pero- quería preguntarle tenia que hacerlo- digame Shinji-sama ¿Por qué me escogió como esposa? Bueno, mi padre me conto la historia y entiendo sus razones pero, somos de tierras muy lejanas y si tal como usted dice, aquí lo necesitan mucho, ¿Por qué busco una esposa tan lejos?, se que es muy imprudente de mi parte pero…es una inquietud que me no me deja y quisiera saberlo –mirandome atentamente, se puso mucho mas serio de lo que había estado ahsta ahora, pensé que se había molestado en verdad, pero relajo su rostro, pude leer que era ams asombro que molestia.

-porque quiero emendar errores del pasado, se que quiere saber muchas cosas Hinata-sama, pero deberá entender que hay cosas que no compartiré con usted y las sabra a su tiempo, si asi es necesario.

-disculpe Shinji-sama-dije abochornada ante mi imprudencia

-tranquila, yo habría hecho lo mismo que usted, no importa lo que haga siempre conserve su propia personalidad, dice mucho de usted que se escuche a si misma.

-gracias, es algo que tenia que preguntar

- lo se, pero digame de su vida, permítame conocerla

-bueno, creo que usted ya esta familiarizado con mi familia, costumbres y todo lo demás, no hay mucho que decir en verdad

-no tiene amigos, sueños o algo mas?

-ss-si por supuesto, tengo 2 mejores amigos, de mi equipo la verdad, son como parte de mi familia, amigas tengo varias, todas con personalidades muy divertidas, aveces descuidadas, una de ellas se caso hace poco con un gran amigo mio también, fue realmente una boda hermosa

-una buena vida, se ve que Hianta-sama es una persona amable

-solo trato de dar lo mejor de mi, aunque podría decir lo mismo de Shinji-sama

-quiero que me diga otra cosa, y quiero que me conteste con toda sinceridad ¿quiere, desde el fondo de su corazón, casarse conmigo?- esto me sroprendio, no pensé que me preguntaría eso.

-es mi deber- dije mirándolo fijamente, tratando de decirle que era ya una decisión tomada

- eso es un no- desvio su mirada a la taza de te en sus manos

-no quise ofenderlo

-no me ofende, , solo quería saber que pensaba usted- esa respuesta tan sincera pero a la vez tan abrumadora peroforo mis oídos para gravarse en mi mente, denuevo me sentía encadenada.

-lo se, es el deber de un Hyuga- levanto su mirada y vi algo que no había visto, un brillo en sus ojos, parecía…compasión…compasión ¿por mi?

-es realmente lamentable, puede ir a descansar a su habiacion cuando acabe su te, mis sirvientes la guiaran, mañana tendremos un largo dia por delante, permítame decirle que ha sido un gusto maravilloso para mi tener esta conversación con usted…y una vez mas…lo siento

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, que era muy grande, pensé en los gestos de Shinji-sama, eran muy calidos, pensé que seria mas estoico, serio, como un líder, miles de ideas me revoloteaban en la cabeza_ si su respuesta hubiera sido un si o un no, no cambiaria su situación, _eso era la verdad mas terrible en estos momentos, me desvestí para dormir, ya caia la noche, estaba cansada además, llevaba demasiadas horas sin dormir, pero la inquietud me dominaba, tenia que despejarme, necesitaba aire, pensé que no habría problema en dar un paseo.

Camine por los pasillos largos, era un hermoso palacio, de exquisitos colores y diseño, miraba als hermosas paredes, las ventanas, todo _mi jaula de cristal_, trate de alejar ese pensamiento de mi, para despejarme, pero seguía presente; de pronto oi un ruido, parecía una discusión, me di vuelta en dirección contraria del ruido, no quería ser indiscreta, hasta que vi a Shinji sama salir de una habitación pero vestia de otra manera, como alguien muy corriente para ser el señor feudal, parecía un sirviente, al pasar cerca de mi se dio cuenta de que yo estaba en el pasillo, me sobresalte cuando me miro, su expresión era de enojo, de molestia, al verme se relajo su seño y su expresión de enojo fue reemplazado por la sorpresa y luego por el nerviosismo, quería disculparme pero el hablo primero

-¿Qué hace por aquí Hinata-sama?

-nnadda, solo caminaba, perdón yo…- no termine la frase porque note que su mano estaba herida, goteeando sangre en el piso- Shinji-sama ¿esta usted bien?

-oh! Esto, si estoy bien- se tapo la herida tratando de ocultarla de mi, pero me acerque a sanarla

-permitame yo lo ayudare- tome su mano y comenze a curarla, el miro hacia la puerta de la habiacion, voltee la mirada también pero el portaso sono justo en ese segundo, mire a Shinji-sama denuevo- terminare en un segundo

-eso…se siente muy bien, es calido como usted- denuevo esa mirada compasiva, no puedo saber a consecuencia de que viene esa mirada

-gracias, ya esta

-gracias y disculpe mis molestias, que duerma bien y por favor nos e descele- solo se dio media vuelta y se fue

No entendía que psaba, parecía extraño, pero decidi que mañana hablaría con el, lo mejor era descansar, el paseo había acabado.

(sueño de sasuke)

_-__**mama? Mama donde estas?...no encuentro mi ropa**_

_Na na narana na na naranana_

_Que hace mi madre ahí, esta solo sentada frente al espejo, peina su largo cabello misntras tatarea una canción, mi canción favorita, la que cuenta del niño que crecia y se hacia un gran rey, a pesar de que no tenia familia, el luchaba como un feroz guerrero, era de noble corazón y buenos sentimientos, la gente lo llegaba a apreciar y lo hacían su rey, yo quería ser como el; yo me quedo a observarla, me gusta su cabello y lo largo que lo tiene, lo peina con pasiencia y delicadeza, lo separa a cada lado de su cuello y lo peina…_

_Na na narana na na naranana_

_**-sasu-chan ¿Qué haces ahí mi amor? Ven con mama, bebè**_

_-__**no soy un bebe, ya te he dicho que no me llames asi**_

_-__**no funzas el ceño, te hace ver muy serio, mi sasu-chan es muy dulce para ser serio, ven, ven a mis brazos**_

_Mis pies caminan hacia ella, que tiene los brazos abiertos para mi, solo para mi, me acurruco a ella, huele tan rico, es tan calentito, ella me toma como si fuera un bebe y me acaricia el rostro…_

_Na na narana na na naranana_

_-__**quiero dormir mama…solo…quiero dormir**_

_Que relajante se sienten sus manos, como las pasa por mi cabello, como tararea para mi, quiero quedarme aquí_

_Despierta_

_Despierta sasu-chan_

_Despierta amor_

_Despierta bebè_

_Levantate amor_

_Sasu-chan_

Maldición! Olvide cerrar las cortinas anoche, y el sol entro de lleno a mi habitación, dando directo a mis ojos, al abrirlos note que había soñado con mi madre, hace años que no lo hacia, y lo mas sorprendente, no había sido una pesadilla, es la primera vez que me pasa, deben ser esas cosas que me dio Suigetsu, en verdad funcionan, pero cuando enfoco la mirada hacia la puerta, me doy cuenta que no la veo muy bien, la veo borrosa y eso que solo esta a dos metros, antes anesteciado por el dolor constante no ponía mayor atención en cuan desgastada estaba mi vista, por supuesto que sabia que no estaba bien, pero no había dimensionado cuan malo seria, el echo de que me doliera enfocar demasiado la vista me ayudo a desarrollar otros sentidos, como un maldito ciego, gracias a eso no tenia tanta necesidad de usar mis ojos para percivir el mundo, estaba peor de lo que pensé.

Al salir por un poco de fruta, me encontré con la cesta de esa muchacha en el pórtico, que bien, hoy no tengo humor de nada, la tomo y entro, no creo que este viendo, y si loe sta no me importa, me doy cuenta que mi ropa esta desgastada, tengo que cambiarla, tal vez vaya a ese pueblucho para comprar algo, tienen lindas telas al menos, me hare una prenda nueva, perp primero lo primero, a darme un baño.

El sol brilla hoy, el cielo esta despejado pero hay algo raro en el ambiente, ya veo, pronto habrá tormenta, una muy grande, quizá llueva un par de días, el clima esta perfecto para un chapuzon.

El agua cayendo por la diminuta cascada es realmente relajante, la profundidad a lso pies de sta es perfecta, profunda, pero no mucho, el circulo que forma la laguna es también muy acorde, amplio y sin corrientes, perfecto, me gusta pararme detrás de la cortina de agua, hay un espacio suficiente para caminar detrás de ella de sentarse, de meditar.

Al terminar de refrescarme me dirijo al pueblo, que Oroshimaru recompensara económicamente mis "servicios "y muy generosa por lo demás, nunca pensé que me fuera tan útil, los utensilios para mi uso diario habían sido financiados son esos fondos, tengo para un par de años, si sigo igual, sin grandes pujos pero en gran comodidad.

Es la segunda vez que cruzo las puertas de este pueblo, me siento extraño aquí, siento el ambiente agitado, como si fuera una fecha en especial, escucho murmullos, las palabras que se repiten son, esponsales, líder, esposa, presentación y carnaval, genial, llegue justo a tiempo para el gran carnaval para celebrara alguna estupidez, solo quiero encontrar una tienda y comprar mis cosas.

Encuentro una tienda en la cual un homvçbre me atiende alegremente, me mira extrañado un poco, pero vuelve ala normalidad de su expresión simpaticona, me muestra muchas telas, pero yo recalco que me muestre solo lo que quiero, me pregunta si ire a la plaza para la presentación de ña prometida del señor feudal o no se que, o no contesto a su pregunta, le pido el precio para pagar por lo que pedi, me lo da y me largue de ese lugar, mucha gente se emocionaba y se dirigía a la plaza, deduje que quedaba hacia la dirección en la que caminaba yo, todos se dirigían hacia en que tal vez debería comprar otras cosas, para asi no tener que venir en un muy buen tiempo, pero tenia que atravesar la famosa plaza, que estaba a los pies del palacio, el gran palacio, donde había un balcón y la pequeña guardia de ninjas del señor feudal, los únicos ninjas de por aquí, estaban parados, estoy seguro que su señor daría un gran discurso hoy ¡hmp! Yo podría pasar y matarlos a todos de un solo golpe y asesinar a su amdao señor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no puedo ver sus rostros solo imágenes borrosas de sus siluetas poco definidas, esto me afecta en serio, es deprimente, un tumulto de gente me bloque el paso, el señor a salido para hablar asi que no me dejan pasar ¡genial! Al escuchar que comenzaba a hablar volvi mi vista hacia el…

Querido pueblo mio hoy es un gran dia

hoy presento ante ustedes a mi futura esposa

disfruten este maravilloso dia, que como ya es tradición aquí,

el pueblo entero celebrara mis esponsales,

disfruten de las maravillosas actividades del carnaval.

Lamentablemnte esta ocasión también es para informarles

Ya no estare a la cabeza de esta tier…

El estaba parado son una sobria túnica, pero elegente y a su lado había una mujer, no podía ver muy bien su rostro pero ella me provoco algo…como si la hubiera visto, no es posible, es una sensación estúpida, me largo, siento que ella vuelve su mirada hacia mi justo cuando vuelvo mi rostro hacia otro lado para marcharme, imposible, hay mucha gente, ella no podría verme.

Al terminar de comprar lo que pude, volvi a mi cabaña, tenia que limpiar mis armas, hacia mucho que no lo hacia y practicar con el chacra, eso me relajaría, no me agradaba salir de mi terreno, definitivamente siempre era igual de aburrido y monótono, jamás cambiaba nada.

(pov Hinata)

Si hubiera sabido que pasaría hoy no me hubiera levantado jamás ¿pueden cambiar als cosas tan rapidamente? Yo apostaría el alma en este segundo a que si podrían.

Shinji-sama hoy no era el mismo que ayer, ni siquiera hablaba igual, hoy era muy frio, con un semblante calculador, anda agradable, pensé que que lo había ofendico en alguna manera por lode anoche, pero al preguntarle si lo había molestado solo respondió secamente que no, su fiel guardia, Shura-san siempre iva tras el, era como su sombra, ni siquiera en neustro clan había una seguridad tan estricta.

La ama de llaves estaba de pie junto a mi cama con el desayuno listo y con hermoso kimono en sus brazos, me pidió usarlo hoy en _la presentación oficial_, pensé que seria una cena, cuando me di cuenta, muy tarde ya, que era ante la gente del pequeño pueblo, casi desfalleci, era peor de lo que imaginaba.

Aiko-san amablemente me prepararo una aromaticainfusion de una de sus plantas para relajarme, funciono, me siento un poco anestesiada, pero los nervios se han ido y eso para mi es genial. Shinji-sama comenzó a hablar mientras sostenía mi mano y note…que su tacto noera el mismo de ayer, no fue rusco pero si indiferente

Querido pueblo mio hoy es un gran dia

hoy presento ante ustedes a mi futura esposa

disfruten este maravilloso dia, que como ya es tradición aquí,

el pueblo entero celebrara mis esponsales,

disfruten de las maravillosas actividades del carnaval.

Lamentablemnte esta ocasión también es para informarles

Ya no estare a la cabeza de esta tierra,

mi titulo será traspasado a alguien de mi completa confianza,

que servirá a su propósito como si de mi mismo se tratara,

me ire lejos pero a mejorar el crecimiento de nuestra tierra,

para que surja y logremos un mayor bienestar,

me ire con mi esposa, a Konoha,

invito a los jefes de familia a la cena en mi palacio,

para celebrar mi despedida y aclarar detalles…

mientras Shinji-sama aun hablaba, mire a la multitud parecía muy atenta a Shinji-sama, vestían algrenete, de colores muy bonitos y llamativos, mi mirada indirectamente se enfoco en un muchacho que parecía verme fijamente, pero note solo el momento en que su rostro se giraba, al igual que su cuerpo para irse, no parecía de por aquí, parecía extranjero y parecía no importarle lo que aquí psaba, el solo quería y podía irse si no le importaba o no le interesaba…que envidia, pensé…yo quisiera saltar este balcón y correr, quisiera ser asi de libre para irme, ser asi como el


	10. dulce veneno

actualizando rapidito jijijijj

ojala les agrade, lo hice con esfuerzo por culpa de los certamenes

**_Dulce veneno:_**

**(Palacio, habitación de Hinata)**

Trato de quitarme el elegante kimono mientras mis pensamientos se acumulan dentro de mi cabeza, me siento muy extraña, hay algo en el ambiente que no me gusta, al estar cerca de Shinji-sama me siento incomoda, observada y perturbada por su sola presencia, es algo desagradable, es inmensamente distinto a cuando llegamos aquí, en ese momento él tenía un aura tan cálida y buena, atrayente y cautivadora, ahora, la expresividad que vi en sus ojos ámbar se ha esfumado.

Me siento como anestesiada dentro de todo esto, como en una especie de estado de semiinconsciencia, trato de mantenerme concentrada el lo que _debo_ hacer, me casaré, me convertiré en líder del clan, y al fin papá dirá que le fui de utilidad, ese es mi deber, sin más, sin menos.

Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos, era ya el atardecer asi que no se me ocurrió que Aiko-san vendría tan pronto, ella siempre viene de noche.

-pase Aiko-san

- soy yo, Hanabi, nee-san- la sorpresa fue enorme, Hanabi no me había dirigido la palabra en casi todo el viaje, solo me había dicho lo justo y necesario, como al desayuno o al toparnos en el pasillo estos dos días. Me levante a abrirle.

-¿sucede algo?- me miro fijamente, con esa seria expresión que heredo de oto-san, me pareció raro- digo…tu no vienes nunca a mi habitación- me fije en sus manos y traía una tasa de te, supuse

-es para ti, te he notado ida y con una expresión extraña en ti, pensé que tal vez podrías estar cansada y te traje esto ¿puedo pasar?

-cclaro…pasa-me di un golpe mental para ver si no estaba soñando

- te ves sorprendida

-ssi es que como dije…nunca hablamos, eso es todo

-lo se- ella me miro, relajo su expresión, era seria aun, pero infinitamente mas suave, me di cuenta de que quizá ella también lo tenía difícil, había pensado solo en lo que yo sentía respecto a todo, pero jamás a como se sentía Hanabi en el fondo, ella era una Hyuga, y ese apellido traía consigo una importante cuota de presión

-estaba quitándome el vestido, seguramente pronto servirán la cena…ah y gracias por el te- lo tome de sus manos, olía muy bien –mmm…que delicioso aroma ¿Qué es?

-es una infusión que conseguí aquí, tienen un montón de plantas, así que prepare algo que te relajara…¿estás triste, verdad?

-un poco…pero es lo que tengo que hacer, soy un ninja en el fondo, es para lo que servimos

-entonces porque no intentas hacerlo bien- su tono duro y directo atemorizaba como el de oto-san, Hanabi no tenia tacto a veces

-perdón pero no puedo evitarlo

-todos saben eso, se que quizá estoy siendo dura pero tienes que hacerlo mejor, tu expresión de oveja al matadero no es agradable, eres una Hyuga, actúa como tal, pero para lograrlo primero debes entender ese principio tan básico del actuar de un ninja, del actuar de alguien que será la cabeza del clan, si no puedes, fracasaras.

-lo intentare

-hazlo, si piensas intentarlo solamente, lo que te acabo de decir a entrado por tu oído izquierdo y salido por el derecho, sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo, así que espero que de verdad apliques lo que acabo de decirte…ah y una cosa más, si no quieres hacerlo simplemente no lo hagas

-pero…eso significaría estar fuera del clan, papa me repudiaría

-si…pero si no tienes el valor de enfrentarte a tus propios instintos y deseos, nunca te enfrentaras a nadie, no lograras nada y estarás el resto de tu vida bajo la suela del consejo del clan Hyuga ¿o es que crees que cuando seas líder te respetaran? Se apoyaran en tu marido y cuando no puedan conseguir lo que quieren te sacaran del mando, pueden hacerlo y lo harán si no estás realmente lista para enfrentar lo que se viene para ti ¿crees que esto es lo más difícil? Pues no, solo es el principio nee-san…piénsalo- y con eso salió de mi habitación sin esperar que yo respondiera.

Hanabi siempre ha sido fuerte, en todo ha sido buena, en nada ha fallado y su carácter se ha tornado duro, es una niña tan pequeña a mis ojos pero es una ninja con talentos enormes.

Las cosas que me dijo dieron vuelta en mi mente durante toda la cena, pero…algo extraño sucedía conmigo, mi estado de anestesia se había apoderado de mi, realmente quería sonreír y afrontar eso con entereza, pero era más fuerte que yo ¿tan débil sigo siendo?

Shinji-sama me pidió hablar con el después de la cena, quería tratar lo de la boda, la organización de esta seria por cuenta del clan Hyuga, que redondo negocio, pensé, mañana a primera hora me marcharía así que quería afinar detalles, hablo solo lo que necesitaba decir y se marcho a su habitación, nos volveríamos a ver en unos meses para casarnos; mis ojos pesaban en realidad, me iría a dormir de inmediato, temblaban mis piernas así que me fui a recostar

Al llegar a la habitación estaba Aiko-san, me había ido a dejar ese delicioso te para beberlo antes de dormir, Hanabi se lo había pedido así que fue a dejarlo, solo el aroma fue un golpe a mis sentidos, me relaje completamente, Aiko-san salió de mi habitación con un "buenas noches", bebí mi te hasta el fondo, me quite con torpeza mis ropas y me entregue al sueño.

(Cabaña de Sasuke)

El fastidioso viajecito había acabado, mi cena estaba muy bien en verdad, por lo general solo como lo que sea fácil y nutritivo, pero hoy había cocinado para mí mismo, es bueno variar a veces. Por algún extraño motivo esa mujer en la terraza del palacio está en mi mente más de lo que quisiera, me parece haberla visto pero…maldije para mis adentros por darme cuenta, una vez más, de lo mal que estaba, no alcanzaba ni siquiera a ver con precisión su rostro, cuando antes podría ver hasta los lunares de su rostro si tuviera, pero pude ver que era una chica que se me hacia conocida, tal vez en una de mis excursiones al pueblecito había visto su rostro, pero sin fijarme realmente.

La chica del video vino a mi cabeza vino también, la Hyuga.

Como detestaba a los Hyuga, siempre correctos y prudentes, tan prolijos al vestir como monjes del perfeccionismo y por supuesto siempre tan hipócritas. Derrepente vino algo a mi mente, algo que nunca había recordado antes

_Mi padre estaba en la sala con mama, estaban comiendo algo ya que habían vuelto de u funeral, un funeral del clan Hyuga, alguien había muerto hace unos días, yo había bajado a tomar agua, ellos comentaban el ambiente._

_-Fugaku, quizá debimos haber dicho lo que sabíamos, quizá esto…no hubiera pasado_

_-quizá…pero no son nuestros problemas, Mikoto_

_- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Ella era mi amiga…la vi sufrir a causa de ese hombre demasiado tiempo, termino suicidándose_

_-lo sé…es lamentable, ella te apoyo cuando esperabas a Itachi, ese embarazo fue complicado, siempre estuve en deuda por eso, pero ya sabes las reglas de ese clan, ella prefería aparentar, nos pidió silencio y cumplimos_

_-cierto…me siento mal por la pequeña Hinata y el bebe, Hanabi, ellas necesitaran a su madre y no la tendrán, quisiera que nuestra familia siempre estuviera unida, que nuestros hijos crezcan junto a nosotros…yo jamás les faltaría a mis hijos_

_-nunca sucederá…estas un poco mal por lo del funeral, ve a dormir por favor_

_-si tomare un baño antes, te esperare_

_Me escondí detrás del reloj del pasillo, para que mi mama no me viera luego regrese a la habitación muy tranquilo, mama y papa siempre estarían conmigo y con Itachi._

Me reí de tal pensamiento, tres años después sería muy distinto.

Aquella vez me di cuenta de que una señora se suicido a causa de un miembro del clan Hyuga y resulto ser la amiga de mi madre, yo adoraba a mi madre, y al verla tan triste por ella culpe a los Hyuga, ellos habían colocado la tristeza en el rostro de mi madre, los detestaría siempre. Ahora ya no importa, es más, después de lo de Itachi con el clan nunca me volví a preocupar de ese detalle, el porqué de mi repudio, solo no me agradaban, tenían un aire aun más prepotente del que yo he llegado a desarrollar; pero la chica del video era sencilla a la vista, suave y frágil, solo sus ojos delataban su provenir, su alrededor parecía tranquilo y en silencio, muy inusual, no parecía ser una Hyuga en la práctica, solo tenía un lazo sanguíneo al parecer…o quizá solo estaba aun mas borracha que Naruto y no quería que se dieran cuenta, por eso el sonrojo de sus mejillas, la manera de morder su labio y de sujetar su cabeza…quizá

(al otro día, salón del palacio)

Mientras desayunaba recordaba ese sueño que tuve anoche:

_Estaba bailando…con alguien, alguien que cantaba una canción para mi, era lenta y muy linda, nos mecíamos con la melodía, me encontraba abrazada a su cuello con un brazo y el otro abrazaba su hombro, sentía su respiración en mi rostro, su aliento cálido, quería abrir los ojos pero no podía, solo bailaba, el me hablaba…pensé que era un sueño con nii-sama, pero el tenia los ojos negros y profundos, no veía su rostro, solo sus ojos, solo podía escuchar algunas palabras mientras nos mirábamos aun bailando y abrazados, en casi un susurro_

_Dime, por favor_

_¿te quedaras conmigo?_

_Quédate conmigo_

_No me dejes_

…

El sueño acabo cuando Hanabi me despertó para el desayuno, me había quedado dormida, no tenia deseos de despertar, no quería.

El desayuno transcurrió sin mayores novedades, solo los examinadores ojos de Shinji-sama sobre mí, de nuevo con ojos compasivos, quizá cariñosos, luego nos dejo a la salida del palacio

-por favor Hinata-sama vaya con cuidado, no quiero perder a mi futura esposa antes de tiempo – y ahí esta de nuevo, sus cambios de personalidad eran realmente desconcertantes, hoy volvió a ser ese mismo que nos recepciono el primer día, incompresible en verdad- su desayuno estuvo bien ¿verdad?

-sí, el té que Hanabi me dio repuso mis energía y me dio extras para viajar- trate de sonar alegre y que no notara mi confusión respecto a él, cuando mire su rostro su expresión era extraña, sonreía, pero aquella sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos

- me alegro, espero que llegue sana y salva, ha sido un placer estar en su maravillosa presencia, cuídese mucho por favor- me miro con sincera preocupación, como si fuera a caminar por campos minados, extraño.

-gracias, nos vemos muy pronto

-adiós

La escolta que nos trajo nos irá a dejar, de nuevo el ninja de la rejilla en los ojos no habla.

Caminamos una hora aproximadamente, pero para mí parecían días, mis ojos se sentían extraños, mis pies pesaban una tonelada, mis manos apenas obedecían, intente mirarlas y me di cuenta… de que esta temblando mucho ¡¿pero qué…?!

-¿no sientes tu cuerpo N-E-E-S-A-N? – Hanabi y la escolta me habían adelantado, todos voltearon a mirarme menos ella- así que el efecto al fin aparece, ese veneno es letal al inhalarlo, al beberlo produce parálisis parcial y obstrucción de chacra…fantástico ¿no?

-¡pero qqque esst!- cai al suelo jadeando, no podía hablar, mi cuerpo no respondía ¿Qué está pasando?, Hanabi se giro hacia a mí, me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios en su dura expresión

-no tienes lo que hace falta para ser líder del clan, yo sí, tú no puedes serlo- los demás hicieron un círculo alrededor de mi, mire en donde nos encontrábamos, no era el camino a casa, estaba cerca de un rio, mire a mis espaldas había un risco no muy alto, pero escuchaba el agua correr, el rio deba ser corrientoso, claro, se dirige hacia una cascada… ¿Por qué Hanabi hace esto?

-no me mires así, me molesta…estas confundida por lo que puedo ver- saco un kunai de su equipo, los demás solo observaban, no entendía porque no me ayudaban…¿acaso ellos..?

_- _te iluminare, hermanita…veamos por donde empezamos, mmm…¡ah si! Quítese la máscara señor de la rejilla- el obedeció, al quitársela no podía creerlo

-¡chaaaannn! ¡Shinji-sama! Tu prometido nee-san- el me miraba con una expresión muy parecida a la de Hanabi, esto era un plan desde siempre, la mire interrogante

-si si si, ya voy a contarte…otra cosa que debes saber es que… YO MATE A NEJI- mi mundo dejo de existir en ese segundo, los hilos que me ataban a el se perdieron con esa hiriente frase, sentí dolor, un dolor imposible de explicar, mi hermanita mi amada hermanita me había quitado a neji…no esa no era Hanabi, se acerco a mí, vería a través de la ilusión del impostor, al utilizar mi byakugan los ojos me ardieron

-ay dios…dije que el veneno bloquea el chacra, no podrás hacer nada, eso incluye el byakugan, pero aun falta lo mejor, la génesis de este plan. Shinji-sama y yo nos conocimos por accidente, en una misión que me encomendaron, el me reconoció en seguida cuando nos hospedábamos en una posada, me trato de matar, me conto unas cosas interesantes acerca de su vida, el tenia una ambición y yo tenía la mía, ambas con un punto de congruencia muy importante, diseñe este plan para quitarte de mi camino y quedarme a la cabeza del clan, lleve las buenas noticias a papa sobre un viejo clan que alguna vez fue su aliado, el se extraño, me interrogo acerca de lo que sabia y yo le conté todo, el para tapar ciertas cosas decidió hacer lo posible por la reconciliación, le dije que si te ofrecía en matrimonio se acabarían sus preocupaciones, así que acepto, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, pero neji sospechaba de mí, me vigilo durante semanas, esa misión en el país del trueno vino como anillo a mi dedo, era la perfecta oportunidad para deshacerme de el, hubo un tiempo en el que neji significo mucho para mí, pero el solo tenía ojos para ti, en cuidarte en protegerte, yo era mejor que tu en todo, pero él no me veía, solo a ti, te tengo rencor por eso hi-na-ta, bueno Shinji obtendría su parte y yo mi clan, tu no mereces ese puesto aquí lo demostraste, ahora…-me apunto con su kunai-morirás por eso.

Salte como pude para esquivar su ataque, casi no podía moverme, vi como los guardias querían intervenir, me prepare, si hasta aquí llegaba, lucharía no dejaría que me mataran asi, estoy segura que nii-san peleo también, yo no me rendiría

-¡alto! Ella es mía, quédense fuera de esto- yo solo la mire a ella, no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo

Se lanzo contra mi, con torpeza la esquivé, ella se carcajeaba por eso, mi cuerpo no respondía, moriría patéticamente, detuvo su ataque

-no vales la pena ni como entrenamiento- camino hacia mi- si tuvieras el valor de escuchar tu instinto, ganarías, pero no lo haces, eso te hace inadecuada para este mundo de ninjas, no perteneces aquí

Derrepente sentí su kunai en mi abdomen, el dolor me llego como un rayo que me partió en dos ella se había acercado en un rápido movimiento, solo pude gritar

-aaahhhhhhhhh- me arrastro la orilla del acantilado, no podía caminar, me sentí aun mas débil, moriría desangrada

-no hay veneno más letal que el de sabor dulce, nee-san, el clan estará bien conmigo, adiós- y me arrojo al agua.

Estaba fría, la corriente me arrastraba, no sentía ya mi cuerpo, todo se volvía oscuro y frio

Nunca volvería a ver a mis amigos

Kiba-kun…

_Esto es una maldita tragedia griega Hinata…eres mi amiga…quiero verte feliz_

Shino-kun

_Tienes que encontrar la fuerza en tu interior…tu eres fuerte, solo cree en ti_

Ino-chan

_Bonita, bonita, bonita…así luces, eres maravillosa hina-cha_n

Sakura-chan

_Por favor quiero que seas mi madrina…sería un honor_

Naruto-kun

_Nuestra única libertad es poder decidir…te quiero mucho, eres una persona espectacular, dattebayo!!_

Creo…que ya no volveré a verlos

¿Tanto me odiabas…Hanabi?

ahora siiii!! se hacerca lo bueno :P

ojala les haya gustado la proxima semana actualizo

agradesco los reviews

nos vemos


	11. despertar

**Despertar**

-¿Porque le dijiste eso, Hanabi-chan?

Ella aun miraba por donde su hermana había caído, sin expresión, el viento movió sus castaños cabellos alborotándolo, miro hacia el cielo, estaba nublado. Comenzó a llover. Ella aun miraba el cielo y no respondió la pregunta.

-¿tengo que repetirlo?

-no te debo explicaciones, ya está hecho ¿importa lo demás?-respondiendo Hanabi, se voltea a mirarlo y se dirige a tomar sus cosas que estaban en el suelo, para así marcharse.

-por supuesto que me importa…yo mate a neji, no tu ¿Qué pretendes?

-nada en especial, ya conoces mis razones para hacer esto…Shinji-sama- dijo esto con fingida inocencia, termino de acomodar su mochila y se dirigía hacia la escolta que había observado todo impasible, eran parte de todo esto. De pronto, su cómplice comenzó a aplaudir y reír

-déjame felicitarte, no pensé que mataras a tu hermana así, te vi llorar a mares a tu primito y no creí en ti, bueno…que se puede esperar de una mujer que manipulo a todo su círculo social, me impresiono como te deshiciste de tu idiota Hokage…ajajajaja -reía de manera estruendosa, Hanabi solo lo observaba- déjame recordar como hiciste todo esto….primero enamoraste a su mejor amigo para entrometerte en sus amistades, aprovechaste la imagen de mártir que ellos tenían en su cabeza de la tierna Hinata para que sintieran pena por ella luego de que su padre le anunciara un matrimonio forzado conmigo, matrimonio que fue convenido gracias a ti, que al ser más cercana a tu padre convenciste, todo te salió a pedir de boca, el matrimonio del mounstruo ese vino como anillo a tu dedo, te libraste de el y de tu hermana, gracias a la penosa imagen que tenían de ella, pensaran que huyo cuando tuvo a oportunidad de su horrible destino y nadie sospecha de ti – volvió a reírse sonoramente- ¿todo esto lo haces porque estas despechada? Por tu amor a tu primo?

-ya cállate de una vez, a decir verdad me preocupa tu hermano, no me gusto su pequeña charla privada con onee-san

-el está controlado, es mi gemelo, tenemos una _conexión_- sonrió de manera irónica

-me imagino que así es…me pareció ingenioso lo que hiciste, intercambiaste lugar con el para ir a recogernos a Konoha, incluso ahora me vigilas al hacer lo mismo dos veces

-ups! Pensé que no lo notarias- dijo con fingida sorpresa, levantando sus manos como gesto inocente

-pues lo hice, ¿te olvidas de con quién tratas?...ahora explícame ¿Cómo le hiciste con tu hermano?

-pues lo tengo muy bien controlado, si bien en un principio no estuvo de acuerdo, ahora lo esta

-eso espero…aun quedan unos meses, no quiero complicaciones. Me voy a Konoha ahora, diré la historia de la huida de la pequeña Hinata, no podía llegar con un segundo cadáver Hyuga. Esperare noticias tuyas apenas asuma el mando del clan. Nos vemos

Y así la escolta la siguió el resto del camino hasta Konoha

_Una semana después_

…

Pov. Hinata

_Helado…todo esta helado…siento como la corriente arrastra mi cuerpo y solo puedo mantener la respiración; no quiero morir…no quiero morir_

_No puedo nadar, ni siquiera abrir los ojos, creo que ya no iré mas allá…y es una ironía…en el último tiempo, lo único que quise fue desaparecer o morir, ahora solo quiero vivir y creo que no lo hare…quería ver un futuro mejor, que de alguna manera alcanzaría, si hubiera tenido el valor de intentarlo, en el fondo eso era lo que me sostenía, el frágil susurro de mi corazón diciendo "inténtalo" pero…me faltaba valor para escucharlo, solo hice que mis amigos sintieran mi aflixion y mi cobardía, nunca fui yo misma, nunca dije lo que pensaba, y quería hacerlo, solo quería ser yo…_

_…_

_Ya no siento dolor, solo un poco de frio, mis pulmones que antes se exprimían en mi tórax ya están libres, no siento la molestia en mi cuerpo…solo un poco de frio_

_De pronto algo pasa…mi cuerpo siente un poco de calor y alguien trabaja en él; el calor aumenta, ahora ardo, un fuego intenso en mi cabeza y un dolor punzante en mi abdomen, intento abrir los ojos pero me duelen…en verdad me duele…duele demasiado_

_El aire que pasa a través de mi garganta me raspa…siento que solo respiro fuego; pero el cielo tiene piedad y un líquido frio alivia el fuego…solo un poco_

_La cabeza me da vueltas…hay momentos en que siento una brisa suave en mi rostro y una mujer…me habla…no escucho muy bien lo que me dice, pero cuando se me acerca me acaricia el rostro y su cabello cae sobre mi cara…trato de mirarla para ver quién es… ¿es mi madre? ¿Eres tú, mama?...ayúdame no me siento bien…has que se vaya el calor…por favor_

…

-ahh!- me levanto de golpe y de inmediato siento ese punzazo en el abdomen…miro alrededor pero no reconozco el lugar, estoy en una cama, me tiembla mucho el cuerpo y la cabeza me pesa

**_¿Dónde estoy?_**

Mis intentos por mantenerme sentada son inútiles, me siento muy mal. Llevo mis manos hacia el lugar donde me duele y note la herida que alguien había cosido

_no hay veneno más letal que el de sabor dulce, nee-san_

¡Hanabi-chan! …derrepente recordé, el ataque, el agua fría…todo

Ese recuerdo me dolió aun más que la herida. Simplemente me negaba a creerlo, no podía ser.

Una puerta se cerro, quizá la persona que atendió mis heridas estaba en casa. Mire hacia la puerta de la pequeña habitación en la que me encontraba…era entera de madera y muy acogedora, el ambiente estaba cálido. La puerta se abrió y entonces apareció una chica…castaña y pelo hasta los hombros, tenía una piel mate muy linda…me miro algo sorprendida y a la vez aliviada, a simple vista podía ver que era una persona amable

-qué bueno que despertó onee-san- me hizo una reverencia, traía unas frutas en las manos y hierbas-traje esto para hacerle jugo y calmar su sed, mientras estuvo inconsciente pedía mucha agua, me preocupaba que se deshidratara por la fiebre- salió un momento de la habitación y trajo un vaso, se acerco a mí y me lo ofreció – por favor, beba esto, le hará bien.

Susurre un "arigatou" muy suave y bebí casi desesperada, mi garganta se alivio, así que al fin podría hablar.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunte dificultosamente, ella me miro y me sonrió

-está en mi casa, yo la encontré en el… rio- me miro un poco extraña, obvio, uno va por ahí encontrando personas a medio morir en los ríos, seguramente se preguntaba el porqué- había sido una noche con mucha lluvia, pero el sol asomo, sabía que solo seria hasta el medio día así que aproveche para ir al huerto y otras hierbas que crecen por aquí, es que, jejeje, soy buena en eso de brebajes, en las riberas del rio crece una planta debido a la humedad, asi que fui a recoger, en eso vi un bulto, estaba atascado en medio de las rocas, fui a revisar y era usted, casi no respiraba y casi no tenia pulso, además esa herida en su abdomen sangraba mucho –instintivamente me lleve la mano hacia la herida, ella la había cosido- la traje aquí para curarla, de lo contrario moriría, no se preocupe, hice un ungüento para que no le quede cicatriz.

-arigatou gozaimasu, siento mucho causar tantas molestias- trate de levantarme pero me tambalee y cai al suelo, llevándome conmigo la mesita de noche que a la vez empujo un espejo de pie tapado con una sabana.

-no se levante, por favor- dijo ella auxiliándome, me sentí tonta, ella ni siquiera presto atención al desastre.

-¿dígame como se llama usted, por favor?- pregunte, quería saber su nombre

-Shirayuki Akemi, hajimemashite, ¿puedo preguntar su nombre, onee-san?-dijo sonriente

- soy Hinata Hyu...- me corte inmediatamente, sentí como si fuera incorrecto tener ese apellido, así que solo le dije mi nombre –soy Hinata…tiene un muy lindo nombre Shirayuki-san

-llámeme Akemi, onee-san, por favor y siéntase en la libertad de tutearme, y gracias usted tiene un nombre muy lindo tambien.

-gracias…Akemi-chan…tú también puedes tutearme

-ok, Hinata-chan- ambas compartimos una sonrisa

- Akemi-chan… ¿Cuántos días he estado aquí?-su expresión me dijo que algo no andaba bien

-lleva cinco días- dijo bajando la mirada- pensé que usted moriría

-¿cinco días…estuve inconsciente?

-si…Hinata-chan ¿puedo preguntar algo?- me miro titubeante, como pensé, había algo malo

-claro, adelante

-bebiste…¿bebiste veneno de lilium rojo?- me quede helada al instante, eso me recordó lo que dijo Hanabi, _el veneno, _claro, como olvidarlo - ¿fuiste atacada?

-…- ¿Qué podría decir? Realmente ni yo estaba muy segura

-gomenasai…no quise ser imprudente

-no, está bien…es que ni yo lo recuerdo muy bien- mentí. Creo que entre menos información maneje esta amable chica, mejor será para ella

-oh! Entiendo

-solo recuerdo beber algo en…ese pueblo y sentirme realmente mal, creo que…alguien me ataco y caí al rio, sentía mucho frio, luego mi cuerpo ardía y después desperté aquí- me sentía mal por mentir, pero creí que sería mejor así.

-debió ser la fiebre que le provoque- la mire sin entender- es que, cuando la encontré, pude notar que tenia la temperatura demasiado baja, incluso después de que yo la encontrara, así que analizando sus síntomas deduje que estaba envenenada, supuse que era por el lilium rojo, ya que sus efectos son únicos, su baja temperatura, tenía las extremidades algo rígidas y la herida en vientre no paraba de sangrar, ese veneno funciona como una especie de anticoagulante a la vez que paraliza, si esta envenenada y herida es mortal, aunque, por una parte fue bueno, porque si el veneno que llevabas en la sangre hubiese quedado en su totalidad en tu torrente sanguíneo hubiese llegado a tu cerebro y jamás hubieses despertado y posiblemente muerto; prepare un brebaje que sube la temperatura del cuerpo para que terminaras de eliminar el veneno y tu sistema se regularizara, es un liquido refrescante y dulce – asi que eso era lo que me refrescaba la garganta- un poco mas y no hubiera podido hacer nada

-una vez más …arigatou

-no hay de que…creo…que me gusta ayudar personas- lo dijo mirando el suelo, riendo un poquito y mas para sí misma que para decírmelo a mi, me extraño.

-aun me siento débil- me eche hacia atrás, me dolía hasta el cabello

-pasara en unos días, por favor, trata de no levantarte ¿si?- me arropo para luego irse- volveré en seguida, iré a preparar una sopa para que repongas energía y charlemos, hace mucho que no hablo con alguien-cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sentí el olor a comida casera llegar hasta mi, la habitación aun me daba vueltas, de pronto me pregunte qué horas serian, deduje que aproximadamente mediodía, por la luz solar y por la hora del almuerzo.

Ella volvió con mi sopa, en verdad es muy amable, se quedo conmigo a charlar cuando termine de tomar la sopa; es realmente fácil hablar con ella, tiene un carácter muy alegre, me recuerda a Ino-chan, es risueña; me conto su historia también, sus padres murieron asesinados cuando tenía 6 años por unos bandidos, ella quedo a cargo de una tía y su primo que vivía en esta cabaña, única herencia de su campesino marido muerto en la 3º guerra ninja, no era ni jounnin ni nada, solo una de las victimas sin nombre en las batallas, esa que no son recordadas por muchos, solo por pocos, su tía enfermo al poco tiempo después, ella sabía mucho de plantas, Akemi-chan aprendió todo de ella, ya que se dedico a cuidarla en la enfermedad, junto con su primo que era un año mayor que ella, eso me trajo recuerdos; su tía murió también, ella y su primo eran como hermanos, el le prometió que siempre la protegería, pero hace dos años se dieron cuenta de que no tenían mucho dinero para vivir, así que su primo se fue a buscar algo mejor que ofrecerle a Akemi-chan para que ella fuera feliz, para que buscara la forma de hacer una familia y luego vivir todos juntos, le prometió que regresaría, pero aun no recibe noticias de el; me dijo la relación que tenia con su primo, muy unida, como dos verdaderos hermanos, el era protector y amable, ella todos los días lo recordaba y le pedía a dios que estuviera vivo y bien, eso me recordó tanto a neji-niisan. Me sentí realmente mal por haberle mentido, así que le conté la verdad, omití algunas cosas, como mi apellido y la aldea de donde provengo, es una manera de protegerla, por si pasara algo, ella solo escuchaba atenta, sin poder creerlo, ni yo me lo creía; la tarde paso rápido y yo aun me sentía mal, me advirtió sobre el esfuerzo, no debía hacerlo, no debía levantarme ni nada, solo debía dormir.

Comenzó a limpiar el desastre de mi caída y me di cuenta de que tenía cierta torpeza con su brazo izquierdo, no lo movía de una manera normal, quizá se había hecho daño, así que le pregunte

-akemi-chan ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?- ella abrió los ojos como platos, me miro y luego respondió algo nerviosa

-bueno…esto fue solo…un accidente-dijo mientras se quedaba quieta, luego de unos instantes, volvió a su labor.

-¿Qué clase de accidente?-me pareció bastante extraña su reacción, pero más importante, quería hacer algo por ella

-te diré pero…no pienses mal- asentí, la curiosidad me pico- un chico me hirió- miro al suelo con los ojos cerrados.

-¡¿que?- acaso alguien trato de hacerle daño

-no es lo que parece, el está enfermo, es solo eso

-…no entiendo…-

-es que hace un tiempo, unos ladrones trataron de robarme mi carreta, un chico me salvo, se fue sin dejar que le agradeciera, increíblemente lo vi en la rivera rio abajo tiempo después, cerca de una cascada, no quedaba lejos, lo observe un poco y me di cuenta de que vivía solo, en agradecimiento, le llevo fruta de mi huerto; un día el estaba tirado en el suelo, se quejaba mucho y decía cosas extrañas, llamaba amucha gente y gritaba, era horrible, me acerque y vi que sus ojos sangraban, lo lleve hasta su casa para lavar su cara, fui buscar agua al rio para lavarlo, pero cuando entre, el me atravesó el hombro con una especia de espada de energía, era de electricidad, decía cosas raras y gritaba, parecía tener una pesadilla despierto, cuando me libero no me podía mover, me dolía bastante, el se acurruco en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar, quise acercármele pero su cuerpo tenia electricidad también, así que mejor me fui a casa, a rastras, pensé en regresar pero mi herida me lo impidió por un tiempo, cuando lo volví a ver estaba con otro chico, asi que no fui en varios días hasta que el otro chico se marchara, trate de disimular la herida, creo que el no estaba consciente y no era su intención herirme, así que no quise demostrar que me hizo daño. Mi herida aun no sana del todo- se quedo pensando, y yo también.

A juzgar por el relato, el tal muchacho era un ninja, con un serio problema, quizá de autocontrol o algo asi, su técnica era de tipo rayo, lo mas probable es que Akemi-chan tenga quemaduras internas, yo podría ayudarla con mi jutsu medico.

-Akemi-chan, por lo que me dices el chico es o fue un ninja, pero yo puedo ayudarte

-es cierto-dijo con rostro iluminado- Hinata-chan es un ninja medico

-exacto- me sonrio y denuevo su expresión cambio, pensó un momento y luego me dijo algo que me parecio extraño

-hinata-chan podría ayudar a ese muchacho?- ahhh! Ella quería ayudar a ese chico, pero…¿Qué hare? No sé ni quien es

-creo que si- dije un poco insegura, quizá el no quiera- me has contado que él te salvo, pero no que tengas amistad con el ¿por que?

-es que él es…huraño, creo que no le gusta la gente, no le gusta la compañía y tampoco hablar, creo que menos le gustan las mujeres, en el buen sentido ejejejejej- suspire ante eso- no lo he visto pedir ayuda ni nada, por eso no me atrevo a hablar con el, pero si el es un ninja y Hinata-chan también, quizá el deje que Hinata-chan lo ayude- me dijo con el rostro radiante, no me pude negar, ella salvo mi vida.

-claro, lo intentare

- muchas gracias! A el también le debo la vida –me sentí como en una cadena de favores- entre ninjas deberán entenderse.

-akemi-chan… yo ya no soy un ninja-dije firmemente

-¿Qué es Hinata-chan entonces?-pero no pude responder, ella solo guardo silencio, mis ojos deuvo pesaron, así que me dormí

…

La noche paso veloz, en mitad de ella me desperté, pensando en todo lo ocurrido antes de llegar aquí.

Recordé la tortuosa situación en la que estaba, lo mucho que la detestaba, los rostros de mis amigos, sus consejos, la mirada cariñosa de niisan esa tarde, el juego de Hanabi, la frialdad de mi padre, mi actuación y mi personaje frente a todos.

Recordé que mientras el rio me arrastraba, pedía otra oportunidad y me fue concedida, pensé de nuevo en los consejos de mis amigos, _ellos querían que fuera libre, _ahora lo era, de todo y de todos, sonreí.

Ahora podría empezar de nuevo, escribir sobre una hoja en blanco, extrañaría tantas cosas y tantas personas, pero quizá, eso no me correspondía a mi, ese clan, esa vida, no eran para mi, _quizá Hanabi tenia razón_, haría algo nuevo con mi vida, ellos estarían felices, mis amigos lo estarían, lo se, algún dia los iria a ver, pero aun no.

_Ya no quiero regresar_

…

Al amanecer, Akemi-han me dijo que iria al pueblo, que me quedara en cama reposando, ella volveria en unas horas, y se fue.

No le dije que me sentía mal otra vez, realmente mal, tenia fiebre y me ardía el cuerpo, esa sensación de quemazón, seguramente seguía envenenada.

La sed se hizo insoportable, quería beber algo, asi que me levante, cai al frio piso de madera, se sintió bien de cierto modo, me puse de pie con mucho esfuerzo y camine hasta la cosina, la cabaña era pequeña y acogedora, un dulce hogar, ojala Akemi-chan me permita quedarme. Note que el brebaje que calmaba mi sed no estaba, mi fiebre se elevo, quería refrescarme, me di cuenta de que solo tria mi pantaloncillo y mi ajustada camiseta, necesitaba agua; agudice mi oído y escuche agua, se me ocurrió ir al rio para sumergirme, tome una hakama blanca y unas sandalias, pase donde estaban los restos del espejo que había roto, tome un trozo para mirarme, no me veía bien, me veía muy mal, en la mesa había una navaja, la tome, y mire de nuevo mi reflejo, mi cabello tenia esa apariencia recata y formal por gusto de mi padre, pero ahora mi cabello tomaría la forma que yo quisiera, siempre quise que fuera algo mas informal. Me recortaría el cabello un poco. Dificultosamente Salí de la cabaña hacia donde escuchaba agua, la fiebre subía y sentí que moriría si no me enfriaba; al llegar, me di cuenta de que el rio en esa parte era demasiado impredecible, algo rápido, me sentía débil y lo más probable era que después no pudiera salir, imagine que habría una cascada cerca por la velocidad del agua, una pequeña quizá, aprovecharía la bruma para refrescarme.

Camine rio abajo y me encontré con una cascadita, camine como pude hasta la orilla, se formaba un tentador estanque, parecía que el agua fría llamaba a mi acalorado cuerpo, deje las cosas en una orilla y me saque la hakama.

Necesitaba refrescarme.

...

(Cabaña Uchiha, pov Sasuke)

Las píldoras que me dio Suigetsu son muy buenas, no siento dolor y el sangrado se ha detenido, no me gusta admitir que me siento mejor así, no es una salvación pero si un alivio, aunque a veces pienso que solo alargo lo inevitable.

Ahora que lo pienso, esa molesta chica no ha venido en una semana más o menos, me había acostumbrado a sus apariciones por aquí tan constantemente que me parece extraño que no haya venido en tantos días. Lo mejor será que haga mi rutina matutina de meditación y ejercicios. Estos últimos días ha brillado el sol, aunque hubo una tormenta que duro toda una noche y tarde.

Simplemente me encanta este lugar, es un descanso a mis músculos sentir como el agua de esta pequeña cascada cae sobre mis hombros es relajante, pero hoy me quedare a meditar por detrás de la cortina.

Al cerrar mis ojos viene a mi mente el sueño que tuve con mi madre, ese sueño me gusta mucho, me hace sentir bien, hace mucho que no soñaba algo tan relajante, en diez años no había disfrutado dormir, me encanta la voz de mi madre, sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi…tal vez eso no fue un sueño, quizá fue un recuerdo, porque aunque han pasado todos estos años y todas estas cosas, siento su calor conmigo, jamás hice el esfuerzo por recordar a mis padres ni a mis tíos, ni a mis primos, ni los niños que compartieron los primeros años de mi infancia, ni como era mi relación con los niños que eran mis vecinos ni nada…solo mi mente en el mayor silencio posible, enfocándome en el odio que hoy se ha convertido en una carga demasiado pesada en mi existencia, que se ha convertido en culpa, siempre creyendo avanzar y surgir cuando era lo contrario. Ese recuerdo de mi madre me sirve para iluminar un poco el camino que me queda.

Pasos? Escucho unos pasos suaves…delicados, debe ser la molesta chica de nuevo, lo mejor será permanecer detrás de la cortina de agua, podre observar sus acciones desde aquí.

Los pasos vienen hacia aquí, la silueta que se ve a través del agua es sin duda de una mujer, aunque por su forma de caminar no es esa muchacha…¿Quién es?...que yo recuerde este lugar queda muy lejos del camino y no hay nada cerca mas que la casa de la mujer esa…a esta nunca la había visto; puedo ver a través de la cortina de agua y me doy cuenta que trae una hakama blanca, por el sonidos de sus pasos noto que se tambalea y que camina con dificultad, se dirije al rio para sumergirse en el estanque que se forma bajo la caída acuatica, trae algo en sus manos, lo deja en el suelo y comienza a quitarse la hakama, queda solo con un pantaloncillo negro y un polerita bien ajustada del mismo color; salgo un poco de la cortina para ver mejor, no sé que hace ella ahí pero no quiero que ronde por donde vivo, me desagrada e irrita la presencia de alguien más; una vez que mi vista no es obstruida por el agua puedo ver mejor a esa mujer, se introduce en el agua, no alcanzo a ver su rostro, mi vista da a toda su espalda, su piel blanca reluce como mármol bajo el sol, tiene el cabello larguísimo, puedo calcular que hasta sus caderas, es de color negro azulado y la silueta de su espalda me dice que su estatura no debe ser mas de un metro sesenta, pero bien delineada y esbelta, me llaman la atención unas marcas…una especie de sellos en la parte superior de su espalda, entre su cuello y su torso; se sumerge completamente en el agua, permanece un rato allí hasta que emerge un minuto después; tiene una postura afligida, pone las manos sobre su rostro y se inclina, no solloza ni llora, solo parce estar pensando, se dirige hacia su ropa y toma dos objetos, pude notar que uno es un trozo de espejo roto y una navaja, los toma y se dirige a una roca plana para sentarse allí, yo observo cada movimiento que hace, quiero saber que pretende, el privilegiado lugar me permite ver todo con detalle; se mira en ese trozo de espejo un rato, no puedo ver claramente su expresión, tiene un recto flequillo que no me deja observar bien, si me muevo o acerco se dará cuenta de mi presencia, solo puedo ver su espalda; suspira sonoramente y mira el cielo, luego separa su cabello a ambos lados de sus hombros, siento que susurra algo…ella esta tarareando algo…una melodía que no distingo bien…toma la navaja y comienza a dar cortes desprolijos en las puntas de su cabello, algunos mechones y en su flequillo, su corte antes era recto y formal, ahora su cabello tiene una apariencia más relajada, el largo de su cabello solo varia unos centímetros.

Su imagen haciendo eso con su cabello me perturbó un poco…me sentí en verdad extraño, la chica tomo el trozo de espejo para mirarse, pero temblaba mucho de pronto cayó desplomada hacia el costado, su espejo se rompió en trozos.

Camine lentamente hacia ella, podría estar actuando, podría haberse dado cuenta de que estaba ahí; pero cuando me acerque a ella, su respiración era agitada, y note que en su abdomen tenia una herida que estaba sangrando, me acerque para revisar su estado, no quería un cadáver cerca de mi casa, solo eso me faltaba.

Tenía el pulso demasiado débil, y tenía fiebre, por eso vino al rio a pesar de lo fría que esta el agua debido al clima; unos mechones cubrían su rostro, los aparte para ver quién era

-¿ess-to no…? _Es la mujer de la boda de Naruto…la Hyuga… ¿pero qué mierda hacia ella ahí?_

El dobe no puede tener que ver en esto ¿para qué? Las cosas no… y si quería capturarme por alguna razón, todavía soy un criminal buscado en algunos lugares…quise deshacerme de ella con mi katana, rápido y sin dolor, solo cortar su blanca piel para provocarle una piadosa muerte rápida pero…no pude

_Maldito animal asesino_

Mi conciencia grito y algo se movió dentro de mí. Bufe

La lleve a mi casa, no moleste en recoger sus cosas, no soy un botones y mi casa no es un hotel…que se aguante. Al mirar su rostro noto que tiene enormes ojeras, parece mal alimentada y enferma, la herida de su abdomen no es grande ni profunda, pero si sangra bastante. Podría solo dejarla aquí pero…creo que tengo algo que podría ayudarla


	12. libre

gracias a las personas que leen mi historia...en verdad que le pongo empeño ^3^ asi que muchas gracias

aquí el siguiente capitulo :P

**Libre**

( pov Hinata)

-pero…dónde estoy?- últimamente solo me despierto en lugares desconocidos.

Me doy cuenta de que lo llevo mi ropa interior, así que trato de pensar que paso.

_Flash back_

_Recuerdo haber llegado a una pequeña cascada, era delicioso como se formaba aquella piscina natural bajo ella, mi cuerpo parecía llegar casi a la combustión espontanea, así que se me hizo más que apetecible el agua, me quite lo que llevaba encima y deje el trozo de espejo y la navaja en la orilla, con esfuerzo me introduje en el agua._

_Estaba fría. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios debido a ello. Acaricie la superficie un poco, cuando el agua se quedo quieta pude ver mi relejo; mi rostro estaba aun más pálido, con un color enfermizo, tenia ojeras y los labios secos, un aspecto demacrado. Me sumergí. Mientras me concentraba en sentir el agua alrededor de mi cuerpo, me di cuenta de lo que en verdad significaba ese preciso segundo de mi existencia, una etapa de mi vida había acabado de manera tan abrupta que no había sopesado el cambio de una manera adecuada. Jamás volvería a ser quien era, aunque la melancolía me hiciera flaquear todos los días, y aun cediendo y volviendo a Konoha, jamás sería lo mismo, mi vida ya no volvería, Hanabi-chan quiso matarme, podría pensar que no lo logro, pero sí lo hizo, la Hinata que era en ese entonces, murió de un solo golpe, así sin más._

_Emergí. La brisa me dio en el rostro, mi fiebre se alivio, pero me daba vueltas la cabeza; lleve mis manos a mis rostro. Estaban muy frías, me gusto eso. Por alguna razón esta situación en la que me encontraba no estaba ni bien ni mal, solo yo estaba ahí, y también de un modo extraño, me aliviaba. Me dirigí hacia mis cosas, tenía algo que hacer con mi cabello._

_Busque un lugar para sentarme para estar cómoda y también porque me sentía demasiado mareada y mi herida me dolía._

_En el espejo pude ver mi reflejo un poco mejor. No me gusto. No quería ver esa apariencia. Tome la navaja en mis manos para despuntar mi cabello; la verdad siempre me gusto el cabello de Kurenai-sensei, y también ya lo tenía demasiado largo, así que le daría una nueva apariencia._

_Recordé cuando mi mama me peinaba cuando era niña, tarareaba una melodía, no recuerdo de que se trataba, solo del ritmo. Comencé a imitar la melodía con mi tarareo. Separe mi cabello y comencé a dar desprolijos cortes, mechón por mechón, procurando que quedara muy bien, me temblaba un poco el pulso, debía terminar para volver, Akemi-chan ser preocuparía._

_Al terminar, el solo intento de levantarme desgarro mi herida, dolió como nunca, solo solté aire del dolor, y eso hizo que sintiera como perdía la conciencia, dirigí mi vista a mi vientre para ver que sangraba y luego…nada._

No sabía dónde me encontraba, pero de seguro este lugar no era la cabaña de Akemi-chan.

Me levante un poco insegura, y me di cuenta de que mi herida me dolía muy poco, además, ya no me sentía tan mareada ni tan débil.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación del lugar donde me hallaba, era mucho menos acogedor que la cabaña de Akemi-chan, no era sucio, pero si un poco desorganizado, comencé a caminar y sentí algo frio en mi cuello.

-responderás solo lo que yo pregunte- mire hacia donde provenía la voz, era la voz de un hombre, el lugar estaba oscuro debido a las cortinas cerradas, solo podía ver un poco, no quise voltear la vista demasiado, ya que su katana estaba en mi garganta.

-si, entiendo-dije quedándome muy quieta, no entendía porque estaba en ese lugar con aquel hombre.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- su voz era dura, profunda e intimidante, no hablaba alto, pero su tono era directo

- Hinata- respondí tragándome mis ganas de tartamudear, no debía hacerlo

- ¿no tienes apellido?- pregunto un tanto burlesco, pero no me ofendió

-no - guardo silencio un poco, aunque no lo miraba, podía sentir su análisis con su vista

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- su pregunta me extraño, dude en que responderle, nunca me gusto mentir, pero si podía omitir.

- me estoy quedando con una amiga- en un rápido movimiento saco su katana de mi cuello y la reemplazo por su mano, empujándome contra la pared y apretando un poco. Llevo su mano hasta mi herida y presiono un poco, me queje levemente cerrando los ojos- creo que tu amiga es algo violenta contigo- volvió a quedarse en silencio un segundo, luego hablo cerca de mi rostro – piensa muy bien antes de mentirme- levante la vista hacia él, y me sorprendí mucho al darme cuenta, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par- hmp! Ya veo que me has recordado…Hyuga-.

-uchiha-san… ¿pero qu…?-.

-eso no te importa, así que dime de nuevo, que haces por aquí, Konoha está muy lejos-

-llegue por casualidad- apretó un poco mi cuello, me hizo un poco de daño esta vez

- dije que no me mintieras-

-es…cierto…yo hui de…Konoha-me costó un poco hablar, permaneció en silencio analizándome

-vete- me soltó y me incline a toser un poco. Me incorpore y me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de llegar, me di cuenta de lo que había pasado. Yo estaba débil a cause del veneno, pero también porque había perdido mucha sangre, pero cuando me desperté aquí, me sentí mucho mejor, y solo podía ser que él me habría dado píldoras de sangre, me detuve un segundo para mirar atrás donde se encontraba vigilando mis pasos, lo mire directamente, tenía el seño fruncido y algo en las manos-toma esto –me lanzo lo que tenia, era una larga capa negra – ahora lárgate- lo mire un instante más, creo que eso no le gusto - ¿Qué me ves?...si no la quieres pues por mi puedes irte al…-

-arigatou gozaimazu, uchiha-san – Salí de ahí antes de que se enfadara, pero pude ver como abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

Comencé a caminar guiándome por la posición del sol, para así ubicarme más o menos donde estaría el rio, para después seguirlo rio arriba.

Mientras caminaba, trate de recordar a uchiha-san, pero no había nada, el y yo nunca hablamos, ni lo mas mínimo. El era frio, serio, orgulloso, y huraño, recuerdo a todas las niñas hablando de él en los recreos, y haciéndole porras cuando mostraba sus extraordinarias habilidades a la clase. Siempre fue el objeto de inspiración y pelea de Naruto-kun, solo él podía ver la verdad detrás de sus profundos ojos negros y su expresión de piedra. Nunca entendí como personas tan distintas podrían llegar a formar lazos tan profundos. Aun cuando uchiha-san se negó a regresar, Naruto-kun siempre está al pendiente de él.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Akemi-chan que me llamaba a lo lejos, cuando pude verla, moví mis brazos llamándola

-aquí estoy, Akemi-chan- ella corrió hacia a mí con la cara llena de preocupación, traía la hakama y la navaja en sus manos

-gracias a dios! Encontré esto en la orilla de la cascada y me asuste que Hinata-chan no estuviera en ese lugar- dijo su pirando de alivio y llevándose una mano al pecho, me gustaban sus expresiones.

-lo siento, pero tuve un problema y…alguien me ayudo- ella me miró, me di cuenta que le pareció algo extraño, levanto una ceja

-quien?

- solo un muchacho- dije tratando de bajarle el perfil, no quería _omitir_ de nuevo

-¿Cómo era él?- pregunto con una leve emoción en su voz

-alto, de pelo negro, ojos oscuros y tez blanca- un presentimiento se me vino al corazón así que le di su descripción

-no puede ser! Fue el- dijo casi en un chillido, se tapo la boca y me miro

- ¿qué?- pregunte

-hinata-chan y yo debemos hablar, vayamos a casa- me tomo de la manos y la paso por su hombro para que pudiera caminar.

Llegamos a casa y me llevo a la habitación, de pronto me di cuenta de la situación, _me estoy quedando con una amiga, _la verdad Akemi-chan y yo no éramos del todo amigas, y esa no era mi casa, ni siquiera sabía si quedarme, aunque no me parecía mala idea; me parecía buena idea quedarme ahí, el lugar es tranquilo, alejado y la vida al parecer es sencilla, pero debía preguntarle.

Mientras me arropaba la mire fijamente para poder hablar.

-etto… Akemi-chan… ¿puedo pedirte algo? Es…importante

-claro…lo que quieras- luego se sentó en la cama, se veía algo intrigada, y yo nerviosa.

-bueno…Akemi-chan ya sabe lo que me ha pasado…sé que esto es muy repentino…yo nunca había pedido algo así antes pero yo…quisiera poder quedarme aquí un tiempo, si Akemi-chan me permite…aunque solo hasta que me recupere después yo m…- sus manos sobres las mías me interrumpieron.

-Hinata-chan puede quedarse cuanto quiera, estoy encantada de que quieras quedarte…porque me siento un poco sola así que me encantaría vivir contigo y además - carraspeo un poco y se puso algo nerviosa-bueno…quería pedirle a Hinata-chan que ayude a una persona- eso no me lo veía venir ¿yo, ayudar a alguien?

-claro… ¿quién es?

-creo que usted ya lo conoció-dijo mirándome con un gesto de vergüenza y entonces entendí, _uchiha-san_- es que…etto…es alguien que no le gusta la gente pero creo que no está bien

-ya veo…y ¿Akemi-chan sabe su nombre?-

-no…pero se quien es, donde vive y como encontrarlo

- es el chico de la cabaña rio abajo ¿verdad?

-si…el mismo

-¿el que lastimo tu brazo?- puso una triste expresión, no me gusto- lo siento, no quise recordarte eso

-no, está bien porque es precisamente por eso es que creo que necesita ayuda-

-¿puedo saber más sobre él?

- bueno…el llego hace un tiempo, no podría decir hace cuanto, porque no me había percatado de que viviera aquí; como ya te dije, el me salvo de unos ladrones y después lo encontré por casualidad, así que comencé a llevarle frutos de mi huerta, una manera de agradecerle y de no sentirme tan mal por solo poder hacer eso por él, era mi manera de agradecerle y de ayudarle. Yo tenía un primo, el que le dije que se marcho, recuerdo que cuando me mude con el no me soportaba, peleábamos todo el tiempo, decía que yo era tonta y débil, pero cuando mi tia falleció solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, el y yo éramos muy unidos, hasta me confesó que él no era hijo de sangre de mis tíos, sino que era adoptado, y que yo era parte de la sangre que lo había protegido, así que él me protegería a mi toda la vida- sus palabras me recordaron a nii-san y en cuanto le apreciaba- luego de que él se marcho, jurando volver, me sentía sola, este es un lugar relativamente seguro, así que cuando encontré a ese muchacho pensé que ya no estaría tan sola, creo que me equivoque un poco, pero yo no creo que él sea mala persona, porque no solo me ayudo a mí, sino a Hinata-chan también. Tengo la sospecha de que el está enfermo de algo muy grave, por eso me atrevo a pedir la ayuda de Hinata-chan- como podría negarme a su petición, jamás podría – tu eres un ninja, el también, pueden entenderse-

-no Akemi-chan, ya no soy un ninja- ella me miro con cara de decepción, seguramente creyó que me estaba negando – ahora soy algo más grande y más importante-

- ¿qué es Hinata-chan ahora?- pregunto con extrañeza, reí un poco

- ahora soy libre- le dije sonriéndole, ella me devolvió la sonrisa, es tan grata para mi su presencia, siento que la mayor deuda del mundo acaba de nacer entre ella y yo, no habrá nada lo suficientemente generoso para pagarle – claro que lo ayudare-

-¿aunque él se niegue?

-claro, mi especialidad son ninjas cascarrabias-

- Hinata-chan es la mejor- se lanzo y me abrazo con fuerza, me dolió.

-Akemi-chan…duele-

-gomenazai! Pero…puedo ver que…Hinata-chan está mucho mejor, hasta tiene color, ya estaba muy preocupada porque tu rostro estaba todo el tiempo muy pálido-

-ehh…si bueno…el chico que dije antes, que he confirmado que es el mismo que ayudo a Akemi-chan, también me ayudo-

-kyaa! Lo sabía, lo sabía, ¡Hinata-chan pudo comprobar que es bueno!- comenzó a danzar por la habitación, me causo mucha gracia pero…

-apenas me recupere, comenzaremos con todo.

-wakata!...etto…el nuevo corte de cabello de Hinata-chan es muy lindo-

-gracias

…

(Sasuke…)

La sonrisa de esa mujer me viene a la mente, no me gusta eso, me siento extraño y ridículo, creo que debí dejarla donde la encontré, no me siento bien con esto… me molesta tanto. No la quiero cerca…aunque me pregunto con quien se estará quedando, y esa herida, su apariencia y el estado en el que la encontré.

No es asunto mío. No me importa. Solo espero no volverla a ver, ella me…incomoda, me molesta su expresión, sus gestos, todo.

Pero, ahora que lo pienso… _me estoy quedando con una amiga…_la única persona que vive por aquí es aquella mujer de la carreta, y a juzgar por su estado no pudo haber caminado de tan lejos.

No cabe duda, se queda con aquella muchacha.

Sin quererlo a lo largo del día, mientras hago mis quehaceres, durante mi rutina, incluso cuando trato de pensar en nada, su recuerdo viene a mi mente, es tan ilógico que me rio de mi mismo.

Tomo mi medicina como siempre, me reí de eso, y luego me voy a la cama. Cuando abro la puerta, la recuerdo a la mujer que hace unas horas estaba aquí.

Las imágenes frescas de su frágil cuerpo se vienen de golpe a mi mente. Recuerdo cargarla y como casi no pesaba, no me costó nada traerla; cuando la deposite en la cama, pude observar mejor su rostro, aunque demacrado, recuerdo haber pensado que era…bonita, tenía la piel blanca, que lucía exquisita en contraste de su oscuro cabello, y más ahora que estaba tan pálida, sus labios carnosos estaban resecos y algo partidos, pero estoy seguro de que normalmente eran rosados y suaves, el nuevo corte informal se pegaba su frente húmeda, una frente ni amplia ni pequeña, perfecta, sus pómulos eran un poco marcados, que daban un relieve suave a su rostro en forma de corazón, su nariz era pequeña, un poco respingada y su mentón tenía una muy disimulada terminación en punta, ni muy marcado ni imperceptible, sus cejas eran medianamente gruesas, algo curvas, y sus pestañas eran oscuras y largas, se veían aun más largas estando con los ojos cerrados. Cuando me sorprendí a mi mismo realizando esta inspección, demasiado cerca de su rostro, me aleje con lentitud, analizando mi actuar, y me di cuenta de que mi haori estaba manchado de sangre, entonces dirigí la vista a su abdomen y recordé su herida, y volvió a mi mente la razón por la que la había traído. Mi medicina. Busque en mi antiguo equipo ninja unas píldoras de sangre, y tome una de las que me trajo Suigetsu. Abrí un poco su boca con mis dedos, la humedad de ella me dio escalofríos y me erizo la piel del brazo del cual formaba parte aquella mano que había hecho contacto con la calidez de su boca; puse una píldora en su boca y le di algo de agua, y así mismo hice con la siguiente. Después trabaje en su herida, por suerte había puesto algo sobre ella para que no manchara mi cama, quite el apósito y la limpie, lo que me dio tiempo de observar el resto de su cuerpo. Su cintura era pequeña, los músculos de su abdomen eran algo mascados debido al entrenamiento ninja, sus caderas eran proporcionadas, ni muy anchas mi estrechas, le daban unas curvas suaves a su silueta, mire sus piernas, en posición juntas y algo dobladas, inclinadas hacia la derecha, tenían una forma pareja, recorrí desde sus pies hasta sus pechos, ellos eran grandes y firmas, un delgado brazo cruzaba por debajo de ellos a unos centímetros de su sangrante herida, que volví a atender, al terminar de limpiar note que dejo de sangrar y hasta comenzar a cerrarse, _la píldora de sangre_, pensé, me aleje de ella porque me imagine que pronto despertaría, y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me senté en la penumbra esperando que lo hiciera.

Había sido un día extraño, solo quería dormir, por extraño que me pareciera. Me arroje boca abajo sobre la cama y note un aroma dulce, como a flores y miel, muy notorio. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, pensado en aquella mujer que hace tan solo unas horas había estado sobre mi cama.

gracias por leer...en el proximo capitulo les dare un tip que me dio mi abuela sobre exfoleacion de la piel

regalito para las damas que leen mi fic ^o^...

nus leemos


	13. estrategia

gracias por los reviews! en especial a Kamii que siempre deja un comentario y a chica anónima al final del capi contesto reviews...obviamente a todos los demas tambien tiene mi gratitud

así que aquí les va otro... disfrútenlo porque le pongo esfuerzo xD

_"flash back"_

_"sueño"_

**Estrategia **

(Hinata…)

Después de reposar algunos días, mis fuerzas casi se han recuperado por completo, solo me falta que la sanación de mi herida; me agrada mucho la compañía de Akemi-chan, y creo que hace mucho se sentía sola, habla y habla durante todo el día, pero me agrada, nunca fui buena en las conversaciones, así que si ella comienza a decir algo yo no tengo que hacer un fingido esfuerzo para poner fin a esos silencios insoportables cuando estoy en compañía de alguien, además me gusta lo que habla, por ejemplo, después de haber estado en cama todos estos días, y considerando que solo me di el chapuzón de la cascada, me sentí mal ya que, no me había duchado para nada, pensé que debía apestar, por decirlo menos, y recordé que también había estado en la habitación y en la cama de uchiha-san, eso invadió mi mente llenándola de una vergüenza que no había experimentado antes, cuando Akemi-chan me vio prácticamente azul, me pregunto qué me pasaba, yo con muchísima vergüenza le dije, se rio y me dijo que no era así, porque ella me había cambiado mi ropa y una vez que estuvo limpia me la volvió a poner, además, en cuanto a mi peste corporal, me dijo que tampoco debía preocuparme, ya que debido a la fiebre tenía que refrescar mi cuerpo con paños húmedos, y que los había remojado en una infusión floral muy fragante y para que mi piel no fuera perjudicada, la había exfoliado con miel, porque la miel tenia propiedades magnificas para la exfoliación y otras imperfecciones de la piel, hasta evita estrías, ante eso yo estaba muda ¿Quién se preocuparía de algo así?, le pregunte, y me respondió que si ella estuviera enferma e inconsciente por mucho tiempo, le gustaría que le hicieran algo así por ella, así que lo hizo por mi…eso es raro; ella en verdad es muy divertida, tiene un carácter alegre, ingenuo, extrovertido y generoso, pocas veces uno se encuentra con personas como ella.

Me dio a beber un montón de otros brebajes para recuperarme, algunos eran ricos, otros asquerosos, pero los tomé sin chistar.

Pero quería ahondar un poco en el plan de ayudar a uchiha-san; no quería decirlo en voz alta pero, el me asustaba un poco, y a la vez me provoca una especie de…extraño interés, sus fríos ojos no son los que me imaginaba al escuchar todo lo que la gente decía, ni son los ojos arrogantes que tenía en la academia, y es raro; me llama la atención de que este tan solo y amargado, y fue entonces cuando le encontré razón a lo que Akemi-chan decía, el necesita ayuda, y rápido, quizá algo andaba muy mal para con él, y en consideración de esos _síntomas_ que Akemi-chan dice, el está muy mal; mi problema está en cómo acercarme, nunca le dirigí una sola palabra cuando éramos niños, no tengo ni siquiera la más mínima escusa para acercármele, y puede verse a simple vista que no le gusta nada que se metan en sus asuntos y en sus territorios, me reí de eso ultimo. Pero ahora lo importante era pensar en algo para llegar a él, y era muy difícil, no conocía nada de él, solo sabía que era un ninja de carácter perfeccionista en cuanto a sus habilidades, y muy amargado, Naruto-kun también me conto que era de un carácter un poco orgulloso, que le gustaba ser el mejor, de espíritu competitivo cuando se le presentaba algún reto; entonces vi la luz de este plan. Lo único que tendría que hacer, era meterme con sus asuntos, así vendría de manera "voluntaria" a mí, yo debía ofrecerle un reto y mantenerlo ocupado el tiempo suficiente para acercarme con confianza, pero no debía ser algo muy brusco, tenía que ser sutil, bien planeado y ejecutado, que no se diera cuenta de las intenciones detrás de todo, solté un suspiro muy profundo y me sentí algo avergonzada, ya que, aunque sabía que esto era solo una obra de caridad, nunca me había puesto a pensar una estrategia para atraer la atención de un chico y _mantenerlo interesado,_ y esa era el gran problema, ¿Cómo podría mantenerse uchiha-san interesado en algo que tuviera que ver conmigo? Prácticamente me echo de su casa, pero también me ayudo.

Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé

Bueno, todo era por complacer a Akemi-chan, así que seguí pensando, recostada sobre el verde césped que crece en estas tierras, y aprovechando al máximo la vitamina D que me proporciona el sol, en estrategias para acercármele, así que en resumen: la idea ya estaba lista, ahora solo faltaban los detalles, debía pensar en cómo hacerlo, así que ahora debía ver hacia mí, ya que Akemi-chan ha estado por aquí cerca mucho tiempo y jamás se han dirigido la palabra, eso significaría que no podía valerme de ella para acercarme; así que dependía de mi, tal vez debía solo ir y observar su comportamiento, y a partir de eso hacer una estrategia. ¡Oh sí, eso haría! Solo iría a observarlo.

Pero primero, debía probar una cosa.

Desde que Hanabi me dio a beber esa cosa, mi chacra no había funcionado del todo bien, impidiéndome realizar ninjutsu y utilizar mi byakugan, así que ya que estaba casi recuperada debía intentarlo.

Me dirigí al pequeño bosque trasero y me arrime sobre un árbol. Así podría probar si mi capacidad y mi alcance visual habían vuelto.

¡Byakugan!

¡Qué bien! Mi vista había vuelto por completo, así que trate de hacer unos ninjutsu básicos y también no tenía problemas, me sentía tan bien.

Luego le conté a Akemi-chan de mi plan, me dijo que era ingenioso, a ella nunca se le había ocurrido, así que ahora solo había que poner manos a la obra, en unos días más cuando esté completamente curada, solo será manos a la obra.

Por la tarde, ayude a Akemi-chan con los deberes hogareños, éramos como una familia limpiando la casa, me enseño cosas que me son muy útil como ninja medico, esos pequeños detalles que marcarían la diferencia, pero entonces me di cuenta de que, a pesar de haber dicho que ya no sería una kunoishi, en el fondo siempre lo seria, no importa el lugar del mundo en el que me encuentre, era parte de quien soy, de quien fui y de quien seré, era el mundo en el que nace, la sangre que corre por mis venas es la de ninjas, pero también era cierto que, si formaba parte de mi esencia, no definiría mi futuro ni quién soy, eso es una decisión mía, una que debí tomar hace mucho tiempo; darme cuenta de eso me ayudo a reafirmar los cimientos con los pretendo construir mi vida de ahora en adelante.

Mientras cocinábamos, pude observar con cuidado a Akemi-chan, ella siempre sonríe, a pesar de que ha estado mucho tiempo sola, y entonces surgieron muchas dudas en mi interior; ella era muy bonita, unos centímetros más alta que yo, delgada, de una piel de un raro mate pálido, su rostro era simétrico y acorde con su contextura, y me pregunte si ella no estaría enamorada de alguien alguna vez; cuando pensé en que quizá Akemi-chan abría sentido amor alguna vez, sentí alivio, quizá podría compartir con ella la historia de mi amor unilateral hacia Naruto-kun, pero…no me atrevía a preguntar; deje esos pensamientos para sentarnos a cenas.

-¡mmm…que rico cocina Hinata-chan!- dijo Akemi-chan sosteniéndose el rostro entre las manos, me encantaban sus gestos tan infantiles, me divertían y me hacían pensar en ella como una hermanita…eso ultimo me provoco un dolor en el pecho -¿Qué sucede, el color se fue de tu rostro?-

-gomenasai… no es nada, mejor disfrutemos de la cena- me miro por un segundo y luego volvió a comer con entusiasmo, después de un rato- volvió a hablar- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-claro

-bueno…me pregunto ¿si Hinata-chan tiene o tuvo novio?- sentía como el arrebol en mis majillas me ardía, ella siempre me hace preguntas que jamás espero

- eettooo…-trataba d encontrar el hilo de palabras para contestar, pero no podía- yyyoo…no ttengo nni tuuvve unn nnovioo ejejeje- rei nerviosamente al final, y ella coloco cara de decepción

-oh…es una pena, Hinata-chan es bonita, no entiendo porque no tiene novio…pero ¿alguna vez estuviste enamorada de alguien?- y lo hizo de nuevo.

-ettooo...ssii- admití bajando la mirada, reí en mi interior porque, hace solo instantes atrás, pensaba en compartir esa parte de mi vida con ella, trate de relajarme para hablar con confianza, quería decirle lo que sentí alguna vez- si estuve enamorada de alguien-

- ¿puedo saber su nombre?-

- se llama Naruto- decir su nombre me trajo recuerdos nostálgicos, sonreí por eso

- ¿cómo era?- dijo colocando un codo sobre la mesa, sujetando su rostro en una de sus manos y mirándome con ojos atentos y curiosos -¿era guapo, fuerte? ¿Era amable o frio? ¿Cómo lo conoció Hinata-chan?

-bueno…lo conocí en la academia ninja cuando era niña, yo…tenía muchos problemas con papa en casa, además, mi madre había muerto hacía algún tiempo y yo no estaba del todo bien; a mi familia siempre se le conoció por tener ninjas de elite, pero yo no estaba ni cerca de serlo, era torpe y tímida, no tenía el valor de hacer nada, entonces un día en la academia, tenía que mostrar mis habilidades en el taijutsu, fracase por supuesto, mi padre me regaño muy feo, no llore mientras estaba en su presencia, eso solo empeoraba las cosas, así que cuando me dejo sola, escape al bosque a llorar; llore y llore hasta que me dolieron los ojos, me sentía tan inútil, entonces, escuche como alguien hacia un conteo

(Flash back)

_Me acerque sigilosamente hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, me di cuenta que era la de un niño, así que fui a ver._

_Cuando llegue a solo unos metros, me di cuenta de que un niño rubio entrenaba, estaba haciendo flexiones de brazos, se veía muy agotado, apenas podía continuar, pero no se detenía, seguía y seguía, eso me sorprendió; al observarlo atentamente, reconocí al niño rubio._

_Era un chico muy alegre de nuestra clase, siempre estaba haciendo pequeñas maldades y siendo regañado por los maestros, a veces, escuchaba a otros niños hablar diciendo que sus padres le prohibían hacer amistad con él, así que no le prestaban atención alguna. Recordé también, que él no tenía padres, ni hermanos, nadie sabía porque, eso me dio pena por él._

_No era muy buen estudiante, carecía de muchas habilidades ninja, y me sentí relejada en el de cierta forma… porque, quizá sentía la misma soledad e impotencia que yo._

_Lo observe durante todo su sesión de entrenamiento, y cuando termino y se fue, me sentí inspirada, así que volví a casa._

(Fin F.B.)

-¿Qué sucedió luego?

-el se convirtió en una inspiración, lo observaba desde lejos admirando su entereza y su capacidad de jamás rendirse, así que comenzó a imitarlo, aunque, los resultados para mí no fueron los mismos que para él. Con el tiempo, la gente comenzó a apreciarlo, a verlo como un gran ninja y un héroe, ya que salvo la aldea; cada día que pasaba, mis sentimientos crecían mas y mas, para mí, el era la persona más talentosa, honorable y valiente del mundo- suspire al recordar esos detalles – en cuanto a si era guapo…para mí era el hombre más guapo también –me sonroje nuevamente, pero seguí hablando- su cabello es rubio como el sol, tiene ojos celestes, de aproximadamente 1.75, piel bronceada, no es para nada frio, es amable, amistoso, un poco ruidoso y a veces algo tonto y despistado. El mejor amigo que se podría tener.

- ¿entonces…el no gustaba de Hinata-chan?- espero en silencio mi respuesta, como tarde varios segundos en contestar, abrió la boca para disculparse, pero yo me le adelante

-no, el siempre amo a otra persona, de hecho, hace solo unos meses se casó-

- ¡pero qué injusto! ¿Te rechazo?- dijo un poco acalorada de enojo, me reí bajito

-bueno…al confesármele, no lo hice pensando en que me correspondería, todos sabían que estaba enamorado de alguien más, incluso yo, solo quería que él lo supiera, y que fuera muy feliz

-pero…tú lo querías mucho, no es justo-

-en ocasiones, la vida puede parecer injusta, quizá sea porque él no era para mí-

-¿qué?...-

-es que…pienso en que si él nunca me correspondió era porque él no debía estar conmigo, además, me alegra de que este con la mujer que el ama, eso me hace feliz-

- eso suena a que tus sentimientos no son los mismos… ¿ya no lo amas?-

-claro que lo amo, pero con un matiz distinto, veras…las personas siempre se refieren al amor de pareja, pero olvidan que incluso una pareja puede amarse de muchas maneras, como se ama a un amigo, aun padre o a un hermano, yo ame a Naruto como un hombre, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que puedo seguir amándolo como a un amigo, el amor jamás se ira de mi corazón porque, el significa mucho, solo cambiara la forma en que lo amo, ni más intenso ni más débil, solamente de distinta manera-.

- Hinata-chan es muy madura- dijo dedicándome una sincera sonrisa. Sacar todos esos sentimientos de mi corazón me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

-arigatou-

-¿sabes? Me agrada mucho Naruto-san- dijo con aire determinado, me pareció extraño que a alguien le agradara una persona que no conoce.

- ¿por qué?-

-porque el siempre fue marginado por los otros, podría haberse vuelto una persona mala, para hacer pagar a esas personas que le hicieron daño, que le negaron hasta la compañía, pero el siempre se esforzó, hasta protegió a una aldea que siempre le desprecio, hasta que se gano su cariño y reconocimiento. Hoy, todos esperan algo de alguien en retribución de una acción, nadie da sin esperar algo a cambio, nadie lucha solo por obtener sincera amistad de otro, solo cubren sus intereses, que haya alguien en el mundo que piense que las cosas siempre pueden mejorar dando lo mejor de sí mismo, me agrada mucho- me miro fijamente y dijo- Hinata-chan tiene muy buen gusto, y sé que algún día será feliz

-arigatou- hice una pausa juntando el valor para preguntarle- ettoo… ¿Akemi-chan, está enamorada de alguien?- creo que no debí preguntar, ya que su rostro se puso serio.

Tomo su plato y lo dejo en la cocina, luego del umbral de la puerta me observaba seriamente, creo que es una historia difícil de contar, pero respondió mi pregunta.

-sí, lo estoy- camino y se sentó justo al frente para hablar- justamente, quiero que Hinata-chan me ayude también.

…

(Sasuke…)

Últimamente esa mujer no se ha aparecido por aquí, eso confirma mis sospechas de que la Hyuga está con ella. Siento venir algo, no sé que es, pero es extraño.

Cuando recuerdo a esa mujer, tengo la necesidad de saber más, lo que sus grandes ojos violetas no me dicen, lo que quiere decir el rubor de sus mejillas, los tímidos gestos que hace, como llego aquí, y que está haciendo.

Es estúpido. Pero, no puedo simplemente evitarlo, o por lo menos, ignorarlo, _necesito saber._

Creo que sé donde vive esa mujer de la carreta, rio arriba. Iré a verificar si mis sospechas son ciertas.

…

Al llegar, veo como hacen labores en el patio de la casa, en la huerta y los alrededores; estoy peligrosamente cerca, ya que para mi desgracia, mi visión se ha reducido bastante, si fuerzo mi sharingan, lo más probable es que no vuelva a ver o…

La Hyuga se queda sola, se dirige hasta un prado detrás de la casa, y se tiende boca arriba y cierra los ojos, su respiración es acompasada, pero no suave, pude notar que está pensando en algo.

Suspira y se gira sobre sí misma, lleva una yukata muy parecida a la mía, pero de un obi más pequeño y rojo, y de mangas amplias, le llega hasta pasadas sus caderas, lleva pantalones y unas botas normales, a excepción de los bordes de la yukata que se cruzan en su torso de color rojo, al igual que el obi, viste completamente de azul marino, hace juego con su cabello largo y suelto, y blanca piel; se pone de pie derrepente, me puse alerta, ya que parecía haber notado algo, pero yo no sentía nada alrededor, pero volvió a suspirar con la cara roja, espero un poco de pie y luego se dirigió a un bosque contiguo, me acerque un poco más al notar que se subía aun árbol no muy lejano, pero, cuando observe sus posiciones de manos y su postura…¡byakugan!...si me ve…hice utilización de toda mi velocidad para volver a casa ¿Qué le diría si me atrapaba?

Al llegar a casa, venia mas agitado que normalmente

Esto definitivamente no está bien.

Comeré y me iré a la cama, necesito dormir. ¡Maldición! La presencia de esa mujer terminara enloqueciéndome. _La odio._

…

_No siento mis ojos, siento unas manos cálidas sobre mis parpados, y escucho el sollozo de una mujer…_

_-No llores-trato de decirle, pero parece no escucharme, sus lagrimas caen sobre mi rostro y me duele, pero no es un dolor físico, es el sufrimiento…ese sufrimiento del que he escapado, trato de abrir los ojos, para mirarla y secar sus lagrimas, porque me duelen, pero no puedo moverme…_

_- ¡ayúdame por favor, te lo suplico!- dice esa mujer rogando, siento su cabello en mi cara, quiero acariciarla, pero estoy inmóvil y no puedo ver. De pronto, siento una voz estruendosa, pareciera que es un trueno_

_¡NO, EL ES UN TRAIDOR!_

_-por favor…morirá- ella con su dulce voz vuelve a suplicar y cada nota de tristeza que sale de su boca me hiere como filosos cuchillos - ¿Qué quieres a cambio?_

_¿QUE ESTAS DISPUESTA A DARME?_

_Silencio…ya no la escucho y la obscuridad en mis ojos se transforma en una radiante luz._

…

-¡pero qu…!- todo fue un sueño, solo un sueño, pero aun sentía conmigo esa angustia, el dolor de escuchar a esa mujer.

Me salgo de un golpe de la cama, creo que necesito un baño frio inmediatamente, solo tomo una manzana que recogí ayer en la tarde como un liviano desayuno, para dirigirme a la cascada a darme un chapuzón, aprovechare estos días, ya que el clima se está poniendo muy frio; ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de vestirme adecuadamente, la parte superior de mi hakama no me la acomodo, saldrá de su lugar en unos minutos, así que voy apresuradamente hacia la puerta con el pecho desnudo, pero al abrir la puerta, allí estaba…

La Hyuga estaba parada en mi puerta.

Su cuerpo se entallaba tan bien en esa yukata, se veía grácil, como si su cuerpo estuviera contenido con aquellas telas hechas para ella solamente, cuando fije mis ojos en los suyos, enrojeció, eso me perturbó de un modo que no podría decir, pero solo pude fruncir el seño por su presencia, ya que me ponía totalmente incomodo, odie que estuviera ahí.

Mire sus manos y traía la capa negra que le arroje para que se largara de mi casa. No la quería, pero me la vino a devolver.

Cuando volví a dirigir mi vista a su rostro, otro arrebol hizo presencia en su cara y yo pude examinar mejor sus facciones; ya no lucia demacrada, ahora tenía buen color, su pelo brillaba y su piel parecía muy sedosa, las ojeras habían desaparecido y sus labios tenían esa tonalidad rosácea atrayente, me di cuenta de sus amplios ojos mejor que aquella vez, de sus tupidas y largas pestañas cuando bajo la vista, lo bien que le quedaban esos informales mechones de cabello alrededor de su cara, otros más largos que caían sobre sus hombros y sobre su pecho, la manera en que sus manos apretaron la capa contra su cuerpo me hizo recordar que ella estaba en mi puerta. No la quería parada ahí.

Tire de ella para que entrara, la tome por los brazos con un poco de brusquedad, cerré la puerta con el pie, y cuando supe que no podría escapar, la solté, un arrepentimiento me invadió, al principio quise creer que era por haberla "hecho pasar", pero lo cierto era, que me arrepentía de apretar sus delicados brazos, aunque fuera tenuemente.

-etto…-carraspeo por lo bajito mientras volvía a subir la mirada- yo vvvennia a…- me fui acercando a ella lentamente, lo que hizo que interrumpiera sus palabras. Mire fijamente su rostro, quería ver su reacción, que clase de peligrosa kunoichi se escondía detrás de esas inocentes y suaves facciones. Pero ella solo me miraba a los ojos mientras su respiración se agitaba, abrió la boca intentando hablar pero no pudo, no note que ya no podía retroceder aun mas, ya que estaba contra la pared, hasta que una de su frías manos toco mi torso desnudo. Eso me descoloco, su toque me dejaba perplejo, sencillamente inexplicable.

He sentido el impuro deseo carnal en una ocasión, pero esto no se parecía en nada a eso, era como si mi necesidad de _saber y de sentir_, fuera más allá de su cuerpo, no, definidamente yo quería algo más de ella, y eso era lo que me perturbaba. El mundo podría acabarse, pero para mi seguiría en pie solo para descubrir todo acerca de la Hyuga.

Pensé que estaba obsesionado, que era solo eso y que con meditación pasaría, que hallando paz mental lo olvidaría, pero en este preciso segundo, en que su mano hizo contacto directo con mi piel, sentí la paz que jamás había sentido, algo hizo un clic dentro de mí, como si hubiese sido colocada la última pieza en un puzle.

Era una sensación química sicodélica, que me recorría de pies a cabeza a velocidad supersónica, era como si alguien hubiese puesto a la muchacha frente a mí, solo para que yo pudiera sentir esto. Era simplemente inexplicable, ilógico y extraño para mí. Sentía miedo de los sentimientos que surgieron en ese momento en mi, esos sentimientos que jamás me tome la molestia en considerar ni de experimentar. Todas las experiencias de mi pasado parecían escalones para alcanzar este segundo de gloria en el que ella pusiera sus ojos en los míos, y en que su toque me diera la tranquilidad que jamás creí posible.

Pasamos muchos segundos en silencio, yo mirándola fijamente y disfrutando de su mano en mi pecho; ella, desviando y volviendo a poner sus ojos en mi rostro, directamente en mis ojos y tratando de enfocarse en un punto muerto de la habitación, y con su temblorosa mano aun haciendo contacto entre ella y yo.

Temí tocarla, no me atrevía, y mi orgullo se rio de mi, aun asi, no la toque. Solo la observe. Tenia miedo de que si la tocaba, se perdería este momento entre los dos, y no quería eso. Estaba bien así, sin palabras cursis, ni cortejos, solo esto entre ella y yo

Pero entonces, comencé a preguntarme: ¿Qué siente ella? ¿Qué piensa ella?

Esto no está bien, no podía permitir a otra persona en mi vida, yo solo vivía para mí, había realizado una elección y tenía que seguirla.

Después de no sé cuantos minutos, pude hablar

-¿Qué quieres?- mi voz sonó ronca, áspera y hostil, pero eso era lo que quería, ella desvía mi camino, y no puedo permitirlo.

Le tomo unos segundos contestar, jadeo un poco y bajo la vista

-vveenia a devvolverrle esto- dijo nerviosamente, me hizo reír… ¡cielos! Me hizo reír

-bien- le arrebate la capa de las manos con brusquedad, así seria todo más fácil- ahora vete.

Me miro unos momentos, trato de decir algo, pero no pudo. La observe salir un poco tambaleante, parecía mareada, cuando cerró la puerta, sentí un golpe seco contra el piso, Salí a ver y la encontré en el suelo, se había desmayado.

¿Cómo hace esta mujer para siempre terminar en mis brazos?

¿y? como tubo

bueno desde aqui partes sabrosas jijijijij

chica anonima: bueno :P ...mi intencion no era ser pervert xD ajajajjaja pero tomo en consideracion de que el es un amargado, no es para menos pero lo es, no se ha tomado el tiempo de ser un adolecente, y los adolecentes tienen hormonas traviesas, yo queria reflejar una sacudida de suelo en el

carla-hyuga: la historia del primo de akemi-chan es la salsa picante de esto xD ajajajajjaja

gracias por leer

chaito ;D


	14. Cerca

priximo cap listo! este es solo dedicado a mi querida hinata...muchas gracias por los reviews =D

ojala les guste

**Cerca**

(Hinata…)

Cuando Akemi-chan me lo dijo, me paralice. Dijo que uchiha-san me había traído en sus brazos desmayada. Cuando comienzo a recordar lo que paso, me siento tan nerviosa

_Flash back_

_Caminaba lentamente hacia donde creía que podría encontrar a uchiha-san, no sería muy difícil, ya que utilizaba mi byakugan para encontrarlo, solo debía ir rio abajo. Mientras caminaba me preguntaba si esa sería la forma correcta de hablarle "uchiha-san, muchas gracias por ayudarme, venía a devolverle esto, y quería ver si podríamos hablar un momento" era una excusa tan tonta, y me sentía tonta pero, tenía que hacerlo, el me había ayudado, y Akemi-chan me hizo prometerle que lo haría, no podía acobardarme._

_Seguramente cuando me viera en su puerta me la cerraría en la nariz, temblaba de solo recordar sus profundos ojos negros, fríos y sin sentimientos, sin brillo, esa expresión estoica de su rostro, su cabello negro, su piel blanca, todo era para mí…intimidante, recuerdo la última vez que estuve en su presencia, estuvimos muy cerca y eso me ponía más nerviosa aun, o más bien, ansiosa, quería explorar su personalidad, quería saber que hacia ahí, porque estaba tan solo, y eso era lo más extraño a mi parecer, sentía que cada paso que daba, era como pisar sobre las rocas de un arrollo para llegar a la ansiada orilla del otro lado, sentía que tenía que llegar, porque de cierta manera, el me intrigaba y me preocupaba, tendría que vencer mi vergüenza._

_No encontré manera de comenzar una posible charla con el, en ningún rincón de mi mente, a mi manera, yo también era tan anti-social que el, y ese era el problema. Dicen que hay momentos en los que hay que improvisar, asi que a falta de un guion que seguir, improvisaría._

_Derrepente, visualice un chacra, pero me sorprendió lo que pude ver con mi byakugan; estaba segura que era uchiha-san, pero, su chacra era extraño, a pesar de ser fuerte, parecía gastado, disminuido, podía ver que se trataba de algo mas, pero necesitaba acercarme._

_Al llegar más cerca, vi que se estaba moviendo, asi que desactive mi byakugan y me pare en su puerta, apreté la capa que llevaba en mis manos, buscando valor para tocar la puerta. Mire el piso como si mi libreto se encontrara allí, y concentrada, estudiaba las palabras que debía decir._

_Sentí sus pasos hacia la puerta, me paralice, y entonces, el abrió la puerta y me vio allí. Hice contacto directo con sus negros ojos, pude ver la sorpresa en ellos que a su vez, me sorprendió a mí. Enrojecí._

_Me miro unos segundos, después miro la capa, y luego frunció el seño. Apreté un poco más la capa entre mis puños, mis nervios estaban descontrolados ante su mirada. Me repetí que tenía que hablar. Me miraba como si algo le molestara. Obviamente le molestaba yo._

_Por unos momentos aparto la vista de mis ojos, pero cuando volvió a verme, volví a sentir ese calor en mis mejillas, pude notar que me examinaba, expectante a cada gesto que hacía, me cohibía su mirada, pero a la vez, era cautivante, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mirarlo tan de cerca._

_Era guapo. Más de lo que había querido darme cuenta en mis casi 18 años de vida. Su cabello oscuro, sus ojos negros, su recta nariz, y aunque sus labios estaban tensos, podía ver que eran perfectos, su cara era enmarcada por sus varoniles mandíbulas, le daban un aspecto seductor. Ahora podía entender la disparatada atracción de las chicas de Konoha. Aunque a mí me pareció solo un chico más debido a su personalidad tan fría, no me gustaba, todos en mi entorno tenían esa clase de personalidad, con esa arrogante expresión y su despectiva mirada, siempre me gusto la calidez irradiada por Naruto-Kun, así que él era solo un compañero con el que jamás tuve intención de cruzar palabra._

_Pero ahora que estaba frente a mí, tenía una sensación extraña, su mirada no era como la recordaba, era muy diferente. Eso me gusto, sentía como si pudiera estar con el y no sentir esa fría personalidad que me desagradaba, sino que vería un Uchiha-san diferente, ese que nadie había visto. Ese pensamiento me hizo estremecer ¿Quién era yo para que el me dejara ver ese lado?_

_Se acerco a mí de manera sigilosa, mirándome fijamente, y de nuevo, sus ojos magnéticos me atraparon, sentí como mi boca quedaba entreabierta mirándolo fijamente. Me tomo algo fuerte de los brazos y me metió a su casa en un ágil giro, sentí como su pie cerraba la puerta, sin soltarme y sin dejar de mirarme, me soltó despacio, sentía su mirada recorrer mi rostro, como grabando detalles. Me llamaba la atención su ceño fruncido y la expresión que trataba de ocultar, no sabía qué, pero parecía concentrado._

_-etto…-carraspee bajando la vista, la garganta se me seco, pero me obligue a hablar- yo vvvennia a…- ¡genial! Mis tartamudeos se habían ausentado demasiado tiempo así que decidieron volver justo en este segundo, demoraría mas en terminar la frase, a que el me echara a patadas de allí. Pero me perturbaba aun mas su intensa mirada, responsable de que volviera mi tartamudeo que me llevo años superar._

_Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que estaba retrocediendo y el acercándose, su mirada me ponía tan nerviosa, mi cuerpo temblé cuanto sentí la pared en mi espalda, se acercaba mas y mas a mí, quise pedirle que se alejara un poco, pero de cierta forma, me gustaba que se acercara, y a la vez, me ponía nerviosa. Y empeoro al notar que tenía el pecho desnudo, así que cuando di con la pared, tuve que colocar mi mano sobre su piel, y una especie de electricidad hubo entre él y yo, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y empecé a temblar._

_Era increíble el tacto éntrelos dos. A momentos lo miraba, pero en seguida quitaba la vista, temerosa de que me regañara por osar siquiera a tocarlo, pero no parecía disgustado, parecía tan consternado, y mis sentimientos no ayudaban a la situación._

_Sentía que el chico frente a mí, no era el que yo tenía en mente, por alguna extraña razón, que pedirle que me contara su historia, y compartir la mía con él, quería conocer sus aventuras y desventuras, alegrías y penas, y con la información que poseía sobre él, quería que me dejara abrazarlo._

_Quería que la mano que tenía en su pecho, acariciara su torso, fuerte y trabajado, duro y musculoso, blanco como alabastro, quería decir "estoy aquí, y no me ire", mientras mi mente estaba en un plano astral distinto al de mi cuerpo con solo tocarlo, era como si yo hubiese sido enviada para encontrarme con esa negra mirada, que en ese momento, brillaba. Quería recorrer su torso para que me sintiera, no como una mujer que veía en el, una simple fijación de atracción, sino como alguien para el; quería subir mis manos y tomar su rostro entre ellas y quería acariciar sus cabellos oscuros._

_Esos minutos de silencio parecieron una vida que compartimos, sin vacía retorica ni palabras, solo los dos, solos en el mundo, y me sentí completa como jamás me sentí._

_Quería decir algo, pero solo temblaba, ¿pensaría el que soy una molestia? ¿Querría el que me marchara y que jamás volviera? ¿Si le dijera que quería volver, me dejaría?_

_Casi no sentía mi cuerpo y entonces, el hablo_

_-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con algo de dificultad_

_-vveenia a devvolverrle esto- ya casi no podía hablar, mis rodillas no me respondían y necesitaba salir de ahí. _

_El sonrió, pero no de manera arrogante sino que sincera y ampliamente, sentí como mis ojos se habrían desorbitados, jamás había visto una sonrisa tan arrebatadoramente encantadora en un rostro ya lo suficientemente encantador sin ella, y ese fue para mí el remate, necesitaba correr, huir de él._

_Sin poder mas, note que dijo algo, pero mis oídos ya no podían oírlo, solo logre sentir como sacaba algo que tenía en mis manos. Yo seguía mirándolo. Me obligue a moverme para salir de ahí, así que divise la puerta, lentamente, tratando de no perder mi equilibrio, fui hacia ella, la abrí y al salir, todo se puso negro._

_Fin F.B._

Ahora me sentía tan avergonzada, y con un urgente impulso de hacer mi mejor intento por acercarme a él, mayor al que había sentido en toda mi vida.

-cuéntame por favor, Hinata-chan- parecía algo ansiosa ante mi mutismo, donde trataba de recordad todo, estábamos tomando un te, y yo derrepente había dejado de hablar.

-pues…no hay mucho que decir, me desmaye con solo…estar…cerca de el- el solo hecho de decirlo me ponía nerviosa, se me apretaba el estomago, era desagradable y agradable a la vez.

-¿cómo se llama?- claro! Con todo lo que había pasado había olvidado decirle su nombre

-Uchiha Sasuke-dije sonrojándome y tratando de ocultar ni nerviosismo al pronunciar su nombre- el es un ninja que conocí cuando era niña, algo así, somos de la misma aldea-.

-¡qué bien! Así será más fácil ayudarlo- por como él me miro, dude si seria más fácil.

-eso espero…pero creo que tienes razón, tenemos que hacer algo…cuando vi su chacra…- me quede en silencio, tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta, no había visto su chacra con tanta atención así que tendría que echarle otro vistazo más profundo, _verlo de nuevo- _es extraño…tengo que acercarme sin que el me vea para examinarlo mejor, por lo que se de él, no me dirigirá la palabra si quiera- eso me provoco algo de…molestia.

- ¿Qué sabe Hinata-chan de uchiha-san?- pregunto con gran interés, su curiosidad era muy justificada después de todo.

-pues…no mucho, digamos que tenemos caracteres demasiado opuestos, solo puedo decir que es serio e inexpresivo, solo concordamos en que es tan anti-social como yo, así que nunca compartí con el…pero…él es el mejor amigo de Naruto-kun-.

- ¡¿Qué?... eso es extraño- se rio de que personas tan opuestas como al noche y el día fueran amigos- ¿Por qué uchiha-san no estará en su aldea?- se pregunto más a si misma que a mi

-no lo sé…pero, debe tener buenas razones- dije tratando de descifrar ese sentimiento, que en esos momentos en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron, parecían a flor de piel en el- por ahora, creo que me preocupare plenamente de _lo que tiene_-.

-¿y qué hará Hinata-chan?- pregunto un poco triste, sabiendo que quizá la situación fuera más complicada de lo esperado

-etto…tengo pensado algo, y se como podre acercarme a el- quizá esta vez si resulte, mantendré mi distancia para que el no me afecte.

…

_Dos días después_

…

Espere unos días para que uchiha-san no se sintiera incomodo con mi presencia, debía ser precavida.

Por lo que se de él, estaba segura que no dejaría de entrenar aunque fuera el ultimo día de su vida, así que me ocultaría para observar mejor su _condición_, utilizaría mi byakugan para ver sus redes de chacra.

-¿Hinata-chan ya se va?- creo que se siente un poco triste cuando esta sola, y de cierto modo, me entristece separarme de ella, sabiendo que no hay quien la acompañe, aunque sean unas horas: pero a pesar de eso, intento hacerlo, me he acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que a falta de ella, me siento extraña.

-si…volveré con mucha suerte en unos minutos-

-hai! Aquí esperare- se quedo en el umbral de la puerta, diciéndome adiós con una de sus manos.

Me había hecho una yukata casi igual a la negra que me había hecho hace unos días, solo que esta era de color azul osuro en la parte superior y pantalones de color marfil, le dije que iria a explorar y me hizo vestir como si fuera a un paseo, pero no me negué, se veía entusiasmada que no tuve corazón para decirle que no.

Llegue rápidamente a la cabaña de uchiha-san; desde la distancia, subida en un árbol, rastree su chacra. No estaba en casa. Pero pocos segundos después, pude ver que estaba entrenando no muy lejos, me quede en los arboles para observarle.

Su pelo estaba mojado, y se los revolvía con una de sus manos para sacar el agua, tenía su haori descolocado, como una faldilla blanca, su blanco torso descubierto, creo que…acaba de vestirse, después de nadar….me sonroje mucho de solo pensar haber llegado un minuto antes.

Trato de concentrarme a lo que vine, observar su estado. Lo que veo me deja atónita…¡por dios! Pero… ¿Qué es lo que tiene uchiha-san?...su chacra esta…

No alcanzo siquiera terminar de hilar mis pensamientos porque, siento que me dirige la mirada, y en un rápido movimiento desaparece de mi vista, así que era hora de salir de ahí, antes de molestarlo, pero al darme la vuelta, choque con su pecho desnudo, y volvió a sujetarme de mis brazos, pero esta vez, delicadamente.

Subí la mirada después de desactivar mi byakugan, esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta, y volví a caer ante esos negros ojos, que me atrapaban en su dimensión. Los miraría horas y horas, y parecerían minutos. La visión de su escultural cuerpo me descolocaba, mi cabeza daba vueltas al sentirlo tan cerca, se me agitaba la respiración. Pero sin duda, más que su cuerpo, anhelaba _estar cerca de él, de saber de él. _Su perturbador aspecto era solo una porción de la ilógica atracción que ejercía sobre mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hyuga?- dijo acercando su rostro al mío, cuando su dulce aliento a menta me soplo en el rostro, fue como si el aire que sobraba en sus pulmones, para mí era la más deliciosa brisa en el mundo.

-yyyyooo…etttoo…- no podía hablar, no había coherencia en mi mente, esto no podía ser posible, me acercaba mas y mas a él, hasta que estuve fuertemente aprisionada contra el tronco del árbol-yyyooo…-de pronto, por gracia divina, una idea vino a mi mente- qqqquiero…-vamos, solo había que decirlo- quería qque me enntrenara- dije con algo de dificultad, pero logrando hablar por fin.

Vi su rostro sorprendido por un momento, luego estrecho sus ojos un poco recelosos. Se lo pensó un momento y volvió a mirarme intensamente. Coloco una de sus manos en mi babilla para que le mirase, entreabrí mis labios para decirle algo, pero solo un suspiro salió, y volvía sonrojarme; esbozo una sonrisa tan cautivadora que solo opte por quedarme quieta y disfrutar esa sonrisa internamente.

-¿Por qué habría de entrenarte?- dijo un poco más serio y reteniendo la sonrisa que contra su voluntad se había apoderado de sus perfectos labios.

-ppor que lo necesiito-

-hmp… ¿estás segura? No te será fácil- dijo comenzando a soltarme…y odie eso.

- hai…estoy muy segura- dije con mi mayor tono de seriedad posible

Nos miramos otros intensos segundos, mire un poco mejor sus labios, y cuando lo hice, mis labios me picaron por debajo de la fina fiel que los cubría, como si necesitaran atención o algo.

Uchiha-san se alejo, solo me miraba con una clara y feliz sonrisa de medio lado. Se quedo así unos segundos y desapareció entre susurros que decían "mañana a la misma hora". ¿Eso era un sí?

Los días entrenando con uchiha-san fueron muy…educativos, era un maestro muy estricto, aun más que neji-niisan, y más sorprendente aun es que, es más delicado conmigo que nii-san.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio mis habilidades, y aunque no me guste reconocerlo, mi orgullo se inflo con sus palabras.

Podía seguirle el ritmo en casi todo lo que hacía, podía hacer ninjutsu casi con la misma habilidad que él, y entonces, me di cuenta de que mi plan estaba fracasando. Si él se daba cuenta de mis habilidades, no me entrenaría más, pero quería ayudarlo _y quedarme a su lado. _Así que en varias ocasiones fingí ser mala en algunas cosas. Lo cual me ayudo a pasar más tiempo con él.

Hasta que ocurrió algo que no esperaba, entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento, caímos al rio y nos empapamos; por suerte llevaba un top negro y una camiseta de malla, así que dejamos nuestras ropas en una roca al sol para que se secasen, y aunque fueron monótonamente parecidos los primeros días, desde ese momento en que esperábamos que se secaran nuestras ropas, uchiha-san me preguntaba algunas cosas sobre mí, cosas de mi familia, con quien había entrenado y porque estaba ahí, pero al ver mi expresión decidió no volverá preguntar. Yo no me atrevía a hacerle tantas preguntas, aunque quería que me contara de su vida, no me atrevía a pedírselo, así que la mayor parte del tiempo entrenábamos; también quería encontrar el momento de hablar con él sobre su condición.

Pero tenía que ser paciente. Así que de esa manera transcurrieron varios días, entrenábamos, el preguntaba cosas sobre mí, nos mirábamos, almorzábamos al aire libre, seguíamos entrenando y luego yo me iba a casa; Akemi-chan me hacia miles de preguntas, aunque todas parecidas, y yo le contaba como había sido mi día con uchiha-san

Y cada día que pasaba junto a él, deseaba menos decirle adiós, aunque fuera por unas horas, porque extraña su mirada, extrañaba la manera firme y estricta con que me entrenaba, pero siempre amablemente, sin llegar a golpearme, sujetándome cerca de él fuertemente, extrañaba su análisis a mi rostro, extrañaba su blanco pecho al sol después de mojar su cabello y cara en el rio, extrañaba hasta sus desagradables gestos cuando me sentaba demasiado cerca de él para comer diciendo "me desagrada como hueles, Hyuga", pero Akemi-chan me preparaba baños y lociones con tanto animo que no me atrevía a decirle que dejara de hacerlo, yo tímidamente le respondía "gomenasai, demo… a mí me gusta el olor a flores", parece que le molestaba mucho mi aroma, y a la vez, todos esos intensos sentimientos que crecían dentro de mí, todos para uchiha-san, me asustaban.

Y así pasaron nuestros días…

Uchiha-san y yo estábamos entrenando, cada vez que se acercaba a mi demasiado, me ponía tan nerviosa, que perdía la concentración que tanto me costaba adquirir, así me comportaba algo torpe, así que le daba chance de darle a conocer mi supuesta falta de entrenamiento. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, estaba muy cansada, trate de ocultárselo, pero no lo logre, pensé que me echaría de ahí, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, me pidió que me quedara un rato mas, y que si quería, dejáramos hasta ahí el entrenamiento, casi enseguida acepte, apenas había terminado la frase, me daba vergüenza admitirlo pero, quería estar un momento de forma tranquila con él.

Cautelosamente me senté a su lado, no muy cerca para que no le molestara mi olor, eso me causaba una tristeza ilógica, porque a mí me agradaba tanto el aroma, pero lo que más quería era que le agradara a él, y me ponía triste.

Derrepente, cuando volví mis ojos hacia él, me di cuenta que una vez más me miraba fija e intensamente, mi corazón se sobresalto y la sangre se acumulo en mis mejillas, y peor aún, el estaba aun más cerca de lo que jamás se había sentado.

Yo miraba hipnotizada sus pozos negros, a veces, me daba la impresión que detrás de ellos se escondía un universo, uno que quería descubrir por mí misma, y que ansiaba con todo mi corazón que él me dejara.

Su mirada escudriñaba mi rostro, quería decirle algo, pero solo salían balbuceos de mis labios y me sonrojaba.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? Solo te estoy mirando- dijo sonriendo de medio lado. la cordura que tenia se había ido lejos por culpa de su hermosa sonrisa.

-yo…- dije tratando de responder, no quería que pensara que soy estúpida, o peor, de esas niñas que tanto le molestaban en Konoha.

-¿en qué piensas?- dijo acercándose más a mí, mi corazón parecía querer salir de su lugar y subir hasta mi garganta.

-yo ppensaba en...bueno…en lo que tal vez uchiha-san piensa de mi- dije mirando el suelo. Fui más sincera de lo que quise, mi coherencia se esfumaba con su voz.

-¿te interesa saberlo?- pregunto con un leve tono de humor en su voz, yo ni lo miraba por miedo a perder la conciencia, pero el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para que le mirase, sus grandes manos eran cálidas, sentía como temblaba un poco, y yo me encontraba como en una especie de transe ante su tacto y en estado de sorpresa totalmente alerta de mi entorno, las contradicciones de mi mente y cuerpo me volvían loca- pienso que…me gusta estar contigo, me das…tranquilidad- dijo algo titubeante, mi felicidad y mi sorpresa me hicieron sonreír tontamente, el se rio por eso mostrando sus perfectos dientes, era lo mejor que había escuchado en mi vida- he notado que cuando pregunto cosas sobre ti, hay cosas que también quisieras preguntar…¿me equivoco?- me decía casi en susurro, muy cerca de mi rostro, su cálido dulce aliento me rosaba el rostro, asentí levemente, fue todo lo que pude hacer –puedes preguntar- dijo acariciando mis mejillas con los pulgares, ladee inconscientemente mi cabeza intentando que esa tenue caricia fuera más intensa, cerré los ojos y suspire.

-yo solo quiero que uchiha-san comparta lo que él quiera conmigo sobre sí mismo-volvio a sonreírme, y mis ojos estaban clavados en su rostro.

-perdón por reírme pero, tu siempre me haces reír, hace mucho que no lo hago…desde que era niño- dijo soltando mi rostro, se quedo mirando el horizonte como recordando algo, quería consolarle de alguna manera pero, mi timidez me ganaba. Volvió su rostro al cielo y entonces su expresión cambio- se está nublando, habrá tormenta, así que entremos a mi casa- mire el cielo y estaba lleno de nubes grises, se levanto muy rápido y me extendió la mano, la tome y me ayudo a levantarme.

Apenas recogimos nuestras ropas de la roca en la que se secaban, comenzaron a caer gruesas gotas de lluvia, corrimos a refugiarnos a su casa, así nos empapamos un poco.

Apenas entramos, se metió a su habitación y trajo unas toallas, me ofreció una y comencé a secar mi cabello, cuando voltee a mirarlo, había ido a otra parte, vi luz en otra habitación, me acerque y me di cuenta que era el baño.

A pesar de ser una cabaña, era medianamente grande, de un frente de madera, de un piso, muy cálida; recordé la última vez que estuve aquí, fue en unas circunstancias muy distintas.

El salió del baño y me pidió que tomara una ducha caliente, podría ponerme una de sus playeras y uno de sus haori, mientras el encendía la calefacción.

Al entrar al amplio baño, note que había una bañera inglesa, blanca y grande, con llaves de bronce, un gran espejo, unas batas y toallas blancas; me acerque para tomas una ducha, todos los jabones de uchiha-san estaban ahí, tome uno y me di un baño, lo mismo con mi cabello, mis músculos se relajaron un montón ahí. Al terminar, me puse una bata, me quedaba muy grande y me puse otra en el pelo, el estaba fuera esperándome cuando salí.

-en mi habitación esta la ropa, puedes vestirte con toda tranquilidad, después tomaremos algo caliente ¿está bien? – asentí, y el entro al baño- es por la derecha- y cerró la puerta tras de si, me vesti con su ropa, olía como uchiha-san, como a sándalo, un olor madoroso, me agradaba mucho.

Después de vestirme, fui al comedor, uchiha-san no tardo en aparecer. Bebimos el te y el miro por la ventana, afuera caía un diluvio.

-llueve demasiado, no dejare que te vayas, pasaras la noche aquí- mi corazón se sobresalto otra vez, me invadía la emoción y la vergüenza, pero no me opuse.

-esta bien…pero, enviare un clon para avisarle a Akemi-chan- lo hice y lo envié, no quería que se preocupase.

- así que, así se llama esa mujer- dijo mas para si mismo que para mí- ¿me preguntaras ahora?...sé que ya te has dado cuenta, te has tomado muchas molestias para acercarte, creo que mi patética condición es merecida ¿no?- se volteo a mirarme y se acerco a mí, tomo un mechos de mi ya seco cabello y lo puso detrás de mi oreja- ¿Por qué lo haces?- dijo volviendo a tomar mi rostro en sus manos para que le mirase.

-se que tal vez a uchiha-san le moleste mi presencia, pero a mí me gusta estar con usted- dije mordiéndome el labio y sonrojándome mucho- y quiero ayudarle- volví a poner mi vista en sus ojos

-estoy enfermo, ya lo sabes, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, porque moriré- al decir esos e le crispo el rostro, y sus palabras me dolieron mucho, no quería, no dejaría que sucediera- son mis ojos, seguramente has escuchado del Mangekyo sharingan, eso es lo que me tiene así…son mis ojos-

-déjeme ayudarlo- le suplique, de alguna manera, no concebía mi vida desde ese segundo en adelante, si el no existía en algún ligar del mundo.

-no puedes- dijo colocando su frente sobre la mía, me di cuenta de que él me había tomado de la cintura con un brazo y me había levantado un poco.

-onegai- dije casi susurrando, lo vi ladear su rostro, sin despegar su frente de la mía, acercándose más, sentí como se me aceleraba el pulso y a la vez, colocaba mis manos tímidamente en su cara. Lentamente, coloque mis manos en sus sienes, y acumulé chacra en ellas, para aplicar una especie de ninjutsu medico, sabía que quizá no le sanaría, pero quería aliviar algo siquiera.

-los síntomas ya no son como antes…pero me molesta un poco la vista- apretó un poco mi cintura y me coloco contra la pared, su nariz comenzó a recorrer mi cara y sus labios rosaban mi piel, suspire sonoramente sin quitar las manos de sus sienes- no sabes lo bien que siente eso- dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre las mías.

Deje de aplicar mi ninjutsu medico para mirarle, ya que se había detenido para mirarme también.

-gracias- susurro, yo solo le sonreí, y prosiguió acariciando mi rostro, rosándolo con el suyo.

_¿Acaso estoy soñando? no quiero despertar porque yo…_

_…Amo al hombre que está entre mis brazos_

De pronto, poso su rostro en mi garganta, solté un sonoro suspiro, su respiración me hacia cosquillas

-me encanta tu olor, me hace perder la noción de donde estoy, que hago, y me hace anhelarte mas- dijo dándome un casto beso en el cuello, cerré los ojos y deje que esa sensación me invadiera. Después, sus labios dejaron de rosar cuello para rosar mis labios, sentir su aliento sobre mis ansiosos labios, hizo que inconscientemente pasara mi lengua sobre ellos, sentía un hormigueo en ellos, eran las ansias de besarlo, y la vergüenza de hacerlo, suspire y el aspiro mi suspiro – es sorprendente…que el aire que te sobra, a mi me nutre como la vitamina que necesite siempre- y al fin, puso sus tibios labios sobre los míos, sentía como su respiración y la mía se agitaban, y se nos escaparon dos pequeños gemidos ante el contacto. El beso era tímido, tierno y cálido, después se torno un poco más apasionado, pero sin dejar de ser tierno, acariciaba mi cintura delicadamente, yo sentía que flotaba, tomo una de mis piernas para que la pusiera alrededor de su cintura, me sobresalte –shh…solo quiero besarte, tranquila- y prosiguió con el beso, el rose de nuestras lenguas era como un compas, me relaje en sus brazos. Confiaba en el.

Me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a su habitación, cuando me tumbo en su cama, se posiciono a mi lado y se inclino sobre mí. Los colores se me subieron al rostro, y el noto mi nerviosismo.

-tranquila, no te hare nada- sujeto mis manos entrelazadas con las suyas, por sobre mi cabeza, y siguió besando mis labios, mis mejillas, mi frente, mis ojos, mis manos y mi frente.

A pesar de que esta es la primera vez que estoy así con un hombre, no tengo miedo de lo que pase esta noche, confió en sus palabras.

Yo solo quería que sus deliciosos labios me besaran una y otra vez, que este momento no acabase

bueno...hasta aqui les dejo xD ¡_gracias por leer!_

tratare de poner la conti lo antes posible porque tengo muchos examenes en la universidad asi que no se cuando me aparece denuevo, pero lo hare pronto

dejen reviews ssi tienen dudas! respondere en el siguiente capitulo...enteramente de dicado a sauske, ya secretos de su vida ^^

iap...nos leemos...

hasta pronto!


	15. mi historia

pasando a actualizar rapidito =), muchas muchiiiiiiiiisiiimas gracias por todos los reviews

he estado ocuapada a mil con mis examanes, asi que no he podido responder ni nada, pero este fin de semana le dedicare tiempo

aqui va el siguente capitulo...relatado por sasuke

ojala les guste...va con cariño

**Mi historia**

(Sasuke…)

Desde el momento en que la vi parada ahí, en la puerta de mi casa, algo en mi cambio, aun mas de lo que ya había cambiado durante estos años anteriores, en estos meses, e incluso, en estos últimos días. Podía sentir como mi vida, ya no era la misma que antes.

Es tan ligera y frágil, ella no pertenece al mundo en el que nació, no es nada parecido a lo que yo había visto anteriormente.

No puedo mantenerla en mi casa, no podría soportarlo, su presencia turbaba mi mente, debía regresarla con aquella mujer.

Sabia donde estaba, así que me fue fácil hallarla.

Cuando llegue, y me vio con ella en los brazos, la mujer se quedo inmóvil, estaba afuera, regando unas flores y se quedo paralizada, su vista viajaba desde la Hyuga a mí, una y otra vez.

-donde la dejo- dije en tono de orden y con voz fuerte, ella se sobresalto y reacciono a lo que estaba pensando.

-por aquí- dijo en tono muy bajo, me miro interrogante, pero creo que sabía, que yo no le diría nada, así que no pregunto y me indico el camino hacia la habitación de la Hyuga.

La recosté con un inesperado cuidado de mi parte, nunca fui cuidadoso con las mujeres, no las quería cerca, para ser honestos, pero el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de la Hyuga, despertaba ese sentimiento de protección y cuidado que no conocía.

Me quede mirándola unos momentos, hasta que escuche una puerta cerrarse, la de la habitación; y entonces, me di cuenta de que me quede mirando a la Hyuga, por un momento más prolongado que el que yo creía, y la mujer nos dio espacio; me sentí más extraño aun, porque, por una parte, me sentía estúpido e incomodo con ese gesto por parte de la castaña mujer, y por otra, me sentía feliz de que haya entendido, que quería observar los sueños de la Hyuga un poco más.

Me gustaba su rostro en calma, la asimetría notoria de sus labios llenos, sus largas pestañas, todo.

Con los nudillos de mi mano derecha, acaricie el contorno de su relajado rostro, era suave como imagine, y una sonrisa idiota apareció en cara, pero no me importo. Recordé el momento en que ella me había tocado, con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, y me estremecí, la Hyuga no debía estar cerca de mí, porque me perturbaba más de lo que yo podría explicar, sin embargo, _deseaba que viniera a mí._ Quería que ella me conociera, que preguntara quien soy, y al mismo tiempo, me aterraba que lo averiguara y viera que soy un árbol podrido, dentro de un bosque de árboles rebosantes de vida, y en los cuales, ella podría ir a reposar. Mi historia era vergonzosa y oscura, ella no merecía ser parte de ella.

Me prepare para salir de ahí, y las contradicciones revoloteaban en mi cabeza.

No quería que la Hyuga volviera a mi casa.

Pero anhelaba verla de nuevo, un instante siquiera.

Disfrute mis últimos segundos contemplándola. Estaba decidido. La Hyuga no formaría parte de mi vida jamás. Y eso causo un nuevo dolor en mí. Así debía ser. Y me permití una libertad, una que me di el lujo de tener. Estaba seguro de que ella habitaría en mi mente, hasta el último miserable día de mi existencia, y quería algo de ella, aunque estaba consciente, de que no era merecedor de nada que proviniera de ella. Sabía que la otra mujer esperaba afuera, pero de seguro, no se atrevería a entrar.

Me senté en el borde de la cama con cuidado y me incline sobre su rostro, me acerque a sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, podía sentir su cálida y calmada respiración en mi rostro. Además, pude notar el delicioso aroma a flores que poseía, todo el lugar tenía esa esencia.

Estaba punto de rosar mis labios con los suyos, pero, entonces, algo me detuvo. Y eran cosas en las que no había pensado en ese momento.

¿Ella alguna vez, habría besado a otro?

Y de solo imaginarlo, odia a tal individuo, por la sola posibilidad de tener lo que yo mas deseaba en ese momento. Y entonces recordé, que ella era una chica que siempre observaba a Naruto, que lo miraba con admiración, y que yo sabía, excepto el dobe, que esa niña lo amaba.

Y mis celos ardieron. Pero más fue mi sorpresa al analizar porque estaba celoso.

_..._

_Yo estaba enamorado de la Hyuga_

_..._

Y mis celos hacia Naruto, no eran por pensar que el tuvo el amor de ella, sino que, _yo no merecía su corazón._

Pero… ¿y si ella y Naruto, o ningún otro, había tocado sus labios? Entonces… ¿tenía yo, derecho a robarle su primer beso, como un miserable ladrón, cuando ni siquiera sabía si ella querría compartir, ese preciado beso conmigo? Y aunque no lo fuera, yo estaría más que encantado, de que ella solo me dejara besarla una vez.

Así que no la besaría, prefería pasar el resto de mi vida preguntándome, como seria el sabor de sus hermosos labios, que cometer un pecado aun más terrible, que el de todos en la interminable lista de pecados en mi vida, y se pecado seria, faltarle el respeto a tan hermosa creatura.

Me levante y salí de la habitación, sin voltear, sino, no sería capaz de dar otro paso.

Al salir y entrar en la sala, la mujer me quedo viendo seriamente, se levanto desde donde se encontraba sentada. La mire fijamente, y después, dirigí mis pasos hacia la puerta. Al llegar, me detuve y volví a mirarla.

-no dirás nada- le ordene, le quede viendo y pude observar una sonrisa contenida en su rostro, no hablo, pero asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Salí rápidamente y volví a mi casa

…

Dos días pasaron, sin que pudiera hacer lo que siempre hacia; el primer día, me levante tarde, y me quedaba en los alrededores de la casa, pensaba en ella, la mujer que ocupaba la mayor parte de mi mente.

Al segundo día, decidí no seguir así, que continuaría como si nada, pero tampoco dio resultado.

Fui a practicar kata y kenjutsu, pero mi mente estaba apartada de mi cuerpo, recordando una y otra vez, el dulce aroma, y la presencia de la Hyuga.

A cada momento, interrumpía mi concentración, y me mojaba la cara y el cuello para despejarme, pero no lo conseguía, me baje la parte superior de mi haori, para disfrutar los últimos rayos del sol en esta época, pronto comenzaría el invierno.

Me pare unos momentos bajo el sol, con la Hyuga en la cabeza, claro, este otoño ha sido inusual, muy inusual, ya que, a pesar del clima lluvioso de este país, la mayoría de los días, han sido _días soleados_, y otra estúpida se posesionó de mi cara, al pensar que el nombre de la Hyuga, tenía el mismo significado, _desde ahora, los días soleados, serán para siempre mis favoritos._

De pronto, sentí una presencia, sabia quien era, la reconocería siempre, donde quiera… ¿acaso, ella conocía mis deseos de volver a verla? Pero no voltee hasta que ella estuviera segura, de que yo ignoraba su presencia ¿Qué la traía de nuevo a mí?

Luche contra mí mismo, para no voltear, pero mis ganas de ver su rostro eran más fuertes que yo, y entonces…recordé el alcance de su técnica ocular, _byakugan_, ella seguramente habrá visto algún problema conmigo, cuando me rastreo hasta aquí el otro día, y un nuevo dolor en el pecho me sacudió ¿podría la Hyuga, sentir solo compasión, por un pobre diablo como yo? Y sucedía otra vez, las contradicciones que me invadían cuando la Hyuga estaba a mi alrededor, me hacían trizas, en más de una manera, pero había algo aun más increíble para mi, y es que, el saber que ella solo me compadecía, no me importaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, si eso me servía para tener una parte de su corazón, de sus sentimientos, para mí, valía la pena ¿merecía algo más de esa hermosa mujer, que no tenía derecho a tener? ¿Si ella se enterara de lo que era mi vida, me repudiaría? ¿Me aborrecería? ¿Me quitaría el privilegio de tener si quiera su compasión?...

Nunca, jamás, desde lo de mi familia, no, creo que ni siquiera entonces, había sentido tanto miedo como el que sentía ahora.

Miedo de no verla

Miedo de que ella me olvidara

Miedo de que ella no viera la intensidad…con la que yo la quiero.

Nadie en el mundo sentirá por ella lo que yo siento por ella.

Ella seguía de pie ahí, en medio de los arboles, me voltee, no podía verla por supuesto, pero la sentía, en un rápido movimiento, llegue hasta ella. Intento voltearse torpemente para irse, pero fui más rápido, y sentí como choco contra mi torso. Con la mayor delicadeza, la tome con una fingida rudeza de sus delgados brazos. Me gusto la ropa que traía, muy parecida a las de la primera vez que apareció en mi puerta, pero de azul oscuro, pantalones blancos unas botas negras, se veía adorable.

La acerque para intimidarla un poco, pero, termine acercando mi rostro al de ella mientras le decía:

-¿Qué haces aquí Hyuga?- los sonrojos no se hicieron esperar, la vi nerviosa, soprendida.

-yyyyooo…etttoo…- su cara estaba roja, y parecía que le faltaba el aire, necesitaba tenerla ams cerca de mí, me decía a mi mismo que no era correcto, pero, ella estaba ahí, para mi, observándome, eso tenía que ser una señal, quizá, se había cumplido mi anhelo y ella había venido para que yo pudiera verla una vez más, la aprisioné contra el tronco del árbol, para evitar que se me escapara de entre mis brazos, como temía -yyyooo…-ella no decía nada, me miraba y temblaba, me retorcí de felicidad internamente de pensar que era yo, quien la ponía así, algo pareció ocurrírsele- qqqquiero…-tartamudeaba, me pregunte que era lo que estaba pensando- quería qque me enntrenara- dijo por fin.

Estudie su rostro, sorprendido de lo que acababa de decir, acaso ella quería venir a entrenar conmigo, no, aquí había algo raro, intente leer su expresión, pero lo único que veía era nerviosismo y vergüenza, no parecía estar mintiendo. Quería que ella me diese una razón para aceptar, quería tener algo a que aferrarme para estar seguro de que ella estaría ahí, sabía que ella solo venia por que con su técnica, había visto el deterioro de mi cuerpo, y claro, una mujer tan maravillosamente hermosa por dentro y por fuera, no dejaría que alguien sufriera si ella podía hacer algo, lástima que para mí ya era tarde, pero, aun así, si mi vida se iba a terminar mañana, quería tenerla cerca. Puse una de mis manos con sumo cuidado bajo su barbilla, para que me mirara, y poder ver en sus ojos que ella utilizaba esa excusa, solo para poder volver a verme. Cuando lo hice, trato de decir algo, pero solo entreabrió sus bonitos labios y suspiro, pintándose de rojo su rostro de nuevo; me hacían tanta gracia, las emociones que su rostro expresaba, que no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Por qué habría de entrenarte?- dije tratando de sonar más serio y de no sonreír.

-ppor que lo necesiito- dijo tartamudeando, quería besarla, solo un poco, pero no debía hacerlo, quería respetarla y ganarme su respeto, aunque fuera un respeto pasajero y el mas mínimo que pudiera conseguir de ella, así que comencé a soltarla.

-hmp… ¿estás segura? No te será fácil-le solté para persuadirle, como para que leyese entre líneas, que yo tenía una sucia y triste vida detrás de mí, y que era mejor que ella no entrara allí, por mucho que yo la quisiera cerca.

- hai…estoy muy segura- dijo con seriedad, vi la determinación de su rostro.

Eso no estaba bien, ella quería volver a verme, quería decirle que se fuera y que jamás regresara, pero mis sentimientos por ella, eran más fuertes; la mire con la esperanza de que se retractara, de que me dijera que se ha equivocado y que se iría a casa, aunque eso me habría dolido más que cualquier herida que hubiera recibido en toda mi vida, pero no parecía querer irse, inclino ligeramente su cuerpo hacia a mí, y entonces me di cuenta de que ella, tal vez sentía la misma atracción por mí, que yo por ella. Y derrotado, la acepte en mi asquerosa vida.

Me aleje con una sonrisa, una de felicidad, una de egoísta felicidad y le dije: "mañana a la misma hora". Ella solo se quedo ahí, muy sorprendida, y luego se fue.

Esa noche, no pude dormir, desvelado por la incertidumbre. Ella no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasarle, de lo que era mi vida antes de ella, y me odie por ser de nuevo, egoísta, y haber aceptado su excusa, engañándola, haciéndole creer que le creía, solo para sentirme satisfecho.

¿si ella se sentía atraída por mí, se llegaría a enamorar de mi?

Eso me ponía tan feliz, y a la vez me desesperaba.

¿ y yo moría, lloraría?

Me odie por eso, si ella caía en la desgracia de enamorarse de mí, sufriría cuando yo dejara de existir, pero no podía evitar quererla, aquí, ahora, ni siquiera con tocarla, solo saber que está aquí y mirarla. Y aunque no llegase amarme, no me importaría, porque ella compartiría su precioso tiempo conmigo.

Y entonces pensé, que cumpliría su deseo de estar aquí, de hacerle creer que me creía su cuento, pero no intentaría acercarme de ninguna otra manera a ella, solo cumpliría, con gusto, su capricho, y luego ella se iría, cuando viera que no había nada que hacer. A pesar de que me sentía desesperado con aquella conclusión, tome esa decisión, la Hyuga vendría, haría realidad su capricho y se iría.

…

Los días pasaron, entrenando ella y yo, pude darme cuenta de que era una gran ninja casi llevaba mi ritmo, pero, pude darme cuenta de que fingía en algunas ocasiones.

Trate de ser suave con ella, no quería lastimarla, y mucho menos acercarme mucho a ella. No solo por la decisión que había tomado, sino porque mi mente dejaba de funcionar cuando la tenía demasiado cerca. Ella olía de maravilla, me encantaba su aroma a flores, tenía el impulso de tomar su aroma directamente de su piel, y como no confiaba en mis impulsos, la mantenía lejos

Pero mi determinada decisión de no involucrarme con ella, se fue al suelo.

Me puse a pensar, las razones del porque ella no estaría en Konoha, porque estaba sola, porque el día en que la encontré en la cascada, estaba herida, porque no había regresado, así que comencé a hacerle preguntas, pero ella parecía dolida y triste cuando le preguntaba, solo contesto algunas cosas, asi que deje de preguntarle, podía leer en sus ojos, la curiosidad que ella sentía por mi, como si tímidamente, con la mirada, me preguntase todo lo que sus labios no se atrevían, pero el miedo a que descubriese mi vida, me impedía alentarle, si quiera bruscamente, de preguntar.

Cuando almorzábamos, me sentaba lejos de ella, diciéndole que me desagradaba su aroma, y su expresión se volvía triste, ¡si supiera cuanto me gusta!, si incluso aunque no la vea en toda la noche, su aroma me acompaña. Ella solo me había contestado que a ella sí le agradaba, como si amablemente me envíala al cuerno, eso me agrado, a pesar de ser una creatura tan frágil, podía ser una mujer valiente.

…

Un día, la note muy cansada, así que opte por terminar el entrenamiento a la hora del almuerzo, y ella podría irse, para mi tristeza. Trato de ocultarme su cansancio, sin éxito, y le pedí, luchando con mi lengua, que se quedara a descansar, me sorprendió el que ella aceptara antes de que yo terminara la frase.

Con temor, se sentó a una prudente distancia de mi, mientras yo le observaba atento mientras comía, analizando cada gesto, la elegancia que poseía al comer, los ruiditos que hacia su garganta, como ronroneos, porque su comida estaba buena. Sin pensarlo mucho, al fin, me senté a su lado, muy cerca, ella volvió sus ojos para mirarme, mientras yo memorizaba su cara. Se sobresalto y el sonrojo tan propio de ella, apareció.

Solo nos mirábamos, y yo ansiaba tanto poder acariciar su cara, ella mediante balbuceos trataba de decir algo, pero no podía, eso me hacia feliz.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? Solo te estoy mirando- dije sonriendo de medio lado. Ya no servía de nada mi determinación, había perdido toda voluntad ante aquella pequeña, bella y frágil mujer, mi vida giraba en torno a esa perlas que tenia por ojos.

…

_¿Puedes ver con tu técnica lo que siento por ti?_

…

Yo la observaría todo el día.

-yo…- dijo tratando de responderá mi pregunta

-¿en qué piensas?- le dije, me daba curiosidad, que era lo que cruzaba por su mente respecto a mí, quería escuchar de sus labios, las palabras que me hicieran completamente feliz, o desdichado, me acerque a ella, ya no lo resistía, me contuve días y días, pero ella me había doblegado.

-yo ppensaba en...bueno…en lo que tal vez uchiha-san piensa de mi- dije bajando su mirada, como avergonzada de dar más información de la que quería, pero cada segundo, me hacía sentirme más esperanzado de que ella me dijera las palabras que necesitaba escuchar. Me causaba risa y diversión esta situación, era ridículamente especial para mí, y me agradaba tanto

-¿te interesa saberlo?- pregunte, pero no me miraba, y quería que me mirara, tomé su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirase, su cara era tan suave, me ponía nervioso, como si fuera a arruinarlo todo en un segundo, ella me miraba fijamente, casi sin respirar. Ya no lo soportaba, tenía que decírselo- pienso que…me gusta estar contigo, me das…tranquilidad- dije sin saber si mis palabras serian correctas, y ella sonrió de la manera mas bonita que le había visto, y yo le sonreí en respuesta, si, ella quería permanecer a mi lado, puedo verlo ahora- he notado que cuando pregunto cosas sobre ti, hay cosas que también quisieras preguntar…¿me equivoco?- dije acercándome aun mas, quería sentirla totalmente cerca, aunque sería imposible, nuestros rostros estaban a solo milímetros, hacia un esfuerzo tan grande al no besarla –puedes preguntar- dije para distraerme y acariciar sus mejillas con los pulgares, ella reacciono ladeándose ante mi caricia, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-yo solo quiero que uchiha-san comparta lo que él quiera conmigo sobre sí mismo-me reí, tiene gestos muy amables hacia mí, yo, que la he tratado mal, bruscamente, aun así, tiene la consideración de hacerme sentir lo mejor posible, y decirle lo que yo quiera, no lo que ella quisiera saber, en verdad, la mujer más hermosa que he conocido.

-perdón por reírme pero, tu siempre me haces reír, hace mucho que no lo hago…desde que era niño- dije soltando su rostro, recordé con lo que le dije, cuando era niño, y jugaba con mi hermano, recordé cuanto le amaba, y me vino la amargura de ser precisamente yo quien más le odiara, quien le asesinara, y después supiera la verdad, y de la injusticia que había cometido, mis manos estaban sucias al igual que mi vida, y no merecía tocar a esa hermosa y bondadosa mujer, de bellos sentimientos que estaba a mi lado. de pronto, la temperatura comenzó a descender, el sol ya no iluminaba nuestros cuerpos, mire al cielo y me di cuenta de que habría tormenta, la Hyuga no podría ir a casa con ese clima, no se lo permitiría, quizá se podría resfriar, y no vendría en unos días, y yo no podría cuidarla, así que se quedaría conmigo hasta que pasara la tormenta- se está nublando, habrá tormenta, así que entremos a mi casa- me levante y le ofrecí mi mano como apoyo, cuando la tomo, me provoco una gran alegría, no solo aceptaba mi invitación, me imagine, ridículamente, que también me aceptaba a mí.

Recogimos nuestras ropas y entramos a la casa, justo cuando comenzaron a caer gruesas gotas de lluvia, empapándonos un poco.

Cuando entramos, fui a mi habitación y le traje unas toallas, comenzó a secar su cabello, y caí en la cuenta que estaba demasiado ligera de ropa, no permitiría que pasara frio, así que fui a prepararle baño caliente, eso le ayudaría a relajarse, y después tomaría uno yo.

Le pedí que se diera un baño, mientras preparaba ropa para que se cubriera, y preparaba mi habitación, la única con una cama, para que ella durmiera, obviamente, yo me mantendría lejos de esa habitación, lo más probable es que ella quisiera intimidad, si yo le "pedía" quedarse.

Espere paciente a que saliera del baño, para decirle donde quedaba mi habitación para que fuera a vestirse, mientras yo me bañaba.

-en mi habitación esta la ropa, puedes vestirte con toda tranquilidad, después tomaremos algo caliente ¿está bien? – asintió una vez, y pude ver su pequeño cuerpo, arropado en esa enorme bata, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no reír, y no besarle la frente, ya que se veía tan adorable- es por la derecha- dije, y al cerrar la puerta, rei ampliamente agachando la cabeza, y cuando la levante, vi mi reflejo en el enorme espejo del baño, y no parecía yo mismo, era como un extraño ocupando mi cuerpo, era el reflejo de un hombre bobo, pero…el reflejo de un hombre feliz.

Me vestí rápidamente y fui al comedor, ahí estaba mirando absorta por la ventana

-llueve demasiado, no dejare que te vayas, pasaras la noche aquí- le solte de una vez, la vi ponerse colorada y nerviosa, mordiéndose inconscientemente el labio, y apretando las manos cerca de su pecho, asintiendo tímidamente.

Me causaba tanta gracia y placer esas reacciones de ella, que llegaba a ser ridículo, e infantil, pero me hacia tan feliz.

-está bien…pero, enviare un clon para avisarle a Akemi-chan- hizo un clon y salió por la puerta. Era otra cualidad que yo había visto en ella. Era una persona amble y considerada con los demás, y recordé a esa mujer que vivía con la Hyuga, gracias a ella, la Hyuga vino a mí, en cierto sentido, esa mujer, había sido el punto de encuentro entre ella y yo.

- así que, así se llama esa mujer- dije sin darme cuenta, esperaba que hubiese mantenido su pico cerrado, pero había algo más importante para mí en este segundo, algo que quería hablar con la Hyuga, algo que ya sabía, pero quería que ella me lo dijese- ¿me preguntaras ahora?...sé que ya te has dado cuenta, te has tomado muchas molestias para acercarte, creo que mi patética condición es merecida ¿no?- dije mirándole, estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía. Se sorprendió ante mi pregunta. Me acerque a ella para tomar entre mis manos, un mechos de su cabello, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja, como una especie de caricia-¿Por qué lo haces?- le dije tomando su rostro nuevamente.

Me estaba matando la duda de cuáles eran sus motivos y sentimientos para estar aquí, quería tanto saberlo, quería que me lo dijera, quería saber si mis pensamientos de obtener siquiera lastima de ella eran ciertos, y si mis ridículas fantasías de pensar que ella siente lo mismo que yo, también son ciertas.

-se que tal vez a uchiha-san le moleste mi presencia, pero a mí me gusta estar con usted- dijo mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose - y quiero ayudarle- dijo mirándome tímidamente. Para mi desgracia, eso era lo que quería escuchar y a la vez, no lo era. Necesitaba más.

-estoy enfermo, ya lo sabes, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, porque moriré- dije para ya no andar con rodeos, quería que supiera que soy un moribundo, un hombre que se pudre, para que saliera corriendo, en busca de alguien bueno y merecedor de ella, y también, como suplicándole porque me acompañara hasta mi último aliento, ya que si la luz de mis ojos se extinguía, lo último que quería ver, era su rostro, lo último que quería acariciar, sería su piel, y lo último que quería sentir, es a ella, era el anhelo más egoísta de toda mi vida, porque le pedía quedarse, cuando sabia que me marcharía irremediablemente, y la dejaría sola, y sufriendo - son mis ojos, seguramente has escuchado del Mangekyo sharingan, eso es lo que me tiene así…son mis ojos- dije para aclarárselo.

-déjeme ayudarlo- me suplico casi al instante, con una nota de desesperación casi tan evidente como la mía.

…

_Por favor, no lo hagas_

…

-no puedes- dije colocando mi frente sobre la suya, y tomándola de la cintura, la levante un poco, para que quedara más cerca de mi cara.

-onegai- me susurro, y me sentí de nuevo, miserable, y feliz

…

_No lo hagas_

_No me supliques_

_No me quieras_

…

Ladee mi rostro, como para alcanzar sus labios, pude sentir su agitación y nerviosismo, como temblaba en mis brazos, suavemente toco mi cara, se dirigió a mis sienes, y con su chacra en ellas, para aplicar una especie de ninjutsu medico, su intento, aunque insuficiente, era tan adorable, que aunque no pudiera curar mis ojos, curaba mi alma, con ese hermoso corazón agitado por mi causa.

-los síntomas ya no son como antes…pero me molesta un poco la vista- dije como un paciente a su médico, la apreté mas a mí, y la puse entre la pared y mi cuerpo; con mi cara, acariciaba la suya, delineando con la punta de mi nariz, indeterminadas formas sobre su piel - no sabes lo bien que siente eso- tome una de sus manos, para acariciarla.

Yo le miraba intensamente, y por primera vez, ella me miro sin titubeos

…

_Ya es tarde ¿no es así?_

_Porque tú también sientes lo mismo que yo_

…

-gracias- susurre, y ella me sonrió, seguí acariciando su rostro con el mío.

Era maravillosa, toda ella. Mi deseo de sentirla más cerca, me hizo bajar, casi sin darme cuenta, hasta su garganta, para oler de cerca, ese aroma que había estado en mi mente desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. La escuche sobresaltarse y dar un suspiro, cuando llegue ahí.

-me encanta tu olor, me hace perder la noción de donde estoy, que hago, y me hace anhelarte mas- le solté al fin, dándole el mas amoroso beso que pude en su cuello, me encanto el suspiro que salió de sus labios, subí hasta ellos, tenia ganas de besarla, pero no quería ofenderla hormigueo en ellos; volvió a suspirar, y yo tome su aliento – es sorprendente…que el aire que te sobra, a mi me nutre como la vitamina que necesite siempre- y sin poder esperar mas, la bese, suavemente, esperando que ella se apartase si se sentía mal, pero no lo hizo. Nuestras respiraciones se iban agitando a medida que el beso aumentaba su ritmo, de casto y tímido, a apasionado, pero yo hacia todo con el mayor cuidado posible, trataba de tener la mayor ternura que ella mano en su cintura, comenzó a acariciarle sola, como un reflejo, y con mucho cuidado, pero, ella era demasiado bajita para la posición en que estábamos, y para estar mejor, tome una de sus piernas y la puse en mi cintura, y se sorprendió mucho, entonces, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho –shh…solo quiero besarte, tranquila- le dije para tranquilizarla, conteniendo una muda suplica, y seguí besándola.

Sin pensarlo mucho, la lleve a mi habitación para que se durmiera, pero no podía apartarme de ella ni dejar de besarla.

La deje con cuidado sobre la cama, y me posicione a su lado para admirarla mejor, los rayos me proporcionaban una azulina luz, que hacía que su piel se viera encantadora, pero a la vez me di cuenta de que ella temblaba.

Analizando fríamente la situación, quizá se sentía que era demasiado comprometedora nuestra posición, quizá pensaba que yo quería…no podía decir que no quería, pero en ese momento, lo que menos pasaba por mi mente, era tomar su cuerpo a buenas y a primeras, no, ella no, yo quería que cada segundo a su lado fuera maravilloso, sin ensuciarlo con deseos lascivos y libidinosos, yo anhelaba mucho mas de ella.

-tranquila, no te hare nada- levante nuestras manos entrelazadas por sobre su mi cabeza, y seguí besándola, y acariciándola, con esa dulzura acumulada durante años en este congelado corazón.

La sentía temblar bajo mi cuerpo, y era me hacia sonreír. Era tan tímida, y a la vez, era tan valiente, podía ver su esfuerzo por dejar de temblar, que eran inútiles.

Detuve mi tanda de besos para mirarle, tenía los ojos vidriosos, y con una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Mientras la besaba, sentí el deseo de que ella pasara la noche en mis brazos, que me dejara vigilar sus sueños, solo eso, pero parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier instante. Me iría a dormir al sofá, para que ella estuviera tranquila. Pensaba también, contarle mi negra historia, que la supiera, para que decidiera si mañana, cuando regresara con aquella mujer, si volvería o no. Si volvía, era porque me aceptaba tal cual soy, sin los prejuicios con los que hasta ahora, me han medido, y sería el desgraciado más afortunado del mundo, sabiendo que la enamoraría solo para romperle el corazón al final, pero si no, entonces daría gracias al cielo, porque ella se dio cuenta de que es lo mejor para ella, y que no seguiría perdiendo su tiempo con alguien como yo, y moriría solo, como había planeado desde el principio. Como lo merecía desde el principio.

Solté sus manos, bese su frente, diciéndole un "buenas noches", y me levante para irme, mi historia tendría que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Pero una mano me impidió marcharme, era ella.

Cuando me voltee, la quito rápidamente, sorprendida de lo que había hecho, mordiéndose el labio, y apretando sus manitos sobre su pecho.

-quédese…onegai-dijo bajito, no pude evitar abrazarla.

- ¿estás segura?- pedí su confirmación.

-hhai…no tengo miedo de lo que pase- dijo con mucho esfuerzo, me reí sonoramente y me miro con los ojos como plato.

-pervertida, no planeaba hacerte nada de lo que estas pensando - soltó un gemido de vergüenza, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, mientras yo la apretaba contra mi pecho, riendo mas.

Escuchaba muchos "gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai" rápidos y de tonos susurrantes.

Pase las manos por detrás de sus rodillas y la levante del suelo. La volvía aponer sobre la cama, abrí las cobijas y la metí ahí; acomode las almohadas para que quedara en una cómoda posición.

Me quiete el calzado y me puse a su lado, tenía el rostro colorado de nuevo, le acaricie sus pómulos con la punta de mis dedos. Era muy cálida.

-si quieres que me quede, me quedare- y ella me sonrió- pero, quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte. Mientras lo hago, por favor, no me interrumpas, solo escúchame. Mañana, regresaras donde tu amiga, pensaras lo que te diré, y decidirás si regresar o no. De antemano te digo, que si decidieras no regresar, no te odiaría, ni te reclamaría nada, es más, serias muy sensata para mi, y te recordaría así, como estamos en este preciso momento por el resto de mis días, si no vuelves, quiero decirte gracias, por permitirme conocer estos sentimientos que no creí conocer. Si regresas, habrá siempre una parte de mi que no se sentirá feliz, porque he de advertirte que sufrirás, y tu dolor, es el mío también, te aconsejo, contra mis anhelos, sentimientos y deseos, que no regreses, pero si lo haces, solo me queda decirte, que eres lo más valioso para mí en el mundo. No lo repetiré de nuevo, así que espero que haya quedado claro- asintió levemente- lo que te contare, es la historia detrás de mí, lo que fui, y las cosas que hice, las personas que conocí, y los malos actos que me persiguen.

unos de los capítulos mas largos...perdon pero no quise acerlo mas largo, no queria que se me aburrieran xD

así el próximo, la historia de sasuke-kun

ademas mi otro fic, me tiene atareada tambien...jijijij

le hago publicidad...si les gusta el ichihime (aunque me gusten tanto orihime como rukia, de bleach) leanlo ;)

hasta la proxima...y una vez mas, gracias por leer


	16. mi conciencia

gracias a todos por vuestros rv =)...en especial, a mi CHICA ANONIMA, me suben el animo sus rv mi niña _

y a todos en realidad...

bueno, como intro a este capi, les dire que esta dedicado completamente a sasuke, digamos que una vista desde el interior de su persona, como ve todo lo que le ha pasado...ojala les guste

les va con cariño:

**Mi conciencia**

Vi como ella esperaba que le contara mi historia, y podía asegurarle, que no sería lo que ella imaginaba. No habría bellas anécdotas, ni nada de eso, más bien, sería una negra transición.

Me recargue justo sobre su corazón, escuchándolo latir con fuerza, me sentía muy tranquilo ahí. Pase mis brazos por debajo de su cuerpo, para abrazarla, o quizá, era una inconsciente reacción, a mi temor que a medida que me escuchara, saldría corriendo de mi casa, sin importar el diluvio de afuera, y se iría lejos de una vez, y me pregunte, ¿sería capaz de dejarla ir, así sin más? Y la respuesta fue no, tal vez por eso, la abrazaba tan ansiosamente.

Y así, abrazado a su cuerpo sobre su pecho comenzó a contarle mi historia:

…

"_Desde que desaparecí en las oscuridad del bosque, después de enfrentar a mi mejor amigo, solo corte los lazos con Naruto, con Sakura y con Konoha, sino también, conmigo mismo, mis deseos, mis anhelos, mis alegrías, todo lo que era parte de mi persona, lo olvide, lo deje a mis espaldas como un costal inservible, y debo reconocer, que por un tiempo, se sintió realmente bien._

_Era como si no hubieran dudas, ni temores, ni indecisiones, solo convicción y sed, mucha sed._

_Sed de venganza._

_La venganza fue mi motor y mi vida. Un sentimiento impuro, animal, premeditado y amargo._

_Aprendí todo lo que necesitaba de Oroshimaru, y después me deshice de él. Me asqueaba su presencia, sus métodos, su cara y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él, pero lo más importante, yo le consideraba muy inferior a mí, y mi arrogancia se volvió más enorme que de costumbre, y mi odio creció y creció._

_Mate a mucha gente, a muchos hombres, incluso a niños, niños recién salidos de la academia, quizá con sus propias metas y sueños, mucho mejores que los míos, sin remordimiento alguno. No me importaban sus vidas, solo eran peldaños en mi larga escalera hacia mi propósito, eran sacrificios dignos de mi, y de mis fines. Hubieron muchos que me suplicaron, pero no me importo, niños que lloraron, y yo solo mire con frialdad mientras ponía fin a su existencia. No eran nada, yo cumplía mis órdenes, y las cumplía porque esa había sido mi elección, mi decisión…pero…al que en realidad asesinaba una y otra vez, era a mí mismo. Y una parte de mi, envidiaba sus pobres vidas, aunque yo no lo decía, aunque yo no lo demostraba, el pequeño Sasuke que había dejado atrás, era herido a muerte sin poder morir, con cada vida que tomaba, con cada día que pasaba en esos lugares, con cada pensamiento arrogante, con mi impulso de vengarme. El pequeño Sasuke suplicaba, pero yo ya no podía escucharle, pero si sentirle, por más que le ignorara._

_Cuando enfrente a mi hermano, me sorprendí de mismo, sin duda mis habilidades habían mejorado, y estaba muy por encima de lo que jamás hubiese podido alcanzar quedándome en Konoha, pero hubo algo que me hacia mella el alma. _

_Yo solo sabía odiar, movido por el impulso de matar, de acabar con la inspiración de mi odio, de mi tristeza…y de mi soledad. Me di cuenta de en lo que me había convertido, en mi no habitaban sentimientos, sino que solo instintos, yo era un animal._

_Al terminar la batalla, y ver el cadáver de mi hermano, me sentí vacio. _

_No había alegría, ni euforia de victoria, no había alivio al ver, que el resultado de mi entrenamiento había dado frutos, no había nada. _

_Y desee morir al fin…sin conseguirlo. Lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien con el corazón muerto, es precisamente, seguir viviendo._

_Y entonces vino el verdadero sufrimiento. Mis manos estaban manchadas con la sangre inocente de mi hermano. Mi amado hermano. Y de todas las vidas que tome para matar a Itachi; todas eran igual de inocentes, el pequeño Sasuke desangrándose en mi interior, todos._

_Y me cegué nuevamente. A pesar de ver las nefastas consecuencias de la venganza, yo me había convertido en algo inhumano, sin piedad, sin sentimientos, sin nada dentro. Era una maquina asesina. Y mataría a todo aquel en mi camino._

_Pero, nuevamente me equivoque, y sacrifique nuevas vidas en el proceso, como las de Jugo y Karin, sin sentirlo siquiera, nuevos sacrificios para alimentar al monstruo. Sacrificios para alimentarme._

_Y al darme cuenta de mi nuevo error, de que había sido manipulado nuevamente, me volví loco, matando a más personas, solo que esta vez, del lado de mi verdadero enemigo, o eso creía yo._

_Me creía un dios, invencible e implacable, pero al enfrentarme a Madara, mi real enemigo, caí patéticamente, no victima de él, sino de mi mismo. No era nada, ni dios, ni vengador. Era nada._

_Después de la guerra, me fui sin rumbo fijo, tenía las suplicas de Naruto demasiado frescas en mi cabeza como para quedarme en un lugar fijo, y por primera vez en mi vida, mi conciencia comenzó a pesarme demasiado, tanto, que ya ni siquiera podía dormir._

_Llevaba conmigo un tormento que no podía aplacar, ni compartir. Naruto y yo, habíamos seguido caminos demasiado diferentes, por demasiado tiempo, y eso nos cambio, tanto a mí como a él, aunque su amistad seguía ahí, tan fresca y dispuesta para mí como siempre. Pero no era el lugar para quedarme._

_Podía ver en su ridículo rostro, que hubiera desafiado a toda su amada aldea, en virtud de nuestra amistad, para que me aceptasen de vuelta, o incluso, hubiese renunciado a su sueño de ser Hokage, pero, aunque me lo negara por el resto de mi vida, yo le había hecho sufrir, a él y Sakura, y ese dolor para Naruto valdría la pena, pero para mí, sería una carga en mis hombros todo el tiempo, y tarde o temprano, tendría que irme nuevamente, pero esta vez, Naruto ni Sakura lo soportarían. Si me hubiese quedado, solo hubiese prolongado algo inevitable. Yo me iría, porque mi lugar, para mi desgracia, ya no estaba en Konoha. Naruto me ofrecía mucho, pero yo no tenía nada que ofrecerle devuelta, ni como amigo, ni como persona, ni siquiera como ninja. No me quedaría allí, tal vez regresaría algún día, o tal vez no. No me importo en ese segundo, solo quería largarme lo más lejos posible._

_Camine días enteros, y me sentí libre, pero todo cambio al estar solo, y recordar a mi hermano, mi amado hermano, todo lo que quería hacer con él, recordar que solo quería crecer para ser como él, quería tenerlo cerca cuando tuviera problemas, que mis compañeros me envidiaran porque yo tenía el hermano más genial del mundo, y decirle que ningún niño en el mundo, quería y admiraba a su hermano como yo lo hacía, decirle que nadie tendría jamás un hermano mayor tan fantástico y bueno como el mío, y aun así, haberlo asesinado injustamente, pasando por alto todas sus esperanzas en mi. Recordar a mis amigos, incluso a mí mismo, dolía más que cualquier cosa. Quería morir._

_Y llore._

_Llore muchas veces._

_Más de las que quisiera reconocer._

_Porque mi venganza solo me trajo más dolor, mas errores, me trajo también, mas sufrimientos, y me di cuenta, de que yo no pertenecía a ningún lugar, porque en ninguna parte encontraba algo que me hiciera quedarme, o por lo menos, admirar._

_Podrías decir, que tenía amigos, pero ellos estaban armando una felicidad que intente destruir. Yo no pertenecía a esa felicidad. No era para mí._

_Y pensé que yo solo debía esperar, esperar a morir, o envejecer, o a cualquier cosa._

_Viaje días y días._

_Hasta que un día llegue a un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, pequeño y de mala muerte, con un gran bar de alcohol barato. Sin nada más que pensar, me metí en el. Nunca había bebido, lo detestaba, pero parecía que se olvidaba al beberlo, como dice ese dicho patético._

_Me senté en la barra y bebí, ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de alcohol podían existir, solo conocía vino y sake, así que pedí lo que el barman quisiera. _

_Y bebí. Hasta que no sentía mis extremidades. Salí del lugar, más bien, me corrieron, aunque recibí felicitaciones, por el hecho de que caminaba perfectamente a pesar de todas las botellas que ingerí. Ni siquiera me digne a mirar al imbécil que lo dijo, me parecían tan vacías y estúpidas sus palabras, que si lo hubiese mirado, le hubiese golpeado. Y lo entendí, ser un borracho, es solo caer más bajo de lo que ya había caído, no me ayudaría, todo lo contrario, me desgastaría aun más._

_Me sentía mareado, y muy mal. Trate de hacer memoria de que ingerí, pero no lo lograba, así que senté a esperar, en un callejón oscuro, a sentirme mejor._

_Mientras estaba ahí sentado, mire desde el exterior del callejón, hacia la calle, y vi dos niños, uno se veía mayor que el otro, de unos 12 y 8 años. Estaban en una tienda, lanzado bolitas para tirar botellas, el premio era un gran caramelo que estaba en la repisa de muestra._

_El mayor lanzaba y ganaba, tenía muchos caramelos en sus bolsillos, mientras el menor le observaba maravillado, ya que el mayor apuntaba a todas._

_El mayor volvió a ganar un caramelo, y la dueña de la tienda, les echó, seguramente se dio cuenta, de que el más grande, era hábil, y que no fallaría nunca. Cuando salieron de la tienda, el pequeño hacia un pronunciado puchero, y el mayor le hablo, pero escucharlos fue para mí un golpe terrible._

_-¿Qué te pasa, tonto hermanito?- le dijo el más grande, golpeando su cabeza, como a un niño malcriado._

_- no hagas eso- dijo el pequeño, sintiéndose muy ofendido- prometiste que me enseñarías a lanzar como tú, para que yo ganara mis propios caramelos, y no tener que pedirte, pero lanzaste todo tu, y ni siquiera me dijiste como le haces- decía muy enojado, para después cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda, comenzado a irse en otra dirección._

_- oye- grito el mayor- ven acá- llamo con la mano al niño pequeño, quien corrió hacia él, sonriente. Cuando llego hasta su hermano, este le volvió a dar palmaditas en la cabeza como antes- baaakaaa- y rio._

_El pequeño, se puso a gritar, llorando de rabia, persiguiendo a su hermano mayor en círculos, hasta que se cayó, y se rompió la piel de sus rodillas. Trataba de parecer valiente, trataba de no llorar, pero sus vidriosos ojos le delataban._

_Su hermano, al verlo en el suelo, le ofreció su espalda, seguramente, lo llevaría a casa cargándolo, y el niño pequeño, se arrimo encantado, mientas el mayor le daba una paleta para que se la comiera._

_A medida que se alejaban los hermanos, me sentí tan triste, que quizá, nadie podría imaginarse._

_Jamás me había arrepentido de nada, pero en ese segundo, me arrepentía de haber odiado tanto a mi hermano, la persona a quien más quería en el mundo._

_Me descosían los ojos, pensé que era eso que siente la gente cuando llora, pero esto era un poco más doloroso, me dolía la cabeza muy fuerte, y sin esperarlo, comencé a llorar. Gruesas y calientes lagrimas comenzaron a caerme por las mejillas, pero al limpiármelas, me di cuenta de que no eran lagrimas, era sangre._

_Mi visión se nublo completamente, me levante asustado, pero de un segundo a otro, recupere la vista, pero mi cabeza dolía más que antes, y lo último que recordé de eso fue que vi el suelo dirigirse muy rápido a mi rostro, sin poder moverme para esquivarlo._

…

_Un olor a incienso me despertó, estaba en una habitación de madera, de mediano tamaño, habían unas toallas y un cuenco con agua, todo ensangrentado, mientras que una mujer les enjuagaba._

_-Al fin despiertas- me dijo- ¿te sientes mejor?- tenía una dulce voz, se notaba que era una mujer amable. Observe que tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, oscuro y ondulado, tenía piel avellana y ojos verdes, se veía ya de una cierta edad, quizá unos 40 años. Trato de limpiarme con las toallas, pero se lo impedí groseramente._

_- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- pregunte al levantarme, ella me observo caer, a causa de un repentino mareo y dolor de cabeza. _

_-te encontré en la calle- dijo tranquilamente- estabas tirado todo ensangrentado- tomo sus cosas y se fue ¿no me diría nada mas?_

_-estúpida- dije cuando se fue de la habitación. Recuerdo que pensé, que tenía una extraña actitud. Debía irme._

_Me levante, pero de nuevo tenía ese extraño mal estar, y de pronto ella volvió._

_-dame una respuesta más desarrollada a mi pregunta- ordene, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien me negara algo._

_-puedes pasar la noche aquí- y se volteo para irse de nuevo, me dieron ganas de cortarle la garganta, busque con la vista mi katana, y no estaba ni cerca, pero no se escaparía ¿Quién se creía la muy estúpida?_

_Me dirigí rápidamente a su paso, y la tome del cuello para atemorizarla, para que contestara de una maldita vez, poco me importaba que se arrepintiera de haberme ayudado, eso era parte de su propia imbecilidad._

_Pero sus ojos no expresaban temor alguno, más bien, era condescendiente, como si un niño pequeño estuviera haciendo un berrinche, el cual ella observaba en silencio para que el niño desahogara su inconformidad._

_-responde-le volví a ordenar._

_-ya te lo dije, te encontré en la calle, tirado y ensangrentado. Si quieres saber donde estas, pues estas en mi casa, o debo decir templo, esta a las afueras del pueblo en donde te emborrachaste- la mire mientras hablaba con ternura, con…comprensión, se notaba que esa señora tenía alguna cosa extraña en ella – ¿piensas tenerme así siempre o quieres que te traiga de comer?- dijo de nuevo._

_-me largo- la solté para irme, pero otra vez caí al suelo._

_-te recomiendo que permanezcas quieto- dijo amorosamente ¿Qué pasaba con esa mujer?_

_- ¿y a ti que mierda te importa?- le espete encolerizado, no sabía que pasaba conmigo y encima, esa señora de extraña actitud._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto amablemente, intentando ayudarme, pero yo le di un manotón de la rabia que sentía_

_- que te importa- le escupí letra por letra, solo deseaba largarme_

_- ¿de dónde vienes?-_

_-no te diré-_

_-vienes de Konoha- _

_-¿qué?-_

_-vienes de Konoha, eres un Uchiha, el ultimo Uchiha- pero que rayos pasaba, me pregunte, quien era ella, como lo sabía, no lo entendía, pero, haría que ella me respondería todo._

_-se que te llamas Sasuke, y que eres hermano de mi querido Itachi- eso me dejo helado, con más rabia que antes, me dirigí hasta ella pero sus palabras me detuvieron- Itachi me hablo de ti, hasta tenía una fotografía, por eso te reconocí, además, tienen los mismos ojos, no solo el color, sino la misma mirada, pero tú te pareces mas a tu madre, el siempre decía que…-_

_-¡cállate de una vez! No quiero escucharte- ya no quería saber nada, quería irme, solo irme_

_- no te vayas…onegai- dijo la señora- Itachi dijo que si alguna vez venias, por alguna casualidad, te recibiera bien, además, yo sé lo que le pasa a tus ojos._

_- sé lo que les pasa, no te necesito- mentí, aunque tenía una idea de lo que me pasaba._

_-pero no sabrás que hacer, yo sí, Itachi me enseño-._

_-¡deja de nombrar a mi hermano vieja estúpida! ¿Quién te crees?-_

_-entonces quédate solo esta noche, duerme y descansa- y sin decir más, se fue._

_Todas y cada una de sus palabras me daban vueltas… ¿Itachi aquí? ¿Hablando sobre mí? ¿Con esa mujer?_

_No pasaría un minuto más en aquel lugar. Me iría sin mi espada, no me importaba, solo me iría bien lejos de esa loca mujer._

_Al abrir la ventana para irme, la brisa helada me golpeo en la cara, y me di cuenta de la altura en la que me hallaba, además, el templo estaba justo al lado de una enorme y larga cascada. Desde mi ventana, podía verse a solo metros, la cortina de agua, y verla caer a las rocas del fondo, estaba muy alto y oscuro así que saldría por a puerta._

_Salí de la habitación, y observé el lugar, como cualquier otro templo, era de madera, solo que este era algo mas reforzado, las ventanas que daban a la caída de agua, eran herméticas, para evitar que se salpicara mucha agua._

_Camine por los largos pasillos, pero no había nadie, no vi ni siquiera una empleada, ni nada._

_Me costó encontrar la salida, el lugar era enorme, pero llegue al fin._

_La señora me esperaba en la puerta. Tenía algo en sus manos, me lo extendió pero no lo tome._

_-Lo escribió Itachi, pensó que jamás lo leerías, porque jamás llegarías a este lugar pero Itachi decía que, nada es imposible, y todo es probable. Lo escribió para ti, pensó que…tal vez un día lo leerías-_

_-¿Quién eres?-_

_-pasemos al comedor, te lo diré mientras ingieres algo de comer-ofreció, asentí bruscamente._

_Me senté a comer, como la vieja quería, me miraba con cariño, hasta con nostalgia. Cada segundo se me hacía más raro todo. Terminé de comer y le pedí respuestas._

_-bien, ya termine, me respondes y me largo- dije ofuscado_

_-bien, tu hermano estuvo aquí un poco después de irse de tu pueblo- le mire extrañado, eso parecía algo que Itachi no haría- yo fui muy amiga de tu madre –eso si que no me lo esperaba, aparente estar sereno- ella y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos niñas, cuando yo vivía en Konoha, con mi padre, entonces la conocí. La última vez que le había visto fue cuando esperaba a Itachi, yo era su madrina – eso no podía creérmelo- las tres éramos muy amigas-_

_-¿las tres?- le corte…tratando de obtener más información_

_-era una chica de nuestra edad, muy amiga de tu madre, por Mikoto, yo me hice amiga de esa mujer, pero, como Mikoto, tu madre, ella también se tuvo que casar, y tuvo una vida muy…difícil, pero eso es otra cosa, a lo que voy, es que me tuve que ir de Konoha apenas Itachi nació, así que él no sabía quién era yo, hasta que lo supo, de algún modo un poco antes de salir de su aldea. Llego aquí, tratando de huir de aquel lugar, no me dio detalles, yo le reconocí en seguida a penas le vi, el supo no sé como de este lugar, y vino a pensar ciertas propuestas de alguien que llamaba Madara, luego de un tiempo, volvió a marcharse, pero antes de irse, me dijo que si algún día te veía, que por favor cuidara de ti, no creí que eso fuera a pasar, así que imaginaras mi sorpresa cuando te vi en la calle. Te pareces tanto a Mikoto, Itachi me lo había dicho pero no me lo creía- se detuvo a observarme unos segundos._

_No podía creer aquella historia, era como si derrepente alguien diría, que era una broma, y le mataría, posiblemente por tal osadía._

_-¿sabes lo que paso en Konoha?- pregunte sin más, tenía que saber con quién trataba, si era tan amiga de mi madre, quería saber cuál era su postura acerca de lo que hizo mi hermano._

_-si, y lo sentí tanto, pero, jamás pensé mal de Itachi, Mikoto y yo, nos escribimos un tiempo, me dijo como era su esposo, y que clase de niño era Itachi, yo jamás tuve hijos, así que el que Mikoto tuviera un niño tan inteligente y bueno, me hacía sentir feliz, ya que yo era su madrina, y tenía la esperanza, de cuidarlo algún día, o de verlo, como las madrinas. Así que si estas pensando que si le tengo rencor por lo que hizo, pues no. Al principio, cuando sospeche que Mikoto había muerto, miraba a Itachi, bajo una máscara, sabía que él era la persona que mas sufría, y cuando me dijo la verdad, antes de irse, no le odie, porque pude darme cuenta, que el maravilloso niño que Mikoto llevo en su vientre, era una persona maravillosa y piadosa. No me arrepentí de cuidarle mientras lo requirió, y si quieres, al igual que tu hermano, mi casa está abierta para ti cuando quieras.-_

_Estaba tan sorprendido, que solo me levante, ella me extendió una caja, era el objeto que traía en las manos, lo tome y me fui a la habitación en donde me encontraba antes, sin preguntar que era._

_Miraba la caja una y otra vez, sin abrirla, estaba seguro de que dentro, estarían contenidas muchas cosas de Itachi, y me dolía el pecho saber que eran._

_Definitivamente, todo eso, era para mí, una maldita broma de mal gusto._

_Al final, abrí la caja, encontré unas cuantas cosas, una fotografía de nosotros, cuando pequeños, y un libro pequeño, de pocas páginas, lo abrí, y eran unas especies de cartas, cartas para mi, de Itachi, mientras estuvo aquí._

_Me contaba muchas cosas, lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, lo mucho que me quería, era como si mi hermano se hubiese ido de viaje, y esas eran sus postales, fue como tener la relación de antes con Itachi. Se me encogió el corazón, y no sabía qué hacer._

_Ya estaba arto de andar de aquí para allá, la señora parecía hospitalaria, además, quería sentirme un poco más cerca de Itachi, era patético, pero era mi única forma de encontrarlo aun en este mundo, Itachi hablaba bien de ella, y quería ver las cosas con los mismos ojos de Itachi, aunque fuera, de cierto modo, muy estúpido._

_Me quede con la mujer, en aquel solitario y hermoso templo, que según dijo, lo adquirió por herencia, la familia de su esposo estaba a cargo de él, era hijo único, y lo heredo, pero el también murió, solo dos años después de casarse, y no tenían hijos, así que ella era la dueña._

_Lo usaba como un lujoso hotel, y no era para menos, no tenía nada que envidiarle a un palacio._

_Pase los días en silencio, pero después, lentamente, comencé a conversar con la señora, ella me contaba cosas de mi hermano, de mi madre en su juventud, lo enamorada que se caso, y muchas otras cosas. Me agradaba, y a la vez, me dolía._

_Realmente, era una piadosa señora. Para mí era algo extraño… no sabría explicarlo con certeza, pero algo me llevo a querer quedarme, quizá, era porque por primera vez en años, me sentía bien en aquel lugar, pero más pronto de lo que pensaba, todo se vendría abajo._

_Mis ojos comenzaron a desgastarse más y más._

_Aquel pueblo al que había llegado, era blanco de todo tipo de saqueos, muchos ninjas sueltos, sin rumbo, optaron por la vida de delincuentes, así que comencé a utilizar, de vez en cuando, la técnica llamada Tsukyomi, un un genjutsu muy particular, y como consecuencia, mis ojos se apresuraron a desgastarse. Sangraban mucho, la señora sabía que era producto del mangekyo sharingan, y sabía que pronto quedaría ciego, por eso me cuidaba. Aunque ella no me lo dijera, yo lo sabía desde mucho antes, pero, sentía algo especial bajo el cuidado de esa mujer, me sentía patéticamente querido o protegido, era extraño, sentía como si ella me cuidara como lo hubiera hecho mi madre, mientras yo estaba enfermo. Me sentía bien cuando la señora venia, y limpiaba mi rostro con amabilidad maternal, yo cerraba mis ojos y me imaginaba que era mi madre en persona quien me venía a atender._

_Trataba de no ir al pueblo, ellos habían escuchado que el demonio uchiha, se había adueñado del pueblo, con su maldición, así que no me querían por allí, yo lo consideraba genial, porque no quería ir de todos modos. No esperaba su gratitud de todos , y hasta pensé, que tenían razón, yo era el demonio uchiha, lo más sensato era alejarse de mí._

_Cada vez que podía, leía sobre lo que me quería decir mi hermano, hablaba de muchas cosas, hasta de su novia; me la describía, anécdotas, nerviosismo antes de recibir el "si quiero ser tu novia", como la conoció, hasta consejos sobre chicas, y recordé la única ocasión que pensé en una mujer como tal, con Karin. En sentido figurado._

_Ella era bonita, pero, se me ofrecía a tal nivel que me desagradaba. Hasta que un día, después de lo de Itachi, estaba demasiado amargado, lleno de ira, de rabia y dolor, sin poder desquitarme; ella fue a mi habitación y comenzó a seducirme, lejos de conseguirlo; lo que pensé en ese momento, era descargarme en su cuerpo, el que tanto me ofrecía, nada más. No era nada parecido a algún sentimiento normal, era solo rabia, era como tomar algo para hacer algo, sin interés, sin emoción, era como tener los sentidos en algún estado de furia._

_Ella había comenzado a besarme, a acariciarme, y yo ni siquiera le miraba, planeaba como hacerme más fuerte, sin pensar en sentimientos ni remordimientos, pensaba en vengarme. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente, eran las palabras del tal Madara. Pero Karin seguía poniendo su mejor esfuerzo. Comenzó a desnudarse, y yo tenía la vista puesta en ella, sin mirarla en realidad; cuando al fin quedo sin ninguna prenda que cubriera su cuerpo, comenzó a desnudarme a a mi, y cada beso que esparcía en mi cuerpo, me daba repulsión, me sentía vacio y asqueado, no era nada parecido a la atracción que se siente por alguien que supuestamente te gusta, todo en ese momento, era sucio, al igual que yo; ella trataba de besarme, sin conseguirlo, no quería poner mi boca cerca de la suya, ni siquiera respondía sus caricias, ella hacia todo el trabajo, y no me importaba._

_Derrepente, sentí que no quería nada de aquella mujer que me acariciaba de esa manera que detestaba, y al fin me digne a mirar lo que hacía con mi cuerpo._

_Estábamos en mi habitación, ella desnuda, yo solo con mis pantalones, la veía contorsionarse en perturbante maneras sobre mi; yo solo tenía las manos detrás de mi cabeza, y alejaba mis labios cuando ella intentaba tomarlos, y me la quite bruscamente de encima. Me comencé a sentir mal, pensé que lo que estaba pasando estaba mal. Nunca había estado con una mujer, ni siquiera había besado a ninguna en toda mi vida, era lo único que me quedaba, y no permitiría que tal mujer se lo llevara; no me quedaba familia, ni amigos, ni inocencia, hasta pensé que ni siquiera un corazón, todo lo había perdido, y me sentía invadido con solo pensar, acostarme con Karin, guardaría lo único que tenía hasta el final. Además, sabía que podía pasar, y no quería que ella fuera la madre de mis hijos, elegiría a otra, no a ella. Así que le pedí que se retirara, al principio creyó que bromeaba, pero al mirarme, se espanto, no estoy seguro de la mirada en mi rostro en ese momento, pero prácticamente, salió corriendo, con el rostro espantado. Solo tomo sus cosas y se fue._

_El haberme contenido, es lo único de lo cual me siento orgulloso, porque es lo único que puedo ofrecer ahora, mi castidad. _

_No me avergüenza decir, que los únicos labios que he probado son los de Hinata Hyuga._

_Mis recuerdos, no se parecían nada a los de mi hermano, y una vez más, le envidie eso. El que por lo menos, el tuviera suficientes recuerdos felices para atesorar, nada parecido a mí._

_Todos los días me enteraba, de algún aspecto no conocido por mí, de mi hermano. Era sorprendente todo lo que me decía, era como tener una conversación con él. Como dos hermanos absolutamente normales, como si me escribiera, como si no hubiera clan masacrado, ni sharingan, ni venganza, ni dolor, solo dos hermanos hablando de hombre a hombre._

_Pasaron algunos meses, y entonces, todo termino._

_De vez en cuando, salía de aquel maravilloso y descomunal templo, para observar el pueblucho, y pensar en un montón de cosas. Esas ultimas semanas, había tenido unas alucinaciones, y un sorprendente dolor en los ojos y en mi cabeza, que el cerebro parecía estar hirviendo dentro de mi cráneo. Había tirado a aquella mujer por unas escaleras, y tenía un brazo roto, mientras, según ella, me retorcía en toscas formas y gritando. Lo único que recuerdo, eran espantosas visiones de mis fantasmas internos, y el dolor, el increíble dolor._

_No sé porque, pero mientras miraba el pueblo, sentí ganas de ir. Sabía que aquella señora, había ido a comprar víveres allí, y recordé a esos dos pequeños hermanos que jugaban, y alguna fuerza magnética, me llevo a aquel lugar._

_Camine por las miserables calles repletas de la gente de aquel lugar, muchos niños y mujeres, consecuencia de la guerra, pensé. Todos los hombre se habían dispuesto a luchas por defender sus respectivas naciones de la nueva amenaza, y aunque este país había sido neutral, y que desde hacía mucho que no tenía una considerable fuerza militar, los padres y hombres fuertes, habían ofrecido sus servicios a otras naciones, a cambio de dinero. La gente era muy pobre, así que el dinero les vendría bien. Pero muchos no regresaron._

_Divise a la mujer en uno de los locales de frutos, y me acerque a acompañarle, cargaba muchas cosas, y su brazo estaba roto, me costaba admitirlo, pero me sentía mal por aquello, ya que era mi culpa lo de su brazo. En silencio, acepto mi ayuda, sin decir más que un casi inaudible "arigato"; fuimos a muchos lugares, y pasamos a muchos otros. Hasta que llegamos frente a aquella cantina donde yo me había embriagado. Había un hombre dormido tirado afuera, pensé que así me había visto . Lo odie._

_No podía ver bien, desde la distancia en la que estaba, mis ojos ya no eran lo mismo, pero podía jurar que tenía una banda ninja en la cabeza. El tipo despertó de su borrachera, y pude sentir su mirada en mí._

_-el demonio uchiha- dijo poniéndose dificultosamente de pie, le ignore mirando hacia otro lado- ¡es el demonio uchiha!-grito, la gente comenzó a reunirse alrededor de mi, la señora estaba dentro de un local comprando. Agradecí eso, por lo menos._

_-el mato a mucha gente, es un demonio sin corazón, un asesino, ¡debemos matarlo antes que él a nosotros!- gritaba el tipo ese, por ser un ninja conocía mi negra reputación, y el alcohol, lo desinhibía por completo, de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos._

_La gente alrededor de mi, comenzaba a murmurar, ellos ya habían escuchado acerca del demonio uchiha, mas nunca le habían visto. Me miraban aterrados y con desprecio, hasta con odio._

_Recorrí con la mirada a la gente a mí alrededor. Solo eran mujeres y niños, en su mayoría, uno que otro anciano. Pero, otra cosa capto mi atención. Los dos hermanos que había visto la otra vez. Estaban tomados de la mano, y cuando les mire, se asustaron, pero el mayor, escondió a su hermano detrás de si, y escondiendo su miedo, me miraba desafiante, dispuesto a enfrentarme para proteger a su hermanito. Inesperadamente, eso me perturbo. Yo solo lo miraba fijamente, tratando de entender aquel dolor, y entonces entendí._

_Todos, tenían algo que proteger en el mundo, algo por lo que luchar, algo que les hiciera compañía, algo en lo cual sostenerse, no estaban solos. Pero yo sí, yo no tenía nada, yo estaba solo._

_La soledad me hería, la soledad era lo que provocaba todo el dolor en mí._

_Y entonces ocurrió._

_Mi MS, se activó mientras veía a aquel niño protector, caí de rodillas, y sin poder detenerlo, el amateratsu apareció junto con un insoportable dolor, y mis lágrimas de sangre; no podía quitar mi mirada del niño, y las llamas negras le envolvieron ante la atónita mirada de la gente. Su pequeño hermano detrás, intentó hacer algo, y las llamas le atraparon también. La gente comenzó a huir, y sin quererlo les mire, y comenzaron a consumirse en el fuego negro._

_Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad cerré mis ojos, sentí a alguien tomarme para salir corriendo, mientras mi cuerpo solo pedía caer para encogerme de dolor._

_Con dificultad, y sin atreverme a abrir los ojos, sentía la señora salvarme de aquel lugar, pero no podía evitar escuchar._

_Mientras me alejaba, me taladraba los oídos los agonizantes gritos de los pequeños quemándose vivos, y de la gente consumiéndose. Era horrible. No alcanzan las palabras para describir lo que escuchaba y sentía en ese instante; sentía la sangre manchando mi cara, la agitada respiración de la señora llevándome a cuestas, el temblor de mis extremidades torturadas bajo el flagelo del dolor de mi cuerpo. Pero lo que más podía sentir, eran sus gritos._

_Desperté cinco días después, en la que era mi habitación por esos meses, y pensé que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero cuando vi el rostro rojo de lágrimas de la señora, supe que había sido todo muy real._

_Me acerque al pueblo, desde aquella vista privilegiada que tenia, con las piernas temblando. Y lo vi._

_Habían pasado cinco días, y el pueblo aun ardía. No quedaban cadáveres siquiera. Todos esos niños, bebes, mujeres, ancianos, habían asesinados por mí._

_Líquido tibio caía de mis ojos, pero esta vez no era sangre, eran lágrimas de verdad. Apreté mis dientes para no gritar, gritar de impotencia y del maldito dolor que sentía de todas las maneras posibles, pero no lo conseguí._

_Caí de rodillas y golpee con mis puños el húmedo suelo, y grite, con todo la rabia y dejando salir todo lo que sentía en aquel momento. Grite. Me podía escuchar a mí mismo, y un escalofrió me recorrió. Era…no sabría explicarlo, siento que las palabras sobran._

_Apague el fuego, mis ojos quedaron severamente mas desgastados que antes, cuando invoque el MS. Y fui por mis cosas al templo, bajo la mirada dolorida de la señora, me pregunto si volvería mientras yo ni la miraba, solo me lleve las cosas de Itachi, no sabía con exactitud dónde ir, solo me iría, pero ella me entrego un mapa, y dinero, para llegar a esta cabaña, no quería recibírselo, pero comenzó a llorar, y vi otro nuevo sufrimiento por mi causa, y acepte lo que me ofrecía. Salí de ahí, sin mirar atrás, sin decir adiós. _

_Entonces me di cuenta, de que yo soy un monstruo, todo lo que toco, muere y sufre, incluso lo que hay a mí alrededor. Me escondería del mundo para que mi miseria no volviera a afectarle a nadie jamás, sabía que pronto moriría, así que no sería problema._

_Solo quería morir y nada más."_

…

Al terminar de contarte lo que había sido todo antes de ella, me di cuenta de que la abrazaba muy fuerte, como un niño pequeño asustado, y estaba llorando. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, y me sorprendía escuchar sollozos que no eran míos. Eran de ella.

Levante mi vista para mirarla, y vi que lloraba, me miraba con tanta ternura que me hacia encogerme. Un sentimiento tan fuerte no podía ser ignorado. No lo que yo siento por ella. Limpie sus lágrimas suavemente.

-no llores- le pedí mientras le besaba los ojos.

-uchiha-san está muy triste también, su tristeza es mi tristeza- dijo repitiendo de cierta forma lo que yo le había dicho.

-perdóname, onegai- le pedí sin querer.

-¿por qué?- me pregunto extrañada.

-por enamorarme de ti- le dije volviendo a abrazarla como antes. Sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente, y sonreí.

-pues…uchiha-san debe perdonarme también, porque yo también me he enamorado de usted- dijo tímidamente, colocando sus brazos a mi alrededor y abrazándome con fuerza, con la misma fuerza que yo.

- acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, quiero que te vayas porque si te quedas sufrirás, te lastimare, lloraras como nunca, porque no soy bueno para tu vida-dije apretando mi mandíbula, no podía dejar que mis deseos por mantenerla a mi lado, me volvieran aun más egoísta.

-quiero quedarme de todas maneras- dijo con determinación.

No lo soporte mas, me senté en la cama, de frente para mirarla. Afuera aun llovía, pero no nos importaba, son miramos unos momentos. Ella se incorporo, y se sentó justo en frente de mí, veía como temblaba, y despacio se acercaba a mí. Mordía su labio, y me miraba cautelosa. Deshizo mi obstinada postura con cuidado, y paso sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello. Acerco su rostro al mío, y no pude evitar abrazar su cintura.

-si uchiha-san quiere que me vaya, tendrá que echarme, pero le he de advertir, que por primera vez en mi vida, me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo, y no dejare que nada cambie eso, no de nuevo, esta vez, pienso hacer algo- atrape sus labios en los míos.

La besaba con desesperación, con teniéndome de tocar su precioso cuerpo con mis sucias manos, pero aun así, acariciaba su silueta esbelta de arriba abajo, mientras no podía evitar estar asi muchos minutos, sintiendo la dulzura de su boca, su suave piel, sus manos entrelazadas en mi cabello suavemente, impidiéndome escapar a su encanto

-no me hagas esto- pedí derrotado, no tenía fuerza para echarla, como había pedido, ya no. Ella era mi vida, si ella se iba tendría que hacerlo por su cuenta, mi egoísmo me impedía echarla.

Nos besamos mucho tiempo, su frágil cuerpo bajo el mío era una imagen embriagante; su lengua delicadamente jugando con la mía era enloquecedora, y sin darme cuenta, había separado sus piernas con la mía, y estaba entre ellas. Era imposible tener cordura.

Me separe algo brusco de su cuerpo, tenía que jugar mi última carta.

Si se quedaba conmigo, tendría que hacerlo a mi modo

-está bien, si quieres quedarte lo harás, pero lo harás bajo mis condiciones- le dije mientras cerraba los ojos para recordar cómo hablar. Los abrí para ver su tembloroso cuerpo y su sonrojado rostro junto a mí, asintiendo algo dudosa, temerosa quizá – tendrás que ser mi esposa.

/

uff! todo esto escrito entre examen y examen...xD

ojala les haya gustado, como siempre agradecere toditos sus rv

y a todas las personas que leen tambien, muchas gracias

en el proximo capitulo, la respuesta de hinata, que sera algo "problematica" jjijijijiji y otros acontecimientos que cambiaran el rumbo de la historia...nos vamos acercando al final, tal vez le queden 3 capitulos maximo =/

hasta pronto!


	17. respuesta

siguiente! muchitas gracias por lo reviews =)

este capitulo lo queira subir hace dias pero nuh podia :P

ojala les guste

**Respuesta.**

(Hinata…)

Pensé en lo que me acababa de decir, esperando que me dijera que era una broma.

Espere pero no sucedió, seguía mirándome fijamente, comencé a hiperventilar un poco de la emoción, estaba feliz, sorprendida, extrañada, muchas cosas a la vez como para estar estoica, era demasiado bueno, pensé que quizá me había dormido en alguna parte de su relato, y estaba soñando. Pero era muy cierto.

-no tienes que responder ahora- dijo con un tono, un poco apenado, tomando mis manos entre las suyas y besando el dorso de ellas. Estaba claro que aquello le era muy difícil, sabía que no era alguien de palabras, pero aun así, intentaba decirme lo que sentía.

-ppero…yo…quiero- trataba de no parecer nerviosa, pero la emoción del momento me hacía sentir algo adormecida.

-no, no lo harás- dijo mirándome fijamente- te irás a casa al amanecer, y lo pensaras- su tono, a pesar de ser duro, escondía ternura y cariño, más que una orden, era como una petición, pero a su estilo.

-pero…-trate de contradecirle, pero coloco su dedo índice en mis labios.

-por favor, concédeme eso- sonó tan suplicante, sus cejas hicieron una pequeña curva hacia abajo, suavizando su expresión- por lo menos sabré, que siquiera lo pensaste- dijo para dejar su cabeza en mi hombro, escondiendo su rostro entre el hueco entre mi cuello y mi garganta. Dio un largo y sonoro suspiro- tienes hasta el atardecer de mañana para pensarlo, si regresas, será un sí, y ya no habrá más dudas de mi parte, ni remordimientos, solo tú y yo, si vienes a mí, serás mía, y yo seré tuyo, y me esforzare por ser un hombre que te merezca, para que seamos felices, te lo prometo; pero si no vuelves, será un no para mi, y me iré lejos de ti en ese mismo momento, para jamás volver a importunarte, y deseare por el resto de mis días, la más feliz de las vidas para ti, la misma felicidad que me has dado por estar aquí, conmigo ¿está bien?- asentí solamente, masticando cada palabra que había dicho, y yo ya había tomado mi decisión, pero, le cumpliría su petición, me iría a "pensar" las cosas.

¿Cómo podía pensar en que yo sería feliz sin él?

En esos momentos, me atemorizo, que fuera él quien se arrepintiera de su petición. No, uchiha-san no haría algo así.

-¿tan culpable se siente, como para darme doce horas de "meditación", uchiha-san?- le pregunte, después de hilar al fin mis ideas. Soltó una risa divertida.

-me estoy llevando a la mujer más maravillosa de la tierra, es para que lo pienses ¿no?- dijo divertidísimo. Yo no le vi la gracia.

El era guapo, no, guapísimo, su negro cabello, su tés blanca, sus ojos negros en contraste con su piel, su rostro enmarcado por mandíbulas varoniles, su aroma sándalo, su esbelto cuerpo, su maravilloso corazón, su ímpetu de seguir a pesar de los malos sentimientos, del constante dolor en su vida, sus ganas de ser mejor, su seria, pero caballerosa personalidad, su profunda y pausada voz, su labios perfectos, ni gruesos ni delgados, besables, deseables, idóneos. Precioso. Había tantas cosas para amar de uchiha-san, yo era la afortunada, no él. Siempre fui torpe, hasta mediocre, una niña bajita que era completamente invisible. Tan opuesta a él.

Ahora veía, el encanto de uchiha Sasuke. El encanto que me tenía tan enamorada de él. Reí por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- pregunto extrañado al levantar su cabeza para mirarme, con su arrebatadora sonrisa de medio lado. Me avergoncé de mis pensamientos.

-pues…pensaba que – no sabía si decirle, quizá pensara que era una de sus locas admiradoras, y ya no querría casarse conmigo- no sé si decirlo, es…vergonzoso- le dije agachando mi rostro.

-quiero escucharlo de todas maneras, si es tan amable, señorita Hyuga- dijo conteniendo una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

-pues…solo pensaba que, ahora podía ver, el encanto del que hablaban las chicas de Konoha- admití, la punta de la nariz me ardía, imaginaba el color rojizo de mi cara. Pestañee rápidamente, mirando hacia todos lados.

Se carcajeo de manera tan musical, que me dejo sorprendida, tanto, que me le quede mirando algo idiota, quizá, hasta con la boca abierta.

-¡ay Hinata!-dijo ignorando mi tonto momento, después beso dulcemente mi frente- duerme por favor, mañana será un día largo- y volvió a poner su cabeza donde estaba.

Cerré los ojos, pensando en todo, en lo que había dicho uchiha-san acerca de si mismo, lo que había sido de él en estos años, y entendí porque me concedía tiempo para pensar.

Quizá el sentía que había hecho ya demasiadas cosas malas, y no quería que esta vez fuera igual, quería que fuera diferente, me alegro eso, pero, podía imaginar cuanto había sufrido, solo, siempre solo. Me sentí tonta y egoísta, yo siempre me considere desafortunada, pero comparada con él, mi vida era un paraíso. Debería haberme dicho a mí misma, que siempre hay alguien peor que uno mismo, pero estaba ciega, y es irónico, siendo una Hyuga, completamente ciega a las cosas de la vida, a los misterios que en ella hay.

El y yo, habíamos estado solos en el fondo, yo siempre rodeada de gente, el siempre apartado de todos, pero cada uno solo en su jaula, la de él con visibles barrotes, la mía de invisible y fino cristal, y ambos, habíamos liberado al otro. Sé que él en el fondo, se siente cobarde, y también yo, pero he encontrado valor en su mirada, un valor que me ha transmitido

Jamás me iría de su lado. No solo le amaba, le necesitaba, porque estábamos hechos para estar juntos, sin nada que nos separe.

Me concentre en la calmada respiración de uchiha-san sobre mi hombro, ¿estaría dormido? Tal vez, pero no abrí los ojos para verle, solo me sumergí en el sueño, prisionera de sus musculosos y fuertes brazos.

…

Un pequeño sacudón me despertó, lentamente abrí los ojos, y lo primero que vi, fue a uchiha-san parado junto a la cama, mirándome dulcemente, y pidiéndome despertar, mire por la ventana, la tormenta ya había pasado, y los primeros rayos de sol asomaban

Era el amanecer.

-vístete, te esperare en la sala- dijo dejando mi ropa junto a la cabecera, vi su espalda salir de la habitación, y un presentimiento nada bueno atravesó mi pecho. No sabía que era, pero, podía sentir que el día no sería nada como lo había planeado.

Fui al baño, y me vestí, después, fui directamente a la sala. Uchiha-san estaba ahí, parado junto a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho, viendo hacia afuera. Cuando sintió mi presencia, giro su cabeza hacia mí, y me miro.

Primero de pies a cabeza, como memorizándome. Mi corazón se desbocaba, pero tenía que mantenerme concentrada, ya que mi mirada, estaba sobre el también. No importaba cuantas veces le analizara, siempre me sorprendía el nivel de hermosura que uchiha-san poseía.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, estábamos a menos de dos metros del otro, sin movernos, solo nos miramos, un largo rato. Tuve la oportunidad de volver a admirar sus labios. Era lo que más me gustaba de su rostro. No. Eso era mentira. Me gustaba todo de su rostro. Pero sin duda, sus labios tenían una fuerza gravitatoria irresistible para mí.

Se me acerco, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme, y yo sin apartar la mirada, hoy en la tarde, volvería aquí, para ser la mujer de uchiha-san, no podía flaquear mi determinación, no desde este momento.

Me tomo entre sus brazos para besarme con profundidad. Mi deseo cumplido. Sus labios en mí. Dulces, preciosos. Perfectos. No me cansaría de ellos ni en todos los años que me quedasen. Cada vez que me besaba, era más mi necesidad de volver a hacerlo pronto. Se sentó en el sofá, tomando mis piernas y colocándolas sobre las suyas, ambas hacia un solo lado, como las damas antiguas que cabalgaban, y siguió besándome, lenta, casi tortuosamente. Por curiosidad, abrí un poco los ojos para mirarle. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del beso. Luchando contra mi timidez y vergüenza, aparte los mechones que enmarcaban su cara, y su flequillo con mis manos, empujándolos hacia atrás, y enrede mis dedos en su cabello, para profundizar un poco tierno beso. Pero algo paso, tanto en él cómo en mí. Sentí la necesidad de sus labios por los míos crecer derrepente, lo mismo paso conmigo. El beso cambio su ritmo. Ya no era tierno, ni apasionado, era más bien, doloroso. Me apretó mas a él, con necesidad, yo me aferre a el de inmediato, seguimos así durante un rato. Era extraño. El beso, tenia sabor…a un adiós.

Se puso de pie, cortando el beso, algo agitado, casi…sollozando, al igual que yo, de nuevo esa punzada en el pecho me atravesó, y pude ver en sus ojos, que el también la sentía.

Ninguno dijo nada, tal vez ambos teníamos miedo de mencionar ese mal presentimiento, por temor a que se materializara en nuestras vidas de alguna manera.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, indicándome la salida al brillante nuevo día.

-ve, por favor- dijo con la mirada en el suelo, con la voz ronca- la tormenta se ha detenido, no volverá hasta el anochecer, llegaras seca a casa- al fin me miro –es hora señorita- y volvió a mirar el piso.

Asentí, y camine hacia la salida, y dedicándole una última mirada no correspondida, me fui a casa

Rápidamente, tome el camino a casa. Seguramente Akemi-chan estaría ansiosa. Le tenía tanta gratitud a ella. No solo había cuidado de mí cuando no debía, sino que había sido mi punto de encuentro con lo más bello que me ha pasado, si quería detalles, quizá le contaría algunos. Sonreí de solo imaginar sus curiosas preguntas.

Al llegar a la puerta, escuche voces. ¿Voces?

Durativa, me pare en la puerta. Akemi-chan reía. Eso era un más extraño.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, abrí la puerta, pero lo que vi casi me hace gritar, tomar a Akemi-chan y salir de ahí.

Era el.

En el sofá de Akemi-chan, cómodamente sentado, con una dulce expresión, como la primera vez que lo vi.

Shinji-sama

Sus inusuales ojos, se posaron sobre mí, con una enigmática expresión. Yo no salía de mi sopresa. Mi cuerpo estaba congelado en el umbral, con la vista fija en el hombre, que de pronto, me había sonreído.

¿Qué hacia él ahí?

Akemi-chan fue y se sentó a su lado, le paso un brazo por el cuello, mientras decía algo, pero yo no podía entender que.

_**Hinata-sama, no diga nada, en seguida le explicare, pero, se lo suplico, no mencione nada.**_

¡La voz…la voz de Shinji-sama…estaba dentro de mi mente!

¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-Hinata-chan ¿estás bien?- mire a la persona que me había hablado, Akemi-chan me miraba con preocupación, no la había visto moverse.

_**Onegai…**_

Escuche en mi cabeza, de nuevo. Asentí, como contestando a ambos

-estoy bien, Akemi-chan, solo que…me sorprendió- dije apuntando al hombre n el sofá.

_**Arigato gozaimasu…**_

-te decía Hinata-chan, el es Shura, mi querido primo, del que te hable- dijo contentísima, él le sonreía como un sol.

Recordé mi primer encuentro con él, me sonaba el nombre Shura.

_Era el escolta con la rejilla en los ojos._

Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-¡preparare el desayuno!- dijo Akemi-chan, dirigiéndose a la cocina alegremente.

Le mire recelosa, para que me explicara que estaba pasando.

_**Gomenasai, Hinata-sama, se lo incomodo que ha de ser esto, pero déjeme explicarle, se lo pido en nombre de Akemi-chan…**_

Le mire aun mas sorprendida, no sabía muy bien que hacer o decir, pero sentí que debía hacerlo solo por mi amiga.

Asentí una vez, sin apartar mí vista de su cara, que ante mi respuesta, parecía…aliviado.

Suspiro y miro un poco hacia la dirección en la que Akemi-chan se había ido.

_**Yo no soy Shinji, soy su hermano gemelo…**_

Otra impresión a todo esto… ¿eran dos? Son exactamente iguales, hasta el mismo corte, todo, me pareció increíble, y entendí porque se veía tan distinto a la ultima vez, el no había estado ahí

-¿sabe lo que paso conmigo, Shura-san?- pregunte recelosamente, asintió cerrando los ojos y frunciendo su ceño, luego me miro como pidiendo perdón.- ¿Qué significa todo esto?-pregunte en susurro, mientras Akemi-chan, emocionada movía ollas y platos en la cocina.

_**La verdad, es una historia muy larga, pero Akemi-chan me dijo, que le había hablado de mi…yo soy su primo, y como sabrá también, no soy pariente de Akemi-chan, sanguíneamente; antes de morir, la tía de Akemi-chan me había revelado los secretos de mi nacimiento, aunque siempre lo supe, en ese momento fue algo muy impactante…**_

Baje la mirada, intentando recordar las palabras de Akemi-chan sobre su primo. El no mentía.

_**En pocas palabras, me fui de aquí, para encontrar a mi verdadera familia, no por nuevas fronteras como le dije a Akemi-chan, no quería decirle y fracasar, quería darle la sorpresa pero…la única familia que encontré, fue un hermano, un hermano gemelo.**_

Todo comenzaba a quedarme un poco más claro, podía ver en sus ojos que no mentía, era ese amable hombre que me atendió la primera vez que llegue a este país. Seguramente el ninja que no hablaba, era Shinji-sama, que me había vigilado todo el tiempo.

_**Al principio…para mí fue la máxima felicidad, y entonces, descubri que poseía una habilidad casi extinta, y es esta, puedo transmitir pensamientos a otras personas, solo superficiales, como una conversación. Shinji y yo somos los únicos que la poseemos, es como su byakugan, es hereditario, y es una habilidad que solo desarrollan los gemelos de nuestra familia, Shinji tiene la habilidad opuesta a la mía.**_

-¿opuesta?- dije sin darme cuenta casi, el me invito a sentarme de manera amable, accedí, sospecharía Akemi-chan si nos viera de pie mirándonos tan extrañamente.

_**Si. El puede extraer pensamientos de la gente, pero solo superficiales, pero tiene que tocar las palmas de esa persona, y solo de una persona, en cambio yo, puedo hacerlo con varias personas y a varios metros de distancia. En comparación, mi don es más amplio que el de Shinji.**_

Lo mire para que supiera que había entendido su explicación. Pero mi mirada cambio, quizá hacerle ver que no entendía el porqué había pasado todo eso. Las imágenes vinieron a mi mente, y descompusieron mi expresión, el lo capto.

_**Una vez más, le pido perdón Hinata-sama, yo…jamás estuve de acuerdo, pero no tuve elección, Akemi-chan corría peligro y yo…**_

-¡estará listo en unos minutos!- dijo Akemi-chan, la mire para sonreírle, ella nos miro extrañada - ¿pasa algo?- pregunto.

-no, claro que no- el tono de Shura-san era amable, tierno, pero tenía que averiguar el porqué de muchas cosas.

Akemi-chan parloteaba muchas cosas, mientras él le sonreía, y reía de lo que ella le contaba, yo los miraba y podía ver lo mucho que se querían, era una imagen muy bella. Pero estaba algo ansiosa por saber que había pasado, era lo único que ocupaba mi mente.

Las horas pasaron entre conversaciones. Desayunamos, caminamos un poco por los alrededores, y luego almorzamos, Akemi-chan tenia tanto que decirle, y entendía lo muchísimo que se alegraba de verlo.

Estábamos sentados riendo de las anécdotas de Akemi-chan y Shura-san, bueno, ellos reían, yo estaba demasiado ansiosa como para hacerlo de verdad, cuando la conversación se volvió más seria.

-Akemi-chan, es hora de decirte a lo que he venido realmente- un pequeño silencio reino ante el tono de Shura-san, por fin, dejaba entre ver, la preocupación por Akemi-chan que me había mencionado. Me quede en silencio, viendo la cara de impresión de Akemi-chan

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella con incertidumbre

-yo…los dejare solos- dije

-no…quédese Hinata-san, no hay problema- lei entre líneas, y eso completaría su relato.

-vine aquí para llevarte conmigo, Akemi-chan- dijo seriamente dirigiéndose a ella, quien se veía impresionada- quiero que vengas conmigo a conocer…a unas personas, claro, si tu quieres- ella tenía iluminado el rosto, y yo sabía porque, me alegraba por ella en el fondo.

-claro que si quiero- dijo ella, muy contenta- te agradezco que hayas cumplido tu promesa, y hayas venido por mí, siempre pensé que lo harías, te he esperado todo este tiempo- se dieron un abrazo, que observe muy alegre por mi solitaria amiga –Hinata-chan ¡acompáñame a empacar!- jalo de mi mano y nos encerramos en la habitación.

¿Acaso no preguntaría nada?, me parecía gracioso, ella realmente estaba muy enamorada de él, como me había dicho, me alegraba haberla alentado a seguir esperando si sabía que él, correspondía sus sentimientos, me había confesado sentirse tan cansada de esperar, insegura y deprimida, en ese segundo pensé que ella le pedía consejos a la persona menos indicada, pero le dije lo que me parecía correcto. Qué bueno no haberme equivocado.

-te ves muy feliz, me alegro mucho- le sonreí mientras ella empacaba todo, murmurando cosas.

-¡lo estoy! Llevo tanto tiempo esperándolo, jamás pensé que este dia llegaría, debo darte las gracias por haberme dado esperanzas- me dijo, mirándome dulcemente

-no fue nada, tú me has dado mucho mas, ¿Quién convierte su casa, en un spa para exninjas moribundas?- le mire de vuelta, se rio.

-creo que muy pocas personas ¡pero cuéntame! ¿Qué ha pasado entre uchiha-san y tú?- me sonrojé al instante y le hice una mueca, ladeando la cabeza, con esa boba sonrisa que el recuerdo de uchiha-san me provocaba- kyaaaa, lo sabia- dijo como recordando algo, levante una ceja ¿lo sabía?- ¡ay Hinata-chan, espero que ambas seamos muy felices, este día ha sido tan maravilloso!- dijo volviendo a su labor, creo que esta vez su propia felicidad, era mas fuerte que su habitual curiosidad por los detalles de mis encuentros con uchiha-san.

-sí que lo es- dije disimulando mi pesadumbre por saber lo que faltaba- iré a hablar con sura-san si no te molesta-

-claro que no, veras que es un chico amable, te caerá bien, yo me bañare para estar lista- dijo saliendo por la puerta hacia el baño.

Retome mi conversación con Shura-san.

-¿Qué peligro corría Akemi-chan?- le mire seria, no había mucho tiempo antes de que ella saliera de la ducha

_**Después de que me encontré con mi hermano, supe que nuestros padres habían muerto hace mucho, y me conto sobre nuestra habilidad. Al principio me alegro estar rodeado de gente, de ser alguien importante en este país, así, podría ayudar a Akemi-chan, llevarla conmigo y hacerla mi esposa algún día, me había cambiado mi apellido así que no habría problema. Pero, con el tiempo, mi hermano se volvió más y mas exigente respecto a mi.**_

Su tono se hizo más apesumbrado. Usaba su habilidad, por si acaso, supuse.

_**Me ocultaba cosas, el es el mayor, así que llevaba las riendas del palacio, no me hablaba de sus planes ni nada; me preguntaba sobre mi vida antes de encontrarle, yo le contaba sobre Akemi-chan, ella ocupaba mi mente a menudo, le había permitido extraer pensamientos de mi cabeza, así que conocía su rostro, y entonces todo cambio…**_

_**Un día, le escuche algo sobre usted, y de Konoha, pero no entendí nada, y me descubrió tras la puerta, y para no alargar más la historia, me amenazo con hacerle algo a Akemi-chan si no le ayudaba, aunque no me conto detalles, sabía que todo era en contra de usted o algo así, y no tuve otra opción. Me di cuenta de que él nunca estuvo interesado en nuestros lazos de sangre, sino solo en nuestra habilidad, y Akemi era mi lado débil, no podía permir que le pasara algo, perdóneme…**_

Me miro con una clara expresión de pena, de malestar, y entonces entendí, vino por ella, antes de que Shinji-sama lo hiciera.

-por eso está aquí, ¿verdad?- pedí confirmación

_**Si…es mejor que este bajo mi vigilancia, antes que lejos, por lo menos a mi lado, podría protegerla con mi vida…pero no contaba con que usted estuviera aquí, pensé que usted…**_

-ella me salvo- le dije, el sonrió orgulloso- le debo la vida, por eso le pido que la cuide mucho, si ella corre peligro, busque una oportunidad, y escape con ella-

_**Si, lo hare apenas pueda…cuídese mucho, mi hermano no es una buena persona, manténgase oculta, el cree que está muerta, más allá de eso no le puedo decir porque, sinceramente, lo ignoro.**_

Recordé de pronto, por su expresión, la noche en que había curado su mano, porque la tenia herida, debió haber tenido una discusión y había salido herido, ahora entendía un poco mejor.

-lo hare, Shura-san- sentí como Akemi-chan llegaba donde nosotros, debía estar muy ansiosa, eso había sido rápido

- muy bien, ¿cuándo nos vamos?- dijo alegremente, Shura-san se puso de pie y tomo sus manos

-ahora mismo si no te molesta-

-¿qué? Pero…Hinata-chan…ella-

-ve tranquila, no estaré…sola-dije un poco apenada, nos dimos un gran abrazo, todo estaba pasando tan rápido, que no podía decir cuando habían cambiado las cosas tan drásticamente

-cuídate mucho, Hinata-chan, eres la única amiga que he tenido, te quiero- me dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-y yo a ti, Akemi-chan- dije derramando algunas, también.

-¿te volveré a ver?- me pregunto, no sabía si contestarle, ella iba hacia un lugar que yo jamás debía volver a pisar, quizá esa era la última vez que nos viéramos, me entro una tristeza por eso, mis ojos derramaron más lagrimas, le debía tanto, y lo mejor que podía hacer, era no volver a verla jamás.

-estoy segura que si- mentí, con la voz quebrada al final, mire a Shura-san por encima del hombro, con la mirada en el piso.

-me voy tranquila entonces- deshizo el abrazo para mirarme

-bien, entonces, ve por tus maletas, Akemi- ella se giro rápidamente y fue por ellas.

- ¿Qué pasara con este lugar?- pregunte a Shura-san, el lo miro nostálgico.

-lo visitare de vez en cuando- prometió- si quiere puede quedarse, Hinata-sama-

-nno es nnecesario- dije muy colorada

-entiendo-

-Hinata-chan- Akemi me hablo tenía una enorme maleta, y una más pequeña al lado- estas son las ropas que hecho para ti, recetas para baños con esencias florales…no olvides que siempre debes oler muy bien, tienes una piel bonita, cuídala mucho- dijo volviendo a llorar al final, haciéndome llorar a mí, mi pequeña amiga perfumista se iba lejos de mi.

-ya es hora- hablo el

-sí, lo sé- tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a la puerta- espero que seas muy feliz con uchiha-san- dijo despidiéndose con la mano

-bien, ya es de noche pero el camino es seguro- dijo Shura-san, al escuchar eso, estremecí

¡Era de noche!

…

"_tienes hasta el atardecer de mañana para pensarlo, si regresas, será un sí, y ya no habrá más dudas de mi parte, ni remordimientos, solo tú y yo, si vienes a mí, serás mía, y yo seré tuyo, y me esforzare por ser un hombre que te merezca, para que seamos felices, te lo prometo; pero si no vuelves, será un no para mi, y me iré lejos de ti en ese mismo momento, para jamás volver a importunarte, y deseare por el resto de mis días, la más feliz de las vidas para ti, la misma felicidad que me has dado por estar aquí, conmigo"_

…

¡No! Uchiha-san

Había pasado todo el día pensando en lo de Shinji-sama que había olvidado por completo que debía volver

-adiós a los dos- dije agitada, tenía que irme rápido o sería muy tarde- prometo que estaré bien, cuídense mucho, te quiero Akemi-chan, jamás te olvidare- le di un beso en la mejilla, y me despedí. Me volteé un momento, para mirarles, sentí…como si se me fuera algo de entre las manos, era un extraño sentimiento, entre alivio, y pena, lo más probable, era que esa fuera la última imagen que tuviera de ellos, solo podía esperar, que Shura-san la cuidara con creces, de lo que me había cuidado a mí.

-ni yo a ti- me grito mientras me echaba a correr, lamentablemente, no tenía tiempo de ser cálida. Debía llegar a tiempo.

Pero, tenía miedo, le conocía bastante bien, como para saber que cumpliría su palabra al pie de la letra, se iría si yo no estaba ahí para el atardecer, y ya era de noche. Trate de aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas a la esperanza, pero, mi optimismo decaía a cada metro que avanzaba.

Llegue al fin a la casa, entre casi tirando la puerta abajo, no se escuchaba nada, ni ruido ni pasos

Lo llame, pero nadie contestaba

No había nadie en la casa, busque por los alrededores con mi byakugan, y no le encontré.

Mi pecho comenzó a encogerse, a dolerme enormemente, me estaba desesperando, no había rastro de el

¿Hacia dónde se podría haber ido?

¿Norte? ¿Sur?

No podía ni pensar, a cada segundo, la respiración me costaba más, era como respirar fuego intenso.

La noche comenzaba a helar, podía ver el vaho de mi aliento delante de mí, saliendo agitado de mis labios, mis ojos escocían, y mis mejillas estaban húmedas.

Uchiha-san no estaba, era el vacio más grande que jamás había sentido. Quiera salir a buscarlo, pero donde, ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿A qué distancia?

Mire al cielo, había luna llena, comencé a llorar desesperadamente, viendo su resplandor en la helada noche. No sabía qué hacer.

Todos los momentos que había vivido con él, pasaban rápidamente por mi mente, en especial el primero, cuando desperté en su casa, después de que me trajo inconsciente de la cascada.

¡La cascada! Tuve derrepente un halo de esperanza, y corrí hacia la pequeña cascada. Tenía, debía estar ahí.

Corrí como jamás había corrido, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba ahí, buscándole con la mirada. Agitaba, casi aturdida por la pena de, quizá, haberle perdido para siempre.

Y le encontré, sentado en una roca, mirando el cielo.

-¡UCHIHA-SAN!- le grite, lo vi ponerse de pie, y mirarme impresionado, habían caminos húmedos en su rostro, y mi corazón se encogió, desesperadamente alegre, para después latir descontrolado.

Corrí a abrazarlo, y me arroje a sus brazos, sollozando. Fueron los peores minutos de mi vida.

Nos abrazamos fuerte. El cogió mi cintura y me elevo en el aire, para que mi rostro lloroso quedara más cerca del suyo. Le mire tan feliz, tenia señales de haber llorado, bese esas húmedas muestras de su precioso rostro una otra vez, tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

-gomenasai- le decía entre uno y otro beso, repartidos por su rostro, hasta que pare en sus labios.

Más dulces y hermosos que nuca.

El solo me apretaba fuerte contra su cuerpo, y yo sentía que aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte, el beso no duro mucho, el me aparto para mirarme

-¿Por qué rayos tardaste tanto?- dijo sonriente, acariciando con cariño mi cabello. Me beso tiernamente.

Estuvo a punto de pasar lo que más temía, no volver a verlo. Era irónico. Ya que mi decisión estaba tomada antes de poner un pie fuera de su casa, pero, la vida siempre nos pone pruebas que superar, y esta vez, lo logre.

Me bajo y me miro. Su mirada intensa y azabache. Me encantaba, quería ver esa mirada por el resto de mis días.

-pensé que no vendrías- dijo profundamente- pensé que, te habías dado cuenta, de que es mejor no seguir con esto-

-no, jamás he pensado dejar que se vaya de mi lado- dije segura, aunque con cierta vergüenza- lo he esperado demasiado como para no hacer nada-

Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa, en silencio, pero juntos.

Tenía la impresión, de que era la primera vez, que tan abiertamente, uchiha-san y yo, dábamos a conocer nuestros sentimientos por el otro. Todas las partes de mi cuerpo estaban tan felices, pero con todo lo que había pasado, y mi empeño por olvidar, habían hecho que olvidara algo fundamental. Contarle mí historia a uchiha-san; tenía mucho que decirle, y mucho que aclararle antes de ser su esposa.

Al llegar a casa, nos sentamos abrazados en el sillón, el agradable calor del hogar, me hizo sentir tan bien.

El se echo hacia atrás, abriendo los brazos llamándome a su regazo, al cual acudí sin demora, y gustosa, estar abrazada a su pecho, me hacía sentir tranquila, querida, mejor de lo que nunca había estado. Al fin, estaríamos juntos, sin ningún obstáculo, pasaría el resto de mis días en los brazos de Sasuke uchiha.

-¿no me preguntara porque, uchiha-san?- le pregunte, me sorprendía el hecho que él me aceptara siempre, sin chistar, sin objeciones, sin preguntas, y estaba segura de que las tenia, el siempre estaba dando lo mejor de sí mismo.

-¿quieres decírmelo?-pregunto comprensivo, acariciando mi cabello.

-claro, no lo he dicho todo, tengo muchas cosas que decir- dije cerrando los ojos, debía decirle todo, no quería empezar una vida con él, con las sombras del pasado sobre nosotros.

-entonces… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto, sonreí, ya que uso un fingido tono indignado.

-porque hoy vi a alguien que no pensé volver a ver- dije en voz baja, temblando un poco, por el recuerdo, y otro porque al fin, relajada en sus brazos, me hice consiente del creciente frio ambiental.

-encenderé la calefacción, cenaremos, y antes de dormir, me dirás lo que quieras decirme ¿está bien?-asentí, mientras el daba un tierno beso en mis labios, y delicadamente deshacía su prisión a mi alrededor, para ponerse de pie; le extrañe en seguida, su calor era tan añorado por mi cuerpo, que se me hacia irreal tal nostalgia por él.

-¿Qué quiere de cenar, uchiha-san?- le pregunte para hacer algo, sino, correría tras él para abrazarlo mientras caminaba.

-no, yo cocinare, tu siéntate, tendrás el resto de tu vida para cocinarme si quieres- dijo volviendo su vista a mí, con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios.

Inevitablemente, le sonreí de vuelta. Al ver su expresión, note que había algo diferente, ya no había esa constante amargura en su rostro, se veía más relajado, aliviado, se veía irresistiblemente tranquilo, más guapo aun, si eso era posible, o quizá eso último era, porque yo estaba aun más enamorada de él cada día que pasaba.

Después de encender la calefacción, me extendió una mano, desde la entrada de la cocina, entendí que quería que le acompañase mientras cocinaba. Fui diligente a su invitación. Le miraba cortar las verduras, ponerlas en la olla, estaba haciendo un rico estofado para mí, olía bien. Seguramente lo cocinaba, preocupado por el frio que hubiese tomado por la carrera hasta encontrarlo. Tiernamente, cuidaba de mí.

No podía quitar la vista de él, era casi un crimen observar tanto a alguien, y claro, el sentía mi mirada sobre él, ya que tenía una permanente sonrisa contenida en sus hermosos labios. Me miraba profundamente de vez en cuando, pero cuando lo hacía, sentía como yo dejaba de respirar, y mi cara se encendía. Sin palabras, podíamos decirnos tanto. El único ruido de la cocina, era el sonido de la olla hirviendo, y para mí, el sonido de mi agitado corazón al borde del colapso.

-bien, solo le falta unos minutos, y estará listo- puso la tapa de la olla, y se acerco a mí, tomando mi mano, tirándome suavemente para chocar con su pecho, mientras levantaba mi rostro y acariciaba mis mejillas- ¿acaso sabes lo hermosa que te ves con las mejillas sonrojadas, que lo haces a propósito para enloquecerme?- dijo y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda, se sentía húmedo, y cálido, tan especial; se alejo lentamente de mi mejilla para tomar mis labios.

Me besaba suave, despacio, increíble. Me dolía el cuello del esfuerzo para alcanzar más de cerca su boca, el noto mi incomodidad, que seguramente, el también la sentía, al ser mucho más alto que yo. Se alejo ligeramente para mirarme, y cautelosamente, ponerme sobre la mesa de la cocina, note que lo hacía un tanto titubeante, tímido, si eso es posible. Al estar sentada en la mesa, me sonroje de nuevo, en vista de la situación; él me miraba fijamente, mientras yo bajaba la mirada, y con valor volvía a ponerla en sus ojos. Se volvió a acercar a mí para besarme, pero sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, separando mis piernas tiernamente, posicionándose entre ellas, me sentía un poco avergonzada, temblaba en ese momento, pensé que uchiha-san quedaría viudo muy pronto, si mi corazón no aprendía a no desbocarse ante su tacto; su mirada no se apartaba de mis ojos conforme se acercaba, ni al hacer contacto con mis labios, al seguir besándome, seguía viéndome fijamente, creo que estuve unos segundos completamente quieta, mientras el disponía completamente de mis labios, y de mi. Sus negros ojos eran tan atrayentes e hipnotizadores para mi, los miraría fijamente sin cansarme, incluso, luchar contra mi propia timidez para mirarle. Su lengua jugaba despacio y ligero con la mía, se me apretó el estomago ante eso; para seguirle el ritmo, enrollé mis brazos en su cuello, mire fijo sus tentadores labios, y recorrí con la punta mi lengua su contorno, casi como un reflejo, lo vi cerrar los ojos, y dar un pequeño quejido ahogado, y tomar más apasionadamente mi boca. En ese momento, había olvidado la preocupación de ese día, mis temores, mi vergüenza, todo, y le correspondí con vehemencia el beso; recorría con una de mis manos, su pecho, su abdomen, hasta llegar a su espalda, y acariciarla de arriba abajo una y otra vez, mientras él me estrecha mas y mas, sintiendo sus quebrados suspiros en mi cara, su aliento haciendo cosquillas sobre mis ansiosos labios. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, ¿Quién tomaría el tiempo, si estuviera besando a tan hermoso hombre?, la fuerza con que nos atraíamos era como la gravedad, imposible de burlar, nuestros labios eran como polos opuestos de dos imanes, parecía haber entre nosotros, una estática, una reacción química sin igual.

Tan concentrados, como estábamos, nada podría ser más perfecto en ese segundo. Pero una molestia en el aire, un extraño aroma, nos hizo bajar la intensidad, abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo, y miramos en dirección de donde provenía el extraño olor. La olla. Ante nuestro descuido, el estofado se estaba subiendo, manchando toda la cocina, uchiha-san separo sus labios de mí, y fue a atender la diligente olla. Ambos teníamos el rostro sonrojado, y yo, los ojos vidriosos, los fregué con mis dedos, inspirando profundamente para recuperarme, colocando una mano sobre mi pecho, como un inconsciente acto para tranquilizar mi agitado corazón, a cada segundo, temía más el infarto.

-esto está listo, vamos a comer- dijo atrayendo mi atención, asentí, y camine al comedor. Mientras él me seguía.

Al terminar nuestra sopa, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, le miraba de reojo, todavía estaba un poco avergonzada, mis arranques pasionales eran cada vez más frecuentes, y más subidos de tono.

De pronto escuche su risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- exigí, mientras él se tapaba la sonrisa con el dorso de su mano.

- pues tu, estas avergonzada por lo de la cocina ¿no?- dijo mirándome fijo, y con una voz profundo y claramente divertida.

- ¿le parece que eso es gracioso?- pregunte poniéndome un poco rígida, con las manos apretadas sobre mi pecho.

-no, me parece espectacular- respondió seductoramente más serio- serás mi esposa, así que, eso será normal- dijo casi riéndose al final.

Era cierto, yo sería su esposa, llevaríamos una vida más…intima. El rojizo de mi cara empeoro, haciendo que él, inclinara el rostro para reírse. Le mire algo consternada.

-¿estás enfadada?- pregunto un poco preocupado

-no, claro que no- sonreí- solo que, tienes razón, respecto a qque ttodo ssera nnormal- tartamudeando al final, la vieja Hinata presente.

- así es, pero primero, deja llamarme por mi apellido, solo Sasuke ¿está bien?- asentí, pero había una duda que cruzaba mi mente.

- ¿Cuándo será la boda?- pregunte casi susurrando, el me miro, y tomo mi mano.

-quisiera que en unos días…- ¡unos días! Me sentía mareada- pero, quiero saber que dices tú-

-no pensé que… fuese a ser tan pronto- dije algo entrecortada

- no te veo muy entusiasmada- dijo bajando la mirada, decepcionado quizá

-nno es eso- debatí- es por…otras razones- le solté, recordando que hace tan solo dos meses, deseaba escapar de un matrimonio arreglado, uno que detestaba, pero ahora, podía casarme con el hombre que quería, pero todo había pasado tan rápido que no tenía tiempo de digerirlo, sin contar mi edad- además, soy menor de edad- dije dándole una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿solo te preocupa tu edad? ¿o hay algo más?- pregunto directo

-hhay algo más-

-¿era lo que querías decirme un rato atrás?-

-ssi-

-puedes decírmelo ahora-

-ok- tome aire, cerrando los ojos, era difícil volver a revivir los momentos, que desesperadamente, trataba de dejar atrás, pero si no lo sacaba de mi pecho, sería una enorme piedra en nuestro camino. Jamás avanzaríamos si no le decía todo.- yo…no debería estar aquí- comencé tímidamente, el apretó mi mano, mirándome fijamente, yo miraba la mesa, recordando- yo debería estar casada- pude sentir su tención cuando lo dije, pero siguió en silencio- vine aquí, a este país a conocer a mi esposo, mi padre arreglo mi matrimonio, me casaría al cumplir 18, pero, el concejo de los Hyuga, jamás me creyó capaz de tomar el lugar de mi padre, así que lo presiono para que adelantara la boda, no tenia salida, así que me había resignado; pero después de conocer a mi prometido, el señor feudal de estas tierras, iba de regreso a Konoha, hasta que, recibí una emboscada, nada más y nada menos, que de mi propia hermana menor, al principio no entendía, y ella me confesó que todo era parte de su plan ideado junto a mi prometido, una disputa unilateral por el derecho de ser la cabeza del clan, conmigo viva, ella jamás seria líder, a menos que disputáramos el titulo a muerte, o dispuestas a ser desterradas, pero la amaba demasiado para algo así, aunque ella no sentía lo mismo, incluso, había asesinado a mi primo, neji; me inmovilizaron con un veneno, trate de pelear, sin éxito, y mi hermana me clavo un kunai en el abdomen, lanzándome a las frías aguas del rio. Akemi-chan me encontró a punto de morir, me cuido, y así fue como llegue aquí- note que al confesarle, el dolor se hacia un poco más llevadero.

Sentía la caricia de su mano cálida, sobre la mía. Me miraba con una expresión comprensiva. Me sentí mucho mejor.

-bueno…eso en pocas palabras- dije para terminar

-tú y yo, no tenemos suerte ni con la familia ni con los hermanos- me dio una sombría sonrisa ante su extraña broma, la cual, para mi sorpresa, le devolví - ¿Qué paso esta tarde?-

-pues…al llegar a mi casa, encontré a mi prometido junto con Akemi-chan- su expresión se envaro, tenía que terminar las frases o se enfadaría- bueno… no era el realmente-

-no te entiendo- dijo levantando una ceja

- era su gemelo, que resulto ser el primo de Akemi-chan, pero, el al verme, me explico que tenía que ayudar a su hermano, mi ex prometido y aliado de mi hermana, ya que le chantajeaba con herir a Akemi-chan, vino para llevársela, y tenerla bajo su vigilancia y cuidado.

-eso es por lo que estabas triste ¿no?-

-sí, lo más probable, es que jamás la vuelva a ver, su primo me prometió cuidarla, y me previno acerca de su hermano, pero ella no sabe nada, tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para hablar a solas con él, y se me hizo tarde-

-entiendo-

-solo…nos tenemos a nosotros, Sasuke- dije colocando su mano en mi cara, quería sentir su calor, su caricia, que no demoro en brindarme.

- creo que si…entonces ¿no…piensas regresar a Konoha?- lo pensé un momento, el dolor de no volver a tantos amigos, estaba fresco aun.

-no por ahora- dije sincera- quizá algún día… ¿y tú?

-regresare cuando tu lo hagas, mi lugar será donde tu estés-

Se paro y rodeo la mesa, para tomarme en sus brazos, me llevo hacia el baño y me dejo en la puerta.

-ve a asearte los dientes, es hora de dormir- se alejo en dirección a la habitación.

Mi relación con el era tan fluida, mientras cepillaba cuidadosamente mis dientes, me ponía a pensar, en lo que el estaría pensando de mi ¿pensaría que soy cobarde?

Al terminar, me fui rápidamente a la habitación, el no estaba ahí, sentí como fregaba los platos, eso debía hacerlo yo, pero él se me había adelantado. Vi una camiseta de Sasuke en la cama, la había dejado para que durmiera con ella, me quite la ropa y me la puse, esperando que el viniera a decirme las buenas noches, seguro lo haría.

Sentí como fue al baño, y luego entro en mi habitación, bueno, en la de él, en realidad.

-debes cubrirte para dormir- dijo con humor,viendo que to aun no me arropaba bajo las cobijas esperándole. Se acerco, después de cerrar la puerta

- te esperaba… ¿te quedaras?- pregunte temerosa, metiéndome en la cama, mientras le me arropaba.

-si tu quieres, pero…- se acerco más y mas a mi rostro, le mire embobada- controla tus hormonas- dijo riéndose, me puse completamente roja, tapándome hasta los ojos como una niña chiquita, esperando sentirlo a mi lado, pero no sucedió, levante mi vista y vi como se retiraba.

-¿te irás?- pregunte algo ansiosa. Se giro y me miro intrigado

-¿hablabas en serio?- exigió

-ssi- susurre, ¿pensó que bromeaba?

-Hinata…no creo que sea muy buena idea- dijo cerrando los ojos, con el ceño fruncido

-¿por qué?- demande

-porque te ves demasiado tentadora con mi playera- rio

-hablo en serio- le espete

-yo también- dijo serio

-onegai- suspire, no quería dormir lejos de él nunca más, le necesitaba a mi lado - ¿o acaso no sabe controlar sus hormonas señor uchiha?- bromee, sin sacarle una sonrisa.

Se acerco serio hacia mí, me miraba analítico. Se sentó a mi lado y me acaricio el cabello

-no es divertido- me dijo cariñoso

-claro que no, quiero tenerte a mi lado, te necesito- dije sonrojada, mis palabras salían sin control de mi boca, ocupaba todos mis recursos para convencerle

-me tientas mucho, ¿quieres robar mi virginidad antes de la noche de bodas?- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-¡nno! No es esso- dije moviendo mi cabeza, nerviosa y mas avergonzada

-bien, me quedare- dijo posicionándose al fin a mi lado, apago todo y paso su brazo bajo mi cabeza, abrazándome y atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo.

Sentí un sonoro y profundo suspiro de su parte sobre la coronilla de mi cabeza. Se quedo en silencio varios minutos. Curiosa, le hable.

-¿en qué piensas?- dije despacito, abrazada a su escultural cuerpo, se había quitado la camisa, y estaba solo con unos pantaloncillos, tenía el ímpetu de delinear los músculos de su pecho y abdomen, con mis dedos, pero debía controlarme, en verdad, era una tentación muy grande.

-en ti, por supuesto- dijo susurrante también- ¿y tú?

-en ti, por supuesto… ¿Por qué quieres casarte tan pronto?- pregunte, esa duda sonaba taciturna en mi cabeza.

-porque quiero aprovechar mi tiempo contigo- note el dolor en cada letra, y entonces, entendí.

-piensas que morirás muy pronto ¿no?- dije con el mismo dolor, no quería perderlo, debía haber una forma, un camino para que estuviera bien.

-sí, moriré pronto- me estremecí, había olvidado aquel "detalle", se me seco la garganta de solo imaginar mi vida sin el- esto es lo que más odio Hinata, saber que no podre estar contigo tanto como quisiera- me apretó contra si mismo con desesperación.

-estarás bien, estaremos bien- dije contra su pecho, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, esforzándome por no derramarlas, y causarle más dolor- ten fe-

-es difícil-

-lo lograremos- dije comenzando a besar su pecho, algo desesperada, como queriendo mantener su calor en mi memoria, la sensación de su piel, grabada a fuego en la mía.

Mi miedo a perderle, era más grande que mi frecuente pudor.

Acaricie su abdomen, mientras el suspiraba para mi, y yo besaba su cuello, con húmedos besos.

-Hinata… por favor- dijo suplicante, y yo le ignore

-quiero sentirte…solo eso- y entonces, se relajo mas.

Se coloco sobre mí, entre mi piernas, podía sentir su negra mirada en mi. Lentamente, levante mis manos sobre mi cabeza, mientras el, pasaba las suyas por debajo de la playera que yo usaba para dormir, quitándola. Temblábamos de tal manera, que nuestras respiraciones sonaban entrecortadas, la una sobre la otra.

Puso sus manos sobre las mías, y comenzó a bajar suavemente hacia abajo, hacia mis pechos, acariciando superficialmente mi brasier, contorneando mi cintura, llegando a mis muslos. Preciosas caricias. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por el momento, sentí como sus labios se posesionaban desesperadamente de los míos, ambos temblando aun. Sus besos eran indescriptibles. Beso mi cuello, mientras yo le abrazaba, esperando sentirlo más y más cerca, alzándome unos centímetros, impulsada no solo por mí, sino también por los posesivos brazos de Sasuke alrededor de mi cintura y espalda. Sentía como tomaba mi cabello entre sus dedos, suavemente, revolviéndolos un poco, mientras besaba mi cuello, cambiando de lado de vez en cuando, y luego subiendo a mi boca, volviendo a besarme con pasión.

Pero la pasión se detuvo, gracias a que Sasuke se separo algo brusco de mi, posándome delicado a un lado, y volviéndose boca arriba a mi costado, tapándose la cara, tembloroso y agitado, al igual que yo, le mire mareada.

-estoy mareado- dijo mirándome sonrojado, la primera vez que le veía así, sonreí

-sorpresa…te sonrojas- dije divertida, me rio también

-quien no lo haría, ahora, POR FAVOR, DUERME- se volteo para buscar la playera, y colocármela.

Luego me giro, y de dio un beso en la mejilla, abrazándome.

-buenas noches- dijo dulcemente

-buenas noches- respondí ciertamente cansada, y as relajada, me sumergí en el sueño

/

=D?

que les parecio?

recuerdo que hace algun tiempo dije que daria una play list...pero creo que la dare al final, cuando termine la historia, asi escuchan las canciones mientras leen el ultimo capitulo.

exagere quiza cuando dije que quedaban 3, a lo mejor debi decir 5 jijijiji

nos leemos muy pronto

sayo n_n!


	18. por siempre y para siempre

una vez mas...otro capitulo

chica anonima T^T me gustan tanto tus rv...ya somos dos medianamente atrofiadas de mente...entre tanto examen y estudio estoy algo lerda jaoajoajaoajo...el proximo capitulo sera con dedicatoria para ute =D asi que dejeme un nick o comentario para hacerlo ;)

y por supuesto...gracias a los demás que me dejan sus comentarios, y que leen mi historia

este dedicados a todos los que alguna vez me han dejado rv como por ejemplo:

azulnaychan

Mel17

kaamii

Arethahiwatari (mi chica portugusa xD)

carla-hyuga

y a todos =D

sin mas bla-bla...aqui les va:

/

**Por siempre y para siempre**

(Sasuke…)

Cuando al fin Hinata se durmió, pude observar su rostro relajado.

Besarle, es lo mejor del mundo hoy en día para mí. Nada mejor.

Al mirarla así, tranquila, relajada, y quieta, pude ver la felicidad materializada, acaricie su mejilla suavemente, para que no se despertase. Repase el día que al final, había sido uno de mis mejores días.

Al despertar esta mañana, lo primero que vi, fue su hermoso rostro, cerca del mío. No había dormido tan bien en demasiado tiempo, sentía el descanso tan maravilloso, y el despertar, aun más.

La ventana me indicaba que el cielo ya estaba despejado, pronto amanecería, pensé, y me levante rápidamente, era la hora de que ella se fuera a su acá. Me bañe, me vestí, pensando en ella, cada segundo, cada momento, solo en ella. Sentía miedo. ¿sería capaz de estar solo de nuevo si ella no volvía?. No lo sabía.

Cuando despertó, y llego a la sala, donde yo miraba el día asomar a cada segundo, con la paciencia que Hinata me había mostrado, pude sentir su presencia.

Le mire, embobado como siempre, mi vista desgastada, no podía ver todas las líneas de su cara ni de su cuerpo muy definidas, pero trate de memorizarla así, radiante, hermosa como solo ella lo es.

No recuerdo muy bien como, pero de pronto nos besábamos, sentía ese beso tan tierno, perfecto, pero algo cambio ese beso, en algo doliente, algo que me asfixiaba, y no podía dejar de besarla, recuerdo tenerla sobre mis pernas y de pronto, demasiado pegada a mí, la presionaba, como si eso fuera a despejar el dolor que sentía en aquel instante. Tuve que usar toda mi voluntad , para separarme de ella, y hacer lo que debía, dejarla ir.

Era un debate interno tan intenso.

Dejar que se vaya, porque debía darle algo de espacio siquiera, cuando en realidad, quería mantenerla conmigo a toda costa.

Después de que se fue, me senté a esperar el atardecer, mirando la puerta, el cielo, sin comer siquiera. No tenía hambre, solo ansiedad. Ese dolor que sentí al besarla, no se había ido, con als horas se hacía más fuerte.

Y anocheció, y ella no vino, como quería. Se dio cuenta, pensé.

Espere un poco para ver si llegaba, y entonces, me desespere cuando no lo hizo.

¿Había ella escuchado mis advertencias? ¿Entonces, su repuesta era NO?

Todo hacía parecer que eso era lo que pasaba. El dolor se transformo en tristeza tangible.

Cumpliría mi palabra, me iría lejos.

No me moleste siquiera en tomar mis cosas, no las necesitaba, me iría donde fuera, solo eso debía importar.

Salí de la casa, con la oscuridad por delante, hacia la primera dirección, sin pensarlo, solo corrí.

Había llegado al mismo lugar donde la había visto por "primera vez", me quede aguardando a que ella viniera por mi, era solo una tonta esperanza, pero me aferraba a ella. La noche helada y despejada, ofrecía un hermoso reflejo de la luna en el agua, me la quede observando, viendo los ojos de Hinata en aquel reflejo. Hasta que sentí su presencia, me levante preguntándome si era real, o era un juego de mi mente, y entonces ella me abrazo, mientras yo le correspondía gustoso.

Ella me decía, sí.

Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Me agrada tanto tenerla en mis brazos, ver su rostro durmiente, me tranquiliza. Ella es la luz de mi casa, preciosa y dulce. Sus sonrojos son adorables.

Recuerdo que mientras cocinaba, ella me miraba, podía sentirlo, como escudriñando con su cristalina y limpia mirada, no le miraba por temor, eso me hacia tanta gracia, temor a ella, de que me atrapara y olvidar lo que hacía, aunque levante mi mirada un par de veces, solo para verla enrojecer y dar saltitos, me gustaba su silencio, era como si no estuviera, y así podía pensar en ella con mas anhelo. El haber sido atrapado por sus labios, eso fue lo mejor. Su pequeño tamaño me impedía besarla de pie, pero me las arregle, me encanto la expresión de su rostro, pero por mi parte, y aunque actué con decisión, me sentí torpe y nervioso. Encontré el valor en sus ojos, podía ver ese sentimiento que la trajo a mi esa tarde, quería encontrar algo más, no sabría decir que, solo verlo en sus ojos, por eso no quite mi vista de sus ojos al besarla, y lo encontré; no solo en sus ojos, sino también en sus labios, en sus manos, en toda ella.

Podría verla dormir toda la noche, si pudiera evadir el sueño. Lo único mejor de dormir a su lado, es despertar de la misma manera. Y así seria de ahora en adelante.

…

_¿Blanco? ¿Por qué todo esta blanco? ¿Y también frio?_

_**-¡Sasuke-kun!**_

_¿Quién me está llamando?_

**_-Sasuke-kun…onegai_**

_Alguien llora… ¿Hinata?_

…

-¿Qué pasa?- era la voz de Hinata a mi lado, me desperezo, estaba evidentemente preocupada, cuando abrí los ojos, me analizo, y luego me abrazo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte, quería saber si todo iba bien.

-gomen…es que me asuste, estabas diciendo cosas mientras dormías, en un tono angustiado- levanto su rostro para mirarme, tenía los ojos llorosos- y además…no despertabas…me asuste-

-lo siento, no quise asustarte- robe un pequeño beso de sus rosados labios- no volverá a pasar-

Me incorpore escondiendo mi expresión, no podía mirarla, porque sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero le había prometido que seriamos felices si ella decía Sí, y tenía que cumplirle, nada mas de preocupaciones, ni nada.

Busque mi ropa, mientras sentía que ella también se levantaba

-puedes quedarte en la cama, yo te hare el desayuno-ofrecí, como si eso fuera a aliviar mi conciencia por mentirle, ella me miro radiante, con una sonrisa en su bello rostro

-arigato, demo…quiero ayudar a limpiar o algo, quiero pasar el día con Sasuke-kun, hacer cosas juntos si no le molesta- me dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Recordé que cuando éramos niños, ella hacia eso, de todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí, no lo había hecho.

Rodee la cama para abrazarle, y levantarla del piso ¿Cómo podía imaginar siquiera, que yo querría pasar mi día lejos de ella?

-por supuesto que quiero- dije mientras el aroma de su pelo me invadía

-y también…quiero ir a buscar mis cosas- dijo tímidamente, la baje para mirarla

-bien, desayunamos y vamos a buscar tus cosas- dije saliendo por la puerta

Se metió al baño, mientras yo preparaba el desayuno, debía alimentarse bien, y yo tenía un hambre espantosa, el día anterior no había probado bocado, quizá por eso, le puse empeño y termine pronto.

Desayunamos casi en silencio, creo que ella también moría de hambre.

Caminamos hasta su casa, tranquilamente y tomados de la mano. El pasto estaba seco, ya que para mi sorpresa, no había llovido. Y se me había ocurrido una excelente idea para que pasáramos un rato juntos.

Hinata recogió sus cosas en un tiempo menor al que creía, pensé que se demoraría escogiendo ropa y esas cosas de chicas, pero ella era una mujer muy práctica y sencilla.

Cuando caminaba, no meneaba sus caderas, como si estuviera danzando, sino que caminaba delicadamente; no vestía ropa sensual, ni estrafalaria, que dejara a la vista mucha de bonita y blanca pie, sino que suaves prendas; no usaba maquillaje, solo un poco de un ungüento raro en los labios para hidratarlos; no usaba un dulzón perfume queriendo oler sensual, tenía un aroma delicado, muy natural en su piel, un aroma a flores; no se hacía extravagantes peinados con su larga cabellera negra, mas bien, la llevaba larga y natural; ni tampoco resaltaba su mirada, solo dejaba que sus ojos expresaran su belleza, las blancas puertas de su alma; no era alta, de largas extremidades, ni tenía un cuerpo sexy, ni bonito, yo diría otras cosas de su cuerpo.

Armonioso

Pequeño

Perfecto

Sin comparación alguna para mí. Sin adjetivos vanales y de corto alcance. ¿Sexy? No, ella era mucho, muchísimo más que eso. No se le podría adjudicar esa descripción a tan hermosa creatura. La noche anterior, yo ya había tenido una vista de su cuerpo, su cintura, sus pechos, sus piernas, era todo tan de ella, que su belleza jamás podría ser descrita por hombres de tan redondas mentes, ya que jamás vieron la perfección suave de Hinata, mi Hinata. Ella era encantadora.

Trajo solo una pequeña mochila, con un poco de ropa, que según dijo, le había dejado su amiga, y unas botellas, con un cuaderno de instrucciones.

Me conto que ella había estado bajo el "especial cuidado" de su amiga, que ella le preparaba baños aromáticos, y que ahora le dejaba sus secretos escritos en un cuaderno, para que ella cuidara su piel. Eso explicaba tan agradable aroma. Aunque me dijo que toda la vida había usado baños aromáticos, me hizo confirmar que el olor de su piel era absolutamente natural, aunque ella no se daba cuenta.

Hicimos tareas hogareñas juntos, mientras compartíamos agradables vivencias de nuestro años anteriores.

Ella era una persona especial en verdad, jamás había conocido a alguien que diera tanto honestamente, sin pedir nada a cambio. Era tan distinta a mí, a lo que yo había sido. Yo era egoísta, egocéntrico y orgulloso, tan opuesto a esa adorable mujer. Por eso me tenía tan enamorado.

Cada segundo a su lado, era el paraíso, era precioso para mí. No quería perder eso. Así que mientras se encargaba de la cena, iba a realizar mi acto imprescindible del día.

Mis píldoras.

Jamás había agradecido nada de parte de Suigetsu, pero si le viera ahora, le daría mil gracias por traerme tal medicamento.

Pero mi buen humor termino al abrir el frasco.

10 píldoras

No quedaban nada más.

¿Solo me quedaban diez días para estar cuerdo?

¿Volvería al infierno del cual había salido?

Tome dolorosamente una, dejando solo nueve, y metí el frasco en mi bolsillo; me sentía abatido, tenía la esperanza de estar por lo menos unos años en buenas condiciones, para vivir felices, no quería que Hinata fuera mi enfermera, quería que fuera mi esposa, quería que amara a un hombre en su plenitud.

¿Habría algo que se pudiera hacer?

-Sasuke-kun- escuche a mis espaldas, ella me miraba preocupada de nuevo

- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte cariñoso, no podía dejarle ver mi tristeza.

-te estaba llamando…decía…que ya estaba listo- dijo precavida, mirando atentamente mi reacción.

-gomen…estaba pensando- mentí.

Me dirigí a la mesa, y otra vez comimos en silencio, pero esta vez, ambos sentíamos la atmosfera de pesadumbre.

-¿te preocupaste?- rompí el silencio, yo lo había provocado, tenía que romperlo

-claro- dijo con su vista baja

- no te preocupes- le pedí descaradamente, por supuesto que se preocuparía

-si-

-iremos a un bonito lugar…si quieres-

-¿Dónde?-pregunto curiosa, con una nueva luz en sus ojos

-ya verás- le dije, manteniendo el misterio- apenas terminemos la cena, iremos. Aprovecharemos el cielo despejado y la noche-

-si- dijo alegremente

Mi linda Hinata, quiero guardar tu imagen en mi mente para siempre. Entre más la miro, menos me puedo creer que todo esto es real, y no un macabro juego de mi mente.

Cuando termino de comer, iba a hablarme, pero se lo impedí, poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios, la tome de la mano para que saliéramos de la casa. A ella le encantaría lo que vería.

El cielo comenzaba a ponerse de color canela. Y el aire estaba cálido. Perfecto.

-esta noche será cálida- dije mientras estábamos parados frente a la casa, ella me miro sin entender- es necesario que la noche sea cálida para que veas lo que quiero que veas-

-pensé que llovería pronto, o que nevaría, como dijiste- dijo algo indecisa

-bueno…no es la primera vez que me equivoco- reconocí, recordando que jamás pensé enamorarme, ni que alguien me amara de verdad.

Tomados de la mano, ingresamos al bosque, pero decidí llevarla en mis brazos, quería correr pero no que ella lo hiciera, se cansaría. Me detuve y antes de que pudiera decir algo, pase mis brazos por detrás de sus rodillas y la levante del piso. Ella me miro sorprendida, mientras yo le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida ante su expresión.

-¿qué sucede Sasuke-kun?- pregunto

-así será más rápido, se que tu puedes correr conmigo pero quiero llevarte yo mismo- sonrió ampliamente, me encantaba tanto su sonrisa- sujétate fuerte- ella escondió su rostro en mi cuello, echando un gritillo de emoción mesclado con una carcajada, y paso sus brazos por mi cuello. Se estaba divirtiendo como quería.

Salte entre los árboles, dirigiéndome al lugar que tenía en mente. La respiración emocionada de Hinata, y sus risas, me provocaban cosquillas, las que me hacían sonreír mientras saltaba.

Me detuve al llegar al lugar.

-espera- le detuve, estaba levantando su rostro para ver donde habíamos llegado- mírame solo a mí, cuando yo te diga, te volteas ¿está bien? Le pedí, extrañada, asintió.

La baje, cuidando que me mirara a mí, sonreía ante el misterio, tratando de encontrar la respuesta en mis ojos, pero yo solo me reía.

-ha sido muy obediente, puede voltearse- dije, ella cuidadosamente se volteo.

Me puse rápidamente a su lado, observando su expresión. Estaba encantada, tenía el rostro iluminado. Me alegro verla así.

-¿te gusta?- pregunte

-¡es precioso!- dijo sorprendida

La había llevado a un escondido pequeño lago, de aguas cristalinas, rodeado por un espeso bosque, estaba muy seguro de que nadie podía llegar aquí, a menos que supiera muy bien como llegar, como yo. Consideraba este lugar como "mi espacio especial", no se lo había mencionado a nadie, pero ahora, seria "nuestro lugar especial", para mí y para mi Hinata. Tome su mano para sentarnos en el césped, para terminar de ver el atardecer. Ella se sentó a mi lado, pero yo la tome por debajo de los brazos, dirigiéndola a sentarse entre sí piernas, para así, abrazarla mejor. La tenia levemente acunada entre mis brazos. Me dedique a delinear su rostro con mis dedos, mirándola todo el tiempo, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza sobre mi brazo, mirándome con una sonrisa; rus rostro estaba solo a centímetros del mío, me incline un poco más, rozando mi nariz con la suya, mientras acariciaba sus labios con mis dedos, ella a su vez, daba pequeños besos en ellos. Tomo mi mano y la coloco en su mejilla.

-este es un lugar hermoso-dijo besando la comisura de mi boca, cerré los ojos, sintiendo la tibieza del beso en mi piel.

-por eso te traje a ver el atardecer aquí- dije

-pues usted me distrae, señor uchiha- dijo besando suavemente mis labios, mientras yo le correspondía

-todavía hay algo más que quiero que veas- dije mientras pasaba de sus labios a su cuello, dando cortos besos. Escuche sus risas, y sonreí de vuelta, levantando el rostro para quedar frente a frente otra vez.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?- pregunto ladeando un poco su cabeza.

-no hace mucho, venía a leer sobre Itachi aquí-

-ya veo-

De pronto, me di cuenta de que había obscurecido por completo, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor sobre nuestras cabezas, ya era hora. Mientras la orilla del lago comenzaba a llenarse de pequeñas luces, dando un espectáculo natural muy bonito.

-ya es hora- le dije, ella miro hacia el lago, y una perfecta y sorprendida "oh" se apodero de sus labios, mientras miraba lo que sucedía

-¡luciérnagas!...son muchas-dijo maravillada

-solo salen en las noches cálidas, lo cual agradezco, ya que no necesito velas- dije con humor, el cual ella compartió riendo y volteándose a besarme.

Cada vez que la besaba, para mí era una desconexión absoluta del tiempo y espacio, y solo existíamos los dos; amaba cada cosa que formaba parte de ella, pero sus labios sobre los míos eran simplemente lo que más amaba, moviéndose suavemente primero, haciéndome perder el control, y luego, respondiendo a mi pasión, a mi ritmo, y a la vez, expresando la intensidad de estos sentimientos que casi ya no puedo contener. En momentos así, lo único que quiero es besarla y besarla, tocarla, sentirla, quererla, amarla, cuidarla…tenerla. Tenerla entre mis brazos, y no dejarla ir jamás, vibrar con cada roce suyo, conocer su cuerpo, y su alma, rebuscar una y otra vez los secretos plasmados en su mirada.

Sin darme cuenta, me encuentro besándola, recostados sobre el césped, abrazados mientras mis manos tocan su cuerpo por sobre su ropa. Sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda, atrayéndome hacia ella, su cabello esparcido por la hierba, sus rosadas mejillas, sus ojos rosados, su lengua haciendo un sublime contacto con la mía, mis brazos haciendo una prisión de acero a su alrededor. Una imagen que registre en mi memoria.

-dímelo Hinata- pedí agitado- quiero escucharlo, te lo suplico dímelo- decía mientras tomaba sus labios una y otra vez en apasionados besos- di que quieres ser mi esposa…que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, tanto como yo quiero hacerlo- me detuve para mirarla, la vi poner lentamente una sonrisa en sus labios

-si quiero- dijo tocando mi mejilla- si quiero ser tu esposa, y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- pude escuchar mi propia risa junto con al de ella, mientras besaba alegremente su cuello.

-más alto- dije aun riendo, y besándole por todos lados

-¡Sasuke-kun, si quiero ser tu esposa!- dijo riendo también.

Rodamos sobre nosotros mismos unas vueltas, hasta que quedamos frente a frente de nuevo. Nuestras risas desaparecieron un momento, y nos miramos intensamente, para decir lo que con la boca no fue necesario.

Nos amábamos.

Le di un beso en la frente, mientras la atraía a mi pecho para abrazarla.

-me gustan muchos tus besos- confesé casi sin pensar- yo…jamás había besado a una chica- dije lo que ella ya sabía, pero había algo que me daba curiosidad- ¿y tú?- pregunte al fin

-etto…yo…bese a alguien antes- dijo vacilante y despacio, yo solo cerré los ojos esforzándome por no imaginar tal imagen.

-¿quién?- dije con los dientes apretados, quería saber el nombre del maldito, sí señor, algún le golpearía.

-eso…no importa- dijo estremeciéndose un poco, pero quería saber, tenía que saber

-Hinata- dije don rudeza

- en serio…que mas da-

-Hinata-

-fue algo infantil…era mi primer beso-

-Hinata-

-pero qué relevancia tiene ahora-

-¡Hinata!-

-fue con Naruto-kun- dijo rápido, casi inentendible, aferrándose más a mi pecho, como escondiéndose de mi.

-¿con quién?-repetí sin querérmelo creer

-con Naru...-

-no quiero oírlo- la corte, no quería volver a escuchar eso de nuevo.

Maldito dobe, como se atrevió, siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura, entonces porque la beso. Cuando le viera de nuevo, le daría un puñetazo, oh si, le dejaría un ojo morado solo por placer. Quizá le daría 5.

-¿tuviste una relación con Naruto?-pregunte sin poder evitarlo, los celos y la curiosidad eran más fuertes que mi orgullo. Levanto su rostro para mirarme tímidamente.

-no, pero…-sabia las palabras que venían a continuación, no quería mirarla y que viera mis celos arder- estuve muy enamorada de él- dijo suavemente, sé que no tenía motivos para estar celoso, además, ya sabía eso, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿se lo dijiste alguna vez?- pedí sin mirarla, mientras sentía su mirada en mi cara

-sí, pero no me correspondió- dijo melancólica, dobe, la que te espera- ¿estás enfadado?- y por fin la mire, tenía una triste expresión, no me gusto eso, acaricie su rostro para reconfortarla

-claro que no, jamás me enojaría contigo…solo estoy…un poco celoso- reconocí con mucho esfuerzo, hubiera jurado que enrojecía.

-no tienes por qué estarlo- me dijo volviéndome a abrazar

-lo sé-

-y ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?- me pregunto con tono nervioso pero alegre.

-¿te molesta si te dijera que en tres días?- se tenso un poco, pero volvió a relajarse

-eso está bien para mí- dijo temblando un poco- ¿Por qué tan rápido? Digo…podría ser en un mes-

-no- le corte rápidamente- además…vives conmigo, y quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Pero me faltaba decirle, "quiero casarme mientras tenga conciencia", pero eso sería demasiada información para ella.

-claro, entonces, está bien- dijo alegre por fin- ¿Dónde nos casaremos?

-será una sorpresa- tenía todo en mente, solo debía llevarlo a cabo- tu solo descansa, me preocupare de todo- escuche una risa de su parte -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunte curioso

-pues…tu parecer más la novia yo el novio…por lo general…las mujeres se ocupan de la boda- dijo divertida

-es que…-levante su rostro para besar sus labios- seré un esposo excepcional- eso era doble sentido puro, diciéndole la cruda verdad entre líneas

-claro que lo serás- dijo sin captar mi verdad

-ya es muy tarde, volvamos a casa- nos levantamos, y la tomé para irnos a casa y dormir. Mañana iría a arreglar los últimos detalles. Saldría al amanecer hacia el lugar en el cual esperaba casarme con ella. Uniríamos nuestras vidas como debía hacerse. Estaríamos juntos por siempre y para siempre.

/

¿huele a boda?

¿o quiza no? me siento mala...quiza algo se los impida

jijjijiji

perdon si hay alguans palabras mal escritas...lo enmendare

el fin de semana subire la posible boda de sasuke y hinata :P

todo dependera!

hasta luego n_n


	19. votos y alianzas

se que dije que lo subiria el fin de semana, pero me ha tomado un resfriado de aquellos, y no pude

este capi ya esta dedicado a una chica que lee por ahi ^^ jijijijiji

aqui te va con cariño

/

**Votos y alianzas**

(Hinata…)

Al despertar esa mañana, Sasuke no estaba a mi lado. Su abrazo me acompaño toda la noche, pero al despertar, su ausencia era mi compañera.

El día anterior, había sido tan…agitado. De solo recordarlo, me hacia reír.

No imagine que vivir con Sasuke fuera tan divertido, sus expresiones, sus gestos, sus atenciones conmigo, son algo con lo que no contaba. Pensé que sería más huraño, quizá algo amargado, no importaría si lo fuera, pero es diferente, tan amable y tierno.

La imagen del atardecer en ese pequeño lago, viendo las estrellas, entre las luces de las luciérnagas, fue maravillosa. Sasuke y yo, nos hemos forjado recuerdos tan bonitos en tan poco tiempo. Lo quiero tanto.

Sin duda, lo más gracioso fue su expresión de celos, cuando supo que había besado a Naruto. Al principio me asuste, pero su cara…bueno, no esperé ver eso. Tenía los ojos entre cerrados, casi chiquitos., los puños cerrados y los labios fruncidos.

Reí tontamente tapándome la boca, sentada aun en la cama. Me estire para despertar, mire hacia el lado y encontré una nota:

…

_Regresare al atardecer, por favor, cuídate mucho hasta que regrese, hablaremos de la boda antes de que nos vayamos a dormí._

_Deje mucha fruta para ti sobre la mesa, se que quizá te aburras, pero me apresuraré para llegar antes de lo esperado_

…

_Sasuke_

Regresaría tarde. Perfecto. Había cosas que debía preparar. Cosas que Sasuke aun no debía saber.

Sé que a él le preocupa su estado de salud. Cree que morirá pronto, y lo peor es, que es absolutamente cierto. La otra vez, cuando visualice su chacra, estaba tan turbio, sus canales estaban obstruidos casi por completo, si se tratara de sus venas podría ser sanado, pero sus redes de chacra no pueden serlo; además, tiene alguna especie de anestésico en su torrente, recuerdo bien, según el relato de Akemi-chan y de Sasuke mismo, que producto de su MS, tiene complicaciones con sus ojos, y fue exactamente lo que vi esa vez.

Si Sasuke, llegara aunque sea una vez más, usar siquiera su sharingan, morirá. Sus canales reventaran, y en el mejor de los casos, quedaría en coma de por vida.

No permitirá eso.

Cuando entrene con Tsunade-sama, recuerdo que ella buscaba sanar los canales de chacra de los ninjas heridos en la guerra. Lo que planeo desde que vio los efectos del rasen shuriken de Naruto-kun. Pensé en ese momento, que aprendería tan innovadora técnica solo para no ser inútil. Pero ahora, era de vital importancia dominarla. Mi felicidad, y la vida de Sasuke, dependían de mi fuerza ahora, no podía fallar.

Me metí a la ducha, desayune, y realice el que hacer pensando en este tema.

Ayer aunque Sasuke no lo dijo, podía ver en su mirada que le preocupa, fingí no darme cuenta, para no agobiarlo, pero lo sé todo. Ahora yo debía ser fuerte, y salvarnos.

Después de almorzar, y de mucho meditar, puse manos a la obra, recordando lo aprendido, fui fuera para no destrozar la casa, era medio día así que debía ser rápido, Sasuke llegaría en cualquier momento.

Me senté en un lugar despejado, cruce las piernas y cerré los ojos; tenía que concentrarme al máximo, para que saliera todo según lo planeado.

Según lo que había aprendido de Tsunade-sama era que, para reparar las redes de chacra de alguien, debía emitirse una gran cantidad de chacra para eso, que iba más allá de los limites humanos, si se intentara, el médico pasaría su propio chacra al paciente, y moriría, además de que nadie tenía una visión perfecta de adonde se enfocaba el chacra, claro, no había ha habido un Hyuga, que supiera ninjutsu medico, con una invocación de una bestia sagrada, como yo.

Después de años de mediocridad, de complejos de inferioridad, podía hacer algo que yo, y solo yo podía hacer.

El siguiente inconveniente, era mi deplorable estado físico que tendría después de la invocación; cada vez que le invocaba, a byakko-sama, terminaba casi en coma, pero una vez más, me había anticipado, aprendiendo el jutsu especial de Tsunade-sama; yo había acumulado chacra en el sello de mi espalda, pero había otros problemas que surgían respecto a eso.

¿Sería suficiente chacra acumulada, como para recuperarme después de la invocación? Si pretendía ayudar a Sasuke, este detalle debía estar fuera de su conocimiento

Nunca había intentado traerle de vuelta desde…lo de nii-san, ¿lo lograría? ¿Tendría el suficiente control como para tener éxito? Mi falta de experiencia seria un problema. Sería la primera cirugía de redes de chacra de la historia. Solo esperaba no morir en el intento.

Tuve la tentación de invocar a byakko ahí mismo, pero no podía, Sasuke vería mi plan, y como le conocía, estaría de mal humor toda la boda. No quería eso. Me quería casar como una feliz y radiante novia.

Me levante después de aclarar mi mente, y visualizar mejor las cosas, había salido a intentar invocar, pero me arrepentí. Si tuviera éxito, mi plan se arruinaría.

Estaba tan emocionada por casarme. Me causaba gracia de que todos mis planes de boda, fueran tan apresurados. Pero esta vez, no podía esperar hasta pasado mañana, para al fin, ser la esposa de Sasuke. Mire la casa al entrar, y me di cuenta de que faltaba algo, decidí ir al bosque por unas flores, había visto fresias, era mi favoritas, de hecho, Akemi-chan siempre me preparaba baños con ese aroma, cosa que coincidía con mi costumbre desde niña y…

Un momento…ayer, Sasuke hojeo un par de veces el cuaderno de Akemi-chan, todas las instrucciones aromáticas que había dejado para mí; me preguntó si me importaba que lo leyera, y yo respondí que no, estuvo concentrado unos minutos y me lo devolvió, ¿Qué habrá querido ver?

Bueno, quizá tendría que ver con la boda.

Salí a recoger flores, las fresias eran muy aromáticas y bellas, esperaba que le gustaran tanto como a mí. De pronto, sentí algo extraño, una presencia en el bosque, me puse en guardia, aquí no venia nadie, y no podía ser Sasuke. Me sentí observada de pronto, active mi byakugan, pero no encontré nada, quizá eran solo mis nervios. Respire profundo tres veces, y me tranquilice, debía preparar la cena para Sasuke.

…

Estaba tan concentrada, planeando y planeando como resolver los detalles de mis cavilaciones que no oí llegar a Sasuke, me tomo por sorpresa cuando me gire, estaba parado frente a mí sonriendo de la manera que más me gusta.

-vaya…un Hyuga desprevenido, eso es peligroso, señorita- dijo tomándome de la cintura y dándome un beso en los labios.

-siempre hay una primera vez- dije tratando de recordar que hacía antes de encontrarlo frente a mi

- te extrañe- dijo dándome un beso un poco más largo

. y yo a ti- le correspondí- ¿Cómo va la operación matrimonio?- bromeé, el rio y me dejo ir para continuar con lo que hacía.

-muy bien, caerás redondita- dijo siguiendo mi humor

- me lanzaras una pista ¿no?-pregunte con una cara de intriga actuada, aun riendo

-claro que no- se dio media vuelta y fue al comedor

-eres malvado- le dije juguetonamente mientras se marchaba, le oí lanzarme un sonoro beso.

Era tan maravillosa la vida con Sasuke. No tarde en hacerle compañía en el comedor, estaba masticando una manzana, cuando entre, sonrió de medio lado de nuevo.

-¿has elegido mi vestido también?- inquirí, queriendo obtener algo.

-algo así- me dijo mirando a otro lado

-¿algo así?- repetí

-no diré nada, ríndase- dijo conteniendo su risa

-está bien, me rindo- fallé.

Comencé a preparar la mesa para cenar, vi como Sasuke acariciaba los pétalos de las flores que había recogido, y cuidadosamente, había puesto en un florero

-huelen bien- dijo profundamente, sin dejar de mirarlas

-¿te gustan?- le pregunte

-mucho, huelen como tú, todo mi casa ahora, huele como tú, y me encanta- dijo mirándome intensamente, por unos segundos, me perdí en su negras robes, esas orbes que vería el resto de mi vida- se que estas ansiosa- reanudo el tema- así que mañana iremos a pasar nuestra última noche de soltería en el lugar donde nos casaremos- dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-si- fue lo único que pude decir.

Mientras comíamos, pensaba en el día de mi boda, tenía tantas preguntas, que Sasuke obviamente no contestaría. Me miro toda la cena, con una expresión tan divertida, que no logre encontrar un motivo por el cual se riera, pero estaba segura de que tenía que ver con sus "preparativos".

Antes de dormir, nos quedamos unos momentos junto a la chimenea, disfrutando del calor; aunque la casa de Sasuke no demasiado era lujosa, estaba muy bien construida, el calor se distribuía por toda la casa, las habitaciones eran amplias, muebles de calidad, un muy buen hogar, pensé.

-Sasuke-kun, puedo preguntarte algo- dije algo tímida, mientras escuchaba su corazón, recostada sobre su pecho; el acariciaba amablemente mi cabello.

-claro- respondió como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-¿Cuánto dinero has gastado…en todo esto? ¿En la boda y todo?- pregunte curiosa.

-de mis…misiones durante los años junto a Oroshimaru- dijo escupiendo cada letra, y entendí.

-ya veo-

-¿te molesta?- pregunto un poco incomodo

-no, claro que no…solo no quiero que se te termine todo- soltó una risa- ¿qué?- pregunte

-nada…es solo que, mis bolsillos son un tanto…profundos, así que no nos faltara de comer- dijo divertido

-ni el alimento para nuestros hijos- solté casi sin pensar, y vi como se obscureció su expresión.

Sabía a qué se debía, pensaba que moriría, no quería decírmelo, así que haría como si no sabía

-¿no quieres tener hijos?-actué, esperaba ser convincente. Me miro un rato, forzando una sonrisa que fingí creérmela, devolviéndosela.

-claro que si quiero, tendremos muchos hijos, con tu rostro, tus labios y tu cabello- decía esas cosas con tanta fuerza, conteniendo sus sentimientos, que baje la cabeza para no herirle, al darse cuenta de que no me tragaba su mentira, pero no sería por mucho, yo le ayudaría y estaríamos juntos hasta el último de nuestros días, y esas palabras, se volverían realidad.

-quiero hijos con algo de ti, serán muy guapos como tu- dije aun con la mirada baja.

Sasuke beso mi cabello muchas veces, recargando su mejilla en mi coronilla.

-por supuesto, todos los que quieras tener…seremos muy felices- dijo en un susurro

-¿lo prometes?-tenía que robar esa promesa de sus labios, algo a lo que pudiera apelar para que se quedara a mi lado, y luchara por su vida.

Sentía tantas ganas de llorar, Sasuke era tan amable, pero quería que compartiera su dolor conmigo ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Y la respuesta estuvo ante mí, incluso antes de formular la pregunta, Sasuke lo único que quería, era mi felicidad, que disfrutara el incierto tiempo a su lado ¿podría fingir que no veía a través de sus intenciones? Pero, tenía que hacerlo, y entonces, cuando pudiera ayudarlo, todo se haría realidad, debía tener fe y esperanza, solo así podría tener éxito

-lo prometo- dijo en un tono profundo y convencido-

Tomo de mi mano y nos fuimos a asear los dientes para dormir, como ya era de esperar, dormiríamos juntos; ya recostados, y abrazados, me dijo:

-Hinata, debes preparar tus votos-

-¿qué? ¿Votos? ¿Quieres decir que…?-

-así es, no diremos lo que el sacerdote diga, diremos lo que sentimos, esa será nuestra promesa-

-a ha-

-ya tengo los míos, espero escuchar con ansias los tuyos en el altar- me dijo sonriendo.

Esto se ponía peor para mí, mis nervios comenzaron a aparecer por fin… ¿Qué debía decir?

Me lo dijo con tan poco tiempo.

Iba a decir algo pero justo me interrumpió.

-quiero…darte otra cosa- dijo dudoso

Se levanto para sacar una cajita del closet, saco un pequeño saquito de color rojo intenso, y volvió la cajita a su lugar.

Me senté para ver que era. El camino hacia mí mirándome, con el saquito en las manos.

-esto…es para ti, me lo dejo mi hermano, para dárselo a mi esposa algún día- vació el contenido del saquito en su palma, era una medalla de oro. Era extraña, tenía dos cadenas, unidas a un símbolo circular, su tamaño era mediano, tenia diseños delicados en dirección a una gema rojiza en el centro, contenida a su vez, dentro de otro circulo pequeño, el cual provocaba cierto relieve; Sasuke separo el medallón en dos; separados, eran idénticos, ahora podía ver que se contenían el uno al otro; eran iguales, pero unidos hacían un nuevo objeto, como si jamás hubiesen sido dos; solo había una diferencia, la piedra rojiza quedaba dentro del circulo pequeño, y el otro quedaba vacio en el centro, dando lugar a la unión de ambos círculos.

-les perteneció a mis padres-continuó Sasuke- Itachi me lo dijo, esta joya es solo de mi familia, no hay otra igual en el mundo, es una pieza única…es…para ti- puso el circulo más pequeño dentro de mi palma, estaba tan emocionada que sentí los ojos llorosos.

-Sasuke-kun…yo…arigato- mire el círculo con la rojiza piedra en el centro, llena de felicidad.

Abrí el broche para ponérmelo, pero él me detuvo.

-¿puedo?- no entendí en seguida, hasta que por sí mismo, me quito suavemente la cadenita de mis manos, y me hizo un gesto para que girara.

-claro- dije girando, él me puso el medallón, pesaba ligeramente. Una vez colgando de mi cuello, lo tome entre mis manos, me llegaba justo al inicio de mis pechos, jamás me lo quitaría, era un regalo especial de Sasuke.

-¿Qué es?- dije apuntando a la rojiza piedra.

-un diamante…uno muy raro- me respondió

- ¿hay diamantes rojos?- pregunte incrédula

-sí, de hecho, hay de varios colores, incluso negros, aunque es un químico que las da ese color- me informo, estaba impresionada, era un diamante rojo- mi padre encontró ese diamante, quería hacer unas alianzas matrimoniales fuera de lo común para ellos- dijo refiriéndose a sus padres- por eso este medallón en único, papa lo mando a hacer, según su propio diseño, no habrá otro igual jamás- dijo acariciando mi cara- ya tengo nuestras alianzas, pero pensé que podría darte esto…como un regalo especial-

-arigato- dije acariciando su cara también; observe el círculo mayor en sus manos- ¿puedo?- dije tomando su mano, entendió mucho más rápido que yo. Me dio el medallón y se giro. Cuando se volvió, beso cariñosamente mi frente.

-cuando se unen…-comencé

-forman una alianza matrimonial- interrumpió

- es un regalo hermoso- le dije con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora

Esto me era tan raro, y podía leer en su expresión que para él, también esto le era muy extraño, me quede mirando mi nueva joya entre mis manos, sintiendo la mirada de Sasuke en mi rostro.

-Hinata ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a todo esto?- me preguntó derrepente. Subí la vista a él, sin entender a que iba su pregunta- ¿te sientes incomoda, o feliz, o tan nerviosa como yo?- aclaro

-incomoda no, pero si feliz y nerviosa, es solo que…no me puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando…nunca lo pensé, ni me lo imagine, ni en mis mas locas fantasías…solo es eso-le confesé

-entonces…debes saber que ambos pensamos lo mismo- me dijo a su vez- dime otra cosa… ¿te basta solo mi compañía? Quiero decir…tienes amigos con los cuales estoy seguro, que te hubiese gustado compartir tu boda, quizá si…-

-no me digas que si hubiera elegido a otro, no sería lo mismo- le corte- no estoy aquí, lejos de mi hogar y de mi gente por tu causa, sino por la mía…y sí, les extraño demasiado, a cada momento; a shino-kun, kiba-kun, ino-chan, Sakura-chan…pero yo soy feliz a tu lado, algún día, les veré de nuevo…sé que no estarán físicamente en mi boda…pero ellos siempre me apoyaron, sé con seguridad, que su cariño estará conmigo cuando te diga "sí quiero"…eso me tranquiliza, y me hace feliz también- le dije. El solo me miro sonriente, me beso suavemente.

-vamos a dormir, mañana será un día largo- dijo solamente

Me envolvió en sus brazos, y los rostros de mis compañeros y amigos, fueron lo último que cruzaron por mi mente antes de dormir.

…

Despertamos muy temprano por la mañana, Sasuke siempre con una enigmática y misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro, me hacia ponerme ansiosa respecto del lugar al que iríamos, ese lugar donde nos casaríamos. Me pidió que cogiera algunas piezas de ropas, no tome muchas, pues…mañana seria el gran día.

Después de un riquísimo desayuno, tomamos nuestras cosas y fuimos afuera, solto mi mano para hacer una invocación; apareció un águila enorme frente a nosotros, luego me tomo en sus brazos, y me subió en el lomo de esta, le mire extrañada.

-¿Dónde vamos?- pregunte por encima de mi hombro, Sasuke me sujetaba por la cintura desde atrás.

- no muy lejos, pero así me parece más divertido- sentí como me estrechaba un poco mas y el águila emprendió su vuelo.

Pude ver esos espesos bosques que nos rodeaban, no se veía nada mas, como un paraje inexplorado de este país. El viento desordenaba mis largos cabellos, inspire la brisa mientras echaba un mechón de mi cabello por detrás de mi oreja, donde de pronto sentí un suave beso, el beso de Sasuke.

El águila descendió frente a una pagoda, adherida al risco por donde caía una cascada, era muy alta, algunos hilos de agua se colaban por los bordes del templo, haciéndole ver como una maravillosa escena, muy bonito.

Tomo de mi mano y me llevo a la entrada de aquel lugar; nos esperaba una señora, que paso la mirada de Sasuke a mí, para quedarme viendo atentamente. Era una señora ya, eso podía verse; me llamo mucho la atención la manera en la que me miraba, era entre sorpresa y emoción.

Sasuke apretó ligeramente la mano, sacándome de mis cavilaciones, me estaba mirando también, con mi sonrisa preferida, le sonreí nerviosamente de vuelta. A cada paso que avanzaba, me ponía más ansiosa, que sentía ganas de reír tontamente. Mordía mi lengua para no hacerlo.

-Hinata, quiero presentarte a Shizuka-san, ella…es la mujer que cuido de mi…ya sabes- con eso entendí.

Este era el lugar donde Sasuke había pasado un tiempo, como me conto. Era más bonito de lo que jamás me hubiera imaginado.

-hajimemashite, Hinata-san- dijo la señora, haciendo una reverencia- la esperábamos ansiosamente, Sasuke-kun nos ha hablando de usted-

-…- no podía hablar, mis nervios explotaron ¿Sasuke hablando de mí?

-ella te ayudara a prepararte para mañana, siento no almorzar ni cenar contigo pero…- me miro divertido, tomando mi rostro en sus manos, apenas si le oía, estaba mareada, a punto de desmayarme- quiero que todo salga perfecto para ti, además, Shizuka te llevara a probar tu vestido, si le faltan arreglos, te dará masaje y mucho mas- me beso tiernamente mientras yo solo decía "ahá" débil- te veo en el altar- y luego se adentro en el gran templo.

-Sasuke-kun se ha vuelto muy tradicional- me sobresalte al notar que la señora se estaba dirigiendo a mí, le mire aun un poco aturdida, sacudí ligeramente la cabeza para espabilar.

-sí, lo he notado- dije viendo su espalda perderse en el largo pasillo.

-bien, entonces, venga conmigo, Hinata-sama- dijo amablemente

-nno es nnecesario que use formalismos conmigo- comente apenada

-está bien- dijo, indicándome el camino.

Al caminar, temblaban mis piernas, estaba aun más nerviosa, caminaba hacia lo desconocido.

Nos detuvimos en una elegante puerta, se escuchaban voces dentro, ella las abrió, y vi muchas chicas dentro

-Hinata-chan, ellas me han ayudado a preparar esta habitación para ti; aquí te vestiremos y relajaremos para que te veas muy bonita mañana.

-¿ttantas ppersonas?-dije en un susurro, algo paralizada en la entrada

-bueno…Sasuke-kun me lo pidió, dijo que no eras chica de pretensiones, pero quiso hacerte sentir cuidada, y me pidió ayuda con tu vestido… ¿quieres verlo?-me miro expectante

No lo podía creer, Sasuke era muy detallista en el fondo, esto parecía un cuento o algo así. Desde pequeña, había soñado con algo parecido, pero después de un tiempo, me prometí a mi misma no volver a creer en algo tan infantil. Pero ahora, tenía todo esto delante de mí, sin poder creérmelo cierto. Me casaría con el hombre que amo, en un hermoso lugar, mientras me arreglaban un vestido para verlo en el altar por fin.

Premeditadamente, di mis primeros pasos dentro de la habitación, salude a las chicas dentro con una reverencia, mientras ellas hacían lo mismo, Shizuka-san me llevo al otro lado del gran cuarto donde había un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco. Mis mejillas se tiñeron al imaginarme en el.

-es…perfecto- dije casi sin aire

-me alegro que te guste- dijo amablemente Shizuka-san.

La forma en que me miraba Shizuka-san, me intrigaba, era una rara mescla de cariño y melancolía. Tenía curiosidad, pero preferí preguntarle en algún momento cuando estuviéramos a solas.

Las demás chicas, se esforzaron en dar los últimos toques a mi vestido, si me quedaba muy largo, o muy ancho, mientras otras trabajaron en mi piel, en mis manos y pies. Me sentía por primera vez en mi vida, una verdadera princesa, una feliz princesa. Escuche varios halagos a mi pálida piel, les gustaba el color, y dijeron algo de que era muy linda, trataba de mantenerme relajada ante sus comentarios, me adormile un tantito mientras masajeaban mi espalda, y entonces, algo vino a mi mente.

Mis votos

No los había hecho, pero ni si quiera sabia como hacerlo. Sabía que amaba a Sasuke-kun con todas mis fuerzas, pero, como decir algo tan complicado con palabras. Necesitaba ayuda.

No salí en todo el día de aquella habitación, escuché en una conversación que todas aquellas niñas eran conocidas de Shizuka-san, ellas venían aquí por temporadas, y disfrutaban de estos parajes con sus respectivas familias, todas muy encariñadas y agradecidas con Shizuka-san.

Al terminar el día, todas ellas debían marcharse, pero yo les invite a quedarse a mi boda, era lo menos que podía hacer por ellas, y aceptaron encantadas.

Shizuka-san, tenía muchísimas habitaciones, cada una tendría una propia, lo que me hizo preguntarme otras cosas.

¿Pasaríamos nuestra noche de bodas aquí?

La frase "noche de bodas hizo eco en mi cabeza".

-ya se fueron todas a dormir- dijo Shizuka-san al entrar a la habitación, yo estaba sentada sobre la cama, con una bata de seda, sentía que si me la quitaba, mi cuerpo brillaría cual adorno de bronce recién pulido- mañana es el gran día- se sentó en la cama para mirarme.

Yo tenía mis rodillas abrazadas, con unos millón de dudas en la cabeza.

-tú también te pareces a tu madre-dijo derrepente, le mire sin comprender- ¿Sasuke-kun te dijo que paso un tiempo aquí?- asentí insegura de cómo sonaría mi anonadada voz- pues…también te habrá dicho que soy de Konoha, y que fui amiga de su madre ¿no?- asentí nuevamente- pues…su madre no fue la única amiga que tuve, también la tuya- ahora entendí, recuerdo algo de la historia de Sasuke que me pareció respaldar lo que ella decía

…

_Las tres éramos muy amigas_

_Era una chica de nuestra edad, muy amiga de tu madre, por ella, yo me hice amiga de esa mujer, pero, como Mikoto, tu madre, ella también se tuvo que casar, y tuvo una vida muy…difícil_

…

Entonces…

-la madre de Sasuke-kun, la mía y usted…¿eran amigas?- pude preguntar al fin

-si ¿no son increíbles los caminos de la vida?- dijo dándome una sonrisa muy cálida, al que no pude evitar responder

-dígame…Shizuka-san…¿Cómo…era ella de joven?- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, conteniendo la emoción, después de tantos años de preguntas, y de fantasías con ella, pudiera saber algo de mi madre.

-pues…físicamente, se parecía tanto a ti, creo que hasta tienen los mismos gestos y la misma callada, tímida, y silenciosa personalidad, ella fue la primera amiga que tuve en Konoha, luego, conocí a la madre de Sasuke-kun, tus ojos al verlo a él, son los mismos ojos de tu madre cuando miraba a su enamorado- esa última parte me intrigo, sabía que el clan Hyuga jamás se basaba en amor apara los casamientos, solo eso les era permitido a la rama secundaria, ya que según los ancianos del concejo, para ellos no importaba con quien casarse, durante un tiempo les envidie tanto aquel privilegio.

-¿okaa-san ama a mi oto-san?- la vi dudosa unos momentos, luego se compuso

-sí, claro que si- dijo al final- Mikoto….me dijo lo que sucedió, lo lamente mucho

-le extraño mucho, ella no merecía enfermar y morir- dije melancólicamente, recordando la imagen de mi madre, mirando por la ventana, con el rostro demacrado, ojeroso, y lleno de lagrimas en ocasiones, aunque siempre cuando estaba conmigo, sonreía, y me pedía perdón por no ser más fuerte, ni darme una vida mejor ¿Por qué si se caso enamorada, se veía tan mal al final?

-cierto- escuche su voz, sacándome de aquel triste recuerdo-bueno…te dejo para que descanses-

-espere…tengo problemas y me preguntaba…si usted pediría ayudarme- le dije bajando la mirada

-¿problemas? ¿Con qué?- pregunto

-etto…para comenzar…con mis votos-dije apenada- no se…como hacerlos- sentí de pronto que ella venia a acariciarme la coronilla, fue una caricia muy tierna, le mire cuando su mano hizo contacto con mi cabeza

-pues, eso es muy normal, todas las novias tienen algún tipo de crisis- me dijo a modo de consuelo- ¿Cuál es exactamente tu problema con tus votos?-

-no sé qué debo decir- le dije

-no se trata de lo que debas decir, sino lo que quieras decir; los votos matrimoniales, se tratan sobre los sentimientos del uno para con el otro, no puedo decirte que decir, eso solo lo sabes tu, tienes que analizar tus sentimientos, es un momento muy personal, solo eso puedo decirte- me aclaro, agradecí sus palabras, me sentí un poco mejor después de decírselo.

-ya veo, gracias de todas maneras-

-¿hay alguna otra duda?-pregunto. Espero que contestara paciente mientras yo buscaba las palabras correctas para plantearle mi duda.

-etto…si…es que…es por la noche de boda…y…-me sentía tan avergonzada, que escondí el rostro entre mis rodillas

-oh! Sasuke-kun y tu no han…-

-no- dije cortando su oración- yo nunca…bueno…usted…sabe- dije nerviosa

-pues, debes estar tranquila, Sasuke te ama, pude verlo en sus ojos cuando vino aquí, para preparar todo- levante ligeramente la vista para mirarle- cuando llego, y vi su mirada, me sentí tan feliz, esa tristeza había salido de sus ojos, su semblante era radiante, hasta su forma de caminar era distinta; entendí cuando comenzó a hablarme de ti, bueno, sabes que es de pocas palabras, pero tuvo que explicarse un poco mas esta vez, por eso, puedo decirte que con toda seguridad, que eres lo que el más ama en este mundo, jamás te haría daño, así que tu noche de bodas será maravillosa, incluso si Sasuke-kun y tu no "están juntos", no es requisito hacer eso la noche de bodas, si no estás lista, es seguro que él lo entenderá, así que tranquila- me dedico una última sonrisa

-arigato-dije emocionada, era tan cálida su personalidad, y además, sus palabras me tranquilizaron aun mas.

-es hora de descansar- se levanto y fue hacia la puerta, nos vemos mañana- y salió de la habitación.

Al estar a solas, busque el cuaderno que Akemi-chan me había dejado, saque una hoja, y busque un lápiz para escribir mis votos

"_los votos matrimoniales, se tratan sobre los sentimientos del uno para con el otro" _recordé

Mis sentimientos por Sasuke…

Jamás le había visto, como lo hago en este momento; y es que….nos han ocurrido tantas cosas, hemos ido por caminos diferentes, hemos conocido gente diferente, pero aun asi, el y yo estamos aquí

_**Cuando por fin se encuentran dos almas…**_

A pesar de ser diferentes, el y yo nos encontramos, el es todo lo que espere que fuera mi esposo algún día…y mucho mas…él y yo, somos dos almas…

_**Que durante tanto tiempo se han buscado una a otra entre el gentío**_

Tantas caras, vivencias infelices, errores y lágrimas, me trajeron por fin a ti…Sasuke-kun…

_**Cuando advierten que son pareja…**_

Recuerdo el instante, en que tu mirada se cuzo al fin con la mía….recuerdo la sensación…recuerdo el sentimiento…recuerdo vívidamente tus negros ojos…recuerdo no haber querido nada más que estar contigo…recuerdo que en ese momento…fui tuya

_**Que se comprenden y corresponde...**_

Me siento tan unida a ti, siento que encajo contigo, como jamás logre encajar con alguien más, puedo ver y entender lo que has pasado, porque de cierto modo…lo he pasado

_**En una palabra, que son semejantes…**_

Pensar en lo diferentes que somos, es absurdo, ya que eso salta a la vista, yo quiero fijarme….en lo que nos parecemos…en lo que somos juntos, lo similares que somos, a pesar de todo

_**Surge entonces para siempre una unión vehemente y pura **_

Así es la manera en la que te amo…con pasión, por tus besos, por tus brazos, por tu mirada…y a la vez…de una manera pura, sin rencores, sin prisas…sin tiempo, para cuidarte y conocer la amplitud de tus virtudes y aceptar tus defectos

_**Una unión que comienza en la tierra y perdura en el cielo…**_

En esta vida, estaremos junto…ante un altar, te diré sí, y aunque muera, mi amor por ti perdurara incluso en la siguiente vida

_**Esa unión es amor, amor auténtico, como en verdad muy pocos hombres pueden concebir**_

¿Podría llamarse de otra manera? ¿Podría alguna mujer ser más feliz de lo que yo lo soy contigo? Me siento infinitamente afortunada de estar a tu lado

Cuando leí lo que había escrito, me sentí mejor, eran esos, algunos de los inmensos sentimientos que guardo en mi ser para Sasuke-kun…mañana, se los diría con gran amor.

…

(Sasuke…)

¿Podría ser esta noche más lenta?

Pareciera que sí. Nunca me importo como pasaran los días, pero hoy, estoy impaciente por ver la luz del amanecer en el oriente.

El traje adecuadamente escogido para mi, por Shizuka claro, está ahí, de pie, no me he visto en el espejo para verme, qué más da, la que importa hoy es Hinata, espero que le haya gustado su vestido, Shizuka y sus ayudantes recibieron bastantes instrucciones al respecto, espero un buen trabajo.

Me siento un poco ansioso, demasiado ansioso ¿Cómo serán los votos de Hinata?

Esa es la gran pregunta de esta noche, quiero ir a su habitación para besarla y darle las buenas noches, pero aguantarme y quedarme aquí, hará la noche de mañana más especial.

Pensar en la noche de bodas me es…extraño. No la he "tocado", bueno, no demasiado, con al escusa de esperar a casarnos, pero esa escusa ya no estará mañana… ¿eso es lo que significa ser esposos, no? Puedo decir que el mi deseo por Hinata siempre ha sido fuerte, pero hay cosas de ella que amo más que su cuerpo, y temo que nuestra inexperiencia nos juegue un mal rato

¿Cómo…debo actuar? ¿Qué debo decirle? ¿Estará bien si lo dejamos para otro día?

-Sasuke-kun ¿estás despierto?- la voz de Shizuka me saco de mis pensamientos

-sí, adelante- le dije mirando por la ventana

-venia a darte las buenas noches- dijo cariñosamente

-gracias, ¿y Hinata?- pregunte en fingido tono desinteresado, sin mirarla a ella

-está dormida, creo- me contesto

-¿todo está saliendo bien?-

-sí, logramos relajarla y que se probara el vestido, le quedo perfecto, solo fueron algunos detalles por arreglar

-…-no le conteste, dicen que el silencio otorga, pero una traicionera sonrisa se posesionó de mis labios, al saber que todo era del agrado de Hinata

-etto…Hinata-san…invito a mis chicas a quedarse a…la boda ¿te parece bien?- me pregunto un poco temerosa, por lo que conocía de mí, eso era entendible

-se hará como Hinata quiera, si pide algo mas, dáselo- le dije, la verdad, si nos casábamos con o sin público, me daba igual, yo solo quería que fuera mi esposa

-está bien, entonces, hasta mañana Sasuke-kun-cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero casi la escuchaba, había una frase que aun me quedaba dando vueltas en la cabeza

"con o sin público, me daba igual"

Quizá eso no era tan literal, porque existía, una pequeña parte de mi….que quería que el dobe estuviera aquí.

Pero él había besado a Hinata. Púdrete dobe. Mejor que no estuviera.

Ya era de dormir, tenía que estar tranquilo por ahora, era lo único que debía hacer. Me esperaba una linda boda ala atardecer

…

El día pasó más rápido de lo que pensé. Ya en la ducha, faltando una hora para casarme, caí en la cuenta de lo grande que era para mí ese momento.

Salí con el cuerpo empapado, secándome lentamente el cuerpo. Quizá de los nervios o la ansiedad o lo que sea, no me puse la bata, y salí desnudo del baño de la habitación sacudiendo mi cabello con la toalla.

De pronto, escuche un jadeo, me saque la toalla de la cara, y vi una de las chicas que había traído la corbata que le faltaba a mi traje. Estaba ahí parada, con los ojos como platos, la boca abierta y la corbata había resbalado de sus manos. Era muy jovencita, quizá 15 años, rubia de pelo largo y ondulado. Comenzó a caminar de espaldas a la puerta, con la vista recorriendo mi cuerpo, recordé que estaba desnudo, y me tape rápidamente.

-¡oye! Sal de una vez- le dije enojado, ella asintió moviendo la cabeza una y otra vez, saliendo velozmente.

Que mocosa tan imprudente.

Recogí la corbata y me vestí rápido, y por fin, me mire en el espejo. Mi cabello siempre fue libremente, hoy sería un poco distinto, decidí dejarlo casi a la normalidad, pero me pondría un poco de gel quizá. Odiaba el gel.

La puerta se abrió y Shizuka entro.

-¡vaya! Te ves muy bien- dijo acercándose a mí, para ayudarme con la corbata que no podía acomodar- vi una de mis chicas hiperventilando en el pasillo ¿le ladraste?- dijo queriendo ser graciosa.

-entro sin permiso, enséñales modales- dije mientras ella ajustaba ágilmente el pedazo de prenda.

-no pierdes tu toque Sasuke-kun- dijo riendo

-cállate- dije mientras volvía a mirar mi imagen en el espejo

-ustedes son la pareja de novios mas monos que he visto- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro, agradecí el gesto, pero no se lo diría por supuesto

-¿Cómo está Hinata?- le pregunte

-al borde del colapso, pero esta lista- me la imagine con sus mejillas rosabas, sus ojos cristalizados, jugando son sus manos…mi hermosa Hinata- vaya…al fin sonríes- me dijo- apresúrate, debes estar en el salón en 10 minutos, el sacerdote ya llego- se fue sin decirme nada más.

Me paseé un poco por la habitación, busque en mis bolsillos los mis votos, los leí dos o tres veces más. Me sabía aquellas líneas de memoria, pero no podía evitar estar nervioso.

Cuando termine de respirar profundo unas 20 veces, salí en dirección al salón principal, me encontré a varias de aquellas chicas, elegantemente vestidas, cuchicheando entre ellas

Unas decían "pero que guapo" otras "pero que envidia me da", vi a aquella mocosa en una de las paredes, cuando le mire, se volteo a mirar a otro lado avergonzada. Por lo menos, tenía algo de sentido común.

Entre al salón, y el olor de Hinata me invadió, las fresias y rosas cuidadosamente elegidas por Shizuka, a petición mía, hacían un ambiente maravilloso en aquel lugar. Me acerque al altar, donde me esperaba el sacerdote. Una vez Hinata me comento, que le había fascinado la boda del dobe, así que organiza esto al estilo occidental, para que fuera de su agrado. Salude al sacerdote con una reverencia, y luego, me voltee a ver la pequeña audiencia de desconocidas invitadas. Sentía sus miradas sobre mí. Me molestaba, pero más que eso, me sentía aun más nervioso que en la habitación. Recorrí la habitación con mi pobre vista, el color caoba de las paredes, la brillantez de los colores de las flores, la iluminación de las elegantes antorchas, todo estaba perfecto. Mire por la venta los últimos rayos de sol, indicándome que ya era hora.

Las muchachas que faltaban llegaron y se sentaron, cerraron la puerta del salón, mientras yo miraba expectante. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora ¿estaría sonrojado? Una de las muchachas se posiciono en el piano, mientras otra comenzaba a probar un violín. Bien pensado Shizuka, me había olvidado de la música. Sentí las puertas abrirse, pero para mí, fueron las puertas del cielo.

Un ángel de pelo oscuro como la noche, semi-recogido y con bucles, venia hacia mí. Llevaba una delicada flor adornando sus cabellos, tenía el rostro pálido y hermoso, labios brillosos, rosados y carnosos, sus mejillas celestiales teñidas de rosa también. Sus delgados hombros al descubierto, a causa del hermoso vestido blanco en el que se entallaba su cuerpo maravilloso. El vestido se enganchaba por su cuello, haciendo ver sus pechos perfectamente cubiertos y moldeados por la tela, sin dejar ver nada más que lo necesario, su pequeña cintura a la cual se le ajustaba el vestido, y luego, bajo la caída de la falta, se podían ver el movimiento acompasado de su caminar. Un caminar que la dirigía hacia mí.

Cuando estuvo frente a mí, le extendí mi mano para que la tomara, y subiera al altar. El sacerdote recito las frases para a la ocasión, mientras la cálida mano de Hinata estaba apretando la mía, y mi vista no salía de sus ojos, ni su mirada salía de la mía. El sacerdote pidió que diera mis votos. Algo nervioso, tome la otra mano de Hinata, para quedar frente a frente. Y comencé

_**Mucho tiempo te he buscado sin saber que te buscaba,**_

_**Muchas noches te he esperado, sin saber que te esperaba**_

_**Te he encontrado y sé que me has dado esperanza, amor y muchas cosas que no puedo ni decir**_

_**Hinata, quiero pedirte hoy, que te conviertas en mi amiga, en mi amante, en mi compañera y en mi cómplice,**_

_**A cambio, te prometo ante dios y todos estos testigos, que seré tu amigo amante, compañero y cómplice, por el reto de mis días,**_

_**Prometo amarte hasta que deje de respirar y más allá, estaré tu lado**_

_**Por siempre y para siempre**_

_**¿Aceptas?**_

Le ofrecí el anillo de plata que había obtenido para nosotros.

Ella me miraba sonriente, preciosa, y me dijo "acepto"

El sacerdote pidió sus votos, y mi ansiedad fue saciada.

_**Cuando por fin se encuentran dos almas…**_

_**Que durante tanto tiempo se han buscado una a otra entre el gentío**_

_**Cuando advierten que son pareja…**_

_**Que se comprenden y corresponde...**_

_**En una palabra, que son semejantes…**_

_**Surge entonces para siempre una unión vehemente y pura **_

_**Esa unión es amor, amor auténtico, como en verdad muy pocos hombres pueden concebir**_

_**Una unión que comienza en la tierra y perdura en el cielo…**_

_**Por eso, quiero unir mi vida a ti, amarte por el resto de mis días, a ti y solo a ti, prometiendo ante dios, cuidarte y amarte, ser una esposa fiel y digna de tu amor**_

_**Por siempre y para siempre…**_

_**¿Aceptas?**_

Mi corazón se encogía con cada letra que su voz recitaba para mí, al fin, sabía lo que era felicidad. Acepte la alianza que me ofrecía

-acepto- dije

-los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- suavemente, con toda la felicidad en mi interior, la bese en sus preciosos labios. Los labios de mi esposa.

Mientras la besaba, sentí unos cuantos suspiros y chillidos emocionados, y uno que otro sollozo.

Shizuka, con habilidad, había preparado una pequeña cena, y aunque no quería admitirlo, tenía mucha hambre, ya que de la ansiedad, no había comido nada. Todas las presentes, nos desearon felicidad y prosperidad, disfrutando de la cena.

Le hice una seña a Shizuka, y ella nos despidió, diciendo que iríamos a nuestra habitación matrimonial. Sentí la mano de Hinata tensarse bajo la mía. Éramos dos los nerviosos.

Caminamos hasta el último piso del gran templo, había pedido la habitación más grande y lujosa. Al llegar, abrí la puerta, y Hinata camino pasando, pero se lo impedí

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?- me preguntó extrañada

Antes de responder, la tome en mis brazos, y entonces entendió, diciendo un casi inaudible "oh"

Entramos y cerré la puerta con el pie, la baje mientras me sonreía, y yo devuelta. Ella se dedico a examinar la amplia habitación. Era de tamaño de un departamento de un ambiente, con todo lo que necesitábamos ahí. Cerré la puerta con seguro, y ella se volvió hacia mí para mirarme tímidamente, muy sonrojada.

-¿te gusta?- pregunte sin que se me ocurriera algo más que decir, ella asintió nerviosa

-mucho, todo ha sido perfecto y maravilloso-dijo bajando la mirada

-me alegro que te haya gustado- dije mientras me dirigía al reproductor del mueble de la pared, puse la música para nosotros- pero…aun falta algo- dije caminando hacia ella, mientras la música del piano nos acompañaba, le ofrecí bailar con un gesto, pero ella estaba mirándome algo recelosa- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte

-etto…es que…es solo que se me hace extraño, no me imagine un detalle así- dijo mirándome fijamente, y accediendo a mi invitación, cuando la tuve en mis brazos, le abrace por la cintura, su cercanía me hacía sentir muy bien

-pues…no sé bailar, pero pensé que te gustaría hacerlo- ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y me abrazó; nos movíamos torpemente abrazados, a la tenue luz que reinaba en la habitación.

-bailas perfecto para mí, porque tampoco sé bailar- dijo con diversión

-por eso eres mi esposa…mi esposa- le dije acercándome a sus labios para besarla.

Ese beso fue tan significativo para mí, no sé por qué, pero se sintió mucho mejor, la tome con más ganas que de costumbre.

La acerca más y más a mí, sintiendo su calor sobre mi camisa, sus suaves labios moverse sobre los míos, se me hacían más dulce que de costumbre, acaricie su piel aun más suave que días anteriores, y su perfume mas embriagador que antes; la separe para mirarle, estaba sonrojada con un tono rosado mas delicioso de lo habitual. Algo torpe, quite la Fresia de su cabello, y luego, los broches que le sujetaban, y sus risos de peluquería, cayeron por sus hombros, ella cerro sus ojos ante ese movimiento, suspiro sonoramente cuando volvía acariciar su piel de los hombros, pero con mis labios, la sentí estremecerse en mis brazos, y me pare a pensar, que quizá ella no estaba tan preparada como yo.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte al oído, ambos respirábamos irregularmente- no…tiene por que pasar hoy, puedo esperar si no quieres…tener sexo conmigo- me costó más de lo que creí decir cosa semejante. Me di una ráfaga de patadas mentales por tan babosa frase. Ella dejo de temblar, se alejo con seguridad de mí para tomar mi rostro en sus manos y mirarme fijamente.

-no quiero tener sexo…- me dijo, lo había sospechado, pero no me sentí ni pisca decepcionado, me sentí enternecido ante su toque, esta noche seria como ella quisiera, ya que de esa manera, seria perfecta para mí- Sasuke-kun yo…- su rostro se tiño intensamente de pronto- yo…quiero hacer el amor contigo- dijo con avergonzada, pero vi en sus ojos que era lo que quería.

No podía decir mucho, no tenia palabras, pero si podía hacer mucho.

Sentí sus manos quitar la chaqueta de mi traje, y luego mi corbata, dejándola caer indiferente en el piso. Ella me miraba con los ojos fijos, expectantes, mientras yo, correspondía su mirada, y pensaba la mejor manera de empezar aquel desconocido acto para mí. Ella se acerco tímidamente a mi cuello, y comenzó a besarlo despacio y suave, mientras mis ojos recorrieron la habitación sin ver nada en realidad, intentando que mi mente encontrara las palabras para describir las sensaciones en mí en ese momento.

Sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar mi camisa, para dejar poco a poco, mi torso a su merced. Con sus delicadas manos, echo hacia atrás mi camisa, para acariciar con libertad mi pecho y abdomen, para acercarse titubeante a mi cinturón. No sabía muy bien cómo hacer las cosas, así que opte por entregarme a esos sentimientos en aquel momento.

Antes que llegara a mi cinturón, le sujete las manos para impedírselo, ella me miro algo extrañada, mis ojos que permanecían cerrados, se abrieron para mirarla, y tome sus labios con toda la pasión que me nacía.

Pase las manos por su cabello, sintiendo su suavidad entre mis dedos. Acaricie sus cintura, memorizando su diámetro, mirando sus labios moverse al suspirar, la atraje hacia mi cuerpo, y mire desde arriba, su espalda, divise el delgado cierre de su vestido, que dejaba su espalda al descubierto. Bese sus hombros nuevamente, pasando mis nudillos, por su espalda, y así llegar a ese cierre. Lo baje lentamente, sin dejar de besar su piel, cambiando de lado, y recorriendo su cuello con húmedos besos. Hice a un lado su larga cabellera ondulada, y desate el broche de su cuello, el cual libero ese amado cuerpo para mí.

El vestido una vez que yacio en el piso, dejo a la vista un corpiño con la misma forma de este, sin hombros, que cumplía la función de ropa interior; era de color lila, que hacia juego con su blanca piel, traslucido que dejaba ver su brasier del mismo color, y unas pantaletas de encaje similares, le llegaba hasta el inicio de sus caderas, donde nacían sujetadores para las pantimedias que llevaba.

La tome entre mis brazos y la lleve hasta la cama. La senté en el borde, mirándola desde mi altura con adoración, ella fue de nuevo a mi cinturón, pero esta vez, no la detuve. Lo desato con algo de dificultad, que paso desapercibida para mi, y lo bajo un poco, para luego caer por si mismo al suelo, donde yo saque mis piernas y lo eche a un lado.

Ella solo me había dejado mis bóxer, y me miraba lentamente de abajo hacia arriba. Me agache frente a ella y tome una de sus piernas. Saque uno de sus zapatos blancos, y saque sus pantimedias, hice lo mismo con su otra pierna. Coloque uno de sus pies sobre mi hombro, y emprendí un camino de besos por sus piernas, el interior de sus muslos, hasta llegar al corpiño, la volteé despacio, con un gesto para que me ayudara, lo hizo lento, y desate la cruzada de broches allí, su blanca espalda me dio la bienvenida. Quite ágilmente la pieza ropa, así como su sostén; comencé a besar su espalda, y sentí con más intensidad sus suspiros, se retorció ligeramente, bajo mi cuerpo, y se volteo a buscar mi boca, que le concedí con gusto, recorrí su silueta con mis manos, y mis labios bajaron a su ombligo, me detuve ahí unos momentos, disfrutando de su voz , de su calor y de su piel; quite la última pieza de ropa que le quedaba, dejándola en su maravillosa desnudez para que yo la admirase.

Su cabello cubría parcialmente sus pechos, la mire una y otra vez, viendo su agitada pero segura expresión, sus labios, su cintura, sus piernas, todo. Me incline nuevamente sobre ella, para quitar su cabello de sus pechos, y entonces, la imagen fue perfecta; "hermosa" le susurre, y mis temblorosas manos, tomaron por fin sus senos; era glorioso tocarla. La bese por todos los lados que me fue posible, mientras ella suspiraba y decía mi nombre, pero claro, mi lugar favorito eran sus labios.

Me posicione sobre ella, con la mirada fija en sus ojos, que eran lo más fascinante para mí en el universo, me quite el bóxer. Ambos estábamos desnudos, nuestras pieles rosándose, sus piernas en mi entorno, yo feliz entre ellas y mis brazos rodeándola.

¿Cómo debía hacerse a continuación?

Fue la gran duda que me invadió, tenía que admitir, que en el fondo estaba un poco asustado. Mientras besaba su cuello, deliberaba en mi interior, y entonces, volví a buscar sus labios, y luego, la respuesta en sus ojos. Y la encontré. Ahora sabía lo que debía hacer.

Se quejo un poco cuando nuestros cuerpos se unieron en un movimiento, echándose un poco hacia atrás, le pregunte si estaba todo bien, me dio una sonrisa, que refleje en mi cara, y me dijo que todo era perfecto. Las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo jamás me las hubiera imaginado. Eran maravillosas.

Me incitaban a querer más y más de ella y de su cuerpo, me embriaga el perfume de su piel hasta hacerme delirar, posesionarme una y otra vez de sus labios y de su cuello era genial, su roce aumentaba en mi, el deseo, las ganas de acariciar todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Conforme las cosas que sentía iban aumentando, así mismo sucedía con nuestros movimientos y nuestras voces ahogadas en la boca del otro. Hasta que una explosión de placer, estallo en nuestros cuerpos, acabando en un sentimiento que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Ni las mejores y más rebuscadas palabras podrían describir lo que sentía en aquel instante.

Un temblor intenso recorría mi cuerpo, la mire para ver su hermoso rostro, brillante de sudor, con su flequillo pegado a la frente. Puse mi peso en mi brazo izquierdo para no aplastarla más

-¿está todo bien?- pregunto todavía agitada- estas temblando

-todo está muy bien…no te preocupes- dije y me recosté sobre su hombro, dándole pequeños besos cansados en ese lugar.

Me sentía tan perteneciente a Hinata y su piel, que lucharía por estar a su lado, pase lo que pase. Cuando nuestras respiraciones seacompasaron, ambos nos quedamos dormidos, prendidos cada uno en la piel del otro.

/

quiza debido a la fiebre me quedo tan meloso xDDDDDDDDD

bueno...jamas habia escrito una escena de "ese calibre" ¬/¬ lo hice lo mejor que pude

quier escribir mas historias asi que sus rv me serviran de mucho para la proxima

gozenloo que queda poquiitooo! ajaojaoajoaj

nos leemos!

n_n


	20. fuerza

examenes finales T_T

por eso me demorare quiza en la conti...

gracias por sus rv...me son de ayuda y los tengo muy en cuenta :D

ojala les guste aqui les va..

/

**Fuerza**

(Hinata…)

La pálida piel de Sasuke, fue lo primero que mis ojos vieron al amanecer, su expresión era casi como la que vería en el espejo después. Acaricie su pecho, amplio y marcado, como una escultura

Si tuviera que describir la noche anterior, pues no lo haría, porque siento que no hay palabras para aquello. Recordar todas las inseguridades antes de la boda, me hacen reír.

(F.V.)

_Me miraba una y otra vez en el espejo, sin reconocerme, sin pensar que esa mujer dentro del vestido, era yo. Le miraba de pies a cabeza, analizando a esa mujer; tenía el cabello negro y piel muy blanca, sus ojos enmarcados por largas pestañas resaltadas al ser ligeramente curvadas por otras manos hacia arriba; sus labios de un rosado delicado, brillantes debido al labial puesto en ellos; mejillas ruborizadas, no tan solo por la sobria capa de polvos en su piel, sino también , por sus propios sonrojos; su vestido entallado a su cuerpo arriba, dejando a la vista sus hombros, debido a que los tirantes del vestido se encontraban detrás de su nuca, envolviendo grácilmente sus redondos pechos; su cintura era perfectamente moldeada por la tela blanca, viéndose pequeña, tal cual era; y la caída del vestido, era más amplia, de tela ligera y un poco vaporosa. Una radiante novia ante sus ojos._

_-te ves muy linda- dijo Shizuka-san detrás de mi nuca- te quedo perfecto_

_-arigato- dije buscando su mirada por el espejo, diciéndome que esa mujer que veía, en verdad era yo_

_- ¿sucede algo? Te veo algo…ida- me dijo cariñosa, la mire un poco, sabia porque estaba nerviosa, y a la vez, no lo sabia_

_-por todo- dije sincera, sin encontrar palabras para decirlo mejor_

_-tranquila, no debes preocuparte, todo saldrá bien…tienes tus votos ¿cierto?- asentí mirándole aun, esperaba recordarlos y no pasar alguna vergüenza- o es que… ¿es en relación a la noche de bodas?- me dijo en un tono más intimo- me enrojecí y abrí mis ojos de par en par, y luego, asentí despacio_

_-es que…quiero…bueno…usted sabe… "eso"…pero…me da- dije mirando el piso, apretando mi vestido un poco, incapaz de terminar de hablar_

_-vergüenza- termino mi frase, asentí de nuevo- eso se pasa, pero…bueno, tú misma lo descubrirás, solo puedo decirte, que si en verdad amas al hombre que te espera en el altar, todo te saldrá muy bien-_

_-arigatou…no tengo como pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por Sasuke-kun y por mi- dije haciendo una referencia_

_-no hay de que, además, Sasuke-kun me lo pidió, y yo no le negaría nada jamás si es por su felicidad, aprendí a quererle como a un hijo en muy poco tiempo, así que no es ninguna molestia, es un agrado y un honor- dijo con expresión de cariño_

_-si…una vez más, arigatou- ella acomodo los bucles que caían en mi espalda, fuera de mi cabello semi-recogido y me beso la mejilla diciendo que ya era tiempo._

_Mientras caminaba hacia el salón, por ese largo pasillo, mis temores iban cambiando por ansiedad, cada vez más latente, y a la vez, por emoción. Y cuando aquellas puertas se abrieron, vi a Sasuke parado ahí, mirándome con un brillo en los ojos inexplicable; lo mire solo a él, y mis pies se movieron solos; se veía tan guapo, el color azul petróleo de su traje, su corbata de un color marfil, resaltaban sus negros ojos, y su sonrisa de ensueño._

_Al tomar mi mano, todos mis miedos se hicieron vapor, y mis temores se fueron a estratosfera para no regresar._

_Pero…aun así…cuando llegue a nuestra habitación matrimonial, me sentí algo nerviosa, pero ya no había miedo. Y los mas sorpresivo fue…que Sasuke se esforzó por darme la mejor boda de todas, aunque siento que lo hizo, en parte, porque quería estar tranquilo consigo mismo, porque si las cosas fueran de otro modo, mis amigos hubieran estado presentan, siento que sospecha que les extraño, y anhelo volver a verlos._

_Aunque algo torpe, me encanto bailar con él. No tenía que fingir ser buena en algo que no soy, no tenia que guardar la apariencia…no esta vez…ninguno sabía bailar…y era perfecto así._

"_no…tiene por que pasar hoy, puedo esperar si no quieres…tener sexo conmigo" vi como su cara se crispo, pero yo estaba segura de todo respecto de él, en ese momento no había temores ni miedos, nada en mi empañaba aquel perfecto instante, así que me entregue a él, gustosa y completamente._

(Fin F.V.)

Recordar las sensaciones compartidas con Sasuke, me hacia estremecer.

Para que no se despertara, recorrí superficialmente la cremosa piel de su amplia espalda desnuda. Luego, busco algo con que cubrirme e ir al baño. Cuando me levanto, siento un poco de dolor…bueno más bien, una incomodidad en mis caderas, como cuando entrenaba hasta casi desfallecer, pero fue fácil de ignorar cuando me levante, cubriéndome con la camisa de Sasuke que estaba en el suelo.

Cuando me mire en el espejo, me reí de mi apariencia. Mi cabello conservaba solo rastros de los bucles que adornaron mi cabello ayer, y éste, estaba despeinado y desordenado; mis labios estaban un poco hinchados y bastante más rosados que de costumbre. Mi reflejo en espejo era algo más que radiante, mi sonrisa era más que de complacencia. Me veía como una mujer enamorada, y felizmente casada.

Me quite la camisa y me metí a dar una ducha ligera; cuando el agua tibia cayó sobre mi piel, sentí como el olor a sándalo de la piel de Sasuke, se había impregnado a la mía, cerré los ojos tratando de mantener ese aroma en mis recuerdos. Salí de la ducha y me seque el cabello muy bien, y me volví a poner la camisa de Sasuke para volver a la habitación.

Sasuke aun seguía boca abajo, con un brazo abrazando el vacio que yo había dejado a su lado. Me senté a los pies de la amplia cama, y comencé a cepillar mi cabello. Recordé de pronto que mi madre, mientras estuvo enferma, me peinaba siempre, cantando una canción, que no lograba recordar, era una historia de un héroe, pero no podía recordar más. Dividí mi cabello en dos, y comencé a cepillar un lado, para seguir con el otro después, mientras tarareaba el ritmo de aquella canción que no podía recordar.

Trataba de invocar imágenes de mi madre, pero solo conseguía vagas imágenes de ella. Todas con ese tono melancólico y demacrado de mi madre, incluso entonces, siendo una niña, pensé que la enfermedad de mama iba mucho mas allá de su cuerpo, ya que por increíble que sonara, parecía afectar también su alma.

-conozco esa canción- la voz de Sasuke me hizo dar un saltillo, debido a que estaba demasiado distraída, pero al sentir su aliento en mi cuello, olvide que estaba pensando.

-¿qué?- dije tontamente, mientras el acariciaba mi cabello con los dedos, como un peine

-mi madre me cantaba esa canción- dijo completando mi frase

-Shizuka-san me dijo…que también fue amiga de mi madre, además de la tuya- le mire abrir un poco los ojos, quizá, ella aun no se lo mencionaba.

-increíble- dijo bajando la mirada

- lo sé, para mí también es increíble- dije entendiendo a que se refería.

Sentí como desde mi espalda, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba puesta, para sacar un lado, dejando mi hombro a su vista, adornándolo con pequeños besos.

-esto me molesta- dijo juguetón, mientras hacía lo mismo con el otro lado de la camisa

-Sasuke…- suspire, quería decir algo, pero al escuchar su nombre salir como reflejo de mi boca, me dio tanta vergüenza, y a la vez, un agrado poder pronunciar ese nombre, debido a las caricias que su dueño le daba a mi cuerpo.

¿Cuántas desearían estar en mi lugar?

Me abrazo de la cintura y me subió completamente a la cama, desabrochando la camisa, pude ver que el estaba desnudo, y desvié la vista; pensé…que después de la noche anterior, eso era muy tonto, y me forcé a mirarle completamente. Y sencillamente, no había palabras para describir la gloriosa y muy…masculina desnudes de Sasuke, evidentemente preparado para un momento de intimidad. Cuando quito la camisa de mi cuerpo, me estremecí evidentemente ante la desnudes de mi cuerpo, encogiéndome involuntariamente ante su escudriño, me sentí tonta de nuevo. El me sonrió tiernamente.

-pensé… que después de anoche…no vería tus sonrojos….ni sentirte temblar- acarició mi mejilla desde su posición; luego bajo por la línea de mi mandíbula, y después a mis labios, acariciándolos con los pulgares, mientras se mordía os suyos, tal vez sin darse cuenta.

-pienso…que jamás dejare de sonrojarme y temblar ante tu tacto- le dije acariciando sus brazos con la punta de mis dedos, yendo después a su rostro. Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Recargo su peso sobre su brazo izquierdo, que tenia a la altura de mi cara, mirándome intensamente a los ojos, mientras yo hacía lo mismo, casi podía ver el reflejo de mi misma en sus negras y brillantes orbes. Cerré los ojos al sentir sus labios moverse apasionadamente sobre los míos, disfrutando del sabor de la gloria, brindadas por las caricias que Sasuke le daba a mi dermis. Puso una de mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y goce de sus besos húmedos en mi cuello.

Pero el horrendo, y estridente rugir de nuestros estómagos nos hizo caer desde las alturas a la tierra. Ambos estuvimos quietos un segundo.

-¿tienes hambre?- pregunte

-si- respondió

-¿preparo el desayuno?- pregunte al ver de nuevo el rostro de Sasuke

- si, por favor- me zafé de mala gana de su prisión, buscando la camisa, estaba a punto de pararme cuando la voz de Sasuke me interrumpió- pero…esto seguirá…jamás te dejare escapar de mis brazos- me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

-no quiero que me dejes hacerlo- le dije antes de besarlo

Desayunamos algo perezosos, solo algo de fruta y leche, y después…bueno…terminamos lo que había empezado temprano. Pero al terminar, algo paso.

Sasuke besaba mi espalda, esos besos eran por lejos, los que más me gustaban, me hacían estremecer. Quitó el cabello de mi espalda para besarme mejor, hasta que sentí que se detuvo a abruptamente.

-¿qué es esto?- pregunto extrañado, me gire un poco para verle. S rostro parecía contraído, pensativo, le mire para que especificara, ya que no entendía de que me hablaba- este…sello o algo ¿Qué es?...creo que no me había percatado que estaba aquí-

Me quede helada por unos instantes, pero ya era hora de decirle.

-es un sello efectivamente- conteste un poco rígida- un sello de…invocación-

-¿invocación?...jamás había escuchado sobre el-

-bueno…es una larga historia-

-tienes varias largas historias…y yo mucho tiempo para escucharte, así que, dime de qué se trata-

-está bien- me senté en la cama, cubriéndome con la blanca sabana un poco- bueno…hace algún tiempo, me propuse la meta de hacerme fuerte, realmente fuerte, en parte…por Naruto-kun, y por mí misma. Nii-san y yo entrenamos juntos, y entonces, robe unos pergaminos guardados por el clan Hyuga, de tiempos aun más antiguos que la Konoha mima. Nuestra familia poseía dos bestias sagradas para su invocación, es algo como un término medio entre un animal normal de invocación, y un bijuu. Cuando el trato se concreta, un sello se marca en tu espalda, como el mio, además, de que te dota o aumenta tus habilidades y capacidad-

-ya veo…no te creía capaz de robar- dijo burlón- eres una mujer muy fuerte- me beso de esa deliciosa manera que me hacía perder la razón, pero había algo que debíamos discutir

-Sasuke-kun….hay otra cosa que quiero hablar- me interrumpió dándome otro beso, apoderándose de mis labios, de manera fogosa

-mph- dijo sobre mis labios, lo tome como un gesto para continuar

-tiene que ver con otras cosas que aprendí, sobre ninjutsu medico, y creo….que podría ayudarte- su ataque de apasionaos besos cesó. Y se sentó frente a mí, muy serio. Demasiado serio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo con ese tono autoritario, y dulce. Una extraña mezcla

-bueno….lo que tengo en la espalda no es uno, sino que dos sellos…uno, es el mismo sello que usa Tsunade-sama- abrió los ojos como platón, eso me dio a entender que sabia a lo que me refería- aprendí de ella, además de las nociones básicas de ninjutsu medico…otra técnica, que es capaz….de sanar no solo el cuerpo de un sujeto en cuestión, sino que también…sus redes de chacra- me detuve esperando que me dijera algo, pero solo me miraba fijamente- hace algún tiempo….cuando analice tu chacra, me di cuenta que el problema en tu cuerpo, eran las redes de chacra, y si puedo sanarlos…-

-demasiado bueno- me interrumpió- hay algo mas ¿cierto? Por algo así siempre hay algo más

-etto…- no quería mentirle, pero no quería que me detuviera tampoco- sé que puedo hacerlo…sé que puedo ayudarte-

-no lo harás- se puso de pie…buscando su ropa, dándome a entender que la conversación había terminado

-Sasuke-kun oneg…-

-no quiero discutirlo, no dejare que pases ningún tipo de riesgo- me corto

-pero Sasuke…-

-no quiero oírlo…- fue al baño dejándome a solas, no sabía qué hacer.

Me sentí tan frustrada y dolida, quería ayudarle, pero él no me dejaba ¿entonces, como esperaba salir de esto? ¿Cómo _saldríamos_ de esto?

Salió de baño, y se sentó en la cama mientras yo seguía en la misma posición en la que había quedado. Le mire esperando que me devolviera la mirada, pero creo que no lo haría.

-te angustia ¿verdad?- dijo inclinado apoyando los codos en sus rodillas- siempre lo has sabido…y aun así sigues aquí…y te casaste conmigo…te angustia haberte casado con un moribundo ¿no?- su tono abatido no dolía nada en comparación con las palabras pronunciadas por el

-no me case con un moribundo…me case con un hombre maravilloso… con el hombre que amo…quizá…no estuvimos en el mismo matrimonio- le conteste con personalidad, le prometí amarlo y eso significaba más que los momentos de pasión, significar ser la que le de apoyo cuando el mismo caiga.

Me levante para ducharme de nuevo, ya era demasiado tarde, y la ducha de la mañana ya no servía de nada, me coloque la misma camisa, y me puse de pie enérgicamente, pero unos brazos me aprisionaron.

-no quiero discutir contigo, no quiero sentir que nos enfadamos…no lo soporto ni siquiera un segundo…no discutas conmigo… ¿entiendes lo que significas para mí ?- sus brazos eran la persuasión más efectiva en mi, así que me deje encantar por su calor- no discutas mas conmigo- me giro y pego su nariz a la mía, me acaricio el rostro tembloroso, mire sus ojos, y vi una angustia evidente, como jamás la había visto- necesito que estés a mi lado por siempre, tú me haces creer que todo estará bien, no sé como…pero lo estará si estas a mi lado ¿está bien?- me beso con tantas ganas, fue de un sabor casi amargo aquel beso, como el que le di antes de ver a Akemi-chan por última vez, tenia sabor a despedida.

Jadeante se separo de mis ansiosos labios, los mordí ante el tibio hormigueo en ellos, por la lejanía de los de Sasuke.

-¿quieres volver a casa? Bueno…había pensado que volviéramos después de la boda…pero prefería que nos quedáramos aquí, no hubiera sido grato volar después de tanta ansiedad-obviamente había cambiado de tema, pero ya no le insistiría, mi decisión estaba tomada, no había nada que me hiciera cambiar de opinión

-está bien, quiero ir a casa de todas maneras- le dije, quería estar a solas con mi esposo, sabía que afuera había mucha gente, y salir de la habitación me cohibía.

-podemos ir a ver un poco de naturaleza de camino a casa, conozco muchos lugares que puedo mostrarte, no quiero que se haga todo rutina- sonrió de medio lado, dejándome muda, como siempre, y asentí de manera tonta.

Antes de soltarme para proceder al fin a ducharme, definitivamente esa vez, o al menos, eso esperaba.

Mientras estaba disfrutando del agua tibia, me preguntaba, como haría de ahora en adelante para llevar mis intenciones a la realidad, conocía a Sasuke demasiado bien, no era del tipo de personas que titubeen, el no me quería dentro de ningún peligro, y aunque eso me disgustaba, ya que me ataba de manos, me puse en su lugar unos momentos; yo amaba a Sasuke, lo suficiente para dar mi vida si era necesario, y por providencia divina, el también me ama, pero yo jamás permitiría que su vida terminara asi, no concebía mi existencia sin el latir de su corazón, y esta angustia de saber, que cada segundo que pasa, es un segundo lejos de él, seguramente es la misma angustia en su corazón si algo me pasara a mí.

Me aliste para volver a casa, Sasuke tuvo que esperarme, ya que yo me demore un poco en mi arreglo personal, debido a mis pensamientos, que me hacían actuar algo lenta, y además, limpie la amplia habitación, Shizuka-san había sido tan amable con nosotros, que no podía estar más agradecida, cuando todo estuvo limpio y reluciente, tomamos nuestro recatado equipaje, y salimos de la habitación de la mano.

Pasamos a saludar y agradecer por toda a Shizuka-san, creo que ella sabía que no volveríamos en un tiempo, y sin esperármelo, ni creérmelo, ella se acercó y beso su mejilla, para después la mía, y nos despidió amablemente, mire de reojo a Sasuke, sabía que no era nada afectivo con los demás, pero no opuso nada de resistencia al cariñoso gesto de la mujer que lo cuido, es más, parecía sorprendido, y algo avergonzado, giro un poco el rostro para que no viera su expresión, pero para mí no fue necesario verla, ya sabía cuál era. Reí para mí misma. Las chicas ya se habían ido, así que nosotros le pedimos que dieras las gracias por nosotros cuando les viera, y que me empacara mi vestido de novia, quería un recuerdo, y así, tendría una excusa para traer a mi huraño esposo a visitarla.

Volamos a casa justo como llegamos, visitamos unos claro muy bonitos en el camino, aquí habían flores de muchos colores debido al clima húmedo, y mucho bosque, visitamos algunas cascadas altísimas, escondidas entre los árboles, recogimos frutas para comer mientras descansábamos en un lugar tranquilo; el sol estaba inusualmente brillante, o quizá, era porque brillaba mas para mí porque Sasuke estaba a mi lado.

Una vez más vimos el atardecer en nuestro lugar especial, pero esta vez, algo más abrigados, ya que al final del día, hacia mucho frio, y al fin, llegamos a casa.

…

Habían pasado 8 días desde la boda. Era muy temprano, así que me levante a preparar el desayuno. Sasuke había tomado el habito de tomarme desde la espalda, y besarme cuando me encontraba en la cocina, o desprevenida, y lo más increíble, es que lograba tomarme con la guardia baja. Las noches con el eran todo lo contrario a la fría nieve afuera, era algo que no podría describir, estar en sus brazos y tener su corazón, era una bendición que ninguna jamás había tenido, poder tocar por completo su cuerpo perfecto, era algo maravilloso, escuchar su voz apasionada, ver sus ojos mirándome con intensidad. Simplemente maravilloso.

Fui bañarme, y cuando salí al comedor, Sasuke no estaba, eso me extraño, él siempre se levantaba temprano, más que yo, pero ya había pasado más de una hora desde que yo había despertado, y Sasuke parecía estar aun dormido. Y de pronto temí lo peor.

Corrí a la habitación, temiendo que quizá Sasuke…

No, eso no podía pasar, no así.

Llegue y entonces lo vi, y mi corazón se desbocó.

Un alivio recorrió mi cuerpo ansioso.

El estaba sentado en la cama, mirando el piso, con una expresión sombría, sabía que había escuchado mis pasos acercándose a la habitación, pero cuando llegue, no levantó la vista para verme, para sonreírme diciéndome _buenos días mi amor_, con su sonrisa arrebatadora. Hoy era un amanecer distinto, sombrío y frio, como la nieve que caía del cielo.

Iba a acercarme, cuando mire sus manos, tenía un pequeño frasco en sus manos, por la posición en lo sostenía, era claro que estaba vacío.

Entonces entendí.

La esperanza de Sasuke, eran jirones del optimismo que poseía el día de ayer, hoy, Sasuke era una sombra de amargura, sentado sobre nuestro lecho nupcial. Levanto su vista hacia mí, mirándome con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero no era mi favorita, porque esa sonrisa me partía el alma.

-si quieres hazlo- me tomo unos segundos saber a qué se refería, y cuando comprendí, active mi byakugan, para analizarle.

Trate de controlar mi expresión lo que más pude, pero al ver sus redes de chacra, me dieron ganas de gemir ante lo que veía. Estaban casi obstruidas por completo, estaba segura que desde donde estaba Sasuke, apenas era capaz de distinguir mi rostro, y no eran más de tres metros.

Si Sasuke seguía así…si yo no hacía nada, en un máximo de cinco días…Sasuke moriría.

Y peor aún. Yo lo vería agonizar, porque su muerte, estaría lejos de ser tranquila.

Sasuke se levantó, y rápidamente desactive mi byakugan, abrí la boca para decir algo, pero solo salió un sonido bobo, mientras el paso por mi lado sin decir nada, y se metió al baño

Le esperé en la mesa para desayunar, suponiendo que tardaría en salir del baño, espere con paciencia, pero demoro solo quince minutos.

Se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a comer. Le mire preocupada. Todas las mañanas, hablábamos de muchas cosas, me besaba la frente, o las manos, o solo nos quedábamos jugueteando en la cama un rato. Pero hoy, ni siquiera me miraba. No me dolería si fuera porque su carácter huraño no le dejara mirarme, o porque no quería que la conversación fuera rutina, pero me dolía, porque su silencio, era la manera de alejarme para que yo no sufriera junto con él, y lograba exactamente lo contrario.

Soltó los palillos de manera brusca, y golpeo la mesa haciéndome brincar de susto.

-¡quieres dejar de verme así de una maldita vez!- me miro de una manera que jamás había visto, lleno de ira y de rencor

-Sasuke yo…-trate de decir, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando

-¡cállate! No quiero escuchar tus palabras estúpidas dándome aliento… ¡las odio!- me gritó mientras arrojo todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa al piso.

Me quede inmóvil un momento, y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras él seguía viéndome así, lleno de enojo; me incline torpemente sobre el desastre del piso para limpiarlo, mientras comenzaba a sollozar; trate con todas mis fuerzas contenerme, pero no pude. Mis gruesas lágrimas se estrellaban sonoramente al piso que con afán trataba de limpiar, mientras recogía los vidrios rotos, cortándome en más de alguna ocasión. Sentía la mirada de Sasuke sobre mi espalda mientras estaba arrodillada.

De pronto, el tomo bruscamente de mi brazo, sacudiéndolo un poco, haciendo que soltara lo que tenía en las manos. Tiro de mí y me levanto bruscamente para que le mirara, y cuando vi su rostro, mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, con más intensidad.

El rostro de Sasuke, me dolió más que cualquier otra cosa, y comprendí porque había actuado así.

Me estrecho enérgicamente contra sí mismo, y comenzó a llorar, nunca espere escuchar a Sasuke llorar de esa manera, apretándome más y más hacia él, sin ser suficiente para mí.

Caímos de rodillas al suelo, mientras llorábamos enérgicamente en el hombro del otro.

Separo su rostro de mi hombro para mirarme, su cara y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, su cara era un reflejo de la mía. Comenzó a la limpiar mis lágrimas con sus grandes manos, y después beso mis mejillas, mis ojos y mis labios, mientras yo le imite. Pero algo en nuestros besos y caricias cambio, e hicimos el amor en el piso, pero ni por lejos nuestras lágrimas cesaron.

Al terminar, nos mirábamos fijamente al otro, desnudos y recostados en el frio piso de madera, con nuestra ropa tirada alrededor, recorríamos con nuestros dedos, los contornos del cuerpo del otro, aun con los ojos hinchados.

-vete Hinata…onegai…vete- dijo de pronto, saliendo mas lagrimas de sus negros ojos, que tuvieron reflejos en los míos-ahórrate esto…vete…no te odiare…te lo estoy pidiendo, así que por favor…vete…si quieres hacer algo por mí, haz eso, inicia una nueva vida, te la mereces, es lo que quiero para ti…ve y elige a otro que pueda darte lo que yo no puedo…una vida a tu lado-

-no…no me iré, ya elegí…y te elegí a ti…eres tu o nadie- dije sollozando de nuevo- te lo prometí ante dios, eres mi esposo…te encontré después de tanto tiempo…no te dejare…quieras o no…me quedare…si quieres rendirte hazlo…yo no lo hare, luchare por los dos si es necesario…pero no te dejare-dije muy segura

-el dobe fue una muy mala influencia…pequeña y hermosa niña terca-dijo sonriendo tristemente

Nos abrazamos unos momentos más, y entonces deshice el abrazo, le bese y me levante. Busque mi ropa y comencé a ponérmela. El me miraba aun en la misma posición.

-¿Dónde vas?... ¿o es que acaso me escuchaste y te irás?- dijo amargamente, no me tome la molestia de contestarle, era hora de que yo hiciera algo, le gustara o no

-¿Hinata?- pregunto ante mi evidente indiferencia, me apresure en ponerme las últimas piezas de ropa, y salí por la puerta, tomando un abrigo conmigo, pude ver de reojo como él se vestía rápidamente para salir detrás de mí.

Obviamente sospechaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no me detendría, mi decisión estaba tomada.

/

denme su opinion por fiss

me serviran para escrbir y plantear bien el final

n_n nos leemos

bye!


	21. cumpleaños

uff! demora a causa de los interminables y tortuosos examenes T_T

pero aqui les va otro :P

ojala les guste, porque me esmere entre tiempos para redactarlo bien jjijijijijiij

gracias a todos los que leen y me de jan un rv...cada vez que los leo se me aprieta el abdomen :3

**Cumpleaños**

(Sasuke)

Vacio. El final de todo. No podía creerlo.

Al final, todo se reducía a este momento, que siempre me atormento en silencio, con poca eficacia debo agregar, ya que mi tormento, se pasó a Hinata.

El fondo de aquel minúsculo frasco, era como la bienvenida a la desesperación. Todos mis amaneceres anteriores, habían sido perfectos, al igual que sus noches. Sabía que este día llegaría más rápido de lo que yo podía contar, y aun así, lo ignore, viviendo el momento, el minuto junto a Hinata. Que ingenuo.

Siento los pasos de Hinata correr apresurados hacia nuestra habitación. Aun me encuentro en la cama, sentado, mirando lo que había sido mi esperanza. Miro el reloj, claro, Hinata se extraño al no verme levantado.

Increíblemente, en los pocos segundos que le tomo llegar a la habitación, pude plantearme muchas cosas, sobre todo, cosas respecto a ella.

¿Debí haber casado con ella? No se trataba de querer, porque era lo que quería con todas mis fuerzas, y mi felicidad al hacerlo, es más de lo que jamás llegue a esperar o merecer. Esto se trataba de una cuestión de deber. Debí haberla echado de mi vida, como a todas las demás, debí quedarme aquí, solo son mi amor por ella, porque ahora que lo pienso, ese dolor es nada, comparado con el que siento ahora, al saber la angustia que veré en los blancos ojos de mi Hinata, esa angustia y ese dolor que yo le provoco.

¿Debí enamorarme de ella? Creo que hubiera sido inevitable de todas maneras. Ella es la única para mí, no habrá jamás otra mujer que me haga sentir lo que Hinata, no la llevo en la mente, la llevo en el alma, desde el momento en que ella y yo hicimos contacto, se volvió una parte de mi, y creo, que siempre lo fue. Todo mi inservible y obscuro mundo, se redujo a Hinata, a su mirada, a su dulzura, a su inmenso amor, a sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo, su presencia, su voz, su aroma. Miles de irrompibles lazos de acero, uniendo nuestros destinos y nuestros corazones, y a la vez, toda esa fuerza que nos une, es la misma que con gran intensidad y velocidad, nos separa cada segundo más.

Sentí su jadeo cuando llego a la puerta, no quise voltear a ver su expresión, ya tenía suficiente tortura. Sentí su escrudiño, y un ademan por acercarse. Pero le detuve.

-hazlo si quieres- la sentí encogerse en el umbral de la puerta, sabía que ella no me sometía a su examen, sabiendo que yo me sentiría mal por eso, y sabia que se moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero a la vez, se moría de miedo. Sabía que lo que vería, la lastimaría, pero era la dura, asquerosa e inevitable verdad, y ella debía ver.

Sentí como me miraba, y de nuevo, no quise ver su expresión, pero, debía enfrentarla de algún modo.

Me levante y ella desactivo su técnica ocular. La escuche emitir un sonido, tratando de decir algo, pero no dijo nada. Pase por su lado sin decirle ningún monosílabo siquiera.

Me metí al baño, me acerque a la bañera, y comencé a llenarla de agua. Odiaba los baños de tina, prefería las duchas, pero mi objetivo iba más allá de la higiene matinal.

Mientras el agua llenaba la amplia bañera señoril blanca, me aovillé en el piso, y comencé a llorar, el ruido del agua seguramente encubriría un poco mis sollozos, si es que Hinata estuviera detrás de la puerta tratando de encontrar el valor para entrar, y decirme algo.

Sentía tanto dolor y tristeza nuevamente, pero esta vez, con mucha más intensidad. No quería dejar a Hinata, no quería que se fuera tampoco, no quería morir, no quería dejarla sola. El ocaso de todo lo nuestro, era más terrible para mí de lo que me hubiera atrevido a imaginar. No me importaba el dolor físico que sufriría, ni la agonía, ni nada de eso, era Hinata lo que más preocupaba, y saber que estaría a mi lado, viéndome morí, y yo viéndola sufrir, me partía el alma.

Salí como si nada del baño, me estremeció el ver que ella me había esperado todo el tiempo para comer. Me senté en silencio, no quería decir nada que la hiriera, _pero debía hacerlo_.

Comimos callados, pero sentía su mirada en mi; sabía que estaba preocupada, y siempre tenía un universo de mudas preguntas en sus ojos, ella no tenía la necesidad de hablar, porque sus ojos lo decían todo.

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería lo más imperdonable, pero así tenía que ser.

-¡quieres dejar de verme así de una maldita vez!- mi la expresión en sus ojos, y canalice mi dolor en ira, para que ella viera en monstruo que en realidad soy

-Sasuke yo…-trato de decir, con la mirada atónita

-¡cállate! No quiero escuchar tus palabras estúpidas dándome aliento…¡las odio!- grite tirando la comida que con tanto amor preparo para mí.

Cayo de rodillas tratando de limpiar, la mire hacerlo, con toda la repulsión que podía sentir por mí mismo, hasta que el ruido de su llanto y las lagrimas cayendo al piso de madera quebraron mi mascara de rencor.

Ante Hinata, yo era demasiado débil y egoísta.

Lo mejor hubiese sido echarla cuando tuve la oportunidad, lo mejor era que yo tuviera la fortaleza de hacerlo ahora, pero estaba demasiado enamorado de ella como para permitirme perderla, aun sabiendo que ella al final, seria la que me perdería a mí; aun más egoísta, era hacerle daño de la manera en la que acababa de hacerlo.

Me arrodille junto a ella y la abrace lo más fuerte que pude, para que sintiera mi arrepentimiento por hacer algo así, sin poder evitar llorar con ella, y sin saber cómo, terminamos intimando en el mismo piso.

Después, mirándonos fijamente, apenas distinguía las líneas de su rostro, esa era una mala señal. Tenía ganas de decirle la desesperación de ni siquiera distinguir su imagen con claridad, que los minutos que pasaban era como caminar por brazas cada vez más candentes.

-vete Hinata…onegai…vete- dije, unas lagrimas corrieron desde mis ojos al piso-ahórrate esto…vete…no te odiare…te lo estoy pidiendo, así que por favor…vete…si quieres hacer algo por mí, haz eso, inicia una nueva vida, te la mereces, es lo que quiero para ti…ve y elige a otro que pueda darte lo que yo no puedo…una vida a tu lado-esperaba y a la ve no quería que escuchara

-no…no me iré, ya elegí…y te elegí a ti…eres tu o nadie- sollozo, cortando sus palabras- te lo prometí ante dios, eres mi esposo…te encontré después de tanto tiempo…no te dejare…quieras o no…me quedare…si quieres rendirte hazlo…yo no lo hare, luchare por los dos si es necesario…pero no te dejare-me aseguro, mi alma se ponía tan feliz de que fuera una mujer así de valiente, más valiente y más fuerte de lo que yo jamás seria

-el dobe fue una muy mala influencia…pequeña y hermosa niña terca-sonreí al darme cuenta, que el maldito del dobe, seguía estando presente indirectamente en mi vida.

La abrace para sentir su calor, parecía que a cada momento, le necesitaba más. Pero deshizo mi abrazo, y aunque no quería soltarla, la dejé ir.

-¿Dónde vas?... ¿o es que acaso me escuchaste y te irás?- le pregunté, ¿se iría? Ella se vistió rápidamente, como queriendo salir corriendo, y ni siquiera me miro o contesto-¿Hinata?-pregunté ante su silencio.

Un mal presentimiento me invadió, me levante y comencé a vestirme rápidamente, mientras ella salía afuera, con un abrigo en sus manos.

La alcance a unos metros frente de la casa, se había detenido derrepente, así que la sujete del brazo, y la gire a verme, sin querer, de manera un poco brusca.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde vas?- pregunte asustado, su mirada roja de tanto llorar, se había vuelto muy determinada, jamás la había vuelto así, era como si no le importara nada mas que la decisión o la acción que estaba a punto de cometer.

Se giro, y se zafó bruscamente, de mi agarre, cerró los ojos, e intento hacer unas posiciones de manos…y entendí.

-¡no Hinata! No lo harás- la agarre nuevamente para que se detuviera, esta vez, con premeditada brusquedad. No me gusto hacerlo, pero debía detenerla.

-¡suéltame Sasuke!- comenzó a luchar contra mí, tirando de su brazo.

-no dejare que hagas semejante estupidez ¿entiendes? Entra a la cas…-un certero golpe en mi estomago me hizo caer de cara a la fría nieve, me enrolle tratando de aminorar el dolor en mi abdomen, apenas podía respirar. Nunca había sido golpeado por un Hyuga, y ahora, sabía a lo que la gente se refería en cuanto a ellos. Me giré para mirarla, quejándome por el golpe, tenía una clara mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-gomenasai…pero es por nuestro bien- se giro nuevamente, y tome su tobillo

-Hinata…onegai-dije dificultosamente, tiro de su pie y se alejo unos pasos.

Se quedo quieta, mientras yo trataba de levantarme sin éxito de la fría nieve. Parecía concentrada en algo, comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos, y entonces dijo las palabras para traer una invocación. Una que jamás había visto.

Una bestia enorme e imponente apareció frente a nosotros. Un tigre blanco y alado, sentía su presencia casi majestuosa en el lugar. Cuando llego detrás de un halo de luz, extendió sus enormes alas, tapándonos el sol a Hinata y a mí.

Se paro justo frente a Hinata, agacho su enorme cabeza hasta su altura y le miro fijamente. Ella se acerco y puso su mano en la frente del animal, éste cerró sus ojos, y se quedaron así por un momento, parecían estar hablando de algo.

-¡un uchiha!- exclamo estridente la bestia, sentí su mirada sobre mí, que torpemente, me trataba de poner de pie aun, mire en su dirección, tratando de entender a que se refería, ya que sonaba espantado y hasta enojado.

-te lo suplico, ayúdame solo necesito que…-dijo suplicante Hinata, aun no entendía a que se referían.

-¡no, jamás ayudare a un uchiha! Ellos…ellos nos traicionaron hace mucho, después de que fuimos compañeros en batalla, ellos traicionaron los principios morales en los que se basó nuestro pacto ¡no son más que traidores! Y están malditos por eso- dijo enfurecida la bestia

-dime a que te refieres- dijo Hinata- no entiendo nada

-su clan, al igual que el tuyo, tuvo alguna vez, un pacto con otra criatura similar a mi- dijo con voz de trueno- somos cuatro en total, y ellos tenían a Suzaku, guardián del sur, el tenia el poder de renacer, y por lo tanto, existía la leyenda de que su sangre daba la vida eterna. El clan uchiha tenía pacto con Suzaku, y un día lo llamaron, supuestamente para la batalla, y le mataron bebiéndose su sangre, no consiguieron la vida eterna como creían, pero si consiguieron un nuevo nivel de poder en su técnica ocular, el magenkyo sharingan. Nosotros, las demás bestias, sentimos la muerte de nuestro compañero, y también sentimos la maldición que echo sobre ellos antes de morir. Todos, absolutamente todos los uchiha, serian malditos solo por su sangre, se matarían unos a otros para conseguir el mismo poder que arrebataron, el rencor y la envidia serian parte de su vida diaria, se corromperían sus corazones, todo lo que tocaran seria maldito y ellos mismos serian los causantes de su propia extinción- cuando termino de hablar, hubo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar.

El tigre llevo su mirada a Hinata que tenia la mirada en la nieve, cabizbaja, sin decir ninguna palabra.

-lo siento Hinata, pero lo que me pides va en contra de las reglas, no puedo ayudarte- dijo suavemente a Hinata, con cariño- he visto el amor que sientes por ese…hombre-dijo con desprecio, haciendo un mohín hacia mi- pero no puedo hacerlo, has elegido unir tu vida con él, y yo no puedo cambiar lo que ya esta echo-

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer…para cambiar eso?- el tono triste de Hinata, pareció conmover a la criatura, que guardo silencio

-no, _tú_ no puedes hacer nada…lo siento- dijo finalmente

-no es justo- soltó Hinata- no es justo que Sasuke y yo paguemos por los pecados de otros- dijo levantando su mirada hacia el animal, que le quedo viendo.

-yo…veré que puedo hacer por ti ¿está bien?- Hinata susurro algo que no pude oír, mientras el asentía levemente.

-no puedo asegurártelo…pero…llámame cuando me necesites-dijo para luego desaparecer tal y como vino.

Hinata se volteo lentamente, mientras yo por fin me ponía de pie, parecía algo triste, pero a la vez, más relajada.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle que había sido todo eso, cuando de pronto cayó al piso inconsciente, corrí para ver qué rayos pasaba, pero solo me encontré con su cuerpo inmóvil.

Pasaron dos días en los que Hinata no despertó, y mi condición…pues empeoró. Me dolía la cabeza a mares, y cada vez que intentaba dormir, el dolor me despertaba. Me sentía mareado todo el tiempo, y además, Hinata en el estado en el que estaba, me ponía peor.

Casi al terminar el segundo día, me recosté junto a ella, como varias veces había intentado, pero no podía quedarme, temeroso de que despertara, y me viera encogido de dolor.

Mientras observaba su rostro, revise su temperatura, estaba un poco fría, pero confiaba en que mis brazos le darían algo de calor.

La miraba una y otra vez, ya casi no podía verla, pero no quise deprimirme, si estos eran mis últimos dos o tres días, querían que fueran en paz, esa paz que Hinata me dio.

Pensé en lo que ella había hecho, y me emocionaba hasta casi las lágrimas. Hinata sabía que su cuerpo sufriría las consecuencias de su acto, pero, por ayudarme, lo hizo sin chistar, y estoy seguro, de que hasta lo hizo gustosa. Pero todo hacia ver como si ya no había solución ¿o si, Hinata?

De pronto, mientras la tenia estrechada entre mis brazos, despertó. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, miro hacia todos lados, y luego a mí, me dedicó una sonrisa, y luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-parece que lo logre…fue mejor de lo que creí- dijo sonriendo, sonando triunfante.

-¿mejor de lo que creí? Hinata, creí que habías muerto, por el amor de todo lo santo, como puedes decir algo así ¿eh?-me miro fijamente sin pisca de arrepentimiento en su mirada- ¿Qué no te vas a disculpar?- pregunte

-¿Por qué debo disculparme?-pregunto con la mirada baja

-por casi asesinarme antes de tiempo ¿acaso no es suficiente motivo?-

-no te golpee tan fuerte-

-no es por el golpe…es por…por hacerme sentir tan angustiado estos casi dos días- le mire para leer su expresión, subió su mirada a mí, y ahora, tenía los ojos brillosos de lagrimas

-lo siento…pero, todo estará bien, mañana estaré bien y volveremos a intentarlo- dijo tratando de ponerse de pie, pero cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo, temblando evidentemente

-¡Hinata!- la cogí en mis brazos y la volví a meter en la cama para que descansara, sus músculos daban pequeños espasmos-¿volver a intentarlo? Si, como no- dije como regaño

-no dejare que me lo impidas-

-no dejare que lo hagas y se acabo…para que reuniste todo ese chacra si ni siquiera lo usas-

-pues…es para curarte, no importa unos días inconscientes, si puedo pasar todos los demás a tu lado- dijo al borde del llanto, no quería herirla, pero de una manera u otra, terminaría haciéndolo.

La abrace fuerte, sintiendo su aroma, su suavidad, pero se quejo un poco, así que mejor la aleje y comencé a acariciarle el cabello.

De pronto algo cambio.

Sentía que no estábamos solos, que había gente fuera, Hinata se veía un poco adormilada, así que esperaba que no sintiera nada, algo me decía, que cosas malas estaban a punto de pasar.

Deje a Hinata casi dormida en la cama, y fui por mi espada, la puse en mi cinturón, y fui a ver qué pasaba afuera.

A cada paso, sentía como si no fuera yo quien los daba, sino un desconocido, me sentía desconectado del mundo, como en un sueño. Parecía que cada paso a la puerta, era un paso más cerca de un triste final, alejado de Hinata.

Antes de abrir la puerta de mi casa, hubiese jurado que mi corazón se detuvo, para luego calmarse, pero solo una calma provisoria, ya que la cantidad de gente que pude distinguir con escaza precisión, era mucha.

Estaban formando un semicírculo alrededor de mi casa, en el centro, podía distinguir un tipo de vestiduras más coloridas. Y éste habló.

-buen día, jovencito- su cínico tono me desagradó, así que cuidadosamente me puse alerta- vengo por mi prometida-dijo bruscamente, mientras avanzo un poco hacia mí, y el semicírculo se cerró un poco-creo que ella está en su cabaña, así que por favor, dígale que Shinji-sama esta aquí, y viene por ella- si esto era un sueño o una pesadilla, quería despertar.

Ese tipo no podía estar ahí. No debía estar ahí.

-pues _su_ prometida no está aquí- dije cortante

-claro que sí, señor Uchiha, y le repito, pídale que salga, o yo iré por ella ahí dentro- saqué mi espada y apunte en su dirección, apenas termino de decir esa frase

-quiero ver como intentas pasar sobre mí, para llevarte a _mi esposa_ de aquí- dije saboreando la rabia en mi ser, le cortaría el cuello si ponía un pie en mi pórtico.

-¡oh! Bueno…tal vez a su familia la dejaras pasar- de sus espaldas, salieron muchos Hyugas. No permitiría que se la llevaran- verá, señor uchiha, hoy, mi querida Hinata celebra su cumpleaños 18, así que corresponde que se case conmigo, o morir- dijo despectivo

-veremos quién morirá- estaba a punto de saltar y hacerlo miles de pedacitos

-uchiha-san, por favor, traiga a Hinata-sama- mire hacia el tipo que había hablado, y estaba haciendo una reverencia en disculpas, le mire esperando entender. Era un Hyuga, se veía bastante maduro, y cuando subió levemente la mirada para ver mi expresión, volvió a bajarla- todo será más fácil si ella sale a vernos, no queremos que Hinata-sama pase por ningún peligro- dijo

-ella está perfectamente a mi lado- le espeté

-usted no entiende- continuo el Hyuga- ella debe…Hinata-sama tiene que salir por su propio bien…de lo contrario…-su rostro se crispo en una expresión de dolor, o tal vez de desaprobación, solo pude ver que no le agradaba lo que quería decirme- si ella no viene conmigo…tengo la orden de ejecutarla aquí mismo- terminó casi en un lamento

-inténtalo- le respondí.

De pronto un puño vino directo hacia mí, el cual pude esquivar con facilidad, pero otros brazos vinieron a por mí por detrás, esquive la mayoría, pero eran muy rápidos, y muchos de sus golpes, dieron en el blanco. Fui a parar a un árbol.

Me di cuenta, mientras me levantaba, que mi condición estaba al límite. Ya no me movía con la misma rapidez, mi capacidad de reacción era mínima, mi vista era demasiado limitada, y aunque no había peleado nada, ya estaba bastante agitado.

-vaya- exclamó el tal Shinji- pensé que sería más difícil esta pelea tratándose del legendario Sasuke uchiha- mire su silueta acercarse a mí, con paso altanero y petulante.

Le ataque con mi katana, dando mi mejor esfuerzo, logrando propinarle unos cortes, pero al final, deje de moverme como al principio, y fui a dar en otro árbol. No era un tipo de gran talento, pero sin bien preparado, y aun así, me había roto dos costillas.

Me levante intentando ocultar mi deplorable estado, sujetándome el costado resentido debido a mis costillas rotas, en posición de pelea.

Los demás Hyuga intentaron entrar a la cabaña en busca de Hinata, me interpuse con la mayor velocidad que pude, y se los impedí, pero casi sin darme cuenta, estaba contra el suelo.

-¡ssasuskee!- era la angustiada voz de Hinata desde la cabaña, venia hacia afuera casi arrastrándose hacia afuera.

-¡no vengas!-le grite, pero el Hyuga que me tenia maniatado, me levanto y el tal Shinji me dio un duro golpe en el estomago.

-sshinji-samma- dijo Hinata con esfuerzo, y muy sorprendida. Paso su mirada del tipo ese, a mí, estaba claramente preocupada-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto casi en susurro

-es obvio…vine por ti, debes volver conmigo a Konoha ahora mismo, de lo contrario- hizo un mohín hacia mí, y hacia el resto de los Hyuga.

-kishi-san-se escucho bastante sorprendida, al reconocer al Hyuga con el cual yo había hablado- ¿Qué está pasando?- le pregunto

-Hinata-sama lo siento en verdad…pero usted _tiene_ que venir conmigo a la aldea- recalco aquel hombre

-¿por qué?- dijo Hinata con esfuerzo, su cuerpo estaba temblando, aun no se recuperaba

-porque…es su deber- dijo mirando al suelo apenado- debe ir a cumplir con la palabra empeñada por Hiashi-sama-

-yo…ya no puedo hacer lo que me pides- dijo Hinata reclinándose en la puerta- no puedo desposar al…hombre con el que me comprometieron-

-¿por qué?-pregunto con desdén aquel hombre que me había golpeado

-porque ahora soy una uchiha, y nada lo cambiara-dijo Hinata mirando a todos con decisión- kin-san… ¿para qué has traído tantos miembros del clan?- pregunto con voz temerosa

-tiene la orden para ejecutarte aquí mismo si te niegas a venir con nosotros- el muy bastardo se acerco a ella, y la tomo fuerte de las muñecas, ella solo ahogo un quejido ante el daño que le hacia

-¡suéltala!- le grite, pero el Hyuga me hizo comer nieve. Saque fuerzas y lo mande a volar, y me acerque rápidamente hasta Hinata y lancé al muy maldito de la misma forma que me había lanzado a mí, y fue a parar al suelo- no la vuelvas a tocar- le amenace.

Hinata se desvaneció un poco, y yo la sujete, aun estaba muy débil. Debíamos huir. Para nuestra desgracia, esa era una pelea que no podíamos ganar, y más aun, todos ellos venían con claras intenciones de asesinar a Hinata si no obedecía.

-así que…la razón por la que Hinata no quiere venir conmigo…es porque es tu _esposa _¿no?- el tal Shinji era fuerte, se había levantado casi como si nada, o tal vez era solo porque yo estaba débil y moribundo.

Hinata le miro cautelosa, y otra vez, la decisión absoluta, era lo que se veía en sus ojos.

-así es- dijo despacio- ya no soy Hyuga Hinata, y nada cambiara eso-

-Hinata- le dije mirándola, solo para que ella escuchara- quizá…sería mejor…que fueras con ellos- ella abrió sus ojos de par en par, sin poder creer lo que le decía

-¿quieres…que me vaya? ¿En verdad es eso lo que quieres?-pregunto jadeante

-quiero que estés bien- le respondí, por supuesto que no quería dejarla, que ironía, después prácticamente haberla echado, ahora me castigaban mis propias palabras

-¿bien? Yo no estaré bien sin ti- me miraba fijamente, al borde de las lágrimas

-escúchalo…parece que el _demonio uchiha_ tiene algo de sentido común-interrumpió nuevamente, no me gusto el apodo que uso, pero no quería sacar la vista de mi esposa, quizá, estos eran nuestros últimos momentos

-pues no, no iré a ningún lado sin ti- contesto obstinada

Lo pensé unos segundos, ella definitivamente no se casaría con el tipo ese, no señor, Hinata había cambiado, así como yo también cambié, ya no era la muñeca a la cual todos pisoteaban, era una Uchiha de tomo y lomo, y no volvería a lo de antes, por eso, yo confiaba, o por lo menos, quería confiar, en que incluso en el caso que la llevaran a Konoha, ella estaría bien, además de que el dobe tenía que protegerla de alguna forma, eran amigos, era _mi_ amigo también, si quería hacer algo por mí, pues cuidarla sería algo muy bueno en verdad. Y también, tenía un presentimiento, si Hinata volvía a Konoha, era para atar los cabos sueltos respecto a su vida antes de encontrarnos.

-Hinata, escucha, yo moriré de todas formas, no quiero dejarte aquí sola, por lo menos, vuelve a Konoha con tus amigos- le suplique

-me casarán con Shinji-sama si vuelvo- una lágrima rebelde resbalo por su mejilla, la cual yo limpie con mi pulgar

-yo sé que no será así, _mi _Hinata es muy valiente y conseguirá su libertad- le dije, ella me miró y me sonrió de forma amarga, luego miro a su _ex prometido_

-no iré a ningún lado, ya te lo dije, soy una uchiha ahora, al esposa de Sasuke uchiha, y nada cambiará eso

-te equivocas- muy rápido vinieron un montón de Hyugas hasta nosotros, me apartaron de ella y me golpearon, casi sin respirar, la busque con la mirada, mientras los Hyugas la maniataban- mátenlo- dijo aquel hombre

Hinata se soltó lo más rápido posible, y vino en mi ayuda, dispersando a todos los Hyugas con mucha habilidad a pesar de su condición, y me protegió

-si tu mueres, pues yo también- me dijo al ponerse frente a mí para defenderme

Que mujer tan obstinada, pero tan maravillosa…

_Mi Hinata…mi preciosa Hinata…_

Todos se vinieron en nuestra contra, intente moverme pero no pude, solo pude observar.

Hinata temblaba, yo solo veía su espalda frágil, en posición de ataque. Los Hyugas acercándose para golpearla. Yo inútilmente, tendido en la fría nieve.

Ella peleo como nunca, grácil y fuerte como el mar.

Pero al final sucumbió ante aquellos hombres, que casi no le tuvieron compasión, inmovilizándola cruelmente.

Todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta, mi nublosa vista me daba un pobre panorama, y entonces pensé, que si yo hacia algo, seria ahora o nunca…

…_y moriría…_

Pero yo confío en ti, Hinata. Sé que si yo muero, tú saldrás adelante, eres la mujer más valiosa para mí, la única. Llenas todo mi ser de tu esencia, de tu suavidad, de toda tu hermosura, mi vida será un pequeño precio para que luches, y consigas tu libertad.

Cerré los ojos, después de ponerme de rodillas, mientras ellos la golpeaban, hay tantas cosas que nunca dije, que quisiera ahora, más que nunca hacer…pero mi tiempo se agotó…ahora solo me importaba salvar a Hinata

La ejecutarían porque se caso conmigo, pues ese motivo ya no estaría, y ella se salvaría, y pelearía por los dos.

Pagarían muy caro haber puesto sus manos sobre mi esposa

…_Tsukyomi…_

Les hice ver las cosas más horribles de sus vidas, a todos, pero por algún, fue un último placer que me permití, escuche a lo lejos el grito de Hinata, ella sabía lo que yo había hecho.

Cuando mis pocas fuerzas se consumieron, retire el genjutsu, y todos cayeron al piso, temblando, llenos de terror, Hinata estaba aun en el suelo, y quería venir hacia mí, comenzó a arrastrarse, quise decirle que no, pero no tenía fuerzas mi para hablar, sentí la sangre correr por mi rostro, comencé a perder sensibilidad en el cuerpo, apenas sentí la fría nieve debajo de mi cuando caí agotado.

Hinata me llamaba, pero apenas la oía, mire en su dirección, ella era lo último que quería ver antes de partir, mi vista comenzó a nublarse, hasta que ya no la pude ver, y el frio se apodero de mi, quise decirle, lo que nunca le dije…

…_Gracias…porque es por ti que me mantuve vivo…_

…_Por ti volví a ser feliz…_

…_mi pequeño sol…_

…_no permitas que ellos tomen el control de tu vida…_

…_se que puedes, confío en ti…_

…_Te amo tanto Hinata…_

…_Te amo…_

(Hinata)

El cuerpo inerte de Sasuke ahí tirado, era irreal para mí, no quería creer que él estuviera muerto, no, no no y no.

No podía terminar así, yo le necesito, no puede irse así, no puede dejarme.

A rastras, llegue hasta él; su rostro lleno de la sangre que salía de sus ojos, y éstos, cubiertos de una tela blanca. Me le quede mirando hasta que las lágrimas le mojaron el rostro.

-Sasuke-kun…despierta- le dije, sin saber porque- vamos a casa, todo estará bien…-pero él no respondía, ya sabía que no lo haría, pero no podía dejar de decirle algo que aminorara el dolor- despierta…onegai- dije ya sollozando, hasta que me le eché a llorar sobre su pecho.

No podía dejarlo partir así, no podía

-despierta- comencé a sacudirlo con absurda esperanza-…despierta… ¡despierta!... ¡despierta!... ¡desipiertaaaaa!...- a medida que mi tono de voz aumentaba, también subía la velocidad con que le sacudía

Alguien me jalo hacia atrás, y me recargo contra el frio suelo

-tu vendrás conmigo- Shinji-sama parecía estar muy afectado por la técnica de Sasuke, pero aún podía moverse, y para mi desgracia, mejor que yo.

-prefiero morir- le dije inexpresiva, ya no importaba, que más podría hacer

-está bien por mi- vi como saco un kunai para asesinarme, mire por última vez a Sasuke, esperado el corte final, pero Shinji salió disparado de nuevo

-vaya Hinata, no puedo creer que te hayas escondido tanto tiempo, te has vuelto muy traviesa…je, quien lo diría- esa voz…esa voz… ¡kiba-kun!- ¿a qué rayos hueles?- dijo mirándome de frente, sonriendo, claramente feliz de verme- ¿sabes cuánto me costó rastrearte todos estos meses por oler así?-dijo estirando su mano para ponerme de pie, la tome feliz de verlo.

Me abrazo fuerte, mientras yo me echaba a llorar en su pecho.

-ya tranquila, lamento haber llegado tarde-dijo acariciando mi cabello

Akamaru ladró, ambos nos separamos para mirarle, Shino-kun estaba con él, junto al cuerpo de Sasuke

-¡Shino-kun! -Dije emocionada, me aliviaba tanto verlos de nuevo

-Sasuke no está muerto, Hinata, pero sus signos vitales son muy débiles, necesita atención especializada, o morirá de verdad- dijo neutral, como siempre- pero…me alegra mucho verte- se echo a Sasuke al hombro, mientras yo me sentía tonta, había olvidado revisar sus signos vitales, gracias a dios kiba-kun había llegado, ya que mientras Sasuke estuviera vivo, había esperanza para mí-debemos irnos-dijo Shino, kiba y yo asentimos pero los demás Hyugas ya estaban de pie, aunque claramente muy débiles, por lo menos ahora tenía el apoyo de mis amigos.

Se iban a lanzar en ataque, pero una cortina de humo apareció en medio, y los detuvo

-oigan, oigan ¿Qué rayos se están creyendo?- una flameante capa rojo carmesí flameo gloriosa- ¿acaso no saben que el Hokage más increíble de todos está aquí, para proteger a sus amigos?-

La respuesta de nosotros tres fue con el mismo tono de alegría e impresión.

_**¡Naturo-kun!**_

_**/**_

_**tengo que decirlo...proximo capitulo...sera el final **_

**_y este como estuvo ¿=D?_**

**_sus rv seran tomados muy en cuenta por mi para el final jijijijijijijiij_**

**gracias una vez mas**

** _n_n nos leemos _**


	22. Deber

como capitulo...este es el ultimo...agradecer a todos aquellos que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi histora, y alos que me dejaron un comentario

es la primera vez que escribo una histora asi que ojala haya sido buena...

para ustedes...el ultimo:

/

**Deber**

(Hinata)

Hubo un silencio en el lugar, nadie espero ver a Naruto-kun ahí. Mire a kiba-kun y a Shino-kun, y parecían tan sorprendidos como yo.

-Hinata- mire a mi rubio amigo con alivio, quizá ahora las cosas mejorarían- ¿Qué esta haciendo Sasuke contigo?-pregunto volteándose ligeramente

Pensé unos segundos la mejor manera de contestar, dándome cuenta de que solo había una manera de contestar.

-el y yo estamos casados- dije alto y claro. Sentí como mis amigos se voltearon a verme, quizá no esperaban eso.

-ya veo- dijo Naruto, nadie se atrevió a decir nada mas.

Naruto se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Shinji-sama, y le golpeo nuevamente.

-este tipo ha hecho un gran desastre en mi aldea durante mi ausencia- dijo Naruto, tomándola de la solapa- y siento mucho ponerme autoritario contigo, Hinata-chan, pero debes venir con nosotros a Konoha-dijo muy serio, viéndome fijamente, con el seño fruncido.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, y pensé que quizá lo que estaba pasando afectaba a más personas que solo a mí.

-¿por qué?... ¿qué está pasando?-dije incrédula

-no puedes quedarte- dijo Naruto nuevamente- debes venir, en el camino te lo explicare

-Hokage-sama- interrumpió uno de los miembros de mi clan- esa es nuestra labor-

-no, su labor era traer sana y salva a Hinata, pero no fue lo que yo vi, ahora es mi labor- tiro de Shinji-sama y lo arrojo a los pies de ellos- tomen a ese tipo y llévenlo ustedes, en la aldea lo pondré bajo arresto-

-¡Hokage-sama! ¡Usted no puede hace eso!-objetó uno de nuevo

-claro que puedo, lo acuso por alta traición, tengo pruebas suficientes-Naruto camino hasta nosotros, y se paró justo frente a mi- vámonos Hinata-chan, tienes cosas que arreglar, si tienes alguna duda, me preguntaras en el camino- luego se giro para hablarle a kishi-san- iras a cargo del resto de la guardia Hyuga, te adelantaras y le dirás al consejo de tu clan que Hinata llegara conmigo a la aldea-

-pero…Hokage-sama…mis órdenes son…-

-llévatelos, es una orden del Hokage, si tu clan tiene algo que decir, me lo dirá a su tiempo-

-como ordene, Hokage-sama- se giro y reunió a todos los del clan, y se fueron.

Nosotros cuatro, comenzamos a correr, en realidad, ellos tres, yo estaba demasiado débil para correr, Shino me llevo en su espalda. Naruto tomo en sus hombros a Sasuke, le miro unos momentos, y pude ver la tristeza de verlo en ese estado.

-Naruto-kun- hable despacio- explícame que está pasando…onegai-

-las cosas…están bastante complicadas Hinata-chan- Shino y Kiba agacharon su miradas, sin decir nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado en la aldea en mi ausencia?-pregunte preocupada por lo que pudiera haber pasado.

-creo que Shino y Kiba podrán decirte mejor, yo volví solo hace unos días por un mensaje urgente de la vieja Tsunade-dijo Naruto

-¿Kiba-kun… Shino-kun?-pregunte

-arg…será mejor que te lo diga Shino, de solo acordarme…-dijo Kiba claramente enojado

-pues bien, yo se lo diré-dijo Shino.

(F.B. Shino)

"_habíamos escuchado de que Hanabi traía malas noticias esa mañana desde la tierra del trueno, que algo malo pasaba; Kiba y yo estábamos juntos, y tuvimos un mal presentimiento; como siempre, Kiba quería ir a averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, pero le detuve._

_Des pues de unas horas, me tope a Kiba en la calle, me dijo que había visto a Hanabi, y ella le había dicho que habías huido, Hinata. Nos costó mucho creerlo, pero todo lo hacía parecer así._

_Unas semanas después, llego tu prometido a la aldea, reclamando sus derechos, y el cumplimiento del acuerdo. Tu padre, tu prometido y Tsunade-sama tuvieron una larga reunión. Konohamaru estuvo espiando, como siempre, y Kiba se aprovecho de él, y le pregunto que habían dicho._

_En esa reunión, tu prometido estaba muy enojado, y reclama el cumplimiento del trato. Tu padre, estaba de acuerdo con eso, al igual que Tsunade-sama, pero no llegaban a un acuerdo sobre la manera de hacerlo. Entonces, supimos otra cosa que no creímos posible, tu padre estaba muy enfermo, había pasado de pronto, nadie sabía cómo, incluso tu clan no sabía a qué se debía, y Hiashi-sama se reusaba a recibir tratamiento, y por supuesto, su lugar quedaría bacante, era necesario un nuevo líder para el clan. Así que llegaron a un acuerdo: Hanabi tomaría tu lugar como prometida, y ella asumiría el liderazgo del clan. _

_Pero había condiciones que cumplir. Para que este trato fuera valido, debían buscarte hasta por debajo de las piedras, y traerte de vuelta, y casarte, de lo contrario, serias ejecutada por traicionar a tu clan y a tu aldea, además, Hanabi no podría casarse antes de que cumplieras los 18._

_Cuando supimos esto, Kiba pidió autorización a Tsunade-sama para salir a buscarte, y encontrarte antes que tu clan, ya que tenían la orden de matarte ante cualquier negativa. Hemos pasado los dos últimos meses tratando de encontrarte._

_Los Hyugas nos pisaban los talones, pensamos que no estarías muy lejos del lugar en el que desapareciste, según la información que nos había dado Hanabi. Así que ellos peinaron el lugar hasta encontrarte, lamentablemente te encontraron primero, pero aquí estamos"_

(Fin F.B. Shino)

De una manera que jamás pensé, yo volvía a Konoha después de tanto tiempo, quizá no tanto, pero para mí, parecían años.

No mire a Shino cuanto termino de hablar, tratando de analizar todo, solo me aferre a su espalda.

Hanabi y sus mentiras

Hanabi ocupando mi lugar

Mi padre enfermo

Una búsqueda de meses

Deberes, órdenes y peleas

Sasuke y yo

Me sentía muy confundida.

-¿tienes algo que decir, Hinata?- pregunto Kiba.

Me lo pensé unos segundos, y decidí que ya no ocultaría más las cosas

-yo no hui, Hanabi trato de matarme- dije, la impresión de todos en el aire. Kiba se detuvo y me quedo viendo. Todos nos detuvimos y volteamos a verle.

-¿estás segura?- me pregunto, yo solo asentí y baje la mirada. Rápidamente retomo el paso, y nosotros le seguimos.

-¿Qué papel juega Sasuke en esto?-pregunto Kiba después de unos momentos.

-pues…nos encontramos en el lugar al que llegaron y pues…él y yo-

-entiendo- dijo Kiba, que seguía sin veme.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Por qué estás aquí?...deberías estar en tu viaje- le pregunte

-pues…volví por un mensaje de la vieja Tsunade, como dije. En los primeros días vigilaba todo con mi modo ermitaño, incluso a Sasuke. Sabía que él estaba enfermo, lo había sentido, esa era la razón por la que no quería volver, así que respete su decisión. Hablamos al respecto y me pidió que le dejara- el dolor en sus palabras era ahora el mío también, ambos queríamos demasiado a Sasuke-kun como para dejarlo morir- pero durante mi luna de miel, Sakura me sorprendió espiando asuntos de la aldea- se rascó detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a ponerse muy sonrojado- me amenazo en cortar ahí mismo la luna de miel, si seguía con la manía de estar atado a Konoha, así que accedí, no volví a usar el modo ermitaño, y entonces, una rana llego hasta nosotros cuando estábamos en una playa, y me dio el mensaje de lo que pasaba contigo y con la aldea, asi que corte mis vacaciones, y vine a Konoha rápidamente, di la orden de salir a buscarte y traerte de vuelta viva si o si, pero para cumplir con esa condición tu clan me hizo una petición, y esa era no ir a buscarte, pero por suerte, encontré información sobre tu supuesto prometido que lo echa todo por tierra, como su interés de sabotaje contra Konoha, con eso tuve suficiente para rastrearte y venir a buscarte-

-¿sabotaje?-pregunte sorprendida

-si…pero lo más urgente por ahora es llegar antes del atardecer a Konoha, ahí te enteraras de todo-termino Naruto.

El resto del camino nadie dijo nada, solo corrían. Me hubiera gustado valerme de mis propias piernas, pero no podía. Recline mi rostro en la espalda de mi amigo, y miles de cosas comenzaron a pasar por mi mente, pero sobre todo, me preguntaba como le haría para ayudar a Sasuke con todos estos problemas encima.

…

El sol se ponía, y llegamos a Konoha justo a tiempo, Naruto al final tuvo que realizar un jutsu de tele transportación para lograrlo.

Mi clan me esperaba en la puerta.

-Hinata-sama- el resto del consejo Hyuga estaba esperándonos, mejor dicho, esperándome. Tsunade-sama le acompañaba, le pediría que cuidara de Sasuke mientras las cosas se calmaban, tenía que actuar rápido, la vida de Sasuke estaba en riesgo

-aquí estoy-dije seria- lamento mi ausencia, pero presentare mis razones ante ustedes cuando dispongan-

-así será, debe acompañarnos inmediatamente a reunión de suma urgencia, su presencia es vital, ya que se decidirá como arreglaremos estos infortunados acontecimientos-

-está bien, Tsunade-sama ¿podría usted cuidar de Sasuke-kun? Solo usted es apta para hacerlo-me miro sorprendida, y luego a Sasuke en los brazos de Naruto-kun, pero no pregunto nada, solo asintió

-con su permiso Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama, tenemos asuntos _familiares_ que resolver a la brevedad- esa era una clara indirecta a Naruto-kun, pero el solo le sonrió de vuelta

-claro, luego pasare a que el clan de cuenta de sus decisiones, estaré atento-dijo Naruto, me gire para verle, estaba sonriendo de manera burlesca, luego me miro y me hizo un mohín d aliento con la cabeza, asentí y seguí a los de mi clan, que se mordían la lengua de cólera.

Comencé a caminar con dificultad, mis músculos y mi cuerpo aun no se recuperaban del todo, pero pronto estaría bien.

-¡Hinata, estamos contigo, tú puedes!-grito Kiba-kun, me di vuelta y moví la mano desde la distancia, quería, deseaba ser tan optimista, pero en verdad, m era cada vez más difícil.

Llegamos al salón de reuniones, me parecía que hace ya más de una vida, no ponía un pie en este lugar.

Los miembros del clan se sentaron mientras me colocaron al frente. Recordé cuando me sentía tan cohibida ante sus miradas frívolas, pero ahora, no sentía nada más que ganas de salir de todo este embrollo.

-es bueno verte- ante esa voz, me gire rápidamente. Hanabi venia entrando, con una sonrisa en sus labios, me le quede mirando, tratando de entender su actitud, pero mejor baje la mirada. No quería una discusión ahora, solo quería saber que estaba pasando.

El salón se lleno de color canela del atardecer, todos los del consejo murmuraban, kishi-san fue el último en llegar, y le pidieron informes de su encuentro conmigo, escuche un grito de enojo cuando supieron algo sobre Shinji-sama. De seguro estaban enfadados por la intromisión de Naruto-kun, pero el Hokage estaba dentro de su competencia, no había anda que pudieran hacer, luego terminaron de hablar, para preparase y hablan conmigo.

Hanabi tomo una silla y se sentó a 5 metros de mi, entendí que esto era para ambas, no tan solo para mí.

-Hinata-sama- comenzó el más viejo- sabrá que su padre se encuentra muy enfermo, por lo tanto, yo, bajo la jerarquía de Hanabi-sama hemos estado a cargo del clan, debido a que usted, huyo de sus obligaciones, este es el primer punto a discutir, ¿tiene algo que decir?-

-sí, lo de la huida no es verdad en sí, si bien decidí no regresar, la razón principal fue, que mi hermana trato de asesinarme, junto con mi supuesto prometido- al terminar de decir esto nadie se sorprendió, solo esperaron a que continuara, y cuando no lo hice, se miraron entre si

-el consejo está al tanto de las poco honorables intenciones de Hanabi-sama, solo queríamos corroborarlo- dijo el más viejo, el vocero del clan

-¿pero que está diciendo? ¿Acaso aprueban su actuar?-pregunte muy impresionada, parecían ser mas frívolos de lo que yo imaginaba.

-no lo aprobamos, pero tampoco lo reprobamos, debido a que Hanabi-sama pensó en lo que sería mejor para el clan y su aldea, pero sus métodos son poco honestos, así que decidimos buscarla y traerlas ante nosotros para tomar una decisión-

-pero ella se unió a alguien que quería destruir la aldea- grite, la mire y ella tenia una serena expresión, como si todo saliera para ella, a pedir de boca

-también lo sabemos, ella lo entrego-no podía creerlo, esto debía ser un sueño.

-entonces ¿Qué esperan de mi?- pregunte un poco hastiada por la situación

-eso mismo que está haciendo, Hinata-sama- le mire para que me lo aclarara- esperamos mucho tiempo para ver en usted…_carácter.- _abrí los ojos sorprendida, sabía que el hombre que se dirigía a mi jamás me hubiera dicho algo así, a menos que verdad lo mereciera, y la verdad, no me halagaba en este momento sus palabras, solo me aturdían mas- estamos al tanto también de ha contraído matrimonio con el traidor uchiha y…-

-Sasuke uchiha- corregí casi gritando, me miro y sonrió levemente

-con Sasuke uchiha pues, y por ende tendríamos que dar la orden de ejecución aquí mismo, pero…- se quedo callado unos momentos, mirándome fijamente- queremos ver que pueden hacer las herederas de este clan-

Hanabi y yo nos miramos, cuando lo hice entendí lo que quería el consejo de nosotras

Un duelo.

-tanto la una como la otra ha cometido faltas graves a las normas del clan, así que deberán demostrar cada una, sus aptitudes y que gane la mejor-

-¿Qué pasara con la perdedora?-pregunte

-eso lo decidiremos nosotros, todo dependerá de ustedes, de lo que puedan demostrar-

-yo…-pensé en negarme pero en ese momento, sentí algo que no había sentido jamás

Deseos de derrotar a Hanabi, de una vez por todas.

-este bien-dije, ellos se levantaron, y estuvieron de acuerdo

-el duelo será mañana al amanecer, Hinata-sama deberá quedarse en la mansión, sin tener contacto con nadie- se retiramos mientras yo también, lo hacía, Hanabi se quedo parada ahí unos segundos, cuando estaba a punto de salir, ella hablo

-¿no es fantástico que las cosas se puedan arreglar de una vez por todas?-

No le mire, solo camine a mi habitación.

Un Hyuga estaba vigilando mi puerta, y la mansión estaba llena de guardias, no podría salir jamás.

Estuve casi toda la noche despierta, deseando sanar pronto de mis lesiones, lo más seguro es que en el duelo, me contara mucho casar mi 100%, pero lo lograría, si me esforzaba, pero temía una cosa más.

El no tener suficiente fuerza para ayudar a Sasuke esta vez.

…

La noche paso rápido, dentro de los miles de pensamientos que inundaban mi mente.

Un Hyuga me fue a buscar para darme el traje negro de duelos, muy cómodo y ligero, me vestí y me aliste para el encuentro.

Mi escolta y yo llegamos al salón de duelos, donde las antorchas iluminaban el lugar, Hanabi ya estaba en su posición, los del consejo en sus posiciones, Naruto-kun en el centro, verlo me dio aliento. El me vio y me sonrió dándome ánimo.

Fui a mi posición, mientras el líder del consejo leía el acta de combate.

Dijo que solo usaríamos taijutsu, la especialidad Hyuga, y también, un arma a elección.

Sacaron una cortina de una pared, donde habían muchas armas blancas, yo elegí la que más me gustaba, ni siquiera vi lo que Hanabi elegía, solo las escogí.

Usaría los sais.

Me gire y vi que ella había elegido garras, claro, recordé que ella era muy hábil con esa arma.

Tomamos posiciones, y se leyó la ultima parte del acta, sería un duelo de un round, muerte súbita, la primera que no pudiera continuar, que se rindiera, o que…fuera asesinada, perdería por supuesto.

Sonó el platillo de posiciones, y nos pusimos las mascaras protectoras en el rostro, solo nuestros ojos quedaban al descubierto, pero nuestras frentes, nucas y mandíbulas quedaban bien protegidas.

Activamos al mismo tiempo nuestro byakugan, y sonó el platillo del comienzo, espere que ella viniera a mí, podía esquivar sus golpes con facilidad, tenía la impresión de que yo era más rápida que ella, pero no me confié.

Dio golpes si dar en su blanco, pero eran cada vez mas rápidos, y me costaba seguirle el ritmo, hasta que le di yo a ella primera, y le hice un corte en el brazo, me miro enojada, y se lanzo a atacarme, esta vez, realmente con velocidad, varias veces me golpeo, solo eran roces, pero ya no podía moverme tan libremente, mi cuerpo aun estaba resentido.

Comenzó a moverse más y más rápido, haciéndome cortes cada vez más profundos en piernas y brazos, trate de saltar y atacarla desde arriba, y entonces, mis músculos se pusieron rígidos de dolor. Me quede paralizada mientras Hanabi me propinaba un profundo corte en la espalda con sus garras. Grite del doble dolor que sentía.

Me dieron ganas de quedarme ahí tirada, me sentía tan cansada, que las fuerzas me fallaban, que no importaba cuanto me esforzara, siempre estaría bajo Hanabi.

-¡vamos Hinata!-me gire a ver a mi rubio amigo dándome animo, recordé en el examen chunin como me alentó, y sonreí- tu puedes Hinata, Sasuke te esta esperando, no puedes perder-

La imagen e Sasuke se vino a mi mente. Tenía que recuperarlo, así que por él, me pondría de pie

Estaba temblando involuntariamente, pero me obligue a mi misma a levantarme, y seguir, no importaba el tibio liquido manchando mi espalda, mi en dolor, solo importaba ganar, y después, ir por Sasuke

-al fin-dijo Hanabi-esta es la hermana que siempre quise tener- se lanzo a atacarme de nuevo

Esta vez ignore mi propio cuerpo, tratando de concentrarme en el de Hanabi, y comencé a golpearle donde quería, en agiles movimientos, le quite su armas. Cuando estuvo desarmada, solté las mías también, esto se arreglaría mano a mano.

_¿Estarías orgulloso de mi, nii-san, si me vieras ahora?_

Hanabi intentaba darme, pero yo se los devolvía el doble de fuerte, ella ya respiraba con un tono agitado, y me miraba cada vez con más rabia. Le di golpes que Sasuke me había enseñado, usando movimientos que él me había enseñado; movimientos felinos y agiles que había aprendido de el.

_¿y tu Sasuke-kun, te alegrarías de verme ahora?_

Hanabi inútilmente, trataba de ganar, pero ya era evidente que no lo haría, y entonces sucedió algo que no espere.

Comenzó a llorar.

Al final, en vez de acabarla, la abrace, ya que cada vez lloraba con más intensidad.

-te has transformado…en una Hyuga de verdad-dijo sollozante. Sentí pena por Hanabi, por primera vez

-¿por qué?-le pregunte, sin poder decir mas

-porque era necesario-dijo aun llorando-porque outo-san siempre corrigio tus errores conmigo, porque siempre trato de reparar sus frustraciones conmigo, tu siempre fuiste su favorita por parecerte tanto a mama, a él no le gustaba que fueras tan suave y frágil, porque temía perderte como lo hizo con mama, y aunque él nunca lo dijo, trato de cambiarte porque no quería perderte-sollozó muchas veces antes de continuar, no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿yo, la favorita de mi padre?-el me decía que estaba orgulloso de mí, pero se, que estaba aun más orgulloso de ti, porque tenias el valor de ser tu, de no rendirte, a pesar de que no eras para esta vida, tu lo intentabas- levanto sus llorosos ojos hasta mi

-nii-san…él-intente decir

-yo no le mate, yo…planee todo como un plan para presionarte, y al fin sacaras a relucir tus habilidades, para que asumieras como cabeza del clan, pero no me di cuenta en lo que me tía hasta que Shinji-sama asesino a nejii-niisan, no pude evitar llorar frente a él, le pedí que me hiriera para que en Konoha creyeran que nos habían emboscado, pero…lo que en verdad quería era morir; cada día me fui alejando más y más de las personas, ya que me hundía cada vez más en este plan, y no encontraba salida, hasta de Kiba me tuve que alejar, tuve que conspirar contra tus amigos, contra Naruto, contra mi aldea-

-Hanabi…tu quisiste asesinarme- le dije limpiando sus lagrimas

-¿desde cuándo un Hyuga falla en su blanco a tan corta distancia?-dijo con una sonrisa amarga, record que mi herida estaba milagrosamente fuera de un área peligrosa-¿crees que te hubiera lanzado al rio sin cerciorarme de que estabas muerta? ¿Para qué creer que te envenene? Porque quería tener la esperanza de que sabrías sobrevivir, venir aquí, enfrentarme, y sacarme de este maldito problema en el que me metí, yo…siempre creí en ti…perdóname…nee-san- ella no se lanzo a mis brazos, no lo dijo en voz alta, quizá ni los presentes habían escuchado, ella solo bajo la mirada.

Me puse a pensar, en lo difícil que fue para Hanabi cargar con todo eso por tanto tiempo, vivir con sus propios actos, quizá era el peor castigo para ella, yo no había sufrido nada estos meses, indirectamente, ella me llevo a Sasuke, y me hice más fuerte, así que no tenía razón para no perdonarla.

Lo único que atine a hacer, fue besar su frente, no quise decir nada, ni hacer nada mas, ella entendería, además, ella era orgullosa, una emotiva escena era lo que menos le gustaría.

Me miro unos pocos segundos, luego se levanto, y se rindió. Naruto grito de felicidad, porque yo había ganado, el consejo llevo a Hanabi a su habitación, y a mí, por ganar, me dieron libertad de moverme por la aldea, pero al atardecer debía volver para saber su decisión.

Apenas pude, fui a ver a Sasuke, era hora de actuar, ignore mis heridas y mi evidente desgasto, no sabía si podría lograrlo, pero había una esperanza.

Mientras corría como podía al hospital, recordaba lo que me había dicho byakko. En la maldición que pesaba sobre los hombros de Sasuke, y ahora, sobre los míos también, pero me dio una esperanza, sin que Sasuke escuchara, le suplique, y el accedió a pensar en qué hacer, que lo llamara en unos días, y que me daría la repuesta.

Estaba segura de que me ayudaría.

…

Cuando llegue al hospital, donde Naruto me dijo que habían llevado a Sasuke, todos corrían. Intente detener a una enfermera, pero se zafó y corrió por las escaleras, subí hasta la sala de Sasuke, y mi corazón pareció congelarse cuando descubrí, que todas esas enfermeras entraban y salían de la habitación de mi marido.

Corrí a ver qué pasaba, los gritos de Tsunade-sama le taladraban los oídos a cualquiera, pero yo ya lo podía escuchar, solo podía mirar lo que pasaba ahí dentro.

Las enfermeras y Tsunade-sama, trabajaban sobre un Sasuke más pálido de lo normal, su cremosa piel se había puesto grisácea. Vi como la sangre brotaba de sus ojos y labios, y como su cuerpo subía y bajaba en espantosas contorciones. No tenía que ver con mi técnica lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo.

Sus redes de chacra ya habían colapsado.

La desesperación en la cara de Tsunade-sama, no era el reflejo de la mía, porque mi desesperación era tan inmensa que me paralizo.

En mas de alguna ocasión, mientras estuve parada en la entrada de la puerta de la habitación, las enfermeras me empujaron, pero yo ni siquiera pestañee.

Después de un minuto reaccione. Era ahora o nunca.

Entre a la habitación, y le aparte las manos de todas aquellas mujeres que se esmeraban en mantener vivo a mi esposo, de una manera muy brusca. Tuve cuidado de retirar el tubo de su garganta, las agujas de sus brazos, y la maquina que vigilaba sus latidos.

Un apretón muy fuerte me detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces Hinata?- Tsunade-sama tenía una fuerza inhumana ciertamente, pero podría romperme el brazo, y yo no dejaría de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-salvarle la vida a mi esposo- respondí tirando de mi brazo.

Salí de ahí con ella gritándome, queriendo detenerme, pero Naruto, que no había visto ni llegar le detuvo.

-Naruto…Sasuke-dijo ella, el negó con la cabeza

-está bien…deja que Hinata se encargue- ella le miro, y luego se dio media vuelta.

Le quería agradecer a Naruto, pero no tenía ganas la verdad, ni tiempo.

Salí con el afuera, pesaba mucho, y más aun encontrándome débil. Lo lleve al bosque, para que nada nos interrumpiera. Sasuke tosió más sangre, parecía estar un poco consiente, ya que abrió los ojos y vi sus pupilas blanquecinas, adornadas de un color sangre, moverse un poco. Le dije que todo estaría bien, el movió su cabeza al sentir mi voz pero volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando nos encontramos muy dentro del bosque, senté a Sasuke apoyado en una gran roca, para que descansara, agradecí la luz solar, ya que él iba solo con un pantalón, y de seguro sentía frio.

Me aleje un poco para invocar a mi compañero, y esta vez, no fue tan difícil.

Apareció majestuoso, como siempre, me miro y luego miro a Sasuke

"_**Pensé que duraría unos días más… ¿Qué ha pasado?"**_

-las cosas se complicaron- pensé instantáneamente en todo lo vivido, y byakko vio mis recuerdos en su cabeza

"_**Ya veo…"**_

Hubo un poco de silencio y me anime a hablar

-necesito hacerlo ahora, está muriendo, ayúdame…te lo suplico

_**No es tan fácil**_

-¿por qué? Te daré lo que quieras, más días de mi vida, un mes sin moverme, lo que sea

_**Sabes que eso no es voluntario, son las reglas, yo no soy dios,**_

_**No te pediría nada si no las hubiera**_

_**-**_entonces por favor ayúdame

_**Hinata…en este caso, no eres tú la que debe darme algo a cambio…debe ser Sasuke…sabes…esto va en contra de lo que prometí una vez, jamás volver a ayudar a un uchiha, estoy yendo demasiado lejos por ti**_

-entonces… ¿me ayudaras?

_**Si**_

Quise saltar de felicidad, pero no había tiempo que perder.

Me gire para traer a Sasuke, y que se acabara de una vez por todas, pero…él no estaba en la posición que yo lo había dejado. Esta reclinado sobre su costado. Le incorpore, y lo sacudí para ver si podía abrir los ojos, que tenían ahora un rio de sangre abajo, pero no reacciono, lo sacudí un poco más fuerte, pero nada paso.

Sasuke ya no respiraba.

Sasuke no tenía pulso. Estaba muerto, esta vez, era cierto.

Sentí la muda duda de byakko, que se acerco despacio para ver qué pasaba, pero antes de llegar, lo vio en mi cabeza, sentí su compasión, como intentaba encontrar una palabra de aliento para mi, pero sin encontrarla.

Acune a Sasuke entre mis brazos, emití un silencioso llanto; mis lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro mezclándose con la sangre en él, la limpie con mis manos, quedando solo caminos rojizos en sus mejillas, con mis lagrimas, su rostro se podría haber limpiado.

Ya no había nada que hacer.

_**Yo…si puedo hacer algo**_

-¿qué?- me pregunte incrédula… ¿acaso?

_**Yo puedo ayudarle…pero**_

-pero ¿qué?-dije algo alterada

_**¿Que darías a cambio por él?**_

Me pregunto

-todo-dije sin titubear

_**Pues tendrá que darme a cambio algo mucho más grande….tenía pensado, llevarme su sharingan, sus hijos lo tendrían, pero el ya no, pero ahora devolverle la vida, significara algo más grande a cambio.**_

-¿Qué es eso que debe dar?- le dije

_**Lo más valioso para Sasuke…tendría que tomar tu vida pero…tu eres mi compañera y me está prohibido, y a cualquiera de mis compañeros bestia matarte, así que me llevare lo que Sasuke más valora en su vida…su amor por ti.**_

Mi sorpresa fue grande, no entendí a lo que se refería, ¿se llevaría su amor?

_**Exactamente, el te olvidará…**_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante eso, me quede mirándole, y siguió explicándome

_**Te olvidará, me llevaré cada recuerdo que lo involucre contigo, es más, me levare cualquier recuerdo…absolutamente todos, ya que todos lo llevan directa, o indirectamente hacia ti. Podrá tenerte en frente, y jamás reconocerte…sé que serías capaz de morir por él…ahora te pregunto ¿serias capaz de vivir por él, pero sin él?**_

La respuesta salió casi instantánea de mis labios, ya que la vida de Sasuke, valía cualquier precio en este mundo

-si-dije con seguridad

_**Bien…entonces procede como pensabas hacerlo, yo haré el resto**_

Sin pensarlo más, concentre chacra en mis manos, la energía reunida en el sello de mi espalda fue libera, y canalizada al cuerpo de Sasuke por mis manos, que coloque en sus sienes, byakko hizo fluir su cálida energía por mí a la vez, se sentía realmente bien, como de otro mundo, mi pena, esos momentos, fue mucho más llevadera cuando los tres estábamos entrelazados por lazos de energía.

Al terminar, la piel de Sasuke era cremosa de nuevo, revise su pulso y era normal, al igual que sus ojos, esa tela blanquecida había desaparecido, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser negros, y respiraba tranquilamente.

_**¿Lo dejarás en Konoha?**_

Pregunto byakko, y la respuesta era obvia. No lo haría. Si se quedara, el sufriría de nuevo, viendo a toda esta gente, sin reconocer nada, pero ese sería solo el inicio, ya que todos le dirían lo que paso, y al no poder recordar nada, sufriría. Además, pensé que no será bueno ni para Naruto, ni para Sakura, sufrirían también….y por supuesto, yo estaría bastante mal, viéndolo todos los días sin poder decirle que es y siempre será el hombre de mi vida, que lo amo, ahora y siempre, sin poder besarlo, sin que acaricie mi cuerpo…demasiada tortura. El debía estar en un lugar apartado, y donde nada, ni nadie, le hiciera recordar

-no, lo llevaremos lejos, si no es mucha molestia-mire a byakko suplicante, solo el podría llevarme al lugar donde Sasuke estaría bien.

Byakko asintió, y nos llevo en su lomo.

Deje a Sasuke en muy buenas manos, sabiendo que jamás lo volvería a ver. De ahora en adelante, mi amor por él, seria la compañía para mí.

Ya en el lomo de byakko, después de explicarle la situación a la persona que cuidaría de Sasuke, mire hacia atrás, y entonces, los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

Cuando éramos niños y era el mejor, y yo jamás le ponía atención.

Cuando desperté en su casa y me echo, pero amablemente, me dio una capa, con su inigualable aroma.

Cuando nos tocamos por primera vez. Esa electricidad, esa sensación

Sus besos, su voz, su cuerpo, sus caricias, la intensidad de su amor.

Todo era mío, y nadie me lo quitaría jamás, quizá el se casaría con otra algún día. Era guapo y joven, yo lo quería feliz. Recordé vagamente la despedida que me tomo una hora antes de dejarlo en aquella habitación, de aquel lugar. El dolor vino de nuevo.

Mire hacia mi destino, Konoha, con lágrimas en mi cara. Me despedí fríamente con la mano, sin decir nada, y me fui a casa.

Desde hoy será distinto. Todo sería muy distinto.

De seguro Naruto me preguntaría, y quería compartir toda mi pena con él, quizá, era el único que me entendería.

Durante el camino, me sentía muy mal, y agotada, byakko se preocupo, pero no dijo nada.

Al llegar a casa, me baje de su lomo, le di las gracias por acompañarme, y un poco de mala gana, se fue. Él quería quedarse a acompañarme, sabía que estaba muy muy triste.

Naruto me esperaba en la entrada junto a Tsunade-sama, se espantaron al ver mi semblante, y eso fue todo lo que vi, ya que mi vista se hizo borrosa, y todo se puso negro.

/

ooooo si

si viene epilogo =)..como adelanto...se ambientara 7 años despues :P

se aclaran cosas que quedaron en el aire en este capi, la despedida de hinata para sasuke, lo que paso y con quien lo dejo, y como han seguido su vida despues de todos esos años

¿rv =D?

nos leeremos mas pronto de lo que creer jijijijijijijijiijjiijij


	23. con en alma

el otro dia edite el capi para dejar la lsita de canciones que me inspiraron y no salio ¬3¬

pero aqui esta

*everything-lifehouse ( xDD)

*so far away-staind

*the animal i have become-three days grace

*find a way-safetysuit

*good bye my lover- james blunt

*viva forever- space girls

mas de aquellas que dije por ahi =)

son solo algunas, que en realidad son muchas :P

agradecimiento final a todos los que leen mi historia, a los que me dejaron un rv T_T de verdad que lo aprecio

ojala les guste

.

.

.

.

_Epilogo_

Poco a poco, la blanca luz de la habitación, me dio la bienvenida, mientras abría los ojos.

Sentía como si hubiese dormido por lo menos un año. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, y me encontré a Naruto-kun junto a la ventana.

-buenos días- dijo alegremente, como siempre- has dormido bastante-

-¿Qué me ha pasado?-pregunte, sintiéndome adormilada y algo torpe.

-te desmayaste justo después de llegar a Konoha, obaa-chan te estado cuidando estos días- dijo acercándose a mi- ¿Cómo te sientes?- tomo suavemente mi mano, y me sonrió

-bien-dije

-veras Hinata, se que quizá no es momento pero yo…-

-quieres saber de Sasuke ¿verdad?- se tenso un poco, pero asintió con la cabeza

-¿Por qué lo siento tan lejos de Konoha? ¿Por qué no está aquí?-pregunto al fin

Sentí ganas de romperme a llorar, como una niña pequeña, pero eso haría sentir mal a Naruto, así que sin poder evitar el brillo lagrimoso en mis ojos, trate de explicarle todo.

-Sasuke no volverá a la aldea-me miro sorprendido, y me dejo continuar- está lejos porque yo lo llevé, era necesario, su vida dependía de eso-me miro sin comprender, cerró los ojos con el seño fruncido.

-es curioso-dijo con la voz ronca- cada vez que pienso que Sasuke regresará con nosotros, se aleja más, guardo la esperanza de que al fin volverá a su hogar-

-nunca lo hará, Naruto-kun…jamás volverá-soltó mi mano de pronto, para mirar por la ventana nuevamente- el nos ha olvidado, por lo tanto no puede regresar-

-¿Cómo fue que nos olvido? Es…imposible-dijo afirmándose en el marco de la ventana, recargando su peso y bajando la cabeza.

-Sasuke-kun estaba muriendo, y el precio por su vida fue su memoria…por eso yo…-

-está bien, si es por el bienestar de Sasuke…-la voz de Naruto se quebró un poco, se giro y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando-…yo creo que lo entenderé…es solo que…pensé de verdad…que esta vez si volvería…había soñado tantas veces con ese momento…que yo…-su voz se volvió a romper, me senté para verle mejor, porque quizá Naruto-kun era la única persona en el mundo que podría sentir el dolor que yo sentía en este momento.

-lo siento Naruto-kun…es mi culpa- trate de decir, el nudo en la garganta se hacía cada vez más insoportable

-no te disculpes, se ve que le amas, y se también, que si le dejaste ir lejos, sin recordar a nadie, es porque había mucho en juego, así que no t disculpes mas, Hinata-chan-se limpio las lagrimas con el antebrazo y me sonrió- además…debes sentirte…muy triste- solo asentí, no encontraba palabras para dar una respuesta sincera- cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras ¿está bien?- moví la cabeza en señal de aprobación, con la mirada baja, quizá en otro momento, tomaría con aprecio esa proposición, ahora, era momento de estar lo más tranquila posible- la vieja Tsunade me pidió que le avisara si despertabas, creo que quiere hablar contigo, así que mejor me iré y de paso le aviso…le diré a Sakura que has despertado y… lo de Sasuke también- se dirigió a la puerta, y se despidió con la mano.

-Naruto-kun- le detuve, el se quedo dándome la espalda, muy quieto, quizá, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pedirle- si vigilas a Sasuke-kun…no me digas nada…onegai- asintió y desapareció por la puerta.

Y me quede sola al fin.

Quería llorar, pero por alguna razón, no podía. Cada espacio de la habitación, de la aldea, de mi misma, me gritaba sobre la ausencia de Sasuke, me recordaba que no lo volvería a ver. Que ni siquiera me recordara. Una vez más, estaba sola.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y Tsunade-sama entro

-hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo revisando mi ficha, mis signos vitales y todo el procedimiento de rutina

-mejor-dije

-pues déjame darte una reprimenda- dijo con cara de enojo, salte un poco pensando que hasta sería capaz de golpearme con esa fuerza suya- llevaste tu cuerpo a los limites, aunque la preparación jugo muy buena parte en que salieras ilesa de todo, solo tuviste agotamiento extremo, pero te recuperaras rápido; el corte en tu espalda nos dio problemas pero ya lo solucione, así que…creo que puedo darte el alta-

-gracias-susurré

-te recomiendo que bebas mucho liquido, que lleves una dieta adecuada, no querrás complicaciones, así que debes venir en un dos meses más a revisión-

-¿complicaciones? ¿No dijo usted, que fue solo agotamiento extremo?- pregunte extrañada

-bueno Hinata, lo que sucede es que estas embarazada- si mis ojos hubieran sido canicas, de seguro habrían salido de sus cuencas y regresado en un segundo

-qquee…pperoo…-trate de asimilar la palabra "embarazo" en mi misma, sin conseguirlo- ¿esssta seeguraa?-tartamudee

-sí, muy segura, tienes 4 semanas- dijo

-¿qquee?...pero yo… ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?- pregunte sin poder creerlo

-tres semanas, es por eso que estoy enfadada, casi pierdes a tu bebe, los primeros tres meses son los más delicados, así que debo exigirte que te cuides mucho de ahora en adelante- termino de escribir en su libreta, y se dirigió a puerta- puedes vestirte y alistarte para volver a casa, firmare tu alta médica…ah y tu hermana esta abajo esperando-

¿Hanabi? Era un día lleno de sorpresas.

Cuando baje con mis cosas, encontré a Hanabi esperándome, con la excusa de que debía ponerme al tanto de todo lo referente al clan, pero una enfermera me dijo, que había venido todos los días a saber de mi, que me había traído ropa y lo demás.

Quizá Naruto y Tsunade-sama no me dijeron nada, esperando que ella y yo arregláramos todos aquellos asuntos familiares. Tal vez Hanabi actuaba movida por el remordimiento o quizá no, lo único que me importo al verla ahí, es que ella estaba conmigo, y que era mi hermana.

Hanabi me dijo que el consejo había pospuesto toda reunión hasta que me recuperara, para así, anunciar mi asenso a la cabeza del clan, y los por menores. También dijo que padre quería hablar conmigo, así que antes de reunirnos con el consejo, que me esperaba ya en casa, hablaríamos con padre primero.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Hanabi me dirigió a la habitación de papa, el estaba sentado, esperándonos. Su rostro estaba cubierto en sudor, se veía enfermo, así que hice una referencia y me senté a su lado.

No sabía bien como actuar, ni que decir, habían pasado tantos días y tantas cosas desde la última vez que lo vi, que me parecía verlo por primera vez, Hanabi estaba junto a mi sin decir nada tampoco, con la vista en el piso de madera.

-perdóname, Hinata- comenzó a decir nuestro padre- se que no he sido un padre amoroso…pero yo…solo quería protegerte. Veras, eres idéntica a tu madre, ella…jamás me amo, ella estaba enamorado de otro sujeto, pero su familia convino nuestro matrimonio y la obligaron a casarse por la fuerza, pero en su corazón, nunca me aceptó, y eso la llevo a la depresión, y de la depresión… a la muerte, se enfermo de tristeza, porque siempre amo a otro, y jamás lo volvió a ver. Tu hacías lo mismo, en tu corazón, nunca aceptaste las decisiones que yo te imponía, lo hacía para volverte fuerte, pero eras demasiado frágil para el mundo en que naciste, y aprovecho, Hanabi, para pedirte perdón a ti también, por enmendar mis errores en ti, ya que si en lugar de doblegar sus espíritus, haciéndolas competir entre ustedes, si yo en lugar de eso les hubiera dado amor, todo sería distinto…solo me queda pedirles perdón- el bajo su mirada.

No pensé vivir para este momento, es más, pensé que todavía estaba durmiendo en el hospital.

Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, y me lance a abrazar a mi padre, como siempre soñé, como en mis fantasías, cuando le imaginaba como un padre amoroso que me mimaba como la niña de sus ojos, como la princesa de su casa, y llore en su pecho. El me rodeo con sus brazos y beso mi coronilla.

Hanabi se nos unió en el abrazo, tratando obstinadamente de no llorar, pero no pudiendo evitar haciéndolo. Los tres nos pedimos perdón, yo pedí por ser siempre débil, incluso cuando podía ser fuerte, Hanabi pidió perdón por ser tan orgullosa, por guardar sus sentimientos y el daño infringido a los demás, y papa por no habernos sabido querer como merecíamos.

Gracias a dios, al fin éramos una familia.

Luego Hanabi y yo fuimos a ver al consejo, ya reunido en la sala de reuniones.

Antes de hablar, toque ligeramente mi vientre, ya que la noticia de embarazo, era una confirmación a la decisión que había tomado en mi interior, tácitamente, apenas gane el encuentro contra Hanabi.

Uno a uno, los ancianos me felicitaron por mi temple, mi fortaleza y decisión, por ganar el encuentro, y me declararon digna heredera del puesto de mi padre, pudiendo tomarlo sin necesidad de casarme no de esperar un día mas, pero cuando me toco hablar, dije lo que realmente haría. Mire a Hanabi a mi lado, que me miraba con una sonrisa sincera, la más sincera que había visto en su rostro, mire al consejo, que me veían también a la expectativa, pero con una sonrisa también. Me levante de mi silla para hablar.

-debo dar gracias a todos por hacerme digna de dirigir este clan, espere por mucho la aprobación de cada uno de los miembros del consejo, de mi padre, y de mi hermana, me honran al quererme a su cabeza, pero… siento, es decir, quiero y debo seguir otro camino-dije con decisión. Los del consejo comenzaron a murmurar cosas entre ellos, y el más anciano hablo.

-Hinata-sama, por favor, explíquenos a que se refiere- exigió

-siento que yo…no puedo dirigir este clan, me alegra mucho el que ustedes lo piensen pero, mi camino será otro- todos me miraron sorprendidos, incluso Hanabi

-entonces… ¿está segura?-pregunto el anciano

-si-dije con decisión

- ¿Quién considera que deba tomar su lugar?-pregunto de nuevo

-mi hermana, Hanabi- dije, Hanabi se paró de golpe, mirándome fijamente, sin entender. Los ancianos murmuraban de nuevo, se callaron y el más viejo volvió a dirigirse a mí.

-entonces responda una vez mas ¿renuncia a su derecho, de estar al frente del prestigioso clan Hyuga, para cederle su puesto a su puesto a su hermana?- dijo solemne

-si-conteste con más decisión esta vez

Mire a Hanabi que aun no podía creerlo.

-pues está hecho, Hanabi-sama, cuando este en edad, tomara las riendas del clan, mientras tanto, esperaremos a que la salud de Hiashi-sama mejore, y si no lo hace, Hanabi-sama tomara inmediatamente su lugar, como única y legitima heredera, esta reunión ha finalizado- los ancianos comenzaron a marcharse, mientras Hanabi se dirigía lentamente hacia mi

-¿Por qué?- pregunto

-porque… ya no soy una Hyuga, soy una uchiha…y debo restaurar mi clan- tome su mano y la puse en mi vientre, ella entendió y me dio un tímido abrazo.

No dijo nada, y después se retiro. Pero yo había entendido lo que quería decir.

_**¡Muchas felicidades, hermana!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_(7 años después)_

-ahhh…pero que aburrido- dijo Kiba, cuando ordenábamos los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa, para cenar- aun no entiendo como cambiaste el emocionante camino del ninja, para convertirte en una aburrida _embajadora_-dijo la palabra con burla, me reí de la car que hizo, Kiba nunca serviría para la diplomacia.

-pues por mis hijos, y adema, este es un trabajo que estaba libre, que se requería, y Naruto me paga bien- dije sonriendo y alistando la mesa para cenar.

- ¿acaso estas presumiendo de tu jugoso sueldo, Hinata? Jamás lo pensé-dijo divertido, reí de su sarcasmo

-¿celoso?-rio conmigo

-mucho, ganas mucho en verdad, has dejado la mansión uchiha reluciente, lleno de vida- dijo mirando a su alrededor, admirando mi hogar-si hasta me convenciste a mí y Shino de venir a vivir aquí, en este distrito, además de que Naruto se nos unió después, y varios nos siguieron después-

Claro, al ver que las leyendas de los fantasmas uchiha era mentira, muchos vinieron a vivir a este lugar, y claro, como líder de este clan si miembros, recibí todo el dinero de las casas que compraban, por lo que mis hijos y yo, nos convertimos en la segunda familia más adinerada de Konoha, sin mencionar mi trabajo. Hacia todo aquel papeleo en otras aldeas que Naruto odiaba, siempre venia llorando a mi casa porque Sakura lo golpeaba, todos le pedían algo, y además, tenía que viajar, me ofreció el puesto y no lo pude rechazar, él y Sakura se quedan con mis gemelos mientras estoy de viaje, Naruto los adora tanto como a sus hijos.

De pronto sonó el timbre

-Kiba, deben ser los niños, abre por favor- dije desde la cocina.

-siiiii- grito Naruto, él siempre recogía a los niños, y todos lunes, como hoy, se le hizo costumbre quedarse a comer, después, termine invitando a todos mis amigos, religiosamente los lunes- Hinata-chan ¿Qué me tienes para cenar? Dime, dime, dime...huele taaan bien, ha sido una eternidad desde el lunes pasado y tu rica comida y es que…-Naruto fue silenciado de golpe, su cabeza emitió el sonido de un poderoso coscorrón, de parte de su esposa.

-acaso ¿quieres que Hinata piense no te doy de comer en casa?-dijo Sakura, con una cara que no quise mirar- perdón Hinata, gracias por recibirnos.

-okaa-saaannn- mis hijos corrieron a abrazarme, cuando les vi, deje lo que hacía, y me agache para recibirles con los brazos abiertos.

-mis amores- les bese a cada uno en la frente y acaricie su rostros- ¿Cómo les fue hoy en la academia?

-muy bien- dijeron al unísono, a veces, tenían la costumbre de hablar totalmente sincronizados

-tus hijos son unos geniecillos- dijo Naruto cruzado de brazos, con los ojos chiquitos- siempre sacan las mejores calificaciones, son hábiles y todo…estoy celoso- dijo jugando un poco con ellos

-Naruto-ojiisan es el mejor- dijeron nuevamente

Los hijos de Naruto entraron después, se habían quedado jugando con Kaiser, nuestro perro Akita, estábamos pensando en tener otro pronto.

El hijo mayor de Naruto, de 6 años, como mis hijos, era tan rubio como él, pero se parecía más a su abuelo, a Minato, tenía esa apariencia calmada, hasta la sonrisa que me describió una vez Naruto, era un niño muy tranquilo, aunque en el colegio era algo rebelde. El más pequeño era como Naruto en miniatura, pero con los ojos verdes como su madre, hiperactivo y por lo general, el que inducia a su hermano mayor, a hacer maldades.

Shino y los demás llegaron después. Ino junto con Sai tenían dos niñas preciosas, y esperando un tercer bebe. Tenten se sentó junto a Kiba en la cena, y por primera vez, me puse a pensar en todas las veces que les había visto juntos, y pensé, que quizá Kiba se estaba recuperando después de tantos años de lo que paso con Hanabi, que por cierto, seguía prefiriendo no venir a mis reuniones de amigos, y Tenten, al fin encontraba alguien después de lo ocurrido con nii-san. Me alegre mucho de verlos juntos.

La cena estuvo muy divertida, los niños contando lo que pasaba en la academia, y cada uno compartiendo con ellos.

Mis niños se quedaron dormidos sobres sus platos, manchando sus caras y su pelo con comida. Esa fue la señal de que ya era tarde, y decidieron marcharse a sus casas.

Kiba me ayudo a limpiar, mientras yo despertaba a los niños para asearlos y meterlos en la cama.

Cuando termine con ellos, fui a la cocina, Kiba ya había limpiado y lavado todo, él, al igual que Naruto, el siempre se empeñaba en ayudarme, siempre estaba preguntándome como me encuentro, que necesito, o por los niños.

-esperaba que me dejaras algo- le dije, seco sus manos me invito a conversar un poco- hoy te vi con Tenten- dije comenzando un tema

-sí, es que ella…bueno, nos estamos conociendo-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente- además, era hora ¿no?-miró hacia otro lado sonrojado- y tu… ¿cuándo?- pregunto mirándome serio- ¿no volverás a amar a alguien?-

-tengo dos amores-dije rápidamente, buscando inconscientemente aquel colgante que me había dado Sasuke, que llevaba siempre puesto.

-sabes a lo que me refiero, Hinata…ya han pasado 7 años, eso es mucho tiempo-

-lo sé…solo que no puedo-

-por lo menos…has el intento, eres joven y bonita, no te marchites como mujer por causa de la tristeza.

-…-no pude responder, solo baje la mirada

-me voy a casa, mañana tengo una misión, y Naruto me dijo que mañana vas al país del trueno, la ultimas vez que estuve ahí fue cuando te fuimos a buscar Shino, Naruto y yo- dijo recordando, suprimí mis recuerdos me inmediato.

-si, Akemi-chan se alegrara de verme- contesté

-nos vemos Hinata- se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Akemi-chan, junto con Shura-san, eran ahora líderes del país del trueno. Naruto expuso las intenciones de Shinji-sama de conspirar contra Konoha, del asesinato de mi primo, y de presionar a mi hermana, ante la reunión de kages anual. Todos decidieron que sería condenado a la cárcel en su país. Además, descubrieron la presión que ejercía sobre su propio hermano, y que sería éste, quien tomaría el liderazgo del país del trueno.

Shura-san, vino a Konoha a recoger a su prisionero, y me conto que a través de la habilidad de su hermano, de leer la mente con tocarte, fue que me encontró; Akemi-chan, en la cena, por accidente pensó en su "amiga Hinata", y l tomo su mano, con excusa de ser cortés, y vio todo lo que a mi refería, salió en mi busca, dejando severas ordenes de matar a Akemi-chan si se enteraba de sus intenciones, y si Shura-san hacia algo. Y también, descubrimos que los motivos de Shinji-sama eran vengarse de los Hyuga y de Konoha, en especial de los Hyuga, ya que su padre se había suicidado ante sus ojos, porque siempre estuvo enamorado de una mujer del clan Hyuga, que rompió su promesa de huir con él, casándose con alguien de su clan. El padre de Shinji y Shura, jamás había amado a su madre, y por eso ella separo a Shinji de Shura, y después, se fue lejos, abandonándolos a ambos. Poco tiempo después descubrimos, que la mujer de la cual el padre de Shinji y Shura estuvo tan enamorado, era nada más y nada menos que mi madre. Y que hubo u muy mal entendido, que les costó la vida a ambos. Mi madre no rompió su promesa, la obligaron a casarse con mi padre, pero el padre de Shinji jamás supo esa parte, creyó que ella le había mentido y traicionado, así que no vino a rescatar a mi madre del matrimonio, y jamás volvieron a verse. El termino suicidándose, y ella muriendo de tristeza, y las consecuencias de sus actos, repercutieron en nosotros, sus hijos.

Era un alivio que Naruto-kun se hubiera encargado de todo. Ahora, ambos eran los gobernantes de ese país, y yo llevaba las relaciones con ellos.

Como todas las noches, fui a ver a mis hijos dormir, los observaba como mis dos tesoros que son.

Recuerdo que cuando me dijeron que tendría gemelos, no lo podía creer, era más de lo que me hubiera atrevido a pedir.

Taichi, el mayor, era una réplica casi exacta a su padre, al igual que Daichi, pero tenían pequeñas diferencias.

Taichi, era más introvertido, con el cabello y el rostro de su padre, los ojos negros como Sasuke, pero de mejillas rosadas. Era de cierta forma, noble, casi inexplicable, aunque no le agradara la persona que tuviera en frente, si la veía triste o que necesitaba ayuda, el corría a su socorro, y si creía que algo estaba mal, tanto para él, como para los demás, pues lo decía, aunque siempre con mucho respeto.

Daichi era más inquieto, algo más caprichoso, por lo general, él pensaba las travesuras, era un tanto más ágil que Taichi, aunque he pensado de que no teme mostrar sus habilidades en público, como Taichi. Al igual que su hermano, tenía el cabello y el rostro de Sasuke, pero sus ojos eran como los míos, y sus mejillas eran un poco menos encendidas que las de Taichi. Cada uno poseía la herencia de cada uno de sus padres. Byakugan y sharingan. La inmensa sabiduría del cielo y la naturaleza, que todo lo equilibra.

Hanabi, era ahora la líder del clan, nuestro padre se había recuperado, pero cuando Hanabi estuvo en edad, le cedió el puesto. Tanto mi padre como Hanabi, adoraban a mis niños, todos los fines de semana íbamos a visitarles.

Tsunade-sama los mantiene en observación, para ver a qué edad son capaces de despertar sus técnicas oculares, y si alguno podrá tener ambas. Una posibilidad remota, pero a considerarse.

Decir que amo a mis hijos, es quedarme corta, ya que lo son todo. Se convirtieron en mi razón de ser, en mis ojos , en mis manos; por ellos soporte la depresión en la que estuve a punto de perderme. Naruto estuvo casi tan deprimido como yo, Sakura-chan tuvo que ayudarle a salir de ella. Y cuando nacieron mis hijos, Naruto parecía necesitar un balde para su saliva, recuerdo que dijo "pequeños sasukes, bienvenidos a Konoha", me pidió que le dejara ser su padrino, quería también elegir sus nombres, pero Sakura se lo impidió, ya que eran nombres de ingredientes de comida; aunque si lo deje ser el padrino. Para Naruto, para Sakura y para mi, que nuestros hijos sean tan cercanos, nos llena de alegría y de nostalgia. Los miramos a través de la ventana, jugar con Kaiser, nuestro perro, practicar sus técnicas ninja, escucharlos que quieren seguir los cuatro, el mismo camino ninja, es una emoción que llena nuestras almas de gozo.

Ojala Sasuke estuviera aquí.

Mientras me doy un baño, para prepararme para dormir, las palabras de Kiba-kun resuenan en mi memoria…

"_sabes a lo que me refiero, Hinata…ya han pasado 7 años, eso es mucho tiempo"_

Pero…yo…no puedo… ni quiero dejar de amar a Sasuke… ¿debería hacerlo?

(F. B.)

_Miraba una y otra vez, el cuerpo de Sasuke, recostado en aquella cama. Había ignorado todas las preguntas de Shizuka-san, y le había llevado a aquella habitación, que fue en la que pasamos nuestra noche de bodas._

_Su rostro se veía tan tranquilo, tan apacible, y me permití acariciarlo una vez más, memorizando, con memoria fotográfica, aquellas facciones que no volvería a ver. Bese esos labios que amaba, que no volvería a besar, y sus manos, y su frente, y su rostro, mientras las rebeldes lagrimas de despedida, salían de mis ojos, calendo sobre su precioso rostro de mármol, me permití tomar el aroma de sus cabellos negros y suaves, rodearle con mis brazos, ahogada en sollozos, preparando las últimas palabras que diría en su presencia._

_-Sasuke… yo…quisiera haber tenido más tiempo… quisiera que hubiésemos sido felices toda la vida juntos… y quiero agradecerte por darme tu amor, y enseñarme que se siente ser amada…siempre serás el amor, y el hombre de mi vida… te amo por siempre y para siempre… te dejo aquí, con el dolor de mi corazón, porque creo que es lo correcto, y aunque sea difícil de entender…porque te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti… quiero desearte toda la felicidad de esta vida… aunque tú me hayas olvidado… mi amor se queda contigo…estoy segura de que alguna mujer te acompañara encantada si te llegaras a enamorar de nuevo… espero que si ese sea el caso, que sea para ti como luz en tu camino…en mi corazón guardare cada beso, caricia y recuerdo contigo…te amo Sasuke-kun…te amo mi Sasuke-kun- me apoye en su pecho para escuchar el milagro del latir de su corazón, que aliviaba la agonía de saber que estuvo detenido, que ese latido estaría lejos de mi latir, pero lo importante, es que segaría latiendo, eso me bastaba._

_Le quite el anillo de su dedo, no debían quedar rastros, le iba a quitar también, el collar que había pertenecido a sus padres, pero algo me dijo que no lo hiciera, que era una manera de siempre tener algo del otro._

_Fue un acto egoísta quizá, pero no pude evitar querer, que algo, aunque fuera mínimo, me siguiera uniendo a él._

_Salí de la habitación, donde me esperaba Shizuka-san, y antes de que pudiera preguntar, caí sobre mis rodillas, y me puse a llorar, sacando la agonía de despedirme de Sasuke; ella de inmediato me abrazo en el piso, acariciando mí cabello._

_Cuando pude hablar al fin, le conté lo que había sucedido, aunque no pude sugerir nada para decirle a Sasuke cuando despertara, le deje esa tarea a ella. Me llevo a una habitación, donde tenía mi vestido de novia, fotos, videos, de todo. Me pregunte cuando tomo fotos y videos de la boda, o quizá Sasuke y yo estábamos tan inmersos en el otro, que no nos fijamos en esos detalles._

_Me ofreció que me llevase todo eso, pero no quise, esos recuerdos serian como navajas para un suicida en mis manos, por lo menos, hasta que lograra recuperarme un poco. Le pedí que guardara todo bajo llaves, y que se encargara de que Sasuke no los viera jamás._

_Me condujo hasta la puerta, trepe rápidamente sobre el lomo de byakko, cada segundo en ese lugar, era una herida que sanar, era mejor marcharse de una vez. No sabía si volvería a ver a aquella amable mujer, pero si le encargue, que cuidara de mi Sasuke, me despedí con la mano, sin mirar atrás, con lagrimas en los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, dejando al hombre que más amaba a mis espaldas._

(Fin F.B.)

Aunque intente evitarlo, siempre recuerdo a Sasuke, como si aun estuviera conmigo, ver a mis hijos, es verlo a él.

¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar, en rehacer mi vida con otro, si sigues tan presente, Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

-mami ¿Cuándo volverás?- me pregunta Daichi, Taichi presta atención a mi respuesta, es algo orgulloso, así que finge no extrañar a su madre "como una nenita" como dice el.

-en 3 días amores- respondo a ambos, Taichi mira hacia otro lado, sonrojado, ya que sabe que estoy al tanto de preocupación, respecto de cuanto me demorare en volver.

-te extrañaremos- dice nuevamente Daichi, y viene a mis brazos, miro a Taichi, y el son la mirada baja, corre hacia mí y me abraza con sus pequeños bracitos.

"vuelve pronto" dicen al mismo tiempo, y se van corriendo al patio para que nadie les vea llorar.

No me gusta despedirme de ellos, ni a ellos despedirse de mí.

-no te preocupes, Hinata-chan, yo los cuidare bien, además, tienes como llamar aquí mientras estas en tus reuniones, estarán bien- dice Naruto detrás de mí, abrazado de Sakura-chan.

-sí, te lo agradezco, Naruto-kun…etto… Sakura-chan- dije algo apenada

-vigilare de que Naruto no les dé de comer solo ramen- dijo Sakura, el se puso algo nervioso a su lado, Naruto tenía la costumbre de malcriar tanto a sus hijos como a los míos, dándoles golosinas y ramen, eso no era saludable, y en más de una ocasión, Sakura lo había sorprendido, y golpeado por cierto.

Salí de Konoha, volando sobre una de los dibujos de Sai-kun, el había mejorado su técnica, y sus dibujos podían durar días cuando se les aplicaba chacra, como a una herramienta.

Llegue a la tierra del trueno casi al atardecer, Akemi-chan me esperaba con una sonrisa, mientras me llevaba a su baño, que ya parecía más un spa que un baño, y mientras me contaba de su embarazo, de su vida los últimos meses, jugueteaba con mi pelo y mi piel, aplicando todo tipo de perfumes, lociones y enjuagues. Debería poner un negocio, pensé en ese momento.

Me reuní con Shura-san, que se alegro de verme también, y con su ministro de relaciones públicas. Konoha y el país del trueno tenían un muy buen trato ahora, el intercambio de recursos favorecía al crecimiento de ambas aldeas. Al fin todo estaba en paz.

Akemi-chan me invito a pasear por el pueblo, quería ir donde el joyero, para que le confeccionara una pieza de joyería especial para Shura-san, así que le acompañe.

El joyero se veía anciano, pero las joyas que tenía en exhibición, eran hermosas, con detalles tan refinados, ninguna era igual a la otra, debía ser un gran joyero.

-muy bien señorita-dijo l anciano, que llamo mi atención ya que yo estaba absorta viendo su obra, que me había perdido la conversación entre él y Akemi-chan- le tendré su pedido a fin de este mes, sin falta-

-¡vaya!-exclamo Akemi-chan- es usted muy bueno en verdad-

-gracias, es que encanta mi trabajo- me acerque a él, para preguntarle si tenía alguna pieza especial, quizá una cadenita para niños, pero justo cuando iba a hablar, me interrumpió- disculpe señorita-dijo dirigiéndose a mi- acaso… ¿es usted de Konoha?- me sorprendió de que aquel anciano fuera tan observador, ya que yo hace mucho ya no era una ninja activa, por ende, ya no llevaba el distintivo de cada ninja, mi identificación estaba en mi bolsillo.

-ssii, lo soy- dije algo nerviosa- ¿Cómo lo supo?- pregunte

-su collar- dijo, lo tome entre mis dedos para mirarlo, y luego le mire a él- es que…yo lo hice…trabaje un tiempo en Konoha…recuerdo que lo hice para un señor importante, creo que era un policía… me parece que se llamaba Uchiha, si… ya recuerdo Fugaku Uchiha… es una pieza única… uno de mis mejores trabajos…pero veo que le falta la otra parte…apuesto a que está enamorada- el anciano se retiro hacia la parte trasera de su taller para ir a buscar unos papeles para anotar el pedido de Akemi-chan, riendo de alegría de ver su obra colgando de mi cuello.

Akemi-chan y yo salimos en silencio, no se atrevió a preguntar nada, pero sentí que quería hacerlo, le pedí que me dejara dar una vuelta antes de volver a su casa, para llamar a Naruto, y decirle que regresaría al anochecer. No dijo nada, solo asintió y se fue.

Entre a un local de llamadas, Naruto como siempre estaba en casa, así que tomo el recado, y paso a mis hijos para que les saludase. Al terminar, decidí comprar algo de beber, hacia algo de calor así que comencé a caminar buscado un puesto de refrescos. Había mucha gente en las calles, debido al día agradable, pensé.

Mientras caminaba y buscaba el puesto de refrescos, pensaba en lo curioso que había sido el destino, quien hubiera creído que volvería aquí ya no como ninja, sino como embajadora, que ya no amaría a Naruto, y que fuera madre de dos preciosos hijos.

De pronto, mi corazón se detuvo casi de golpe.

Mis blancos ojos, se posaron en un par de ojos negros, dentro u marfileño rostro, enmarcado por un cabello negro, un poco cortó, que le dejaba solo un pequeño flequillo en la frente. Caminaba en dirección contraria a mí, con las manos en sus jeans azules, y traía una sudadera roja. Su paso era desprevenido, su expresión seria, tranquila, y su semblante exquisitamente varonil.

_Sasuke_

Las mujeres se giraban a verle, sin que él se diera vuelta a ver a ninguna. Y cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de mi, poso sus ojos en los míos, quedándose parado al verme, mirándome fijamente, mientras yo pase sin detenerme por su lado, rosando ligeramente su hombro.

Camine inerte, dando paso por paso con esfuerzo, mientras sentía su mirada en mi espalda.

Sin poder resistir mas, me detuve y me gire, u justo, el se había girado también, siguiendo su camino.

_No, él no me recordaba._

Volví rápidamente al palacio de Akemi-chan, excusándome, y volví a casa, tratando de no hiperventilar con aquel minúsculo encuentro con Sasuke.

Trate de suprimir ese instante, concentrándome en la alegría de ver a mis hijos

Trate de concentrarme y aferrarme a todo aquello que me había aferrado durante los últimos 7 años, logrando apenas, contenerme.

Pasaron semanas hasta que pudiera volver a ser yo nuevamente, todos habían comenzado a preocuparse, así que me esforcé por tratar de volver a ser yo misma.

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel encuentro con Sasuke, y como todos los días, arrope a mis hijos en sus camas, espere a que se durmieran, y fui a limpiar la casa. Me metí al baño para limpiar, cuando sentí un ruido en la sala.

Pensé que era uno de mis hijos que se había levantado, quizá a comer golosinas como le había aconsejado Naruto, pero mi sorpresa fue inmensa al ver quién era el responsable del ruido, que sostenía una fotografía de mis hijos y yo.

Esa persona parada en la sala, me miro, con el rostro tan lleno de sorpresa, que crispaba su rostro en tal manera, que no sabía si estaba enojado, o triste, o feliz.

Lo único que sabía era…

… _que Sasuke estaba parado justo frente a mi…_

Camino hacia mí, mientras yo soltaba algo que tenía en las manos, y me cubrí la boca de la impresión. Pensé que estaba soñando, como tantas otras veces en que había visto una imagen parecida en mis sueños.

Se paro justo frente a mí, y observe que su rostro estaba húmedo, y caminos de lagrimas en su cara.

Toque su pecho tímidamente, para convencerme de que no estaba soñando.

Era realmente Sasuke.

-te recuerdo-dijo con voz quebrada, soltando mas lagrimas- recuerdo esta casa…yo vivía aquí… recuerdo esta aldea- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su frente, como le doliera, afirmándose en la pared- recuerdo al dobe… a mi hermano…pero sobre todo a ti-dijo incorporándose y poniendo una mano sobre mi rostro, estaba fría y temblorosa, y cuando me tocó, no pude evitar llorar.

Me miro varios segundos, balanceándose sobre su peso, se veía algo mareado y agitado; lo conduje al sofá, pues se veía muy confundido también.

-lo último que recuerdo… es que yo escuchaba tu voz…sentía que iba a morir- dijo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos- quería decirte algo…pero mi voz no salía de mi garganta- me miro de nuevo y me acerco a su rostro, rosando con su nariz mi cara, pegando su frente con la mía, y continuo- sentía…dolor al separarme de ti…yo…después sentí calor y después…nada, y desperté en blanco, lejos de ti…he tenido este sentimiento desde que desperté sin recordar nada…me he sentido siempre incompleto lejos de ti…y te vi…aquella vez…en aquel pueblo, y tus ojos me llenaron…fui a hacer mi encargo a la joyería de aquel señor, y me dijo que había una señorita, que tenia la otra mitad de mi collar, este que siempre llevo- saco el collar desde su bolsillo- pero creí que estaba alucinando y entonces…cuando regrese a casa yo…encontré una habitación, y un vestido y fotografías…y mi madrina me explico todo…me dijo lo que hiciste…me encerré dos mese en mi habitación, y acabe por recordarte- tomo mi collar desde mi cuello y lo unió al suyo- tu eres mi esposa…

-no puedo…creerlo-dijo sollozando- se supone…que jamás recordarías-

-eso me dijo mi madrina-dijo sonriendo-pero…como siempre…me las arregle mejor de lo que esperaban-

Le abrace fuerte, con todo mi amor contenido durante 7 años, el casi con desesperación busco mi rostro y me beso.

Fue celestial volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus brazos a mi alrededor, su pasión chocando con la mía

-¿aun me amas, mi pequeña, terca y hermosa Hinata?- me pregunto apartándose un momento

-por siempre y para siempre-dije volviendo a besarle, con intensidad, con necesidad y amor- y tu ¿Sasuke-kun?-

-jamás podría dejar de amarte…estas mas allá de mi memoria…estas en mi alma- me abrazo fuertemente hacia él.

El calor de su cuerpo, era el alivio a mi agonía por estar lejos el uno del otro.

Separe su rostro para verle, se veía un poco mayor a lo que recordaba, y tenía el cabello más corto, estaba un poco más alto también, y más musculoso, vestía jeans y una camisa negra. Estar en sus brazos era mejor de lo que recordaba.

Me subió sobre su regazo, sentado ahí en el sofá, para besarme con más pasión, pasando por mi cuello y rosando sus tibios labios por mi piel.

-hueles justo como recuerdo- me dijo al oído, con voz apasionada, mientras atraía mas y mas su boca hacia mi deseosa piel de sus besos.

Comenzó a quitar parte mi ropa, pero le detuve, los niños podían despertar.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto extrañado

-etto…bueno…es por…los niños- me quedo viendo un momento, mirándome a los ojos, con una muda pregunta-si, lo son- conteste, el pareció sorprendido, y después de unos instantes, pareció entender.

-oh… eso es…inesperado-dijo con la mirada baja- son los de la foto ¿verdad?-

-sí…se te parecen mucho-

-¿crees…que me aceptaran?-

-claro que sí, siempre te han esperado, les dije que estabas de viaje, un muy largo viaje, tenia pensado contarles la verdad cuando fueran mayores….pero veo que ya no es necesario-

Me sonrió ampliamente, era maravilloso sentir al fin, a mi familia completa.

Le pedí a Sasuke quedarse, pero prefirió quedarse en otra parte. Había algo que quería hacer. Acepte de mala gana, seguramente iría a ver a Naruto, de seguro le extrañaba también, pero había algo que también debía hacer.

Por primera vez, en 7 años, llamaría de vuelta a byakko.

No me conto nada, cuando apareció, fue el primero en hablar

_**Así que ya regresó**_

Dijo solemne.

_**-**_pensé...-trate de decir, pero me interrumpió

_**Sé que pensaste, pero como dije, Sasuke debía darme algo a cambio, pero lo que no dije, era que también debía demostrarme algo**_

-no entiendo…explícame por favor-pedí

_**Sasuke debía darme su memoria, pero la tome poniéndole como prueba para recuperarla, que demostrara que era capaz de amar mas allá de lo que veía, o del poder, o de lo que pudiera recordar siquiera, quería que aprendiera a mirar la vida con el corazón, con amor y con esperanza, si era capaz de encontrar su camino hacia ti, que eres lo que más ama, entonces merecía ser feliz, y por supuesto, se ganaría mi respeto**_

-eso…pudiste habérmelo dicho… ¿no crees?- le dije algo molesta

_**Perdóname, pero debes entender, que esa era la única manera de probar la nobleza del corazón de Sasuke Uchiha. Los humanos siempre viven pensando en que no habrá otra vida, o que sus acciones no tendrán consecuencias, que dependen solo de sí mismos, y se envanecen en su egos, y pierden de vista el sentimiento más noble, el que no debe olvidarse jamás, el amor es lo que convierte a un mundo gris, en uno maravilloso, los humanos han olvidado amar a otros, porque su vanidad les ha cegado, y también han olvidado amarse a sí mismos. Debo confesarte que había perdido la esperanza, que ya no habría humanos a los cuales prestar mi ayuda, pero tú y Sasuke, en especial Sasuke, me han demostrado, que lo bello de ser humano, es que siempre que haya un aliento de vida en su interior, se puede cambiar, se puede aprender a ser mejor. No te rindas y siempre ama a los de tu alrededor, dile eso también a Sasuke…y si tú, o él me necesitan, cuenten conmigo, será un honor y un placer ayudarles. Que sean muy felices.**_

Después de hablar con él, no pude dormir en toda la noche, preguntándome si todo eso era verdad, me parecía tan increíble todo, que no cabía en mi propia felicidad.

Al día siguiente desperté a los niños, y trate de explicarles que papá había vuelto de su largo viaje, y que venía a verlos, para preguntarles si se podía quedar a vivir con nosotros.

"¿se quedara para siempre?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo, con los ojos brillosos de emoción, les dije que si, y saltaron de sus camas a arreglarse para que papá les viera muy decentes.

No me dejaron ayudarles, ya que querían demostrarle a papá que eran todos unos hombres, hechos y derechos, que se valían por sí mismos, que eran buenos niños y sobre todo, que hace mucho le esperaban.

Se vistieron iguales, gracias a dios podía diferenciarlos por sus ojos, y se peinaron muy…recatados. Me reí un poco pero decidí dejarlos.

Parecían nerviosos, y eso era extraño, ellos jamás se ponían ansiosos por algo, eso me decía lo importante que era para ellos este momento; mientras caminábamos hacia la casa de Naruto, cada uno a mis costados, caminando de las manos, estaban muy callados, pensé que me harían preguntas curiosas acerca de Sasuke, como era físicamente, o cosas así, pero ambos estaban muy callados.

Toque el timbre de Naruto, con el corazón a mil por hora, mire de reojo a mis hijos, que se habían puesto algo tiesos, acaricie sus cabezas para tranquilizarles, pero no resulto.

Naruto abrió la puerta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mueca llorosa

-¡oh! ¡hinata-chaaan…puedes creerlo! ¡snif!- decía Naruto, asentí entendiendo a lo que se refería-pasen, pasen…debe reunirse la familia- pasamos, mientras Taichi y Daichi caminaban cautelosos, mirándose entre sí.

Se quedaron a mitad del pasillo, mientras yo avancé y vi a Sasuke esperándonos en la sala, sentado en el sofá, lucia tan nervioso como los niños.

Taichi y Daichi se tomaron de las manos, y avanzaron hasta asomarse ligeramente en el umbral de la sala. Naruto y Sakura estaban justo detrás de mí, junto con sus hijos, todos miraban expectantes.

-hola Sasuke-kun- atine a decir

-hola-respondió algo ronco, miro un poco sus manos, y luego poso su mirada en sus niños. Sus hijos.

Ellos salieron completamente del pasillo, tomados de las manos, mirando a Sasuke fijamente y muy serios.

Sasuke y los niños se quedaron viendo unos momentos, vi como los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron cuando pudo verlos en su totalidad. De seguro vio que eran muy parecidos a él

-es un gusto conocerlo, padre- dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia. Mire a Sasuke que sonrió de medio lado, con el rostro lleno de alegría.

Sasuke se puso de pie, limpio sus manos en sus jeans como reflejo, y se agacho a un metro de los niños, que aun seguían haciendo la referencia; apretaron fuertemente sus manitas, y lentamente subieron sus miradas para ver a Sasuke.

-es un gusto también-dijo Sasuke.

Y aunque nadie, y digo nadie lo pudiera creer si se lo cuento, no me importaría, pero Sasuke, tímidamente, abrió sus brazos, para que los niños le abrazaran. Una lagrima de emoción corrió por mi rostro.

Naruto y Sakura se abrazaron detrás de mi, y sus hijos chocaban sus manos entre ellos.

Daichi hizo un puchero muy notorio, soltó la mano de Taichi, y corrió a los brazos de Sasuke llorando, y Sasuke lo abrazo, tratando de contener la emoción, sin lograrlo. Su rostro no tenia precio. Lo abrazo con tanto anhelo, beso su cabeza, y acariciaba su cabello, mientras los pequeños brazos aprisionaban el cuello de su padre.

Taichi estaba con la mirada baja, haciendo un puchero también, y no se atrevía a moverse.

Sasuke y Daichi se miraron entre sí, y luego a Taichi, quien al fin subía su mirada, Sasuke y Daichi extendieron un brazo hacia Taichi.

-ven, Taichi-dijo Sasuke, el nombre de mi hijo en los labios de Sasuke era como música en el ambiente para mí.

-¿sabe mi nombre, padre?- pregunto tímidamente Taichi.

-claro. Daichi- y beso a Daichi en la frente, y ya que Taichi no se movía, lo abrazo por sí mismo, y beso su frente- Taichi- dijo

-papá-dijeron ambos, y cada uno beso una mejilla de su padre, Sasuke se puso de pie con su hijos en cada brazo-mamá-dijeron abriendo sus bracitos invitándome a su abrazo.

No tarde en unírmeles, y abrazar a mi familia, que después de tantas pruebas, tanto sufrimiento, estábamos juntos, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Naruto se nos acerco y puso su mano sobre un hombro de Sasuke

-es bueno tenerte de vuelta…amigo-dijo Naruto sonriéndole, Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa, y asintió.

Nos quedamos a almorzar en casa de Naruto, y los niños no paraban de contarle cosas a Sasuke acerca de la escuela, de sus amigos, y de sus logros. Parecían loritos, y más increíble era ver lo encantado que estaba mi introvertido Taichi con su padre, y éste último, encantado con las historia de los gemelos, incluso con los hijos de Naruto, incluso les conto que Naruto era un idiota en la academia. Naruto no dijo nada de la sola alegría de tenerlo de regreso, aunque se esforzó mucho por no decir nada.

Al atardecer, decidimos volver a casa. Sasuke tomo a Taichi sobre sus hombros, prometiéndole a Daichi su turno a mitad de camino. Yo me lleve a Daichi que junto con Taichi iban cantando una canción del colegio.

Naruto y Sakura nos despidieron desde el umbral. De pronto Sasuke bajo a Taichi unos momentos, y les dijo que corrieran hacia un árbol y que el ganador, tendría el primer turno en sus hombros. Me extraño, ya que había dicho otra cosa.

-espera Hinata-dijo mientras los niños corrían hacia el árbol-necesito darle algo a Naruto-dijo maliciosamente.

Me le quede viendo, mientras se acercaba a Naruto, y le daba un golpe en el estomago, y Naruto cayó de rodillas al piso. Corrí a ver qué pasaba, y Naruto se retorcía en el suelo, Sakura por suerte estaba dentro, pensé.

-teme… ¿por qué?-dijo con la respiración entrecortada

Me miro y luego miro a Naruto.

-por besar a mi esposa- me quede tiesa en ese instante, Naruto me miro sorprendido, mientras yo enrojecía de vergüenza.

-lo siento, Naruto-kun-Sasuke tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia los niños

-¡oh vamos, ni siquiera era tu esposa aun!-grito Naruto

Sasuke solo le sonrió de vuelta, y pasó un brazo por mis hombros, y seguimos nuestro camino a casa.

-¿era eso necesario?-pregunte, mientas el robaba un beso de mis labios, con una expresión de suficiencia.

-necesario no, yo diría que…relajante-dijo sonriendo ampliamente, reí de su acto de inmadurez.

-papá, yo gane-dijo Taichi

-muy bien, pero mejor llevo a ambos-los niños treparon hasta los hombros de Sasuke, y caminamos a casa

Como una familia. Y así seria siempre

/

_fin!_

_bueno...que mas decir, soy una persona que cree que el amor al final gana._

_buscaba resaltar la importancia que es amar, no tan solo como pareja, sino amar como hijo, como amigo, como hermano y como padre. pienso que si las personas no se olvidaran de eso, seria un mundo mucho mas facil. _

_importancia de la familia: creo, a modo personal, que es algo que no debe faltar. La familia. Y no solo aquella que es de padres y hermanos, una familia pueden ser amigos que viven juntos, o nuestros compañeros de escuela y trabajo ¿acaso esas personas no compartes un poco de si mismas con nosotros? sé que los humanos pueden llegar a ser muy traicioneros y crueles, pero si nos preocupamos de eso, el mndo solo se hundira, debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos, a todos, y siempre, se nos devolverá algo bueno =), aunque no siempre pase, pero pasa._

_y tambien (y quiza piensen que es algo retrogrado _) el matrimonio, casarse por amor sincero y puro. que dificil! ajajajajajjajajaj pero es algo personal, obviamente._

_queria compartir esos pensamientos. quiza vuelva a escrbir otro sasuhina, hay varias cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza. pero por lo pronto, terminare mi otro fic._

_nos leemos en otra, y por supuesto, sus RV son mi gozooo!_

_n_n matta ne!_


End file.
